Templanza
by IMF2099
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Templanza, uno de las cuatro virtudes cardinales junto con Justicia, Coraje y Conocimiento. No definido por lo que una persona puede hacer, sino porque de buena gana deciden no hacer por el bien de ellos mismos y otros. Pero, ¿cómo puede un alma basada en auto-control y balance enfrentarse a un alma de pura, infiltrada de Determinación?
1. Contexto

_Nota: {IMPORTANTE}_

 _Hola amigos, aquí traigo una traducción de un fic realmente bueno de theparanoidpanther titulado: Temperance (en inglés). Yo seré la encargada de traducirlo y tengo el permiso del autor para ello._

 _Como sabrán, los personajes son de Toby Fox y la trama es de theparanoidpanther, el autor original._

 _ **ACLARACIONES DEL AUTOR:**_ _No habrá relaciones amorosas entre personajes, especialmente con el lector. Sin embargo, no significa que no existirá relacionamiento cercano entre ellos. Habrá sangre y otras circunstancias en este fic, pero no estoy diciendo que será extremadamente violento y sádico._

 _Así que por ahora los dejo leer en paz. ¡Disfrúten!_

A pesar de todo, estaba callado.

En ese momento, el rey de todos los monstruos estaba peleando al humano caído en la barrera. La batalla solo podía acabar de dos maneras; la primera siendo que el rey Asgore pudiera matar al niño y finalmente recolectar la séptima y última alma humana,  
liberando a todos los monstruos del subsuelo. La segunda opción era que el joven humano pudiera emerger victorioso en lugar del rey y usar el breve poder del alma de Asgore para escapar solo.

Flowey personalmente creía en la segunda opción como la más viable.

El débil calor del fuego mágico y la vibración de ambas, pesadas y ligeraspisadas apenas podían alcanzar a la pequeña flor que los acechaba abajo de ellos. No había duda de que ellos estaban atrapados en un furioso baile de fuego, magia y espadas.  
No tenían idea lo que les esperaba. _Esos idiotas._

En cuanto la pelea avanzaba, Flowey sonrió para sí mismo. No importaría si (cuando) el niño ganara. Tan pronto la batalla acabara, él surgiría del suelo y aprovecharía las seis almas recolectadas para él, destruyendo los sueños y esperanzas del pequeño  
humano de escapar al mundo exterior.

Había un pequeño toque de nervios que sintió con el pensamiento de su plan… o, al menos, era algo parecido al nerviosismo. Él ya había pasado el punto de recordar lo que las 'emociones' se supone que se sentían. Los nervios eran un tipo de emoción de  
felicidad, ¿cierto? Qué estúpida palabra para usarla en algo específico. Aún, lo hacía moverse en la tierra mientras esperaba la oportunidad de arruinar todo.

La mirada en el rostro del niño… ¿sería shock? ¿enojo? ¿miedo? O tal vez…

Quizá sería nada pero fría, descarada Determinación.

Había sido el mejor giro que Flowey había visto en mucho tiempo. Después de tantos reinicios de su parte, el subsuelo solo lo había aburrido. Es por eso que él espero en las ruinas por mucho tiempo. Si él mataba al siguiente humano que cayera antes que  
cualquiera tuviera la oportunidad, él podría quedarse con el alma. Entonces él hubiera pasado a Asgore, absorbiéndo las otras seis almas que el viejo monstruo había escondido y romper la barrera él solo. Finalmente Flowey sería libre de los aburridos  
confines del subsuelo y sería el más poderoso mons- emmm, ente (?) en existencia. Un tipo de dios sería. Le enseñaría al mundo entero el significado de 'Matar o Morir'.

Al menos, eso era lo que tenía planeado en su cabeza. Si esa estúpida, _inservible_ monstruo no se hubiera presentado y lo hubiera detenido… Flowey había sido tan amargado que había decidido que dejaría al niño caído sufrir en vez de eso. Ellosaprenderían  
que miserable podía ser la vida tan solo con experimentarlo por sí mismos. Si un monstruo lo mataba a lo largo del camino, él solamente saldría y tomaría su alma antes de que alguien lo detuviera. Él tenía sus puntos de guardado después de todo. Siempre  
y cuando él pudiera reiniciar, él podría siempre estar seguro de que él obtendría lo que él quisiera eventualmente. ¿Cuál era el daño de observar el desarrollo de las cosas un poco más lejos antes de terminar con todo?

Al principio había sido increíblemente aburrido. El niño era completamente patético por todos los estándares. Ellos perdonaban a todos los monstruos que se le cruzaranen el camino, evadiendo conflictos donde podían salir y completamente olvidando  
sus palabras sobre la naturaleza imperdonable sobre ese mundo. Él casi los enjaretaba y los mataba para tomar sus almas y saltarse todaesa _tediosa_ pequeña amabilidad. Pero todo cambió.

Tan pronto el niño entró en Waterfall, el subsuelo se había cubierto con una fina capa de polvo. Era sorprendente decirlo al final. En un momento ellos eran una inofensiva rata, caminando alrededor y 'ofreciendo amistad' a todos y después… ellos estaban  
sacrificando todo. Incluso la cabeza de la Guardia Real - esa tonta azul con lanzas- no pudo soportarlos y fue transformada en piezas con una eficiencia que dejó inclusive a Flowey estático.

Ellos eran implacables, cortando todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino como sin esa fuese su jurada. No había ninguna manera que Flowey pudiera interferir con _eso_. Era demasiado bueno para detenerlo.

Conforme el iba observando todo, Flowey sintió… algo. Y no tenía nada que ver con su jactancia sobre el hecho de que el niño finalmente atacó y siguió su consejo de Matar o Morir… Había un sentimiento de deja vú. Él había luchado con eso por un largo  
tiempo, intentando precisar que era. Pero después de observar al niño por tanto, observándolos desgarrar a los monstruos con una sonrisa y mejillas rosadas, observando como se ponían el medallón en su cuello y apreciaba el cuchillo como un tesoro  
antiguo…

Tenía que ser verdad. Él quería que fuera verdad más que nada.

Era por eso que iba ser tan importante para él tener el momento justo. Sus planes habíancambiado. Si el niño humano obtenía en sus manos el alma de Asgore, Flowey sería abandonado con todos los otros miserables monstruos. Él se iba a asegurar de  
que ellos no dejarán el subsuelo sin él. Ellos pertenecían juntos. No había nadie en el mundo entero con el que pudiera contar para entenderlo.

Hubo un estruendo final cuando la batalla cesó. Con la rapidez que él creyó más allá de él, Flowey se disparó a la superficie. Asgore se arrodillo frente a él, hablando solemnemente al niño, inconsciente del verdadero peligro en su espalda. La barrera  
tarareo rítmicamente mientras los débiles rayos de luz intentaban y muy cerca de fallar para brillar. Las siete almas encarceladas en recipientes, una vacía y las otras llenas, fueron puestas afuera para tomarse.

Mientras Asgore murmuraba sus últimas palabras, suplicando al niño tomar su alma para pasar la barrera y dejar a su gente ser, Flowey apenas contenía una risa cruel. Él observo con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro cuando el niño enterró el cuchillo  
dentro de el cuerpo del Rey. Era finalmente tiempo.

Mientras el inútil viejo se convertía en polvo, Flowey preparó uno de sus 'amistosos pétalos'. Una singular luz blanca brilló por el colapso de la forma del monstruo. El alma del Rey. Era todo lo que el pequeño humano necesitaba en orden de cruzar la  
barrera y abandonar a todos. De _ninguna manera_ Flowey permitiría que ellos la tuvieran. Él la había destruido en pequeños pedazos y había tomado las almas recolectadas. El niño tenía que quedarse. Aquí. _Con él._ Incluso si eso significaba  
que ninguno de ellos pudiera salir de el subsuelo. Incluso si eso significaba que esa línea del tiempo se reiniciará una y otra vez. Ellos estarían juntos, como los viejos tiempos. _Por siempre_. Solo él y Cha-

Un terrible dolor detuvo a Flowey de terminar ese pensamiento.

En el breve momento de confusión el intento mirar alrededor pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que era imposible. Un pequeño gemido salió espontáneamente de su boca mientras intentaba averiguar lo que había ocurrido. Pero no pudo pensar. Algo andaba mal.

El niño caminó hacia él, la agitada alma blanca del formado Jefe Monstruo se fracturaba silenciosamente en su palma. Ellos lo observaban con vacíos ojos rojos y una sonrisa sin ninguna amabilidad. Algo le ocurrió a Flowey,que algo estaba faltando.  
Él había observado al niño desde las Ruinas, él debía saber si había algo era extraño sobre ellos, ¿verdad?

Luchando, él intento determinar que era. ¿Ellos tenían la camisa con rayas, mejillas rosadas, un medallón de corazón, un cuchillo cubierto de polvo? No. Ellos no tenían el cuchillo en sus manos. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba el cuchillo? Dentro de su limitada  
vista, Flowey no pudo observar el oxidado cuchillo en ninguna parte. Si tan solo pudiera voltear su cabeza, él podría ser capaz de ver si ellos lo habían tirado. Pero de alguna forma él estaba clavado en donde estaba.

Mientras él se preguntaba que le pudo haber sucedido a el arma tan atesorada,su cabeza comenzó a palpitar. Era difícil pensar. ¿Por qué no se podía concentrar?

Sonriendo, el niño se arrodillo en frente de él. Incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado, Flowey simplemente le devolvió la mirada con ojos bien abiertos.

"… ¿Ch- Cha… ra?"

Se _escuchó_ el filo mientras el niño recuperaba el cuchillo de la temblorosa cara de Flowey. Libre de repente, Flowey se movió un poco y tembló violentamente. El terrible dolor recorrió todo su pequeño cuerpo y su mente se volvió totalmente en blanco.  
Incluso con sus ojos ampliamente abiertos no pudo ver. Esto no se suponía que debía pasar.

Una y otra vez el cuchillo fue atravesándolo en su pequeña forma.

A pesar de ser una flor… de alguna forma dolía.

Por primera vez que parecía por siempre, Flowey estaba casi convencido de que lo que sintió en ese momento era puro, instintivo _miedo._ Él alcanzó sus puntos de guardado. No importaba cual de todos eligió, él solo quería uno que no fuera donde  
él estaba en ese momento. Demonios, él habría reiniciadotodo desde el principio de las ruinas si fuera necesario. Él solo quería que el dolor se detuviera. no quería morir. El silencio la insolación de la muerte era la única cosa que lo debilitaba.

Incluso mientras él desesperadamente los alcanzaba, él recordó que _ellos_ siempre habían sido más fuertes que él. Ellos lo previnieron antes de que él alcanzará sus puntos guardados, bloqueando su camino y dominando su habilidad de Reiniciar. ¡Maldición!  
Si el hubiera absorbido las almas humanas _antes_ de haber destruido a Asgore. Él ya hubiera podido ser la monstruosidad más poderosa. ¡Él pudo haberlos derrotado! Pero ahora había sido bloqueado por el poder del niño de Guardar.

Ellos se suponía que debían ser mejores amigos, juntos por siempre… aún estaba él aquí, siendo cortado en pedazos tan pequeños que él bien podría ser considerado una pulpa. Toda la Determinación que le había sido inyectada aún no podía alcanzar a la de  
su hermano. Él era simplemente más _débil_ de lo que ellos eran.

Como un tonto, Flowey había olvidado su frase de Matar o Morir también podía aplicarse en él.

Él permaneció consciente lo suficiente para observar al niño sonriente levantarse y caminar hacia la barrera. Después de eso… no había nada.


	2. Presentando a una octava alma

_**Nota: El lector no tiene género, si eres mujer solo cambia las palabras necesarias.**_

 _ **Esta historia le pertenece a theparanoidpanter y los personajes a Toby Fox.**_

El aire nocturno era escalofriante, debiste haber traído algo más cálido para cubrirte.

Tu linterna brillo tenuemente a través del bosque que cubría el lado de la montaña. Todo alrededor tuyo, del mismo modo las personas se estremecieron por el frío mientras gritaban en la noche, esperando que sus amigos desaparecidos y amados podrían mostrarse de repente. Tu aliento creaba suaves nubes de calor mientras escaseabas el área. De seguro, las huellas marcadas habían acabado unos kilómetros atrás y la maleza te estaba arañando incómodamente tus pantalones. Te preguntaste que tan lejos podrías llegar antes de que el grupo decidiera rendirse.

Era un día raro que alguien pudiera organizar un equipo de búsqueda independiente en algún lugar cerca del Monte Ebott, pero recientemente mucha gente había estado desapareciendo que nada podía detener a grupos pequeños, determinados como el tuyo de dar una oportunidad. Normalmente era un trabajo para la policía. La montaña era peligrosa, leyendas urbanas fueron tan lejos para decir que era cazada por criaturas extrañas. La gente podía desaparecer a veces alrededor del área, ya sea porque ellos no sabían algo mejor o ellos lo sabían demasiado bien. Era un lugar que usualmente era evitado, especialmente al anochecer. Pero ninguno de ustedes sintió que tenía opción.

Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. Claro, leyendas de desapariciones era una cosa, pero habiendo ocurrido a gente que no tenían razón para hacerlo y en tales cantidades… Era inquietante. Un día habías hablado con un amigo, un compañero de trabajo, tal vez un miembro de la familia, y el día siguiente ellos se habían ido. No habían dejado notas, signos de comportamiento para explicarlo; todos ellos de diferentes orígenes solo- se esfumaron. La única pista verdadera era que cualquiera que hubiera desaparecido fue vista por última vez alrededor del área de…

Bueno, adivinen.

Eso no quería decir que la policía no estuviera intentando. Ellos tenían sus propias investigaciones de rutas de autobús y carreteras, también como vigilancia aérea de la montaña y eso. Pero no era _suficiente._ La flora era demasiado poblada para que helicópteros fueran de gran uso y los grupos de investigación policiaco nunca se aventuraban más lejos que los papeles de trabajo les permitían. Era demasiada tierra que cubrir y no había suficiente personal en la fuerza. Además, aventurarse más allá de los rastros débiles alrededor de la montaña era difícil de organizar y monitorear. Tenías que ser un tonto para intentarlo.

Entonces era por eso que estabas afuera ahora, con nariz helada y voz cada vez más rasposa. Porque eras demasiado necio para dejar a la situación así.

Habían estado unas pocas personas que tu habías conocido que habían desaparecido sin ningún rastro. Buena, amable gente que realmente no se acercaba a ti, pero habían sido amigos de tus amigos. ¿Cómo podías negarte a ser voluntario? Habías visto la mirada de corazones rotos en las caras de los afectados, observado con un nerviosismo tranquilo mientras la ciudad se volvía más paranoica y el vacío fue dejado atrás por las personas desaparecidas se hacía más obvio en la vida diaria. Si tan solo pudieras encontrar una pista sobre lo que les pudo ocurrir -una pizca de esperanza- entonces todo esto valdría la pena.

Pero las cosas se veían graves. Dentro de poco sería demasiado oscuro para continuar con seguridad y el bosque se estaba volviendo tan denso que solo animales salvajes y niños pequeños podrían navegar más lejos.

 _Pensar en este tipo de cosas no es de ayuda para nadie._ Pensaste amargamente mientras frotabas tu fría nariz.

Suspirando, empezaste a dar la vuelta.

Lo cierto era que tu grupo no estaba bien organizado. Dispersarse para cubrir más terreno había sido una gran idea cuando todos estuvieran cerca de la base de la montaña, pero mientras escalaban a pie hacia arriba era más difícil mantener la vista en cada uno. Habías odiado tener que subir todo el camino hasta ahí para intentar y encontrar algunas personas desaparecidas solo para terminar expandiendo la lista en su lugar.

Con mirada suspicaz, intentaste localizar con precisión a las ondeantes antorchas de los otros voluntarios. Era difícil hacerlo con tantas hojas y ramas constantemente en tu rostro. El sonido del pasto, arbustos y copas de arboles siendo azotado por el viento congelado que llenaba tus oídos. Estaba… inusualmente silencioso. ¿Realmente habías estado atrapado en tus pensamientos por tanto tiempo? Podrías haber jurado que tan sólo hace un momento que los otros estaban llamando en la parte vacía junto a ti.

Cuidadosamente, maniobraste tu camino a lo largo de la montaña. Gritaste severas veces, tratando de escuchar una respuesta. Pero… No podías escuchar las voces de tu equipo para nada.

Maldición, realmente te debiste haber perdido. Qué terrible ironía.

Oh bueno, lo hecho hecho está, según el dicho. Eras lo suficiente responsable como para manejarte. Encontrar tu camino de regreso de la montaña era fácil; todo lo que tenías que hacer era descender. Eventualmente habrías alcanzado la seguridad del camino y fácilmente rodear hasta el punto de encuentro, ¿cierto? Incluso so la montaña en la que estabas descendiendo era fría, posiblemente perseguida por ser famosa por gente espiritualizada a lo _largo_ antes de las recientes desapariciones.

… Sostuviste tu linterna con más fuerza.

No había señal de teléfono en el interior de la montaña, lo que te dejo sintiéndote culpable en avanzar por la preocupación de que tu podrías indudablemente ser la causa de tu grupo. Mientras partías empezaste a practicar la perfecta manera para disculparte. Tenías que haberte disculpado por merodear, sin prestar atención, posiblemente renunciar a la búsqueda temprano (si el grupo seguía en la montaña) - _agh,_ era una larga lista. Pero no había manera de que tu fueras a permanecer solo en esa gigante, escalofriante pila de tierra.

Tus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido distante . estaba tan callado que pensaste que pudo ser producto de tu imaginación. Te esforzaste por escuchar a través del azotamiento del pasto y las hojas, permaneciste completamente quieto.

Había grillos chirriando en los arbustos secos. Un constante susurro fue traído por el suave, aún amargo frío que se empujo más allá de ti. Incluso la linterna en tu mano dio un casi inaudible murmuro mientras las baterías se hicieron más débiles con cada momento que pasaba.

Quizá había sido producto de tu imaginación después de todo. Por alguna razón habías pensado haber escuchado pisadas y una pequeña risa. Tal vez la montaña realmente se estaba volviendo mu-

Un sollozo tembloroso se alzó entre el aire nocturno.

 _Oh por Dios, espero que no sea un fantasma._

Sacudiste tus irracionales pensamientos afuera. Solo porque estuvieras en una montaña tenebrosa donde centenas de valiosas personas posiblemente fueron asesinadas o cometieron suicidio no significaba que el sonido parecido al de un niño que escuchaste fuera un fantasma. ¡P-pudo haber sido una de las personas desaparecidas que tu buscabas!… ¿Verdad?

Durante tu momento de pausa otro sollozo hizo eco sobre el viento. Una pequeña voz, tartamudeando y obviamente en pobre condición, llamo; "¿H…ola? ¡Por… favor! Al-al…guien, por… favor…"

"¡Hola! ¡Puedo escucharte! ¡No te preocupes, voy a ayudarte!"

El pequeño grito de ayuda te golpeo directo al corazón. ¡Ahora no era tiempo de comparar tu situación con un cliché de película de horror! ¡La vida de gente real posiblemente estaba en peligro! Si tu corrías hacia abajo de la montaña gritando por los 'fantasmas' y hubiera terminado siendo una persona _real_ con necesidades de atención médica _reales_ … Bueno, no podrías vivir contigo mismo.

Rápidamente trotaste a través del bosque en dirección hacia donde habías escuchado la voz, cuidando tus pasos mientras registrabas el área. El pensamiento de alguien en peligro te recordé exactamente por que te habías ofrecido como voluntario para el equipo de búsqueda en primer lugar. había gente allí afuera que necesitaban ayuda. Gente que tenía a sus familias preocupadas por ellos y amigos sintiéndose perdidos e inútiles debido a su ausencia. Justo ahora, eras la única persona disponible que podía potencialmente salvarlos.

Incluso si tu garganta comenzaba a secarse continuaste gritando periódicamente, intentando obtener la atención de la persona que lloraba. Pediste que te gritarán de vuelta pero ellos solo continuaron sollozando en silencio. A pesar de la débil paranoia en tu cabeza, tu corazón los alcanzó. Ellos sonaban tan jóvenes.

Tan pronto como alcanzaste el área de donde con seguridad afirmabas que provenía el sonido, todo se volvió mortalmente silencioso.

"¿Hola? ¿Sigues ahí? Di algo, ¡por favor!"

Pero no hubo respuesta. Una vez más estabas en el silencio y la oscuridad.

Sin embargo, no te rendiste y volviste a bajar la montaña por el momento. Sabías que no habías estado imaginando a ese niño llorando. En algún lugar arriba había un niño en peligro y claro que _ibas a ayudarlo._

Te estrujaste entre los huecos de los arboles y te arrastraste al rededor de los arbustos. Tenía que haber algo ahí que pudiera mostrarte de donde el sollozo había venido. ¿Marcas de pisadas? ¿Un objeto perdido? ¿Una vara rota o dos? _Algo_.

Los arboles y ramas te rasgaron a través de tu delgado pantalón. Sus persistentes garras te picaban y tenías que retroceder algunas veces solo para encontrar una ruta más segura para seguir. Pero todo lo que te fue dado fue un gran vacío de nada.

Al menos, hasta que tropezaste a través de un vacío de nada.

Una cueva cubierta casi el doble de tu tamaño y tres veces más ancho se paro ante ti. Estalagmitas y estalactitas decoraban el interior. Un débil sonido de goteo pudo ser escuchado desde las profundidades. Mientras dabas un paso más cerca una fría, aún amarga, ráfaga de viento pudo ser sentida gentilmente dirigida fuera de las profundidades de la montaña. Suspiraste titiritando a pesar del viento de dentro llegando a ser unos centígrados más cálido que afuera. En la oscuridad de la rápida noche invasora de la cueva, era demasiado siniestra la vista.

Un pequeño sollozo resonó de las paredes de piedra exactamente a los que habías escuchado antes. Sentiste tu cuerpo bloquearse. Ahora era mucho más claro esta vez (y no había resonado lo suficiente para igualarlo con tus experiencias traumáticas). Realmente _estaba_ una persona viva aún perdida en la montaña. ¡Realmente encontraste a una! Pero… ¿de verdad querías atravesar la oscuridad de la cueva tu solo?

Otra vez te maldijiste por separarte del grupo. El Monte Ebott no era el tipo de lugar en el que quisieras perderte. Sin mencionar de tener la experiencia de severos voluntarios más experimentados (tan bien como su básico equipamiento y entrenamiento de primeros auxilios) te habría hecho volverte menos nervioso sobre rescatar a una persona desaparecida. ¿Qué tal si estaban lastimados, envenenados o enfermos? ¿Serías realmente capaz de soportarlo por ti solo?

Antes de que pudieras decidirte de tu siguiente paso una voz afectada hizo eco sobre ti, "A… ayu…da. Por… favor?"

Arrojando la precaución al viento inmediatamente hiciste tu camino hacia la boca de la cueva. Quien fueraque estuviera ahí necesitaba ayuda y la necesitaban _ahora._

Aun si resultaba que tu no tenías la experiencia para ayudar a la persona perdida propiamente… bueno, pudiste al menos intentarlo. Si lo malo se volvía lo peor tu podías calmarlos y volver con tu grupo para decirles la ubicación de la cueva. O tal vez podías cargarlos, ellos hicieron el sonido de un niño después de todo.

Escondido en las profundidades de la cueva había una repentina exagerada caída. Tenía una circunferencia o al menos un par de metros y probablemente se dirigían directo hacia una sección profunda de la montaña. Rayos de luz luna brillaron abajo hacia el hueco desde el techo e iluminaron los bordes de la fosa pero fallaron en revelar algo dentro de lo profundo. Miraste con atención sobre los bordes, tu tintinean linterna cayó completamente adentrándose en la oscuridad de abajo. No podías pararte demasiado cerca, solo por si acaso.

¿Qué si la persona que lloraba había caído ahí? Tal vez eso había sido el porqué habías los habías escuchado en el bosque un minuto y en la cueva el siguiente. No habías escuchado un grito, pero eso no lo hacía imposible. Peor, tal vez la persona había estado atrapada ahí abajo todo el tiempo y sus sollozos habían resonado hacia ti sobre el suelo. Sin el hoyo en el techo era alguna indicación, la cueva podía estar conectada a varios sumideros y huecos. Tal vez habías caminado delante de algunos en tu búsqueda.

Mordiste tu labio. El agujero estaba demasiado profundo; no tenías el equipamiento para ayudar a una persona salir en un punto así de peligroso ni la habilidad de tratar alguna herida severa de una caída como esa podría causar.

Aún así, habías llegado hasta aquí.

"¿Hola? ¿Estás ahí abajo?" Llamaste, rezando que la persona pudiera responder y estar bien.

Por un largo tiempo no hubo respuesta y tu rodeaste el orificio, intentando obtener un mejor punto de ventaja. Si te acercabas demasiado no había duda que la espesa tierra cayera debido a tu peso. Sin mencionar que el área entera era de peligrosos tropiezos con obstinadas enredaderas y piedras sobresaliendo como si ellos te invitarán a tus pies atraparse en ellos. El goteo hizo eco en la distancia, recordándote de que gran cantidad de la tierra consistía en resbaladizos y sin duda piedras puntiagudas debajo de tus suelas protectoras de tus zapatos. Malditas estalactitas.

Nerviosamente dejaste escapar un respiro a través de tus apretados dientes. Salió como un silbido de niebla en el frío aire mientras continuabas en probar la estabilidad de la tierra con la punta de tus zapatos. Encontrando un área que tu considerarás lo suficiente seguro, avanzabas hacia delante e inclinando la luz de la linterna hacia abajo. Parecía como si podría haber algo en el fondo, pero la noche y la cueva estaban demasiado oscuras que apenas podías ver.

Empezaste a dudar de tu pensamiento. ¿Era realmente posible sobrevivir a una caída como esa? Tal vez sería mejor ( _más seguro_ ) buscar el resto de la cueva primero.

Cuando estabas apunto de regresar otra vez escuchaste una risita detrás de ti.

Un dolor se disipo por tu pierna y dejaste salir un grito, golpeando tu alrededor en una noción inimaginable. Mientras tu brazo oscilaba la linterna en tu mano conectado a algo duro. Hubo un grito de rabia, pero estabas demasiado asustado para ver que era. Tu pierna se rindió debajo de ti mientras estabas por darte la vuelta, causando te resbalarte hacia atrás a través y sobre el labio del orificio. Tu propio grito aterrorizado de vuelta a ti a través de la cueva, llenando tus oídos y dibujando hacia afuera cualquier otro temeroso sonido que pudiste haber hecho.

La última cosa que viste mientras caías fue una victoriosa sonrisa y vengativos ojos rojos.


	3. Despertando en las ruinas

_**Esta historia le pertenece a theparanoidpanter y los personajes a Toby Fox.**_

Ibas y regresabas de tu conciencia por un largo tiempo. Algunas veces el mundo era lo suficiente confuso que no podías sentir nada, pero otras veces era demasiado cruel. Un dolor extremo se esparció a lo largo de tus nervios cada vez que tu mente se atrevía a regresar, provocando que patalearás y te quejarás hasta que la oscuridad te reivindicaba otra vez. No podías ejercer propiamente un grito o vocear siempre que despertabas porque siempre estabas muy cansado. Era simplemente sentirte como si nunca tuvieras el aire suficiente en tus pulmones. Realmente nunca tenías el tiempo para pensar en lo que acontecía en estos periodos de corta agonía, solo sabías que estabas demasiado dañado y necesitabas ayuda.

Había murmullos silenciosos a tu alrededor y aún aturdido te diste cuenta que no estabas solo. Algo se movió y que hizo que sintieras como fuego caliente blanco crecía en tu pierna, causando te que gritarás y te agitarás. Dolía demasiado que solo querías hacerte bolita para alejarte de eso, pero incluso tus movimientos eran una tortura y terminabas jadeando miserablemente por aire con tus ojos apretados. Tu garganta estaba demasiado rota y seca para gritar una segunda vez mientras te quejabas y sentías el sudor reunirse en tu rostro.

Alguien colocaba algo largo y caliente contra tu piel. Estabas casi seguro de que era era una cobija de felpa de algún tipo. Esta empujaba los parches adhesivos en tu cabello gentilmente fuera de tu rostro y se mecía suavemente en tu cabeza. Era relajante y eventualmente te tranquilizaba, intentando y fallando en susurrar algo que se podía asemejar en un agradecimiento.

Sentiste ser levantado hacia arriba mientras silenciosamente te desmayabas otra vez.

…

…

Era grave de nuevo cuando dolor latía en tu cuerpo empezando desde pierna baja y silenciosamente jadeando un miserable aliento. Esta vez era diferente de las otras. Sabías que ibas a permanecer consciente y maldijiste tu miserable existencia. Estando acostado aún en un intento de siquiera respirar, trabajaste en abrir tus ojos.

El techo sobre ti era tenue y borroso mientras continuabas entrecerrando los ojos y parpadeando hacia este. Por un debido momento te preguntaste quien había construido un techo sobre el agujero en el que caíste antes de que empezarás a recordar débiles sentimientos y movimientos del tiempo que estuviste que casi habías despertado.

Obviamente alguien te había movido a un lugar más seguro (y más suave). Donde sea que estabas no olía como un hospital, lo que significaba que no era como un miembro de tu equipo de búsqueda. Todos habían acordado priorizar en las propias respuestas de las heridas durante la búsqueda: buscar una zona de recepción y llamar a una ambulancia inmediatamente. ¿Tal vez alguien que vivía cerca de la montaña te había encontrado y te había cargado hasta su casa?

Y todavía, mientras observabas el techo e intentabas con calma ordenar los detalles de tu situación, te sentiste aterrorizado.

Habías sido separado del tu grupo, perdido en una montaña conocida por causar la desaparición de docenas de personas. Habías sido atraído aún más lejos del camino por un extraño niño pidiendo por ayuda y luego atacó (si el dolor era algo por lo que ir) cuando estabas sin esperanza de escapar con seguridad. Se veía tan obvio ahora porque las personas desaparecían. Un simple truco podía guiar a cualquier pasante preocupado de ayuda y sobre la montaña. Honestamente querías golpearte. Tu preocupación y determinación te habían guiado a actuar como un personaje de una película de terror. Y peor…

¿Qué si quien sea que te haya recogido estaba en eso también?

 _Debiste haber vuelto con el grupo ¡IDIOTA!_ Siseaste para ti mismo.

Tallaste tus ojos cerrados otra vez e intentaste calmar el pánico que se construía dentro de ti. Te estabas volviendo paranoico. Aún había una oportunidad de que la gente que te recogió eran buenos. No había garantía de que fueran asesinos raros. O secuestradores. O raros secuestradores asesinos. Ni siquiera sabías cuanto tiempo habías estado fuera. Tal vez tus misteriosos salvadores estaban afuera justo ahora, llamando por ayuda. No había un servicio telefónico decente en la montaña después de todo. Aún así, desaste poder recordar propiamente que ocurrió.

Desafortunadamente la única imagen que tu mente podía sacar del dolor y pánico eran ese par de ojos rojo sangre.

Temblaste por el recuerdo. Aunque no pudieras recordar las características del asaltante con completa exactitud, la imagen de esos ojos estaba impregnada en tu mente. Había demasiado odio detrás de ellos y, aún más allá que eso, había una peligrosa chispa que te hizo ver la imagen de un presumido villano proclamando su victoria. Algo dentro de ellos hizo tu estomago revolverse y tu cabeza resonar con un miedo que no podías entender. Todo lo que sabías era que nunca querías enfrentarte cara a cara con esos ojos otra vez, ni siquiera en una recolección borrosa.

Ahora completamente despierto y fuera de otras de opciones, miraste alrededor de la habitación con cabeza pesada. Era oscuro y olía débilmente a madera caliente y carpetas desgastadas. Donde quiera que estuvieras debía estar decentemente cerca de la montaña; no sabías cualquier otro sitio en la ciudad que pudiera replicar el olor lejano pero agradable de aceite suave y hojas secas. Otro como eso sólo parecía algo pequeño; el tipo de cuarto que esperabas que fuera usado para niños o adolescentes muy jó vez podía haber sido al menos un poco más interesante si en realidad pudieras inspeccionar los objetos en la habitación, pero estabas demasiado adolorido para levantarte y caminar alrededor e investigar más allá.

Además, había algo más importante que tenías que inspeccionar primero; a ti mismo. O, al menos, tu pierna. Tenías la sensación de que probablemente no sería bueno debido al agudo dolor ocasional que podía subir y causarte un estremecimiento y quebrarte algo.

Te preparaste, te quejaste mientras levantabas tu pesada cabeza de la almohada donde estabas acostada. Por un momento el mundo estaba dando vueltas y casi te volvías a desmayar. ¿Qué tan lejos habías caído? Tal vez tenías una herida en la cabeza. Te sentiste realmente débil en general y te preguntaste por un momento si deberías rendirte y volverte a acostar. Después de un momento de debate interno, la curiosidad ganó sobre tu cansancio. Resollaste con el esfuerzo que te tomó alzarte en tus codos, con cuidado de mantener todo por debajo de tus caderas lo más quietas posible para prevenir lastimarte más.

Colgaste tu cabeza baja y miraste ciegamente tu regazo. Tu visión se arremolinaba alrededor y las náuseas empezaban a alcanzarte. Durante el tiempo que tomó a tus mareos irse notaste que tu pierna estaba apoyada en algo. Maldición, ¿estaba rota? Dolía lo suficientemente demasiado para estar rota. ¿Tendrías que usar un yeso? O tal vez solo estaba hinchada…

Tan pronto recuperaste el aliento miraste para evaluar los daños.

"Oh no. Oh no, no. M-mie... no, no, no... ¡nooo...!"

Era _mucho_ peor de lo que pensaste.

Aullaste y te quejaste mientras dejabas tu cabeza caer de vuelta en la suave almohada. Tus oídos estaban zumbando mientras tu mente entró en un espiral en un pánico instintivo que no podías controlar. A pesar de intentar permanecer en calma y lógica sobre la situación, te sentiste hacerte débil.

El dolor que habías sentido en tu pierna era el resultado de una herida por apuñalamiento. El arma que fue usada para atacarte era un oxidado cuchillo de metal.

Tu sabías esto porque el cuchillo aún estaba ahí, el mango estaba presionado en la parte posterior de la pierna y la punta de la navaja sobresalía a través del lado opuesto.

 _¡Está bien! ¡Estoy bien!_ Te repetiste mientras tu visión nadó y tus oídos alcanzaron un tono que hizo tu cabeza empañarse. _No estoy muerto. Al menos no estoy muerto. ¡Aún estoy vivo y esto puede ser reparado!_

Sin tu permiso, tu cuerpo continuo reaccionando por el dolor. Tu respiración se volvió temblorosa a pesar de lo mucho que habías intentado sacarlo y tu visión empezaba a hacerse borrosa mientras lágrimas calientes corrían senderos de espesor por tu cara. Un algo de espesor se sentó pesadamente en tu garganta y pecho. Todo estaba tan increíblemente horrible en ese momento. No sabías donde estabas, como habías llegado ahí o que habías hecho para merecer algo como lo que estaba ocurriéndote. No era _justo._

Sorbiendo por la nariz, presionaste tus manos fuertemente sobre tus ojos, intentando usar la presión como una distracción de algún tipo. Realmente no funcionaba y continuaste sollozando en silencio.

¿Por qué el cuchillo _seguía_ ahí? Tal vez la persona que te había llevado al cuarto de niños no tenía la experiencia médica para removerlo. Probablemente era mejor esta manera. Después de todo, si el cuchillo era removido te hubieran dejado con un agujero en forma de navaja. No era asombro porque estabas tan débil y mareado. ¿Cuánta sangre habías perdido antes de despertar? Tal vez ya no tenías más que perder. A pesar de la manera de la vista de las cosas, lo mejor curso de las acciones vistas era dejar el cuchillo ahí y permitir a tu sangre seca mantener la herida cerrada.

Los músculos de tu pantorrilla se movieron nerviosamente en respuesta a tus acelerados pensamientos y una nueva ola de dolor recorrió dentro de ti. Rechinando los dientes, te resignaste a este. Soportarías esto no importaba cuanto tu cuerpo pareciera en querer impresionar de mala manera.

Unos ocho minutos después sentiste que por fin comenzabas a calmarte. Tus lágrimas se habían secado contra tu cara, aglutinando tus pestañas juntas con sal. El zumbido en tus oídos se apagó, transformándose en uno más sordo y eventualmente dejándote en silencio. Tu respiración era constante y el dolor estaba _solamente_ sentado en la línea de 'no _completamente_ inaguantable'. Todas las cosas consideradas, te sentiste algo orgulloso de ti mismo. Comparado con lo que pudo haber sido, sentiste haber estado en relativo control de tu absoluto justificado ataque de pánico.

Tal vez si no pensabas en ello, todo estaría bien. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era evitar mirar abajo.

Ahora estabas cansado de nuevo. Todo el pánico, miedo y dolor habían tomado una gran energía de ti. Preocuparte sobre lo que iba a ocurrir después te hizo sentir enfermo e incómodo. No querías estar despierto. Querías estar en un hospital con una pierna perfectamente curada. Tal vez si volvías a dormir la siguiente vez que abrieras los ojos sería en un brillante limpia cama de hospital…

Justo cuando ibas a volverte a dormir la puerta de tu habitación se abrió.

Rápidamente volteaste con atención, manteniéndote lo más quieto posible mientras alguien muy grande entraba al cuarto. Brevemente contemplaste pretendiendo estar aún estar dormido- _¿Qué si ellos eran peligrosos?_ tu mente cuestiono otra vez- pero sentiste que esa pequeña duda se resolvería de esa manera. Necesitabas saber que clase de situación estabas: ¿era esta persona tu salvadora o tu infortunado final? Entonces, en vez de dejarte caer devuelta en la inconsciencia, te tensaste y protegiste tus ojos cuando las luces se prendieron.

…

"Oh cielos, ¡estás despierto!"


	4. Hablando con Toriel

_**Esta historia le pertenece a theparanoidpanter y los personajes a Toby Fox.**_

Te tomó un tiempo antes de que pudieras centrarse en la persona que había hablado . Las luces brillantes de la habitación habían sido una sorpresa para los sentidos cuando habías estado tan bien adaptado a la oscuridad. A partir de su voz solo se podría decir que todo el que había entrado era probablemente una amable señora, de mediana edad y de inmediato te sentiste mejor sobre su situación. Era difícil imaginar que alguien con una voz tan maternal podría ser un secuestrador o asesino de ningún tipo. Tal vez habías dejado que a tu imaginación correr demasiado en eso.

Frotaste la última de las manchas de luz de tus ojos para por fin ver la cara de tu salvador ... y te congelaste.

La persona ante ti en realidad era una grande, borrosa, criatura mamífera. Ella tenía un sorprendente parecido con una vaca o una cabra, con dos pequeños cuernos sentados encima de su cabeza y pequeños colmillos que sobresalían más allá de su labio superior. Llevaba un manto de color púrpura profundo de algún tipo que fue bordado con una serie de grandes figuras en la parte delantera. Su altura le hubiera permitido fácilmente elevarte, incluso si no estuvieras postrado en la cama y ella bajó la mirada con ojos cálidos, sin embargo, profundamente afectados.

En silencio, te revisaste dos veces. ¿Estabas soñando? ¿Ya no te habías desmayado, o sí? Fácilmente pudiste imaginar estar tan cansado después de la impresión de ver tu pierna que te deslizaste hacia el sueño, mientras que todavía estabas llorando. Sonaba cliché, pero ...

" Mi querido, ¿estás bien? Yo no quiero sonar grosera, pero eres capaz de hablar?"

" S-sí. " Respondiste rápidamente, la pregunta te sacó de tus pensamientos . " Sí, yo… lo siento . "

" Oh no, no. No hay necesidad de sentirlo… " dijo la criatura, sonriendo agradablemente y acariciando tu brazo. "Has pasado por un calvario."

Te sentiste culpable por el temor a escondidas que estaba tratando de arrastrar a su manera en tu mente. Esta mujer, lo que sea que ella era, parecía verdaderamente preocupada por ti. A pesar de ser tan grande que no había nada acerca de su físico que fue particularmente mortal. Ella parecía muy suave, en todos los aspectos de la palabra; lo que con su falta de bordes peligrosamente afilados y pelaje limpio. Imaginaste que estaría bien darle el beneficio de la duda y asumir que ella era tan amable como parecía.

" ¿Fuiste tu la-la que me trajo hasta aquí? " Preguntaste, con la garganta ronca y rota debido a su sequedad. Sabías que no debiste haber llorado mucho antes, ahora estaba reseca . Si sólo fuera posible controlar tu cuerpo con la pura lógica en lugar de la emoción. Por desgracia no había nada que hacer al respecto ahora. Además, alguien en tu situación debe tener permitido un aterrado llanto… o diez.

Atrapando el sonido de tu voz, la mujer levantó suavemente tu cabeza y trajo un vaso de agua hasta sus labios. No te habías dado cuenta antes, pero había traído varios artículos en la habitación con ella, incluyendo una cubeta con agua y un paño .

" Sí, te traje yo misma. A pesar de que tuve un poco de ayuda en darte más comodidad." Ella te informó en voz baja, asegurándose de que no derramarás el agua a medida que tragabas rápidamente. Suavemente ella trajo la tela a tu cara y limpió tus mejillas. Luchaste y trataste de protestar, pero estabas débil de tus lesiones y emocionalmente agotado por encima de eso. Una vez que tu cara estaba limpia la mujer tocó suavemente tu cabeza con una pata para consolarte.

Un breve recuerdo de despertar con el dolor y el tacto suave de algo tratando de calmar resonó en tu nublada cabeza. El pensamiento recorrió tu cuerpo mientras te dabas cuenta que habías confundido la mano cubierta de pelaje blanco de la mujer por una manta. Trataste de razonar contigo que habías estado semiconsciente en el momento y que era un error fácil de hacer, pero tu cuerpo ya había decidido que iba a reaccionar con torpeza. Muy de pronto te sentiste ruborizado. La mujer-cabra dio una suave risa por tu cara enrojecida que te hizo ser consciente de ti mismo, haciéndote sonrojarte más. Rápidamente te encontraste atrapado en una espiral descendente de la vergüenza interna.

A pesar de tus mal comportadas emociones, te sentiste cálido. No por el calor en la cara, sino porque te sentiste seguro en la presencia de la extraña señora. No conocías a esta mujer, pero comprendiste que era amable. No había duda en tu mente que ella realmente había sido la que te salvó después de tu aterrador incidente en la montaña

Hablando era mucho más fácil una vez que tu garganta no se sentía como un pozo de grava y te presentaste con cortesía. La señora respondió a su vez diciendo que su nombre era Toriel y casualmente te informó que era un monstruo. Te detuviste un momento para considerar sus palabras.

¿Un monstruo? ¿Era eso lo que ella era en realidad? Te pareció bastante confuso. Un título como "monstruo" no parecía muy apropiado para alguien que te estaba tratando tan amablemente.

"Estabas en un estado terrible cuando te descubrimos…" Toriel murmuró tristemente mientras sumergía la tela en su cubeta y exprimiendo el exceso de agua . " Tantas arañazos... y esto ..."

Ella alcanzó cuidadosamente tu pierna y te retorciste, quejándote en el más mínimo contacto. Pensaste tal vez ibas a empezar a llorar otra vez, te dolía tanto. Toriel susurró palabras tranquilizadoras y poco a poco te ayudó a relajarte y lidiar con el dolor.

Mientras ella lavaba cuidadosamente tu pierna con el paño caliente, no podías evitar sentir que debías estar sintiendo más dolor. A partir de lo que podías recordar haber visto antes de que el zumbido en tu cabeza te había obligado a mirar hacia otro lado, la herida era bastante horrible. No sólo era el cuchillo en mal estado sino también que la sangre se había agrupado alrededor de los bordes y con una costra oscura en los pegajosos patrones. Claro, siempre te esforzaste por lo menos en una buena cantidad de auto- control, pero un cuchillo oxidado se sumergió a través de tu pierna sin duda tendrías que gritar hasta por los codos sin el tratamiento adecuado . ¿Había algún tipo de analgésico mezclado en el agua con la que te estaba limpiando?

Silenciosamente hiciste tus preguntas a Toriel, quién asintió mientras continuaba su trabajo.

"He usado mi magia para aliviar el dolor. No es una tarea fácil . La mayoría de los monstruos pueden ser curados al instante y el problema está resuelto, pero creo que una herida como esta puede ser algo que solamente un humano podría recibir. Parece casi imposible para mí para tratarla y estoy segura de cómo proceder con seguridad, por lo que sólo puedo llegar a utilizar la energía suficiente para mantener la peor parte acorralada."

"¿Tu puedes hacer magia?" preguntaste con impresión.

"Qué, sí, querido. " Toriel sonrió en respuesta . " Todos los monstruos son capaces de cierto nivel de magia."

"Eso es increíble." Le devolviste la sonrisa, apenas registrando el hecho de que Toriel había terminado la limpieza de tu pierna, "Los monstruos de suenan que son bastante fuertes. Creo que algo como esto no sería nada para alguien como tú ."

" Oh, no, querido" Toriel sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, "Cualquier monstruo que recibió una herida como esta sería probablemente polvo ahora."

Cuando la miraste con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión, Toriel se enderezó y comenzó a explicar detalladamente.

"Los monstruos están hechos principalmente de magia y polvo. También tenemos sistemas relacionados con nuestras almas, como HP."

Ella te miró para ver si habías entendido lo que ella había dicho hasta el momento. La forma en que sus ojos se centraron tan intensamente en ti… ¿Estaba esperando que dijeras algo? Espera, ¿realmente te iba a enseñar cosas acerca de monstruos? ¿Mientras que estabas acostado y lesionado? ¿A pesar de que, _literalmente_ , se acababan de conocer?

Su mirada te había hecho sentir como si estuvieras sentado en clase y te estuviera entregando la prueba de composición de longitud. Rápidamente te pusiste a juntar _cualquier_ tipo de respuesta.

"¿Uh, A-almas? ¿Como, la esencia de una persona? " Recibiste un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo. " Y HP es la abreviatura en inglés de puntos-salud o, um, puntos de golpe, ¿verdad?"

" Sí, eso es exactamente, querido. Aunque algunos de nuestros antepasados más poéticos se refieren a ella como la Esperanza". Toriel sonrió, satisfecha de que estabas entendiendo todo. "El alma de un monstruo dicta la cantidad de HP que tienen. Si HP de un monstruo está completamente agotada... bueno, ellos... "

Miró hacia otro lado con un suspiro triste. Había una profunda tristeza en su rostro que habías visto muchas veces en los últimos día. Los voluntarios que habías conocido que habían perdido sus seres queridos a menudo tenían el mismo cansancio en los ojos e inclinaban hacia abajo a la cabeza. Tropezaste a través con todas las palabras de consuelo en tu mente, pero fallaste en expresar cualquiera de ellos. Tu sabías por experiencia que decir palabras huecas de condolencia era como poner curitas en un brazo roto.

En su lugar continuaste, saltándote el momento incómodo y dejando a tus preguntas hacerse sin pedirlo.

" Toriel , todavía no entiendo. Sé que esto es una pregunta muy grave pero, ¿cómo se podría matar a un monstruo? ¿Toda la magia se cae o cómo? "

Al instante Toriel comenzó a reír, " ¡Oh! ¡Oh Dios mío, no! ¡No funciona de esa manera en absoluto! La magia no se puede simplemente... jeje, ¡oh qué pensamiento! "

Realmente no entendías por qué lo que habías dicho que era tan gracioso, pero aceptaste que era una buena cosa ya que había borrado la expresión dolorosa de Toriel tan rápidamente. Después de unos momentos de risas silenciosas para ella misma a cualquier imagen mental que tus palabras le habían dado, ella se calmó y continuó.

" No, querido, no es porque la magia ... ' se cae '. Más bien es la intención detrás del golpe." Ella se volvió cada vez más seria mientras continuaba, tus ojos de vez en cuando chasqueaban a tu pierna. " El cuerpo de un monstruo tiene una estrecha relación con su alma. Si son golpeados con la intención de matar, no importa donde des el golpe, siempre y cuando golpees lo suficientemente profundo. Esa rabia y querer infligir dolor perturba el flujo de magia y puede ocasionar un gran daño a nuestra HP. Ningún monstruo sería capaz de sobrevivir a un golpe completo con ese propósito... "

Cuando terminó, ya no trataba de mantener sus ojos en tu rostro. Su atención se centró por completo en el cuchillo que estaba clavabado en tu cuerpo.

" ...Y dudo mucho que te hayas _caído_ sobre esta arma. "

La mirada volvió a la cara de Toriel de nuevo, aunque esta vez se entrelazó con algo desconocido para ti. La mezcla de emociones rápidamente desapareció antes de que pudieras descifrarlo y te volvió a mirar a la cara con una sonrisa cansada.

" Bueno, ahora que eso es todo lo que se ha dicho y hecho, debes estar hambriento. Estaré de vuelta con algo para ayudarte a recuperar tu fuerza."


	5. Las únicas opciones en el subsuelo

_**Esta historia le pertenece a theparanoidpanter y los personajes a Toby Fox.**_

Tardaste un rato incómodamente largo, pero finalmente fuiste capaz de mirar a tu pierna sin tener un pequeño ataque de ansiedad cada vez que lo hacías. Estabas malditamente orgulloso de ti mismo por haber logrado tal hazaña, aunque todavía tenías que agradecer a Toriel. No entendías muy bien cómo funcionaba la magia, pero sabías que trabajaba casi como cualquier analgésico. Sin mencionar de que era mucho más fácil mirar hacia abajo cuando tu pierna no se veía como una completa zona de guerra.

Ella había hecho tanto por ti en un corto período de tiempo; rescatando, dándote una suave cama, manteniendo tu pierna elevada mientras estaba inconsciente, limpiando tus heridas y reconfortándote. ¡Sin mencionar de que te llevaba el almuerzo! Te aseguraste de hacerle saber lo agradecido que estabas cuando ella regresó con dos platos de sándwiches. Ella te dijo que no había porque agradecerle con una sonrisa y se sentó en una silla que puso al lado tuyo.

No reconociste algunas de las cosas que estaban en el sandwich, pero podías ver y saborear que la mayor parte eran ingredientes de ensalada y algún tipo de raíz vegetal. Lo más extraño de todo era como parecía desaparecer en ti como algodón de azúcar. Estabas bastante seguro de que los sandwiches no podían hacer eso, pero no ibas a ser grosero y cuestionarlos. Tenían un sabor delicioso y único por lo que terminaste limpiando el plato con bastante rapidez. Casi todas las náuseas y los mareos se había ido por el tiempo en el que habías terminando. Te preguntaste si la comida fue infundida con algún tipo de magia curativa y sonreíste con asombro, agradeciendo Toriel.

"Me alegro de que te haya gustado, querido. " Dijo mientras apilaba tu plato en la parte superior del de ella y los colocaba en la mesita de noche.

Te removiste incómodo. Tu pierna estaba actuando de nuevo y estaba enviando contracciones nerviosas a través de ti en intervalos aleatorios. Tal vez comida mágica curativa no había sido la mejor idea. Se sentía como si algo de tu piel se había tratado de recomponer de nuevo y ahora el filo estaba tratando de cortarte una segunda vez. Rechinaste los dientes con fuerza, endureciendo la mandíbula a medida que lo afrontabas en silencio.

Aún con todo lo que había hecho Toriel, sabiendo que el cuchillo estaba todavía allí hizo que los pelos en la parte posterior de tu cuello hormiguearan y tu estómago se revolviera incómodo. Tan agradable como la dama monstruo era no podías estar con ella todo el día mientras estabas en ese estado. Fue sólo... por alguna razón te sentiste nervioso por plantear el problema.

Dejando escapar un largo suspiro, decidiste finalmente a morder la bala.

"Um, oye, no te vayas a poner muy seria de nuevo tan pronto", comenzaste titubeando, mirando tus manos, " pero necesito remover este cuchillo tarde o temprano. "

Como lo habías esperado, la mujer-monstruo se puso rígida ante tus palabras.

"Lo siento, pero no tengo el conocimiento o la capacidad para ayudarte a hacer eso." Murmuró con una mirada de pesar.

"Tengo que llegar a un hospital. Necesito un doctor para sacar esta cosa de mí antes de que empeore."

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Toriel miró al suelo y cerró los ojos. Dejaste que el silencio se expandiera mientras ella pensaba. No había forma de saber cómo iba a reaccionar. Sólo la habías conocido por un simple par de horas.

 _Esta es la parte donde se gira hacia mi._ La parte negativa de ti se quejó. _Ella atacará y me encerrará para que nunca pueda salir. ¡Ni siquiera debe entender cómo las heridas humanas funcionan! Voy a terminar con una infección y moriré._

Tranquilamente encerraste a la pequeña voz a medida que Toriel comenzó a levantar de nuevo la cabeza. Ella suspiró y te miró con ojos cansados .

"¿Cuantos años tienes, cariño?"

La pregunta te tomó por sorpresa y te tomaste un momento para responder. Ella asintió con la cabeza antes de continuar, "Puede que seas uno de los humanos más viejos en haber caído por aquí. "

Parpadeaste por la confusión. ¿Cuidar humanos era una cosa común para Toriel? ¿Qué tan jóvenes habían sido los otros humanos cuando terminaron conociéndola? Recordaste el denso bosque que cubría la montaña. Habías tenido un pensamiento mientras estabas buscando, algo demasiado espeso y como si hubieras sido un poco más joven y más pequeño habría sido más fácil de maniobrar a través de...

" ... Y con eso tomado en consideración... puede ser más sencillo decirte simplemente la verdad. "

Miraste a Toriel, un poco nervioso por lo que "la verdad" podría ser. Si ella sólo te estaba diciendo porque no estabas dentro de su definición de "niño", entonces sospechabas que lo que tenía que decir sería bastante deprimente.

Con una profunda inhalación de aire, Toriel entró una vez más a su 'modo profesora' a medida que comenzabas a llamarlo así.

"Hace mucho tiempo, yo y monstruos como yo, fuimos sellados en el subsuelo. Fue la conclusión de una guerra que ha sido olvidada desde hace tiempo por la superficie. Los humanos temían a los monstruos por su poderosa magia y su afinidad con las almas, a pesar de que el poder de los monstruos palidecía en comparación con la fuerza y la voluntad de los humanos. La barrera que los humanos del pasado crearon para atraparnos es tan fuerte que impide que alguien pueda salir del subsuelo… A pesar de que su propia especie pasará a través de él por error" .

Y con eso terminó. Se quedó mirándote fijamente, obviamente sin querer repetirse esa historia a ella misma.

La información se hundió lentamente. La explicación de Toriel había sido tan breve que apenas pudiste registrarla. La parte de la guerra monstruo/humana explicó algunas preguntas que deseabas saber acerca de cómo una mujer-cabra y otros monstruos podrían vivir en una montaña fantasmagórica sin ser descubiertos, pero el punto era que había una barrera mágica manteniendo su separación de cualquier persona con experiencia en medicina humana.

Eso significaba que no había posibilidad de un tratamiento apropiado para tu herida por apuñalamiento.

"¿E-eso es todo? ¿No hay manera de salir? ¿Ni siquiera una rendija?" Te quedaste mirando a Toriel, con los ojos abiertos y agarrándose a las sábanas de la cama en tu regazo .

"Se necesitarían siete almas humanas para romper la barrera... Pero sólo con un alma de un monstruo y una sola alma humana podría pasar a través de él. Por desgracia, el alma de un monstruo sólo se revela después de la muerte... y sólo los más fuertes de los monstruos, un Monstruo Jefe, tienen almas que duran el tiempo suficiente para ser útil para esa tarea en particular. Si deseas salir… tendrías que matar a un monstruo como yo " .

Tus ojos se abrieron aún más. "¡¿Qué !? ¿Es en serio? ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡De ninguna manera!"

Toriel apartó la vista de ti, con el rostro lleno de dolor y culpa. Ella no estaba mintiendo, estabas seguro. Habías caído y quedado atrapado bajo tierra, a metros de distancia de cualquier cosa que pudiera salvarte. Era muy posible que murieras lentamente en el fondo de la tierra, ya sea por tu pierna siendo muy difícil de controlar o alguna otra cosa que te asesinará. Sí, esto _definitivamente_ es el tipo de cosas que era demasiado pesada para un niño.

Atormentaste a tu cerebro por una solución. No había manera de que pudieras permitir que nadie se lastimará, o Dios no lo quiera, morir por ti. La forma en que Toriel estaba hablando acerca del uso de las almas como herramientas de escape te puso los pelos de punta. Hasta donde sabías el alma de una persona era una parte preciosa e intangible de ellos y definitivamente era mejor no ser molestado después de la muerte. No importaba si esa persona era monstruo o humano, no te atreverías a tocarlos ni en sueños.

Frunciste el ceño. Si los monstruos habían estado en el subsuelo durante tanto tiempo que la humanidad en la superficie y se olvidaron de ellos tenías la certeza de que se les agotaron todas las demás posibilidades de escapar a estas alturas. Incluso si había algo que se habían perdido no había manera de que tu podrías encontrar nada en tu condición actual. Por mucho que lo odiarás, te dejó con una opción...

"M - mi niño, he sido cobarde. Tal vez es hora de que me sacrifiqu- "

"No, olvídalo. " Rápidamente cortaste lo que fuera que Toriel estaba a punto de decir. "Vamos a tener que hacer esto de la vieja manera. "

"...'¿De la vieja manera'?" Toriel repitió, sorprendida por tu repentina interrupción.

Bajaste la mirada hacia el cuchillo que sobresalía de tu pierna, inclinándote más cerca para una mejor inspección. Aunque Toriel tenía que cortar la parte inferior de tu pierna del pantalón para mantener el material lejos de irritar el corte y hacer un desastre, sentiste que se necesitaría al menos algún tipo de vendaje. A pesar del borde afilado de la cuchilla y la visión trepidante de la corte no tan limpio, la herida estaba bastante pegada en el metal. El principal problema que tendría que ser sellar una vez que hubieras terminado. Ya que cortar todo el camino por allí sería el gran problema por detener la pérdida excesiva de sangre. Toriel tendría que ayudar, como es probable de que te desmayarás por ese punto.

No, tacha eso, _definitivamente_ te desmayarías.

"Las puntadas no funcionarán... probablemente no tienen ni siquiera los materiales... "

Mientras tanto, Toriel te observo murmurando para ti mismo con una mezcla de confusión y temor. Un monstruo como ella no se podía esperar que supiera cómo tratar una herida tan profunda como la tuya, pero ella había intentaría su mejor con su limitada experiencia. Por lo que ella sabía que los humanos necesitaban sellar sus heridas en todo momento o de lo contrario ellos... _se irían_ con la muerte, por lo que ella había dejado el cuchillo ser.

Un pequeño rincón de la mente de Toriel se había atrevido a esperar que tal vez podría quedarse allí de forma permanente sin necesidad de nuevas medidas; después de todo los humanos eran tan increíblemente duraderos. Pero parecía que no sería el caso. Ella no sabía mucho de medicamentos de uso humano, en particular sus formas modernas, pero a partir de sus palabras parecía que ya no estabas considerando la ayuda moderna. Los recuerdos borrosos y mal informados que tenía de 'la vieja manera' medicina humana era, francamente, repugnante. ¿De verdad ibas a intentar...?

" H - Hey , um , T - Toriel , " Tartamudeaste, mirándola con una sonrisa nerviosa para ocultar tus propios nervios, "Dijiste que los monstruos pueden hacer cosas mágicas , ¿ver-verdad? "

" Sí... Ciertamente podemos. "

Se podía ver claramente la preocupación en la cara de la pobre mujer. Por desgracia para ustedes dos, no estabas de humor para morir. Necesitabas lidiar con tus heridas lo más pronto posible, te gustara o no. Y si eso significaba... hacer algo así, ugh, como tratar tu propia herida.

Bueno, ¡sólo tendrías que aguantar!

Tragaste saliva y continuaste.

"Entonces... Has magia curativa. Eso ayudará. P-pero... ya sabes, _puede_ que no sea suficiente. ¿Qué hay del fuego? ¿Puedes hacer cosas con fuego? "

"Bueno, en realidad, es una de mis especialidades..." murmuró Toriel, no del todo segura de dónde estabas tomando las cosas en todo caso perturbantes.

Miraste hacia abajo con nerviosismo tu pierna. ¿Esto realmente valdría la pena? T-tal vez sería mejor simplemente dejar el cuchillo allí y considerar otras opciones. Pero eso ya habías dicho tus otras opciones, ¿No es así? Ninguno de ellas era muy atractiva. O te morirías a causa de la pérdida de sangre o infectado, convertirte en un asesino... o ...

"¿Alguna vez has oído hablar, c-cómo es la palabra... cater... c-cauta... cauterizar una herida? "


	6. Los amigos de Toriel

_**Esta historia le pertenece a theparanoidpanter y los personajes a Toby Fox.**_

Unas pocas horas habían pasado desde tu discusión con Toriel . Tuviste que explicarle que era una cauterización, que no fue tan bien. Era extraño cómo su cara aún podía aparecer palidecer a pesar del hecho de que estaba cubierta por completo de pelaje blanco esponjoso. Aún así, sin duda fue la respuesta apropiada. Después de todo, cualquiera podría tener ese tipo de reacción si un extraño herido de repente les pide si podrían amablemente ayudarles a _derretir su carne._

Pero no era como si tuviera muchas otras opciones.

Dejar el cuchillo en tu pierna no sólo era incómodo, era peligroso. Incluso si dejabas perfectamente inmóviles los músculos de la pantorrilla de vez en cuando hacían un tic y causándote que te cortarás de nuevo. Si ese tipo de cosas se mantenían así te desangrarías hasta la muerte. Además, quemar el corte cerrado ayudaría a prevenir la infección y una hemorragia interna, si lo hacían bien... ¿verdad?

Para ser honesto, la idea era más que un poco repugnante para ti. La única cosa que te mantenía retractándote de la idea era la posibilidad de morirte por una enfermedad dolorosa si no intentabas hacer algo pronto. Y encima de todo esto, simplemente te sentiste mal por Toriel. Sabías que tu lesión sería abrumadoramente agonizante si el tipo de monstruo no estaba usando algún tipo de magia como un analgésico; lo que te dejo una sensación extrema de culpabilidad. No importaba lo mucho que la cuestionarás ella no te diría si utilizar su magia le causaría algún desgaste. No entendías cómo funcionaba la magia, pero viendo sus ojos apagándose más y más con el tiempo te decía que no sería capaz de mantenerlo para siempre.

Y sin embargo, ella siguió insistiendo en que se trata de pensar en otra opción. Aparte del asesinato a sangre fría que Toriel perturbadoramente te había contado, la única otra cosa en la que podías pensar era en puntos de sutura. Los puntos de sutura, sin embargo, no resolverían el problema de la hemorragia interna que estaba destinado a pasar una vez que se retirará el cuchillo. ¡Por amor de Dios, la cosa se había entarrado en un lado y sobresalía del otro! No tenías idea de cuántas venas y músculos se habían dañado. Sólo imaginarlo hizo tu estómago revolverse. Se escuchaba asqueroso como quemar tu piel y el músculo juntos, como encontrar una aguja e hilo para coser tu propia pierna no sólo sería más que una tortura, sería una tortura innecesaria. Por lo menos con el uso del fuego mágico en ti tal vez podrías ser capaz de acabarlo de una vez y hacerlo de un golpe rápido.

Estabas seguro de que conseguir Toriel estar de acuerdo con el plan era la parte más difícil y estuviste agradecido cuando finalmente se comprometió a ayudarte llevarlo a cabo. Ni siquiera discutiste con ella cuando ella insistió que esperarás un poco más antes de efectuar el 'procedimiento'. Honestamente, no había manera de que fueras a discutir ese punto. No era como si estuvieras mirando delante de ti mismo.

"Es casi de noche... " la escuchaste murmurar mientras te lavaba y te secaba la pierna por tercera vez. Te preguntaste cuántos más problemas podrías hacer antes del fin del día. Hasta ahora habías ensuciado tal vez cuatro ropajes y varios libros que estaban siendo utilizados para mantener tu pierna apoyada par que el mango del cuchillo no tocará la cama. Esperaste que los libros no habían sido muy interesantes.

Sin levantar la cabeza de la almohada suspiraste. "Entonces... ¿quieres terminar con esto ahora?"

"¡No, por piedad no! No estamos preparados para tales cosas por el momento." Toriel te recordó con severidad. "En realidad, estoy esperando que lleguen… algunos muy buenos amigos míos. "

Levantaste una ceja ante el repentino cariño que se deslizó en su voz. A pesar de que ella te había estado cuidando tan bien y tratando de mantenerte con ánimo con el fin de distraer la atención de sus circunstancias desafortunadas, habías estado bajo la impresión de que Toriel bastante una mujer sombría. Incluso graciosamente la toleraste sentada en el dormitorio y leyéndote todos los ciento un datos de caracoles de uno de sus aparentemente muchos libros (con el centésimo primer dato siendo algo que ella había escrito) te encontraste notando lo obligadas que eran sus sonrisas.

"Deben ser muy agradable en ese caso." Reflexionaste y Toriel sonrío con alegría de vuelta a ti.

"Oh sí, querido, que son absolutamente algo." Ella concordó con entusiasmo. "¿Recuerdas cuando te mencioné que me ayudaron para traerte aquí? Bueno, ellos eran los monstruos que me ayudaron. Camino a través de las ruinas todos los días para ver si algún humanos como tu ha tenido la desgracia de caer aquí. Recientemente me han acompañado todos los días durante mis rondas nocturnas. A veces incluso pasan la noche aquí". Suspirando y permitiendo una pequeña, sonrisa contenta cruzar su cara, Toriel contempló la nada.

"Es agradable... tener compañía".

Sonreíste de vuelta y abriste tu boca para pedir más detalles cuando de repente escuchaste pasos fuertes más allá de la puerta de la habitación. Inmediatamente, Toriel volvió a la realidad y rápidamente puso sus materiales de limpieza a un lado. Ella hizo una línea recta hacia la puerta, todavía charlando alegremente contigo.

"¡Oh, eso deben ser ellos ahora! Dejé la entrada entreabierta para que pudieran llegar por su propia cuenta hoy. No había estado planeando dejar tu lado tan-"

Justo antes de que pudiera agarrar la manija, la puerta fue dramáticamente abierta de una patada. Se rebotó contra la pared con un portazo mientras un alguien alto se paró con orgullo en la puerta. El repentino ruido fuerte junto con la entrada discordante te causó saltar ligeramente. Mordiendo tu labio en un quejido de dolor, agarraste tu pierna, tratando de quitar el dolor que se vino por el movimiento accidental de la extremidad perforada.

"¡MISS TORIEL, ESTOY FELIZ DE ANUNCIAR QUE MI HERMANO Y YO HEMOS ADQUIRIDO MUCHOS ARTÍCULOS ÚTILES Y NECESARIOS PARA EL CUIDADO DEL HUMANO!"

Vaya, no sólo fue su escandalosa entrada sino también lo era su voz y su personalidad. Tus orejas estaban prácticamente zumbando desde el cambio repentino de volumen gracias a la llegada del amigo de Toriel.

Hacia la puerta, dicho monstruo maternal estaba inspeccionando la pared en busca de abolladuras y dando una mirada severa al recién llegado. Sosteniendo varias mantas y con una gran cantidad de bolsas de la compra colgando de sus brazos parecía un culpable esqueleto. El nuevo monstruo era casi tan alto como Toriel y (obviamente) muy larguirucho. Realmente no se podía distinguir lo que llevaba puesto detrás de la montaña de 'elementos necesarios' que llevaba, pero lo que se podía ver eran pantalones cortos oscuros y hombreras redondas con forma como… ¿de balones de baloncesto? la moda de los monstruos seguro que era... interesante.

"Papyrus, espero que no tengo que explicar el por qué de lo que acabas de hacer fue inapropiado". Toriel reprendió.

" OH, ESTOY, S-SÍ." El esqueleto, Papyrus, aparentemente, respondió con sudor (¿eh? ¿ _Cómo_? ) acumulado en su frente. "¡ESTABA TAN EMOCIONADO DE PONER MIS HABILIDADES MATERNALES EN PRÁCTICA QUE SE ME OLVIDÓ RECORDAR CÓMO ABRIR NORMALMENTE LA PUERTA!"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Toriel suspiro y su mirada se desvaneció a una suave sonrisa. 

" Supongo que está bien por esta vez. Sólo asegúrate de no hacerlo de nuevo." 

Su perdón al instante hizo que el monstruo esqueleto se animará. Con alegría se pavoneaba en el centro de la habitación y echó abajo todo lo que había estado llevando en el suelo con un pesado _¡Zas!_. Después de mirar con orgullo su trabajo se giró hacia ti. Te pusiste rígido cuando se acercaba inmediatamente a tu lado de la cama con una sonrisa radiante.

"¡HUMANO! ¡ESTÁS DESPIERTO! TAL COMO LA REI- TORIEL HA DICHO!"

Desde tu media-sentada posición en la cama te inclinaste un poco lejos del esqueleto. Ni siquiera era porque daba miedo, porque francamente se parecía más a un esqueleto de dibujos animados cobran vida en lugar de tipo anatómico que verías en un libro de texto. No, era más la forma en que se puso sobre tu invadido su espacio personal y lo que te hizo incómodo.

"S- sí," le sonreíste débilmente, sintiéndote arrinconado por las toneladas de exceso de entusiasmo que el tipo estaba irradiando, " Estoy seguro que desperté."

Tus nervios pasaron desapercibidos por el esqueleto que solamente fue animado por tu respuesta.

"¡ESTA ES UNA NOTICIA MARAVILLOSA! PARA SER HONESTO, ESTABA MUY PREOCUPADO QUE NO ESTUVIERAS DESPIERTO EN ABSOLUTO." La confesión fue ligeramente más suave que sus gritos anteriores, pero en el momento que la preocupación apareció en su rostro fue reemplazada por otra sonrisa y volvió a los gritos. "¡PERO ESTAS DESPIERTO Y ESO SIGNIFICA QUE PUEDES MEJORÁRTE DE AHORA EN ADELANTE! ¡ESO ES PORQUE YO, EL MAGNÍFICO Y MATERNAL PAPYRUS, AHORA ESTOY AQUÍ PARA CUIDARTE DE VUELTA A LA SALUD CON MIS MUCHOS MARAVILLOSOS REGALOS!"

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a hurgar en la pila de bolsas. Le disparaste a Toriel una mirada confusa pero ella sólo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Antes de que lo supieras, varios artículos estaban siendo empujados hacia sus brazos .

" NECESITARÁS ESTO Y ESTO… ¡OH! ¡ESTE ES UN JUGUETE RELLENO PARA QUE LO ABRACES! ¡TAMBIÉN COMPRÉ VARIAS MANTAS DE DIFERENTE COLORES, YA QUE NO SABÍA CUÁL SERÍA TU FAVORITO! TAMBIÉN HAY-"

"Wow, hermano, si sigues apilando cosas en la cama podríamos olvidar que hay un humano debajo. "

Asomándote detrás de los muchos juguetes de peluche y mantas que habían sido envueltos a tu alrededor, tus ojos se posaron en otro recién llegado. Un segundo esqueleto, más pequeño y de alguna manera voluminoso a pesar de, bueno, ser un _esqueleto_ , se quedó sonriendo junto a tu cama. Probablemente no lo habías visto llegar gracias a las preocupaciones de Papyrus. A diferencia de su hermano, este monstruo era muy tranquilo y se quedó con las manos cómodamente escondidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. También tenía pequeños puntos blancos en sus cuencas de los ojos, que se volvieron para mirárte. De alguna manera, a pesar de estar hecho de huesos, él guiñó.

"Qué tal ahí camarada. El nombre es Sans. Sans el esqueleto."

Él te ofreció su mano hacia adelante para que la agitarás. Intentaste extender la mano y tomarla para ser educado, pero encontraste tus manos atrapadas bajo una montaña de tejidos blandos y animales tejidos. Antes de poder liberarte correctamente, Papyrus dejó escapar un sonido distorsionado de la ira y agarró la muñeca Sans.

"¿NYEH! ¡SANS, NO VAS A EXPONER AL HUMANO A TU PAYASADA INFANTIL MIENTRAS ESTÉN BAJO MI CUIDADO!"

A medida que su mano se dio la vuelta, reveló que Sans tenía atado con cinta un cojín de gases en su palma. Levantaste una ceja ante la extraña situación mientras el bromista atrapado rió.

"Rayos, bro, me atrapaste."

" …Bastante descarado." Murmuraste. Había sido sorprendente la primera vez que ellos habían llegado, pero ahora que habías visto a los dos hermanos esqueleto por ti mismo podías ver por qué Toriel disfrutaba de tenerlos a su alrededor. Tenían personalidad a raudales. 

"Si, tienes razón. " Sans dijo, consiguiendo aumentar su sonrisa de alguna manera. "Soy todo hueso"

Un bufido fue amortiguado rápidamente sobre en la puerta y te volteaste para ver a Toriel luchando contra un ataque de risa. Realmente no la podías culpar, una sonrisa estaba prácticamente inseratada en tu cara ahora gracias a las payasadas extrañas de su amigo.

Al darse cuenta de que su repentino arrebato la convirtió en el centro de atención, Toriel rápidamente recuperó la compostura y se acercó a ustedes tres.

"Ejem, sí. Bueno, Papyrus, has hecho un trabajo maravilloso en la fabricación de la comodidad de nuestro huésped. Creo que todo lo que recolectaste sin duda será suficiente para ayudar con el proceso de curación." El efecto de sus palabras fueron instantáneos como el esqueleto más alto se iluminó como una bombilla. Mientras ella se puso al lado tuyo juntó sus manos y sonrió cálidamente a los hermanos, continuando, " El siguiente paso es asegurarse de que nuestro nuevo amigo tenga un montón de comer y beber, así como un montón de descanso."

"¡AHA! ¡OTRA COSA EN LA QUE SOY IGUAL DE GRANDIOSO!" Papyrus declaró, posando. "¡NO TEMAS HUMANO, MIENTRAS YO, EL MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS, TE MANTENDRÁ ALIMENTADO EN TODO MOMENTO! ¡A PARTIR DE AHORA!"

Y con eso salió corriendo de la habitación, un sonoro '¡NYEH HEH HEH!' siguiéndolo y en partes de la casa de Toriel que eran desconocidos para ti. Tan pronto como se fue, Sans caminó hacia la puerta y la cerró con suavidad.

" ...Bueno, supongo que es hora de ponerse a trabajar, ¿eh?" dijo con gravedad , volviendo hacia ti y a Toriel. 

"Yo también pienso lo mismo."

El estado de ánimo de la habitación se convirtió al instante pesada mientras que ambos monstruos se ponían de pie junto a su cama.

"Toriel, uh, ya me contó acerca de tu… plan." Sans dijo mientras se acercaba. Su mirada se desvió a un lado y a pesar de que tenía una sonrisa permanente en su rostro se veía muy nervioso. "... ¿Estás seguro de esto va a funcionar? ¿De verdad quieres hacer esto?"

Sabiendo a lo que se refería, miraste tu pierna. Para ser completamente honesto, estabas completamente aterrado. Querías decir que no y simplemente dejar las cosas así. Pero sabías que no podías. No si querías vivir. 

Tragándote la desesperación que se estaba empujando su hacia fuera de tu garganta, asentiste y hablaste: "Si no quito esta cosa ahora sólo me voy a desangrar lentamente hasta que muera."

Toriel y Sans compartieron una mirada nerviosa. Después de vacilar un momento, ellos cuidadosamente ayudaron a cambiarte de modo que el talón se colocará en la silla que Toriel había estado utilizando para leerte, mientras que el resto de ti se sentó en el borde de la cama. La nueva posición dejó tu pierna arqueada sobre el aire vacío y Toriel colocó cuidadosamente un paño ya con sangre sobre el suelo para que no lo mancharás el piso.

Con los preparativos atendidos, lenguas calientes de llamas empezaron a reunirse en las palmas de Toriel. Ella asintió hacia Sans quien con cuidado alcanzó y envolvió una mano alrededor de la empuñadura del cuchillo en tu pierna. Incluso con sólo esa pequeña cantidad de presión, podías sentir el cuchillo clavándose en ti con más intensidad. De pronto estuviste muy agradecido por todos los pequeños regalos tontos de Papyrus. Había un montón de cosas suaves para apretar con tus puños mientras te tensabas y trataste de mantener la respiración tranquila.

"O-oye ... " ahogaste, sin mirar a ninguno de los dos monstruos, "s-si, por alguna razón, esto sale mal... Entonces eso sólo significa q-que no había nada que pudieran hacer. ¿Okay?"

No viste las miradas nerviosas que ellos intercambiaron, el sudor se acumuló en cada una de sus frentes. Te viste obligado a dejar ir de un pequeño conejito de peluche en favor de agrupamiento hasta el final de una de las mantas que habían sido envueltos alrededor tuyo antes.

"Las mantas son agradables. " Murmuraste antes de empujar el tejido entre los dientes y mordiéndola.

" ... Sí." Concordó Sans. "Le diré a mi hermano que dijiste gracias. "

— 

_Lamento no haber subido capítulo desde hace tiempo pero es que esto es un poco tardado. Tengo unas aclaraciones que hacerles:_

 _Si alguno esta leyendo la historia en inglés y ve que los diálogos no concuerdan, perdonen, sobre todo por los chistes de Sans. Esos son difíciles de traducir literalmente_

 _Esto me duele más a mi que a ustedes (T_T mi pierna, me duele y eso que no tengo nada T_T)_

 _Espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo y ojalá les guste los demás capítulos. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	7. Hablando con Sans

_**Esta historia le pertenece a theparanoidpanter y los personajes a Toby Fox.**_

Despertaste con una sensación de rigidez y de drenaje. Tu cuerpo estaba dolorido y pesado mientras hacías presión en el sofá y colchón. Afelpados y borrosos juguetes estaban apilados a tu alrededor y las mantas sobre tu cuerpo hará en casi demasiado calientes para que lo pudiera soportar. Por desgracia, estaba demasiado débil para empujarles y así ya sillas imposibilitado entre las paredes de tu esponjosa presión personal. Y aún así, a pesar del dolor y el malestar, estabas agradecido de haber despertado completamente.

Había sido agonizante, incluso peor de lo que jamás hubieras esperado. Debido a que ella había estado concentrada tanto el mantener acorralado el dolor antes, Toriel sólo tenía la suficiente energía restante para centrarse en un solo tipo de magia durante el "tratamiento". Eso significaba que no había magia curativa para pagar tus sentidos.

Básicamente, a partir del momento exacto en que se retiró el cuchillo... lo había sentido _todo_.

Era difícil recordar lo que había sucedido después de eso.

Sabías que Toriel había usado su magia de fuego para sellarla herida tan pronto como fuera posible tal como lo había prometido, o de lo que sin duda no estarías vivo para experimentar la sensación de una trompa de elefante de peluche se asomaba en tu cara punto. Si lo pensabas lo suficiente, podrías recordar cómo se sentía su magia. No eran como las llamas normales, sin mencionar que te habías desmayado casualmente derritiendote junto con el fuego, pero la versión mágica parecía ser más aguda y con un transfondo casi eléctrico.

Restringirte había sido difícil. Habías llorado, obviamente, por el dolor amargo y angustioso, pero al menos habías mantenido tus gritos al mínimo. La manta suave entre tus dientes había sido de gran ayuda en ese sentido y excarvar tus manos en el colchón y los juguetes te había detenido de golpear o empujar a los dos monstruos quién es solamente intentaban ayudarte. Parecía que había tomado una eternidad y de alguna manera no lo había hecho. Ni siquiera podías estar seguro de exactamente cuando te habías desmayado durante los eventos. O tal vez te habías desmayado después de que estaba hecho y simplemente lo habías olvidado.

 _Al menos estoy vivo_. Pensaste aturdido mientras perezosamente tratabas de empujar todos los juguetes de peluche fuera de tu cara. _Al menos valió la pena._

Ahora el principal problema era tratar de saber qué ibas a hacer a continuación. Antes habías tenido miedo de morir. Era simplemente instinto de supervivencia lo que te había impulsado a tomar el camino de mutilarte a cambio de una segunda oportunidad. Ahora no estabas bajo ninguna amenaza de desangrarte, te diste cuenta que no tenías un objetivo claro mas que recuperarte.

Dejaste escapar un largo suspiro. Recuperarte sonaba como un compromiso de largo plazo. Desafortunadamente era inevitable en tu situación. Tendrías que aprender a tener una paciencia muy grande. Sería un largo tiempo antes de que fueras capaz de ponerte de pie, y mucho menos caminar. No sabía cuánto tiempo le tomaría tu piel y músculo para recuperarse o siquiera cuánto le tomaría para que el dolor por fin se fuera. Olvidando que no eras capaz de salir del subsuelo, no podías ni siquiera salir de la cama en tu estado actual.

"Oye, ¿estás despierto por allá?"

Volviendo a tu cabeza hacia un lado viste al esqueleto menor quien te había ayudado en la terrible tarea de vendarte. Su nombre era Sal o algo así, ¿cierto? No espera, estaba volviendo a ti… Sans. Sans el esqueleto, así era. Lo habías perdido en la leve oscuridad de la habitación mientras las luces habían estado apagadas desde que despertaste. Él se sentó en la silla que tu tobillo utilizo para descansar un tiempo… eso fue lo que había pasado.

Por lo casual que él se había visto cuando por primera vez lo conociste, el lucía demasiado pensativo ahora. A pesar de su mala postura mientras se dejaba caer en contra del respaldo de la silla, sus brazos y cara estaban rígidos. Eso pudo ser una manera redundante de cómo describir un esqueleto sino por el hecho de como lo habías visto de la manera fácil que se había movido antes. Cuando le había estado al lado tuyo con su hermano y Toriel, él había actuado un poco más… ¿suelto? Además podía ser solamente la oscuridad y tú visión cansada pero parecía rígido como una piedra mientras lo mirabas atontado por las bruscas luces en sus cavidades oculares.

"… S… si." Susurraste, tu voz cayó al final por tu lastimoso estado.

Después de escuchar tu débil voz respondiéndole, Sans pareció relajarse un poco. ¿ tal vez solo estaba preocupado por ti? Había sido difícil leer su rostro incluso en un entorno decentemente iluminado debido a su permanente sonrisa. De hecho, parecía que apenas abrir la boca cuando hablaba. Fue bastante fácil mal interpretar lo que eran sus pensamientos, sobre todo en tu estado actual.

"Tenías a todo el mundo preocupado por un tiempo aquí," admitió, sus emociones aún eran ilegibles en sus ojos cansados, "pensé que no podrías despertar de nuevo."

"Mmm…" la murmuraste el reconocimiento. Te habías sentido culpable por someter a estas personas que acababas de conocer a tales angustiosas e inquietantes cosas. Porta un poco que los conocieras, no consideraban que ninguno de los tres monstruos que habías conocido merecía estar en una situación al que tuvieron que hacer frente a un cuerpo humano. Te hizo sentir culpable por hacer un movimiento tan arriesgado para sobrevivir. Pero había sido su elección para ayudarte.

Casi no escuchaste a Sans levantarse y arrastrar los pies hasta tu cama punto tenía un vaso con agua para ti que ni siquiera viste que lo había tomado, pero no podías beberlo en un tiempo mientras estabas acostado. El agua fue dejada en la mesa de noche mientras te quejabas para sentarte derecho lo suficiente como para beberlo. Sans no te apresuro, sólo mantuvo una mano para evitar que te cayeras hacia atrás sobre las almohadas y sin realmente tocarte. No sabías si estar agradecido por tener permitido lidiar con el dolor en tu propio tiempo o enojado por no poner más esfuerzo para ayudarte.

Cuando finalmente apoyaste los codos por detrás de ti y dejaste tu cabeza sentarse fuertemente en tu pecho, Sans agarró el vaso y te lo tendió. Tu mano estaba temblando demasiado que casi derrama el agua sobre ti.

 _Desearía que Toriel estuviera aquí en su lugar._ Una parte amarga de tu mente se quejó. _Ella me hubiera ayudado a sentarme y a beber el agua. Probablemente habría cepillado mi cabello fuera de mi cara y reorganizado la cama para estar más cómodo también._

Lavaste esos pensamientos foro de tu cabeza junto con el agua, reemplazándolo con algo más justo.

 _Este tipo ni siquiera me conoce. El ni siquiera tenía que ayudarme antes y no tiene que seguir ayudándome ahora. Debería estar agradecido que desperté nadie a mi lado. ¿Qué si él está actuando cauteloso? Estaría bastante ansioso en sus zapatos. ¡Jugando al doctor con un esqueleto herido sería demasiado angustioso!_

Asentiste débilmente en apreciación por el agua, desesperadamente tratando de mantenerte estable de caerte por las nauseas que te causó después. El esqueleto solo continuó utilizando su indescifrable sonrisa, sus ojos no dejaban tu rostro una vez. Él reemplazo el vaso en tu mano con una especie de galleta grande.

"Será mejor comer eso. Podría ayudar a recuperarte. Por otra parte, es comida de monstruo, entonces está hecha específicamente para hacer efecto en tu HP más que, uh… heridas físicas humanas que se obtienen. Solo no esperes mucho, supongo."

Realmente no te importaba si la galleta mágica monstruosa te curaría o no; era deliciosa y estabas muriendo de hambre. Murmuraste un profundo agradecimiento mientras comías, estimulándote con cuidado en lugar de empujar toda la galleta en tu cara e inevitablemente asfixiarte.

Sans seguía de pie junto a tu cama y te observaba cuidadosamente. Era un poco espeluznante. Sabías que tenía sentido que Toriel le pidiera a él o a su hermano esperar y ver si despertabas (ella parecía cansada después de utilizar tanto su magia), ¿pero realmente él tenía que tomárselo tan seriamente ahora que tú estabas despierto?

Mientras que despedazabas la última pieza de la galleta, te preguntaste cómo le podías informar cortésmente a Sans que estaba realmente empezando a asustarte.

Parecía que había estado esperando a derrotarte de un golpe.

"Entonces… ¿quieres hablar de cómo fue que llegaste aquí?"

Una pregunta razonable. ¿Por qué alguien de las personas que te había rescatado querría saber cómo llegaste a una situación así? Pero aún así levantaste una ceja. Toriel nunca te había preguntado nada sobre tus circunstancias. Tal vez por eso encontrabas tan extraña la manera contundente que Sans estaba teniendo, solo preguntándote sin ningún rodeo.

Pero, a pesar de eso, no tenías razón para mentir; por supuesto que le ibas a decir la verdad. Solo porque él no había sido discreto en pedir no significaba que le ibas a negar respuestas. Cómo te lo habías recordado antes; él no tenía que ayudarte. Un pequeño rencuento de tu "accidente" en la ladera de la montaña era un precio pequeño a pagar.

"Yo… estaba en la montaña. Me ofrecí."

Tu voz aún era débil, pero tenías la energía suficiente para empujarlo más allá de un susurro en un tono lleno de piedra que estaba a medio camino a la normalidad. Sanz esperó pacientemente, sin moverse, pero afortunadamente no estaba tan rígido como en el principio.

"¿Voluntario para qué?"

"Un equipo de búsqueda."

Te perdiste en el ligero aumento de la tensión en el esqueleto mientras intentaba regresar te cuesta abajo en la cama. Tus brazos estaban acalambrados por apoyarte por tanto tiempo.

"Personas desapareciendo… una gran cantidad de personas. Maxi la que se podría considerar como fugitivos o… otras cosas por el estilo. Todos se fueron perdiendo cerca de la montaña. Los policías estaban tomando demasiado tiempo para encontrar cualquier cosa. Las personas comenzaron a preocuparse. Me pidieron ayudar, así que fuimos todos juntos al monte… estaba oscuro y terminé perdiendo al resto del grupo en el bosque." Suspiraste, irritado contigo. Sí solo hubieras puesto más atención en los otros voluntarios. Te habrían emparejado con alguien.

A pesar de que tu historia había sido reducida para perdonar a tu voz, Sans había escuchado con atención.

"…¿Y el cuchillo?"

"Si eso… No fue genial." Admitiste en voz baja, mirando a otro lado. Mientras Sans continuaba mirándote curioso, soltaste un resoplido de aire y continuaste. " me dirigía de vuelta a casa después de estar separado. No soy completamente estúpido. Yo sé que hay personas desaparecidas en el Monte Ebbot incluso unos meses antes. No es tan seguro hay arriba si estás solo. Pero escucha alguien llamando por ayuda y terminé siguiéndolos. Quiero decir, esa era toda la razón por la que yo estaba aquí arriba; para encontrar personas y llevarlas a casa. ¿Cómo iba a saber que era un truco?"

"Así que fuiste atacado." Sans concluyó fácilmente.

"Si…" suspiraste con amargura, " y no sólo atacado, me engatusaron bastante mal. Por un momento pensé que ellos estaban en el bosque, pero después los escuche en la cueva en su lugar. Había un hoyo enorme. Me apuñalaron cuando estaba justo al lado de él. Tal vez pensó que si no podía acabar con un solo golpe, ¿la caída acabaría conmigo? Jaja. Bueno, chistes sobre ellos… todavía estoy vivo."

Tu risa amarga fue seguida por el silencio. A pesar de sobrevivir, no te sentías muy victoriosos. No te molestaste en mirar a Sans mientras revivías tus últimos recuerdos antes de la caída. Estabas molesto por haber sido atacado, eso era seguro, pero realmente no sabías que hacer al respecto. Tal vez si podías regresar a la ciudad podría reportar tu experiencia a la policía. Si ellos sabían lo que tú sabías ahora, nadie tendría permitido acercarse a la montaña, a menos que fuera un oficial entrenado.

"No estoy seguro si quiero preguntar esto, pero..."

Volviste tu atención de Nova el esqueleto robusto de tu lado. Por primera vez desde que habías despertado las luces penetrante de sus ojos no se sentaron en ti. Estaba mirando hacia otro lado en una esquina de la habitación, aunque su cuerpo aún estaba orientado completamente hacia ti. Esta vez estabas casi seguro de que él estaba expresando una emoción. Sans estaba nervioso.

Tomo una respiración casi imperceptible antes de mirarte.

"…¿Tú, uh, recuerdas cómo era esta persona? ¿Aquel que… Te atacó?"

¿Por qué, sabes algo al respecto? Quisiste preguntar, pero te mordiste la lengua.

"No vi demasiado, estaba oscuro cuando se puso detrás de mí."

Incluso con toda tu atención en él, no podía decir sí Sans se estaba hundiendo en decepción o alivio. Malditas sus características controladas.

"Pero…", continuaste, en parte porque querías decir toda la verdad y en otra porque también querías ver la reacción del esqueleto, "sí recuerdo una cosa."

La diferencia en la postura de Sans era increíblemente ligera, pero finalmente estabas lo suficientemente despierto para registrarlo. Sabías que tenías toda su atención mientras continuabas.

"No sé a cuántos humanos has visto, pero hay unos rasgos que son inusuales para nosotros, usualmente es la primera cosa que vemos cuando nos vemos los unos a los otros. Hay una cosa rara donde los humanos nacen sin ningún color. Se llama abionismo… uh, ¿albinismo? De todos modos, es algo que hace a una persona resaltarse. Por ejemplo cuando nuestros ojos no tienen un color en ellos casi siempre son de color rojo. Quién fuera que me apuñalo él _realmente_ tenía ojos rojos."

Si Sans no tuviera esos dos puntos blancos en las cuencas de los ojos no hubieras sabido que él reaccionó en absoluto. Así fue cómo fuiste pesado observando incómodamente su rostro ahora oscuro y vacío. Sí pensaste que era difícil leerlo antes, no ibas a tener un poco de suerte ahora.

Le diste un momento para pensar… Lo que sea que estaba pensando… Antes te sentías intimidado por mantener la mirada en la vacía de Sans. Aclaraste tu garganta y sentiste el alivio recorrerte cuando las luces de sus ojos volvieron de nuevo casi de inmediato, volviendo a enfocarse en ti otra vez.

"Je. Lamento eso. Me quedé fuera de la zona." Él río tímidamente mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cráneo.

"No voy a preguntar. Sólo… Que probablemente te debo una… Gracias por salvarme la vida."

Tal vez estabas mejorando en leer expresiones, porque estabas seguro de que había reaccionado a tus palabras con sorpresa, rápidamente seguido por alivio. Él se rió de nuevo, incluso un poco más auténtico esta vez, y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta.

"Gracias por la comprensión, camarada. Supongo que iré a ver qué está haciendo Toriel. Ella va a estar emocionada al saber que despertaste de nuevo."


	8. Un buen tiempo

_**Esta historia le pertenece a theparanoidpanter y los personajes a Toby Fox.**_

La casa de Toriel era tan acogedora como lo habías imaginado. Unos minutos después de qué Sans les había dicho a los demás que habías despertado, su hermano te cargo, con una sorprendente cantidad de cuidado, hasta la sala. Desde la silla de Toriel podías ver la parcialmente pequeña cocina detrás de ti, así como la entrada del pasillo donde se encontraba tu habitación. Un cálido fuego crepitaba en la chimenea rodeado de las altas estanterías de libros bien leídos. Todo el ambiente del lugar era tan cómodo que por eso casi te vuelves a quedar dormido.

Desafortunadamente tu pierna te impidió hacer mucho más que cerrar los ojos.

Casi tanto como tú aturdimiento se había desvanecido, mientras tanto con Sans el dolor había vuelto. Ahora que estabas asegurado al sillón (y prácticamente estabas atorado en esta debido a su tamaño) podías ver claramente sin necesidad de empujarte en posición vertical en todo momento. El daño no estaba completamente reparado y nunca habías esperado que fuera así, pero parecía que había sobreestimado lo fuerte que era el fuego mágico de Toriel. En lugar de ser un problema quemado y retorcido que habías esperado, la mayor parte de tu carne apenas y fue tocada. El área del corte era perturbadoramente tintura y pegajosa y _apenas_ comenzaba a formarse una costra.

Al principio te preguntaste si Toriel había estado asustada o exhausta para poner todo su esfuerzo para realmente derretirte (no la culpabas, el proceso había sido lo suficientemente horrible). Sin embargo, ella explicó que los humanos, con sus formas físicas, eran increíblemente difíciles de dañar con la magia por si sola. La magia afectaba sobre todo a el Alma, lo que significaba que tenía grandes efectos contra el cuerpo de los monstruos, que prácticamente eran una extensión de sus Almas, pero simplemente no era el caso de los cuerpos humanos, que estaban sincronizados con sus almas pero no completamente dependientes.

"Ahora, si el daño hubiera sido hecho a tu alma, habría sido posible para mí curarte instantáneamente." Toriel continúo explicando, sentándose en una silla de comedor que había colocado al lado de ti. "Por desgracia, ese no fue el caso. Fuiste atacado físicamente con otro objeto físico. Puede que haya sido capaz de solucionar algunas de tus heridas antes, pero la magia tiene sus límites."

"Bueno, de cualquier manera ya no estoy a punto de morir. Así que gracias. Sé que debió ser bastante aterrador para ustedes también."

Toriel sonrío brillantemente a tu gratitud.

"Es bastante bien, querido. Yo te ayudaré a atender tus heridas en cualquier manera que pueda. Puedes quedarte aquí y-"

Ambos saltaron mientras un fuerte _Bang_ resonó fuera de la cocina, rompiendo los pensamientos de ambos.

No tenías idea de lo que estaba haciendo Papyrus ahí. Honestamente, estabas casi seguro de que él estaba intentando crear una especie de explosivo por la cantidad de sonidos que le estaba haciendo. Él prácticamente corrió después de dejarte en la silla de Toriel con tres mantas y una cantidad innecesaria de juguetes de peluche. Estaba gritando algo acerca de tu 'siesta en la cena' y 'no perderte el _nuevo_ y _mejorado_ espagueti del GRAN Papyrus' justo antes de correr fuera de la vista y en la cocina. Finalmente él apareció de nuevo, con una mirada victoriosa y con un plato lleno que llevaba con una sola mano.

"HUMANO" declaró: "ESTÁS A PUNTO DE EXPERIMENTAR MI MAYOR OBRA MAESTRA. PARA COMPENSAR TU INCAPACIDAD PARA PROBAR MIS HABILIDADES EN LA COCINA CON ANTERIORIDAD, AÚN NO HE PUESTO MI _MAYOR_ ESFUERZO"

Él empezó a enlistar los 'ingredientes especiales' de su platillo y explico el, uh, método _único_ de preparación que había usado pero estabas algo distraído. El olor por sí solo desde el plato era completamente abrumador. No tenías idea de como no lo habías detectado cuando todavía estaba en la cocina ni siquiera unos pocos metros detrás de ti. Era gracioso como el tipo era aparentemente un monstruo, porque desde el olor de las cosas que había creado, era una monstruosidad por sí sola.

Te las arreglaste para retirar los ojos del plato solo para encontrar tanto a Papyrus y a Toriel observándote cuidadosamente. Toriel te miraba con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, casi como si te estuviera diciendo: _por favor, por favor solo pruébalo_. Querías dispararle una mirada de regreso diciendo: _ya tuve un encuentro con la muerte, ¡gracias!_ pero Papyrus estaba justo al lado tuyo y mirándote con ojos esperanzados.

A pesar de lo que tú nariz te estaba diciendo el espagueti lucía bien. Estaba algo bonito y no se veía con veneno. Probablemente podrías sobrevivir un solo bocado.

Retuviste tu aliento mientras te preparabas. _Solo una mordida..._

Antes de que pudieras titubear más lejos paso una luz sobre el bocado de la cosa en tu boca. Te sentaste rígido por un momento, tu cuerpo aún estaba anticipando el sabor. Después de un par de segundos de silencio, comenzaste preguntarte si te habías perdido de alguna manera. Pero no, estaba en tu boca. Era solo...

"Oh." Dijiste en voz alta a medida que tragabas el bocado. "No sabía... que pudieras cocinar espagueti de esta manera. Es bastante... Especial. ¿cómo me dijiste que lo habías hecho?"

El esqueleto de inmediato se iluminó y comenzó a repetir su proceso de cocción. Ahora que realmente estabas escuchándolo estabas aún más confundido. Tomates, cebollas, yogur, chispas de chocolate- el había puesto tantas cosas en el plato, lo que explicaba el olor, pero...

Casualmente comiste otro bocado mientras escuchaba el vociferar emocionado. Nop, nada. No había un sabor ninguno en tu boca. Cómo. ¿Sólo _cómo_? Era un misterio. Ya sea que tus papilas gustativas habían muerto al instante de impacto o la totalidad de los ingredientes estraños habían alcanzado realmente una singularidad de sabor. Un sabor de agujero negro. Un anti-sabor.

Te le quedaste mirando al monstruo con un morboso sentido de asombro, ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que te habías comido todo hasta que tú tenedor golpeó el plato de cerámica.

"AH, ¿TERMINASTE YA?" Papyrus exclamó alegremente, tomando rápidamente el plato aún cuando tu mirada confusa lo siguió. "DEBIÓ SER POR TUS HERIDAS HUMANAS. NECESITAS COMER MUCHA COMIDA PARA RECUPERÁRTE APROPIADAMENTE. POR SUERTE, YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, ESTOY AQUÍ PARA PROPORCIONARTE TODO EL ESPAGUETI QUE NECESITES HASTA QUE TE RECUPERES DE NUEVO. Y UNA VEZ QUE ESTÉS BIEN... VAMOS A TENER UNA CELEBRACIÓN CON ESPAGUETI"

Y luego se fue corriendo a la cocina de nuevo.

"...Je. Wow. Realmente te lo comiste todo, ¿eh?"

Te volteaste por mucho que pudieras con el fin de ver a Sans. Había elegido sentarse en la mesa casi completamente detrás de la silla dónde estaba sentado. Su posición te hizo difícil míralo en tu visión periférica y casi se te había olvidado que estaba allí. Toriel le pregunto que si le gustaría sentarse en frente del fuego con ustedes dos, pero él se había negado. Dijo algo acerca de ser capaz de mantener un mejor ojo en la cocina desde esa posición, inclusive estaba casi seguro de que se le había pasado todo el tiempo mirando la parte posterior de tu cabeza. Tal vez observar sin emoción a la gente era una cosa de él.

"Sabes, mi hermano en realidad se ha estado convirtiendo en un buen cocinero recientemente. La semana pasada fue la primera vez que logró hacer en realidad cualquier cosa comestible."

"Oh. Eso es... Oh." Murmuraste, todavía un poco entumecido.

Sans rió historial se aclaró la garganta. Ella tenía una mirada agradable en su cara que fue subrayado con una ligera preocupación.

"¿Estás bien, querido?" Ella preguntó, "Sé que Papyrus es un... chef _único_. Incluso me las arreglé para convencerlo de que el pegamento no era comida hace un tiempo. Es un alumno muy entusiasta. Sólo con métodos interesantes."

Te revisaste dos veces. Tu estómago no se quejaba por lo que podías decir. No estabas enfermo. ¿tu cuerpo se había cerrado? Discretamente te pellizcaste el brazo para comprobar si tus nervios seguían trabajando. Síp. Todo en orden.

"Estoy... bien, sí. Sólo... ¿no estoy un 100% seguro de lo que pasó?"

"Bueno, ¿A qué sabía?"

Hiciste una pausa, sin saber cómo describir lo que acababa de experimentar. ¿Aireado? ¿No presente? ¿Imposible? ¿Como aceite de cocina sólido?

Finalmente, tu podrida mente aterrizó en una sola palabra.

"... ¿ _deshuesado_?"

Hubo un breve momento de silencio antes de que los dos monstruos se echaron a reír. Te sentaste entre las mantas como una sonrisa preocupada enlucida con dificultad sobre tu rostro. Toriel casi se doblo en la silla de madera delante de ti. No tenías que darte la vuelta para saber que Sans estaba en un estado similar, a pesar de que se mantenía un poco más el control a su manera.

"Lo digo en serio." Dijiste, aún confundido.

"¡Lo- lo sé! ¡Es por eso que es- _pffft_! ¡Des- _huesado_!" Toriel tenía lágrimas en sus ojos de tanto reír.

"Hey, no te preocupes, amigo." Sans dijo desde su silla. "Papyrus ama experimentar con la cocina. "¡Así que vas a probar un nuevo sabor de espagueti _caña_ vez!"

Hubo otra ronda de risas entre los dos monstruos. Toriel respiro hondo y trato de no perder el equilibrio, obviamente, tratando de decir algo, pero luchando por mantener la compostura lo suficiente como para decirlo.

"¡N-no te preocupes, aunque!" Ella finalmente consiguió decirlo."¡Te cuidaremos _hasta que la muerte nos separe_!"

Y entonces ella se doblo inmediatamente por la risa de nuevo.

"¿EH? ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO? ¿QUÉ PASÓ MIENTRAS ME FUI?"

Papyrus estaba de pie en la puerta de la cocina con un plato de espaguetis en su mano y otro en la cadera. Parecía confundido y un poco irritado por haber sido excluído de el, uh, reciente evento. Te en cogiste de hombros sin poder ayudarlo, seguías confundido pero extrañamente sonriendo independientemente.

Sans rió ante la mesa. "Siento eso hermano. No quería hacerte sentir _el muerto del chiste_ "

Le tomo un momento pero después- "¿¡QUÉ?! USTEDES DOS ESTÁN CONTANDO CHISTES, ¡¿DE NUEVO?!"

"¡L-lo siento Papyrus! ¡Estábamos hablando con el humano acerca de tus clases de cocina!"

"¿OH? ¿DE VERDAD? ¿QUÉ HAN DICHO?"

"¡Qué, que eres un _huesificado_ chef, por supuesto!"

"¿QUEEEÉ?"

la reacción de Papyrus fue tan exagerada que estabas preocupado de que iba a derramar el espagueti por el suelo por la furia. O estarías preocupado, si no fuera por intentar sostener tu risa. Tu pierna te estaba matando por la cantidad de sacudidas y estaba seguro de que tu cara estaba roja en ese momento. Sin embargo, por algún milagro Sin embargo, por algún milagro habías mantenido la compostura.

"Vamos bro, no hay necesidad de _perder la cabeza_ pensando eso."

"Oh, si, ¡sólo estábamos _recuperando los pensamientos_!"

El esqueleto alto pisoteo el suelo con su gota y se fue con la cara completamente roja.

"USTEDES DOS. LO JURO" gritó, "SIEMPRE ESTÁN HACIENDO SUS CHISTES INCONTROLABLES! ¿POR QUÉ NO LO _DEJAN DESCANSAR EN PAZ_?"

No pudiste aguantarlo más. Enterraste tu cara en las mantas mientras te echaba a reír.


	9. En tus pies

**Esta historia le pertenece a theparanoidpanter y los personajes a Toby Fox.**

Si ibas a ser honesto contigo, no todo el tiempo qué estuviste en la casa de Toriel fue tan agradable como el primer día. Claro, aún había muchos momentos de diversión y risas, pero siempre te sentías como si ellos acabaron todo muy abruptamente y que los momentos de silencio eran más tensos que pacíficos. A pesar de que los tres monstruos tuvieran personalidades únicas y divertidas, empezaste a desarrollar un sentido horripilante de que algo estaba mal.

Y así, como el útil pequeño órgano que era, tu cerebro inmediatamente se trabó en la idea de que de alguna forma era tu culpa.

 _¡Por supuesto que es mi culpa!_ La parte irritante declaró precipitadamente. _Literalmente caí en la vida de esta pobre gente de la nada y sin aviso les deje con la cruel decisión de lidiar conmigo o dejarme morir. La segunda opción los hubiera dejado con demasiada culpa. ¡Sólo me rescataron por piedad!_

 _Soplaste al pequeño pensamiento intruso. ¡Por supuesto que te rescataron por piedad! ¿por qué te deberías sentir mal por ello? La razón por la que habías estado solo en una fría montaña tratando de rescatar a la gente, fue por compasión de los demás y sus seres queridos que estaban desaparecidos. Sin embargo, también lo habías hecho por bondad, deber y simpatía. No era como si estuvieras atado a una sola emoción a la vez. Sabías que Toriel y sus amigos habrían sentido lo mismo cuando te rescataron._

 _Pero, ¿y si de repente me muero? ¡Tal vez sea por eso que están asustados! Después de haber intentando tan duro para ayudarme para estar bajo su cuidado sería mucho maaaaás doloroso que pretender que nunca vieron nada_.

Una vez más aplastaste con fuerza la idea de lado. Si, había algunas preocupaciones en torno a tu salud, pero sentías que las cosas estaban yendo bien, considerándolo. En lo que se podía decir estabas lo suficientemente saludable para no caer muerto y tus nuevos cuidadores también lo sabían. Seguro que ellos podían cuidarse claramente, con el constante fastidio de Papyrus, la dominante maternidad de Toriel y la necesidad de Sans en mantener un ojo en todo, pero todas las amenazas potencialmente mortales por ahora habían acabado, ¿cierto? Con su cuidado y con los débiles efectos de la comida de monstruos que constantemente estabas comiendo, tenías un camino a la recuperación asegurado. 

Además, tenías un presentimiento de que esa no era la razón de la tensión extraña que colgaba pesadamente en el aire cada día. Confiaste más en ti instinto que en los susurros de ansiedad en tu cabeza.

 _¿Entonces que pasa sobre lo que dijo Toriel?_ Tus pequeños pensamientos persistieron, sin estar dispuestos a renunciar a la idea de que te debía sentir culpable por algo. _Las heridas de los monstruos se supone que se curan rápidamente, pero su mágia casi no tiene ningún efecto sobre este tipo de heridas de arma blanca. Tal vez ellos no esperaban que estuviera aquí por tanto tiempo. ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo se tardará mi pierna en sanar? Ciertamente ellos no lo saben. Probablemente ellos no esperaban que yo los impusiera así. De seguro y los estoy incomodando._

Eso te hizo temblar un poco. No lo podías evitar pero debías admitir que tú estabas causando el estrés de los 3 monstruos con tu lenta recuperación. Toriel en particular, se esforzaba por mantener tu dolor aislado. No importaba lo mucho que los hermanos la animarán a tomar descansos pero el agotamiento era una característica siempre presente para ella.

Pero eso era por lo único que podías culparte. En todo caso los tres parecían estar más ansiosos al tenerte alrededor. Toriel y Papyrus, básicamente, te compartían entre los dos, hablando contigo o tratando de alimentarte (con resultados variables. Ellos no bromeaban cuando te dijeron que Papyrus estaba todavía en los, eh, _primeros_ pasos cuándo de cocina se trataba). De hecho, Toriel dejó pasar el hecho de que los dos hermanos se movieran a la habitación al final del pasillo. Al parecer, ella había terminado recientemente de renovarla y ellos aclamaron qué fue por él explícito propósito de cuidar de ti. Sabías que era cierto porque habías escuchado a Papyrus lamentar el hecho de que tenía que compartir la habitación debido a que el lado de Sans era un desastre y¡ _ahora_ no le permitió esquivar la limpieza por dormir en la sala!

Así que no, ellos no estaban descontentos de tenerte alrededor, ellos no tenían miedo de que muriera de repente y no tenían ningún remordimiento por haberte salvado la vida.

¿Entonces cuál era el problema?

Bueno, aparte de las sugerencias fácilmente desacreditadas proporcionado por tu no deseada pequeña ansiedad tenías otra teoría…

Tenía que ver con tu atacante.

El interrogatorio que Sans había sostenido contigo una vez que despertaste de tu 'operación' te lo dejo claro. Él no había sido particularmente sutil en tu interrogatorio, pero ahora sabías que así fue por el estado en el que te encontrabas. Habías sido tan serio sobre eso por el shock y el delirio del evento que probablemente no le hubieras entendido una palabra de lo que le decía si él intentaba ser sutil. Rayos, a pesar de que tus pensamientos lo rechazaban por ser contundente y grosero, después de haberte desmayado de nuevo ni siquiera podías recordar la mayor parte de las preguntas que te hizo. Bueno, todas excepto por una. Esa única, importante pregunta que le causó reaccionar de una manera tan singular que se había atascado en tu mente.

La expresión de su cara cuando le habías hablado de esos ojos rojos... A pesar de la diferencia de las características que había sido examinado misteriosamente en la expresión de Toriel que llevaba cuando había mirado el cuchillo en tu pierna. Aunque la cara de Sans eran más difícil de descifrar debido a su rigidez, Toriel había mostrado una confusa mezcla de angustia, miedo, ira, pérdida y más. Era como si ellos supieran algo.

Desesperadamente querías preguntar acerca de ellos. ¿Qué sabían ellos que tú no? ¿Ellos sabían quién era tu atacante? Había asumido que esos ojos rojos habían pertenecido a un humano, pero ¿y si le pertenecían a un monstruo en su lugar? ¿Habrían escapado del subsuelo? ¿O era una especie de portero peligroso?

Por supuesto, en realidad no les hiciste estas preguntas. Era más bien un vago pensamiento qué una memoria definitiva por ahora, pero estaba bastante seguro de que básicamente le habías prometido a Sans no tocar el tema. Además, presentías que si hablabas sobre el tema probablemente causarías aún más disconformidad del que ya existía. Y así, después de haber llegado a una conclusión en tu tren del pensamiento, simplemente decidiste practicar la moderación, aplastando tu curiosidad y manteniendo la boca cerrada en los momentos de silencio incómodo donde quiera que ocurrieran.

O por lo menoslo _intentaste._

Lo mantuviste durante 3 días antes de que tus nervios comenzaron a agotarse. Una pequeña parte de ti tenía la esperanza de que tal vez con un poco de tiempo la rareza de los mounstros muriera o parará de irritarte. Un pensamiento aún más ingenuo se atrevió a sugerir que sólo podría irse por su cuenta y todo se solucionaría solo. Desafortunadamente ese no era el caso y tú te encontrabas rechinando los dientes por la frustración. Sí solo tenías más paciencia para aguantar a tal torpeza, pero simplemente estaba siendo tú mismo y, por el bien de tu cordura, tenías que hacer algo.

¡No es que fueras a romper tu palabra! No tenías la intención de cuestionar a tus cuidadores después de toda la amabilidad que ellos te habían mostrado. Era solo que desde que habías sido tomado por ellos no podías hacer nada más que torpemente unirte a sus travesuras inquietas. No quería ser grosero, pero tenías que centrarte en algo más- _lo que fuera_ \- . Antes de volverte loco. Algo que pudiera distraerlo de sus preocupaciones y mantenerte ocupado…

"¿Estás seguro de esto, querido?"

Asentiste hacia Toriel, seguro de que tus planes eran el mejor curso de acción. Desafortunadamente ella no parecía tan segura.

Ella resopló un poco y te miro con el ceño fruncido. "Admito que no sé mucho acerca de los procesos de curación humanos, pero no estoy tan segura de que tú deberías estar caminando por el momento."

"¡No lo haré!" le aseguraste. "Al menos, aún no. Solo quiero intentar pararme y tal vez moverme de una silla a otra."

Toriel no estaba completamente equivocada acerca de que fuera un poco pronto para que intentarás caminar, sabías que tendrías que tomar las cosas con calma. Era solo que los beneficios superaban ampliamente a los riesgos. Si pudieras trabajar en tu recuperación podrías quitar algo de la preocupación de los 3 monstruos que tenían que experimentar. El trabajo en tu pierna también significaría un paso ( _je, ¡estabas ganando terreno rápidamente!)_ Hacia delante para no tener que ser llevado por Papyrus de habitación en habitación envuelto en mantas (que parecía no perturbarlo, pero, sin duda, te hacía sentir como un niño indefenso, lo cual odiabas).

"CREO QUE EL HUMANO TIENE RAZÓN" Papyrus de repente declaró. Él parecía encantado desde el momento en que hiciste la sugerencia de trabajar en tu fuerza. "TORIEL, YO SÉ QUE DIJISTE QUE LOS HUMANOS NECESITABAN 'DORMIR' PARA RECUPERARSE DE SUS HERIDAS PERO NO CREO QUE UNA SIESTA CONSTANTE REPARE LA SITUACIÓN. LO QUE EL HUMANO NECESITA ES ENTRENAMIENTO"

A la mención del entrenamiento Toriel lucía aún más dubitativa. Era una de esas palabras clave que parecían causar malestar cada vez que salían de la boca de los esqueletos; palabras similares incluyen cocina, espaguetis y, por alguna razón, vacaciones.

Una vez más mirarte a Toriel, ahora sabías de que Papyrus y sus ojos de cachorro ahora estaban de tu lado.

"Yo sé cómo es mi ritmo, Toriel. Si no intento moverme al menos un poco me haré más débil. Prometo que no voy esforzarme demasiado o algo así. Solo quiero ser capaz de caminar otra vez como una persona normal. Además, eso podría significar que ya no tendrías que utilizar tu magia todo el tiempo."

De nuevo Papyrus estaba de acuerdo contigo fervientemente. Era una pequeña táctica barata para aparecer la magia de Toriel delante de los hermanos, pero tú sabías que era lo mejor. Realmente te preocupabas por su salud tanto como ella se preocupaba por la tuya.

Suspirando, ella se volteo para mirar atrás de ti.

"¿Tu qué opinas, Sans?"

Tuviste que girarte de tu posición en la silla de comedor que te habían colocado para que fueras capaz de mirar al hermano esqueleto de menor estatura. Había mantenido su costumbre de colocarse en lugares extraños donde casi no lo podías ver. Debido al hecho de que era tan tranquilo que nunca sabías que él estaba alrededor hasta que alguien le dirigía la palabra y él decidía vestir un tonto (pero la verdad muy oportuno) chistes. Los otros dos nunca parecían no tocar el tema solo para suponer que era algo que él hacía. Había llegado a un punto que simplemente comenzaste a asumir que estaba en la habitación contigo, incluso cuando no lo podías ver.

Desde el ángulo en el que estabas podías ver a sans contemplando su respuesta. Parecía que le estaba dando demasiado pensamiento mientras observaba a la nada fijamente. Bueno, no exactamente nada, sentiste que tal vez te estaba mirando a ti, pero parecía un poco desubicado y no pudiste verlo lo suficiente para juzgar adecuadamente el ángulo de la mirada.

"...Claro. Pero no lo hagas afuera." Finalmente respondió con un tono de mando sin emoción y con límite.

Papyrus estaba encantado con la decisión y, a pesar de su resistencia inicial, Toriel se comprometió a conseguir algo para ayudarte y cortésmente se excusó para ir a cazarlo.

.

.

.

El 'algo' que Toriel se había traído fue un gran palo negro. Reducido por lo que no tenía bordes afilados y funciona a la perfección como un bastón. Al principio no le diste mucho uso a este; Toriel o Papyrus siempre estarían asegurándose de sostener tu mano o tu hombro para mantenerte en balance mientras te parabas, haciendo el bastón una madera inútil. Sin embargo, mientras el tiempo pasaba, te encontraste capaz de conseguir un cierto uso de la misma a medida que habías convulsionado a partir de un extremo de la habitación a la otra después de una semana y media.

La magia de los monstruos debía tener algún efecto sobre las heridas humanas después de todo porque no había absolutamente ninguna _manera_ de que tú pudieras haber logrado tal hazaña en circunstancias normales. Habías esperado que las cosas serían más lentas y dolorosas, pero los peores síntomas que tenías eran que un par de músculos tenían esporádicamente espasmos y una rigidez irritante que parecía colarse en tu cuerpo de vez en cuando.

Pero oye, eso fue un pequeño precio a pagar por la capacidad de moverte por tu cuenta otra vez. No solo tenías algo para mantenerte ocupado, sino que eras capaz de ayudar con algunas tareas. Ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta de qué tan abajo estaba hasta que te encontraste felizmente por el hecho de ser capaz de hacer algo tan simple como pararte en el fregadero para lavar los platos. Era impresionante como tu humor había mejorado, que a su vez hizo que tus nuevos amigos se relajaran y sinceramente en su comportamiento. No podrías estar más contento con lo bien que había funcionado tu plan ¿Quién sabría que eras un genio en secreto?

Así que por supuesto que era exactamente en ese punto que las cosas tomaron un giro incómodo.

Casi al final de tu segunda semana de aprender a caminar de nuevo te las arreglaste para cruzar la longitud de la casa de Toriel y de nuevo dos veces. Papyrus camino contigo todo el camino, por supuesto, innecesariamente gritandote ánimos como si se fueras un caballo de carreras ganando.

"LO ESTAS HACIENDO MUY BIEN" felizmente declaró una vez que habías llegado al final del pasillo una vez más, "HAS DOMINADO CAMINANDO ALREDEDOR DE LA CASA DE LA R- TORIEL. NO PASARÁ MUCHO TIEMPO ANTES DE QUE PUEDAS ATRAVESAR LAS RUINAS EN UNA IDA. Y CUANDO LO HAGAS TENDRÁS AL GRAN PAPYRUS COMO TU MENTOR PARA GUIARTE."

"Si cla- uh. Oh no, espera…" estabas a punto de ponerte de acuerdo con él pero antes hiciste una pausa. Normalmente habrías acabado yendo junto con el esqueleto, añadiendo combustible a su entusiasmo, pero no esta vez. Papyrus se dio cuenta de inmediato de tu incompleta oración y te pregunto cuál era el problema.

"Es solo que… ¿las ruinas no están afuera? Quiero decir, ¿afuera de la casa de Toriel?"

Hubo un momento de confusión antes de que tú alto amigo se pusiera en sintonía contigo.

"OH NO. ME OLVIDÉ POR COMPLETO QUE NO ESTÁS PERMITIDO EN IR AFUERA." exclamó, mirando avergonzado por su error. Pero la vergüenza rápidamente fue seguida por shock mientras Papyrus soltó otro " _Oh no"_ y levanto sus manos de cazuela a los lados de su cara, "SI NO TIENES PERMITIDO SALIR ENTONCES NO PODRÉ MOSTRARTE TODOS LOS ROMPECABEZAS QUE SECRETAMENTE PREPARE. MI PLAN-SORPRESA-DE-FELICITACIONES-POR-LA-RECUPERACIÓN-DE-LAS-HERIDAS-DEL-HUMANO ESTÁ ARRUINADO"

La repentina revelación parecía alterar realmente al hombre alto y tú rápidamente echaste cualquier tipo de palabras de aliento que podías para prevenir un colapso dramático.

"H-Hey, ¡está bien!" dijiste, torpemente palmeando su brazo mientras seguías aferrándote al bastón para que no te cayeras, "estoy seguro de que solamente debemos preguntar sobre eso. ¿Tal vez ahora que puedo caminar mejor Toriel y Sans cambiarán su opinión?"

"TIENES TODA LA RAZÓN" Papyrus declaró repentinamente, de pie y orgulloso una vez más (jurabas que el estado emocional del individuo era como una liga), "TODO LO QUE TENEMOS QUE HACER ES PREGUNTAR DULCEMENTE. NO TE PREOCUPES HUMANO. YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, RESOLVERÁ ESTE DILEMA INMEDIATAMENTE. Y ENTONCES… SERÁS SORPRENDIDO CON EL MEJOR ROMPECABEZAS QUE JAMÁS HAYAS TENIDO EL PLACER DE SER SORPRENDIDO"

Y con eso se ha tornillo por el pasillo mientras se reía con su risa adorable de _¡NYEH HEH HEH HEH!_ , dejándote sonriendo estúpidamente por su estela. Lentamente te encaminaste por el pasillo con tu bastón en la mano. Podías escuchar a Papyrus hablando en la sala de estar, pero no las voces de los otros dos monstruos que estaban conversando con él. Logras te agudizar tu oído justo en el momento para escuchar un decepcionado "PERO POR QUÉ NOOOO?"

"Porque yo lo digo" el tono de Sans se recortó y esto te sorprendió un poco. No era como si estuviera siendo malo, solo... desdeñoso. Tal vez no habrías estado tan sorprendido de escuchar cómo se estaba dirigiendo a tu manera, pero él estaba hablando con Papyrus y eso fue lo que lo hizo tan inusual. A pesar de que generalmente no te decía mucho, siempre se tomaba el tiempo para hablar y bromear casualmente a su hermano.

"ESO NO ES UNA BUENA RAZÓN" Papyrus argumentó.

"Aún así es una razón" Sans contraresto.

Por fin habías terminado de caminar el pasillo y habías entrado en la caliente sala de estar para ver a los 3 monstruos cuidadores repartidos por toda la habitación. Sans estaba sentado en una silla del comedor que había volteado de modo que daba hacia el pasillo donde estabas saliendo. Toriel parecía como si hubiera salido de la cocina, con un plato y un trapo en su mano. Papyrus estaba parado frente a ti, con las manos en las caderas y una mirada indignada. Todos te miraron cuando entraste y sentiste que tuviste un tic, o, espera, no, eso tal vez había sido tu pierna otra vez.

"E-eh, ¿hey? ¿Qué pasa?" intentaste preguntar casualmente, tratando de enmascarar tus nervios y la repentina rigidez que estaba pasando por todo tu cuerpo debido al dolor.

"Ah… verás, querido-"

"SANS DIJO QUE NO TIENES PERMITIDO SALIR" Papyrus interrumpió. Lo miraste en estado de shock, no debido a la noticia de que no tenías permitido salir, si no porque no podías creer que Papyrus- el grande, inocente, _cortés_ , Papyrus- había interrumpido a Toriel. parecía que se había dado cuenta también mientras observabas como un atisbo de vergüenza cruzar por su cara antes de echarse para atrás y dejar escapar un resoplido infantil.

"V-verás… querido…" Toriel continuo con cautela, sus ojos ocasionalmente chasqueaban esqueletos de tu lado que se había cruzado de brazos en un intento desesperado de no parecer culpable por su pequeña rabieta, " nosotros simplemente no pensamos que estás lo suficientemente bien para salir de la casa por el momento. Las ruinas pueden ser muy peligrosas, incluso para un humano sano."

"Ok"

Tu simple respuesta causa más que una gran reacción de la que tú esperabas mientras Toriel y Sans te miraron y Papyrus grito de confusión decepcionado. Realmente no importaba cuáles eran sus reacciones exactas, sin embargo, tu pierna te estaba matando. Te sentías como si estuviera sudando balas y tú visión se estaba volviendo un poco extraña en los bordes.

"Tienes razón, aún no estoy recuperado", explicaste, tratando de encontrar las palabras más rápidas a medida que tu cuerpo continuaba endureciéndose, "¿quizás será en otro momento? P-puedo… ¿sentarmeahora?"

Prácticamente resollaste las últimas palabras a medida que comenzaba a caerte. Afortunadamente con Papyrus de tu lado, no te caíste y él rápidamente te soltó en el lugar habitual, en la silla de Toriel. Él hizo sonidos de angustia y tu pensaste que podías escucharlo preguntándote que estaba mal, pero todo lo que podías enfocar era en el dolor _apretado_ que tu cuerpo sintió. Vagamente, reconociste que no había otra persona de pie frente así, pero no podías concentrarte lo suficiente para encargarte de eso.

Después de un momento tu cabeza sea aclaró y tu cuerpo se relajó de nuevo. Mirando hacia arriba pudiste ver tanto a Toriel y a Papyrus preocuparse sobre ti como de costumbre, pero esta vez sus expresiones tenían una preocupación profunda en su rostro.

"Uuh… ¿h-hey?" débilmente hiciste eco con el mismo tono casual como cuando habías entrado a la habitación y, como antes, no lograste parecer informal en absoluto. Por alguna razón te sentiste con la respiración cortada.

"HUMANO, ¿ESTÁS BIEN?" Papyrus preguntó de inmediato. Dios, ¿su voz siempre había sido tan fuerte?

"Sí, estoy bien." Murmuraste, hundiéndote más en la silla. "Cansado. Exageré…"

"Por Dios, ¡nos diste un buen susto! Debes tener cuidado en esforzarte demasiado"

Le diste una pequeña inclinación de cabeza qué Toriel reprendió suavemente. A tu lado, Papyrus se retorció las manos enguantadas y miró al suelo. Pensaste que podías oírlo murmurando algo que la bufanda roja que llevaba cubría pero internamente resoplaste ante la idea. ¡Por supuesto que no estaba murmurando! El rango vocal de Papyrusu solo se daba entre volúmenes fuertes y ensordecedores. Realmente debías estar cansado.

Finalmente levantó la cabeza y miró a su derecha. Siguiendo su mirada te diste cuenta de que estaba mirando a Sans quién estaba... ¿De pie justo al lado de ti? Vaya, él no se había acercado así desde la última vez que despertaste delirante y qué él te había dado una galleta. Incluso tenía una mano apoyada en el descansa brazo de la silla en la que estaba hundido.

"Lo siento, Sans. Tienes razón. Yo pensé que estabas haciendo... Controlador... De nuevo..."

Tal vez debías modificar el pensamiento sobre que Papyrus no era capaz de estar callado, aunque su volumen estaba dentro de un rango de un tono de voz normal. Nunca habías pensado en que verías al gran sujeto sinceramente avergonzado. Incluso Sans pareció afligido mientras miraba a su hermano antes de dejar escapar un silencioso "no te preocupes por ello"

"Y lo siento por interrumpirte, Toriel." El esqueleto se disculpó y después continuó: "PERO… TE LO VOY A COMPENSAR. EMPEZANDO POR AHORA. YENDO POR LAS MANTAS PARA EL HUMANO. ESO ES LO QUE VOY HACER"

Y así, una vez más, Papyrus correo por el pasillo y fuera de tu vista.

Pero esta vez no se reía.


	10. Parloteando con Papyrus

**Esta historia le pertenece a theparanoidpanther y los personajes a Toby Fox.**

Observarte a Papyrus precipitarse en tu cuarto desde el punto sobre tu cama. Cómo te habías acostumbrado tanto a ver al esqueleto alto correr alrededor y preocupándose por ti. De hecho, parecía que había pasado más tiempo contigo del que Toriel había estado recientemente. Los días en los que la despertabas accidentalmente dormitando en una silla a tu lado o volviendo a vendar tu pierna parecía que más allá de eso ya no necesitabas de su constante magia curativa.

Pero eso no significa que tú ya estuvieras bien aún. El palo que Toriel te había dado había estado recibiendo una gran cantidad de uso ya que todavía no podías caminar sin ayuda. Tus músculos se sentían a menudo dolidos y rígidos o bien debido a un exceso de esfuerzo o por no realizar esfuerzos suficientes, no saber cuál era cuál. Y encima de eso, a veces tenías ataques esporádicos de dolor, pero afortunadamente no eran demasiado malos. Al menos no era como la semana pasada cuando de repente te habías bloqueado y casi se desmayabas en medio de el casi argumento que Papyrus había provocado accidentalmente.

Tu tren del pensamiento trajo de vuelta al excéntrico esqueleto quien actualmente rebuscaba en tu clóset (tu clóset, tu cuarto, ¿cuándo exactamente habías comenzado a referirte a estas cosas como tuyas?) y organizando de perchas en perchas de nueva ropa. Desde la abortada discusión sobre si estabas preparado o no a dejar la casa de Toriel él había redoblado sus esfuerzos a "maternalmente" cuidarte. Eso quería decir que constantemente estabas envuelto en mantas, enterrado bajo montones de juguetes y actividades o, si eras desafortunado, te ofrecían la posibilidad de degustar recetas 'secretas'. Parte de ello era entrañable. Parte de ello era molesto.

Parte de ello era… preocupante.

No podías aguantar más. Tenías que hablar.

"Así que, uh, ¿Papyrus…?"

"¿SI, HUMANO?" fue la respuesta inmediata.

Pausaste por un momento. Oh vaya, ni siquiera habías pensado en que ibas a decir. Eso era diferente a ti. En realidad felicitaste por no ser lo suficientemente tonto para no decir nada en voz alta sin pensarlo, pero ahora había comenzado una conversación sin realmente saber cómo continuarla. Gruñonamente atizaste tu lapso en el pensamiento de tus varios dolores y molestias. ¿Tal vez debiste haber pedido a Toriel seguir usando su magia curativa en ti por un par de semanas más? No, eso sería egoísta; tu pierna se había curado más o menos de la herida. Podías aguantar un poco más de la tensión muscular si eso significaba que la amable mujer finalmente podía descansar.

Parpadeando te diste cuenta de que Papyrus había dejado de rebuscar alrededor del (tu) clóset y estaba esperando ansiosamente para que tú pudieras seguir hablando. Te sacudiste rápidamente fuera de tus pensamientos e intentaste escoger tus próximas palabras lo más rápido posible.

"¿Crees… que estaría bien para mi, ir afuera ahora?"

Sabías que habías dicho algo incorrecto en cuanto observaste los bordes de la brillante sonrisa del esqueleto morirse un poco en los bordes. Maldita sea, esa no había sido tu intención en absoluto. ¿ Que habías estado pensando, pegar tu pie en tu boca de esa manera? Tal vez porque la idea lo había emocionado tanto la última vez qué pensaste que podría funcionar de nuevo. Pero había una diferencia entre el ahora y la última vez. ¡Ugh, qué estúpido! Solo querías al pobre tipo parará de rodearte en círculos y lidiar con lo que realmente le estaba molestando.

"LO SIENTO MUCHO, HUMANO, PERO NO ESTÁS LO SUFICIENTEMENTE BIEN COMO PARA SALIR POR EL MOMENTO." Papyrus dijo con pesar seguido de un murmullo que sonó como 'según Sans y Toriel'.

Estarías mintiendo si dijeras que parte de ti no se sentía molesto de que todavía no había ninguna posibilidad de salir aún. Pero eso no era la razón por la que habías empezado la conversación, por lo que optaste por una nueva aproximación.

"¿Todavía sigues molesto por lo que pasó la última vez?"

Eso empujo la dirección de la conversación más cerca de lo que tú querías.

"¿LA ÚLTIMA VEZ? ¡OH, NO! NO ESTOY MOLESTO EN LO MÁS MÍNIMO. EN ABSOLUTO" Después de un mes de conocer los gestos todos, podías decir cuando tu alto amigo estaba mintiendo o estaba estresado. Había una sútil diferencia en sus gritos cuando estaba emocionado, pero habías notado que él siempre ponía un innecesario énfasis en sus palabras cuando él estaba denegando algo. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era darle una mirada en blanco y- "YO SÓLO…" Ahí está. "QUIERO ESTAR ABSOLUTAMENTE SEGURO DE QUE ESTARÁS CIEN PORCIENTO PREPARADO CUANDO VAYAMOS AFUERA PARA QUE NADA PUEDA IR MAL"

Le diste la razón, "¿Piensas que algo irá mal?"

"BUENO… NO, YO NO. TENGO PLENA CONFIANZA EN TI, HUMANO. ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE PODRÁS HACERLO MARAVILLOSAMENTE AFUERA" Su certeza inquebrantable te hizo sonreír. Nunca hubieras pensado que alguien pudiera sostener una fe tan completa e incuestionable en ti. Pero antes de que pudieras apreciarlo correctamente las esquinas de la sonrisa de Papyrus fueron arqueándose hacia abajo en algo más tenso y preocupado de nuevo. "ES SOLO QUE MI HERMANO PARECE QUE NO COMPARTE ESTA CONFIANZA".

"¿Tan controlador es?"

Siempre te preocupó y te intrigó como el esqueleto pudiera de alguna manera sobresacar ojos de sus cuencas oculares. Era un hecho de que Papyrus era en realidad un monstruo esqueleto y, por tanto, hecho de magia, ¡pero aún así!. Él tenía cuencas oculares vacías por un momento y ¡ojos caricaturescos al siguiente! ¿Cómo funcionaba?

"¿CONTROLADOR?" exclamó el esqueleto repentinamente horrorizado, "HUMANO, ¿DE DÓNDE SACASTE ESA IDEA?"

"¿De… ti?" preguntase vacilante. Habías escuchado correctamente la última vez, ¿o no?

"O-OH. YO DIJE ESO…" Papyrus admitió, sudando y mirando avergonzado por el recuerdo. "ESO FUE, UM…"

Lo viste jugar con los extremos de sus guantes color rojo, mientras buscaba una explicación. La habitación estaba en silencio durante un tiempo puesto que ninguno de los dos habló, la frase sin terminar estaba colgando abandonada en el aire. Finalmente, con un suspiro de angustia sorprendentemente, Papyrus dejó caer las manos de nuevo a sus lados.

"Yo no quise decir eso. Sans no es controlador. Ha estado un poco... Diferente, últimamente. Y por últimamente quiero decir por un tiempo". El tono silencioso de la admisión era sorprendente de escuchar por ser la primera vez. Parecía no encajar en el resto de la personalidad del esqueleto y parte de ti se retorció en desconforto cada vez que lo escuchabas. Se sentía muy similar a las escenas incómodas qué seguido prevalecían impregnadas en la casa de Toriel. Algo de ello no estaba bien. No entendías porque te molestaba tanto de esa manera, lo sentiste como si fuera... Antinatural. Como si no debiera existir.

"SIN EMBARGO, ESE NO ES EL PROBLEMA." Papyrus inmediatamente se recuperó en un terreno más natural, "POR LO QUE YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, SOY MEJOR VERSEADOR EN LAS MANERAS DE HERMANOS. DE HECHO, HE SIDO UN HERMANO DESDE QUE RECUERDO. ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE PUEDO TRAER AL VIEJO SANS DE MI ESPECIALIZADO ENTRENAMIENTO TÚ SERÁS UN PROFESIONAL EN CAMINAR, AL IGUAL QUE YO. Y ENTONCES NO HABRÁ ESPACIO PARA PREOCUPARSE CON LOS 'QUÉ PASARÁ SI'"

"Sí, ¡será genial!" Concordaste con impaciencia, listo para soltar la extraña incomodidad de la conversación anterior como una papa caliente, "Eres el mejor entrenador personal que he tenido"

"WOWIE, ¿ENSERIO? UNDYNE ESTARÍA MUY ORGULLOSA DE MI SI ESCUCHARÁ ESO"

"¿Mmm? ¿Quién es esa?"

"UNDYNE ES MI ENTRENADORA." Papyrus declaró con orgullo, el entusiasmo iluminó su rostro e hizo algún tipo de luz mágica dispersarse por las cuencas de sus ojos, "ELLA ES UNA MONSTRUO MUY IMPORTANTE. ES LA CABEZA DE LA GUARDIA REAL, DE HECHO."

Bueno, eso era nuevo para ti. A parte de los 3 monstruos que te cuidaban, no habías conocido a nadie más. De alguna manera era algo difícil de hacer cuando todavía estabas muy débil sobre tus pies, pero ellos nunca te habían mencionado otros monstruos. De hecho, ninguno de ellos hablo contigo sobre qué el Subsuelo era como un tipo de casa y por alguna extraña razón no habías preguntado. Incluso Papyrus no parecía realmente tocar el tema y ¡eso que él era naturalmente un hablador!. ¿Quizás porque él estaba enfocado en en todo el asunto de ser 'mamá'? Pero bueno, incluso si habías olvidado preguntar sobre eso, la oportunidad era hora. Podría ser que incluso aprendieras algo nuevo acerca de cómo los monstruos y el Subsuelo trabajaban.

Te re-ajustaste para inclinar tu mejilla sobre la rodilla de tu pierna buena y sonreíste. "Nunca he oído hablar de la Guardia Real." Pero suena bastante genial e importante y me gustaría saber todo sobre eso.

"¿QUÉ? PERO TODOS EN LA GUARDIA REAL SON GENIALES E IMPORTANTES" Eso es exactamente lo que yo- "¿CÓMO ES QUE NO SEPAS SOBRE ELLA?"

Hubo un momento de silencio.

"OOPS, OLVIDALO, OLVIDÉ QUE HAS ESTADO… ¿INDISPUESTO? DE CUALQUIER MANERA" Rápidamente, Papyrus posó con orgullo, vistiendo una capa roja ondeando (estabas casi seguro qué siempre la llevaba en caso de que tuviera que posar dramáticamente, al igual que la forma en la que llevaba los guantes de cocina todo el tiempo en caso de 'sesiones de cocina espontáneas'), "LA GUARDIA REAL ESTÁ COMPUESTA SOLAMENTE DE LOS MÁS GENIALES, FUERTES Y MÁS POPULARES MONSTRUOS DEL SUBSUELO"

"¿En serio?" Lo animaste, sonriendo con diversión e interés.

"DE VERDAD" Papyrus confirmó alegremente, "TODOS LOS MONSTRUOS GUSTAN, AMAN Y MIRAN A LOS MONSTRUOS DE LA GUARDIA REAL. SER UN GUARDIA ES SER ADMIRADO POR TODOS LOS QUE CONOCES. INCLUSO A LOS QUE NO CONOCES."

Reíste para ti mientras mágicas estrellas iluminaban los ojos de Papyrus. Podías decir que era el tema cercano y querido al corazón del esqueleto. O lo que sea equivalente que tuviera. Tal vez estaba 3 segundos lejos de obtener un suspiro de ensueño.

No antes de que hubieras tenido la idea, Papyrus estaba con la mirada perdida a la distancia con sus ojos entrañables de fantasía en su rostro, "ERA MI MAYOR SUEÑO EN CONVERTIRME EN GUARDIA. IMAGÍNATE; EL GRAN PAPYRUS, EL MÁS POPULAR, MÁS GUAPO, MÁS ADMIRADO GUARDIA REAL"

"¡Eso suena como un increíble club, Papyrus! Apuesto a qué es muy difícil entrar".

"SIN DUDA. UNO TIENE QUE PROBARSE A SÍ MISMO EN GRAN MEDIDA CON EL FIN DE CONVERTIRSE EN GUARDIA. SÓLO EL REY Y LA CAPITANA UNDYNE PUEDEN ELEGIR PUEDEN ELEGIR RECLUTAS. DESAFORTUNADAMENTE UNDYNE HA ESTADO DE VACACIONES DURANTE 4 MESES Y EL REY ESTÁ… ¿RETIRADO? NO ESTOY SEGURO."

Levantaste una ceja ante eso. ¿Puede un rey retirarse? ¿Tal vez él creyó que era muy viejo para este rol y pasó sus deberes reales a sus hijos?

Estabas a punto de plantear nuevas preguntas cuando Papyrus te interrumpió de nuevo. "NO OBSTANTE, LA GUARDIA REAL ACTUALMENTE NO ESTA RECLUTANDO EN ESTE MOMENTO. APENAS ALGUIEN HACE LAS REQUERIDAS PATRULLAS Y REPORTES REQUERIDOS SOBRE ACTIVIDADES HUMANAS HAN SIDO REDUCIDAS A UN PARO PORQUE NO HAY NINGÚN LUGAR DONDE EL PAPELEO VAYA" Parecía que el pensamiento le molesto más al monstruo mientras que se paraba con los brazos cruzados y resopló. "YO ERA, QUIZÁS, EL ÚNICO MANTENIENDO EN ALTO MIS DEBERES DE CENTINELA. Y NI SIQUIERA ESTOY EN LA GUARDIA REAL OFICIALMENTE. FUE SOLO POR LA INSISTENCIA DE SANS QUE LO DEJÉ. NORMALMENTE NO LE HUBIERA PERMITIDO QUE ME INTEGRARÁ A LA PEREZA PERO- B-BUENO, YO CREO QUE FUE LA MEJOR ACCIÓN A TOMAR POR EL MOMENTO. Y ADEMÁS SI NO LO HUBIERA HECHO ASÍ, ENTONCES TORIEL Y TÚ NUNCA HABRÍAN CONOCIDO AL GRAN PAPYRUS. QUE PENSAMIENTO TAN DEPRIMENTE. NO PUEDO IMAGINAR LO ABURRIDO E INSATISFACTORIO QUE SUS VIDAS HUBIERAN SIDO."

Asentiste junto con el último comunicado por cortesía, pero tu concentración estaba en otra parte. Algo te estaba molestando sobre lo que el alto esqueleto había dicho y necesitabas aclaraciones.

"¿Ustedes tienen informes de la actividad humana? Es eso, como, información que recolectan desde lo alto de la montaña o algo?". Tu imaginación evocaba algún tipo de sistema antiguo de radio con puentes para mostrar donde los humanos podrían estar en la montaña, como en un submarino.

"OH, NO," Papyrus sacudió la cabeza, "LOS INFORMES SON SOLO PARA ACTIVIDAD HUMANA EN EL SUBSUELO. AUNQUE MÁS DE LAS VECES EN REALIDAD NO INFORMAN NADA. LOS HUMANOS SON MUY RAROS AQUÍ."

"¿He-He sido reportado? ¿Qué hacen ustedes con esa... información?."

Tú posición en la cama de repente se sintió muy incómoda. De hecho, te sentiste incómodo en general. ¿Qué no estaba destinado a ser una discusión tranquila, educativa? ¿Por qué hubo un sentimiento de temor arrastrándose hasta tu espalda?

"BUENO, CUANDO UN HUMANO ES REPORTADO, SON CAPTURADOS Y LLEVADOS ANTE EL REY DE TODOS LOS MONSTRUOS. DESPUÉS DE ESO, BUENO, NO ESTOY SEGURO DE LOS DETALLES"

Estabas sorprendido de lo casual que estaba siendo Papyrus, como si lo que acababa de decir no sonará amenazante hacia ti, un humano, posiblemente pudiera oír. Repentinamente te alarmaste mientras él continuaba hablando, reflexionando sobre algo de ofrecerte te, "PERO DESDE QUE EL REY ASGORE SE HA IDO AHORA, ¿SUPONGO QUE ALGUIEN MÁS TIENE QUE OFRECERLO? OH BUENO, NO IMPORTA DESDE QUE UNDYNE NO HA REGRESADO DE SUS VACACIONES AÚN. Y SI UNDYNE NO ESTÁ DE VUELTA NO HAY NADIE QUE LEA LOS REPORTES. ¡ADEMÁS! ESTOY DISFRUTANDO VIVIR CON TORIEL Y APRENDIENDO TODO SOBRE 'HABILIDADES MATERNALES DE CUIDADO' QUE ELLA TIENE. SUS HABILIDADES DE COCINA SON BASTANTE ÚNICOS. TENDRÉ QUE PRESENTARLE A UNDYNE CUANDO REGRESE. ELLA ME ENTRENABA EN LAS ARTES CULINARIAS, DE UNA MANERA DIFERENTE A TORIEL Y-"

"Hey."

Papyrus se detuvo a medio discurso por tu silenciosa interrupción. Todavía había una ligera sonrisa en tu cara a pesar de que sabías que tus ojos no lo reflejaban. Sabías que el pobre probablemente no había querido decir nada por las maneras en qué te lo reveló, pero tu cabeza estaba ahora nadando en pensamientos oscuros y ansiedades, gracias a la nueva formación. No tenías la intención de seguir la conversación de la manera en la que estaba. Necesitabas un momento para pensar. Solo.

"Voy a hablar con Toriel ahora. Sobre la cocina, de hecho." Mentiste.

"OH, YA VEO," Papyrus asintió, "DESEAS APRENDER SUS GRANDES SECRETOS CULINARIOS TAMBIÉN. AUNQUE DEBO ADVERTIRTE, HUMANO. TENGO HABILIDADES PROFUNDAS EN LA COCINA DE LAS EXPERIENCIAS PREVIAS Y EL TALENTO NATURAL. NO VAS A SUPERARME CON FACILIDAD, INCLUSO CON LA AYUDA DE LA- TORIEL"

"Ja ja. Bueno, aún puedo intentarlo, ¿cierto?"

Tu propia risa sonaba un poco hueca para tus oídos, pero lo que era importante era que habías convencido a papyrus. Él no fue contigo debido a la ropa que aún tenía que colgar en el clóset y que secretamente estabas agradecido por ello. Mientras lentamente hiciste tú camino fuera de la habitación con la ayuda del tu bastón, intentaste parecer lo más tranquilo posible.

Todo eso se desapareció en el momento en el que habías salido a el pasillo vacío. Con la puerta de tu habitación cerrada y nadie a la vista, te apoyaste contra una pared y dejaste escapar un lento y silencioso suspiro. Tenías que procesar lo que habías aprendido, lo que significaba que no podrías permitirte que cundiera el pánico. Pero eso fue lo más difícil que habías aprendido sin intención.

Debe ser agradable estar con Papyrus, siempre viendo un escenario positivo donde otros como tú podían imaginar 100 maneras de que las cosas pudieran ir horriblemente mal. ¿Él realmente creía que el humano que había sido capturado por los guardias y fue llevado ante el rey de todos los monstruos para servirle té? Si. Si lo creía. Lo podías decir con total certeza de haberlo conocido alrededor de un mes. ¿Pero tú le creías?

Demonios. No.

"La barrera que los humanos en el pasado crearon previnieron que alguien pudiera dejar el Subsuelo…"

"Se necesitarían siete almas humanas para romper la barrera…"

Recordaste las palabras de Toriel claramente a pesar de que la explicación había sido extremadamente breve. Los humanos crearon una barrera mágica para sellar a los monstruos en el Subsuelo después de la guerra. Se necesitarían siete almas humanas para romper dicha barrera. La guardia real requiere hacer informe sobre cualquier actividad humana en el Subsuelo a pesar de que nunca hubo humanos. Todos los humanos encontrados fueron llevados ante el rey. ¿Cómo podría cualquiera de los que se suman a algo hicieran algo bueno?

Sacudiste tu cabeza, tratando de dispersar la niebla del pánico que se intentaba construir. No tenías todos los hechos. Si 'capturar' a un humano eres una cosa, de seguro no tenías que estar muerto para usar tu alma en contra de la barrera, ¿cierto? Toriel había dicho algo sobre que las almas de los monstruos solo se revelaban después de la muerte, entonces, ¿eso significaba que las almas humanas trabajaban diferentemente? Tal vez no necesitabas ser asesinado. O tal vez la eliminación de tu alma podría causarte la muerte. Tal vez se podría extraer de ti con magia y ser usada en la barrera, lo que también podría asesinarte. Parecía posible, los monstruos eran talentosos con las almas. Toriel lo había dicho, ¿o no? Pero eso no era lo peor de todo.

Entre las ideas que se arremolinaban a partir de los rincones más oscuros de tu mente, un tren del pensamiento surgió en particular: No hay nadie cerca para leer los informes, pero, ¿qué pasa cuando alguien finalmente este? ¿Ya he sido reportado? ¿Ellos... Toriel, Sans y Papyrus... Ya me habrán reportado?

No querías profundizar en esos pensamientos. Habías estado con estas personas durante más de un mes. Ellos no te harían eso, ¿o si? Papyrus, al menos, no deseaba hacerte ningún daño, a pesar de la forma en que habló de la Guardia Real, podía hacerte creer que él tal vez te reporto sin entender las consecuencias. Toriel se había cansado de intentar mantener tu dolor controlado, eso no era lo suficiente para ganar tu confianza, ¿o no? Sans era… Sans. Honestamente aún no estaba seguro donde tú y este tipo estaban al lado del otro, pero él había ayudado con tus heridas y eso tenía que decir que no era tan malo. ¡Juntos te salvaron la vida!

Pero, ¿realmente lo hicieron? tus pensamientos persistieron, ellos eran los que sabían cómo funcionaban las almas, no yo. Tal vez necesitaban a un humano vivo. Tal vez por eso la explicación de Toriel había sido tan corta y seca. Tal vez esa era la verdadera razón por la que no te permitieran salir, porque uno de ellos siempre mantiene un ojo en mi, porque el aire se siente tan tenso incluso si intento repararlo. Tal vez ellos lo sabían todo este tiempo y estaban esperando el mejor momento para que finalmente-

¡No! ¡No podías pensar eso! ¡Eso no podía- tú querías que no fuera verdad! Confiaba en los 3 monstruos demasiado desde el momento en que los conociste. Había algo que los hacía parecer seguros incluso con sus maneras extrañas.

¿Pero por qué? ¿ porque confío en ellos tanto cuando yo dudo literalmente de todo lo demás? ¿Por qué estoy siendo tan obediente con ellos?

¿ porque no he pensado sobre salir a la superficie? ¡Desaparecí en el medio de un equipo de rescate por el amor de Dios! ¿Por qué no estoy más molesto sobre estar encerrado adentro? ¡Debería estar pensando sobre la gran imagen más que solamente en la tensión emocional entre los 3 monstruos! ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo es 10 metros afuera de la puerta principal! ¡Nunca he visto otra parte del subsuelo o a otros monstruos o la barrera! ¿Qué sí todo lo que me han dicho es una mentira? ¡No sé nada sobre magia! ¿¡Qué sí no solamente fue curado sino que también me lavaron el cerebro?! ¿¡Es por eso que no he pensado en tratar de abandonar por todo un mes?!

Empujaste tus palmas en tu cabeza e intentaste detener tus pensamientos de expandirse más y más lejos dentro de territorio paranoico. Pero parece imposible. No tenías ninguna prueba de cómo denegar a los pensamientos que estabas teniendo. No podías preguntar directamente. Dudaste que Papyrus fuera capaz de eso pero y si Toriel o Sans te habían mentido no había manera de saberlo. Ese último pensamiento sobre el lavado de cerebro era bastante fuerte también. Tan loco cómo sonaba no estaba tan lejos de la idea de una bípeda mujer cabra y dos esqueletos viviendo debajo de una montaña sin que nadie supiera sobre eso.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? No había manera alguna de que tú pudieras confiar en los tres monstruos mientras estuvieras lleno de estas dudas. ¡Tenías algo que hacer sobre eso! Pero no podías dejar que ninguno de ellos supiera de qué estabas haciendo algo solo en caso de que tus pequeños horripilantes pensamientos fueran ciertos. Sabías lo que tenías que hacer pero te sentiste mal por ello. Después de todo, habías estado hablando con Papyrus sobre intentar ganar la confianza de su hermano (y probablemente de Toriel). Pero demonios, no podías resistirte. Necesitabas hacer esto.

Necesitabas investigar afuera de la casa. Solo.


	11. Caminatas nocturnas

_**Esta historia le pertenece a theparanoidpanther y los personajes a Toby Fox.**_

Te paraste en medio de la casa con tu bastón en una mano y la linterna en la otra. Toriel había dejado la linterna a la vista en tu mesita de noche con algunas otras cosas que ella había recogido cuando te encontraron. Habías reunido todo en preparación para irte. Todo lo demás lo dejaste cómo estaba porque tomar algo que tus cuidadores te habían dado parecía como robar. La única cosa que tenías contigo que no era tuyo aún cuando caíste, eran los pantalones que utilizabas. Incluso era porque Toriel había cortado tu último par para tener una visión más clara de tu lesión, lanzando el cuchillo y la sangre empapaba del paño lejos.

Era algún lugar alrededor de la mitad de la noche, o por lo menos eso suponías. Las luces de la casa estaban apagadas y si uno miraba por la ventana junto a la puerta se podía ver los ladrillos y muros de tierra exterior con visión más oscura de lo normal. Todo el mundo estaba dormido en sus respectivas habitaciones, todo el mundo a excepción de ti.

Te quedaste mirando a la puerta, sabiendo lo que tenías que hacer, pero no del todo dispuesto a hacerlo. A pesar de la sensación de querer volver a la superficie, a pesar del hecho de que eras el único humano en todo, a pesar del hecho de que fuiste probablemente considerado una persona desaparecida por las autoridades… te sentías muy cómodo exactamente donde estabas. Mientras te vestías con tus viejos ropajes te diste cuenta de la cantidad de cosas que se habían acumulado. Los juguetes de peluche y mantas inútiles de Papyrus, las bufandas y ropa cosida de Toriel… ¿y tu habitación no parecía más apropiada para un niño cuando llegaste por primera vez? No estabas seguro de cuándo había ocurrido, pero en algún lugar a lo largo del camino, algo había cambiado sutilmente para que se ajustara mejor a tu personalidad.

Con todo y todo tú- tú no querías irte de seriamente. ¡De hecho te sentías culpable por ello! Se sentía tan cruel solo dejarnos después de todo lo que el trío había hecho por ti.

 _Eso es probablemente el lavado del cerebro del que estaba hablando._

Te burlaste en voz baja. Qué estúpido pequeño pensamiento. Concediéndole no pudiste evitar exactamente _desaprobarlo,_ pero el hecho de que estuvieras parado donde estabas, apunto de hacer lo que ibas a hacer, al menos demostraba qué había algún lavado de cerebro, esto era un pensamiento bastante débil.

Tomaste un respiro y te metiste la linterna bajo el brazo a medida que llegabas a la manija de la puerta. Ibas a salir a la calle y encontrar las respuestas. Solo tenías que ir afuera en la oscuridad de la noche y encontrar algo para probar o refutar las ansiedades que se estaban formando alrededor de tu pobre cabeza. Había que hacer esto. Tenías que.

...¿no es así?

Cuanto más tiempo te quedaste en la puerta, cuanto más se empezaban a ver los efectos horribles de tu plan. Digamos que salías a la calle, ¿qué harías entonces? ¿Siquiera sabías realmente lo que estabas buscando? ¿Si encontrabas esa barrera podrías averiguar algo? Podría haber una manera alrededor que no implicará asesinato... Tal vez. No estabas muy seguro. Y de todos modos, sí ese _iba_ a ser tu objetivo entonces, ¿cómo se suponía que se vería? ¿Sería obvio o invisible? ¿Estaba cerca o lejos? Más importante, ¿estaba lejos de _tus_ estándares? Aún tenías problemas en caminar así que el cruzar una larga distancia por ti solo sonaba como una mala idea.

Y eso ni siquiera estaba comenzando sobre el hecho de que pudieran haber guardias reales afuera haciendo sus patrullas nocturnas. Por supuesto, Papyrus había dicho que estaban siendo bastante irregulares en los últimos tiempos, pero no era mucho consuelo. Apenas podías caminar por tu cuenta así que correr no era realmente una posibilidad. Sí incluso un guardia te veía, diablos, si _cualquier_ tipo de monstruo te viera, sería el fin. Game over. Estarías 'tomando el té' con el rey antes de que te dieras cuenta.

 _No debería detenerme en estas cosas, ¡debería ser valiente!_ Pensaste para ti mismo. _¡Me las arreglaré subiendo a una montaña embrujada para que un grupo de búsqueda pueda llegar hasta aquí también!_

Tan alentador como el pensamiento debió haber sido, sentiste el temor acurrucarse en tu intestino. La última vez que te habías forzado a ser valiente fue un terrible error. Claro, los pensamientos sobre fantasmas habían sido irracionales en ese momento, pero si no hubieras reprimido tu miedo con el fin de impulsarte a continuar, ¡ni si siquiera estarías en esta situación!

Los ojos rojos llenaron tus pensamientos a medida que te quedaste mirando a la puerta. Aún podían estar allí. La gente se había ido desapareciendo en la montaña durante tres meses antes de que cayeras. No tendrías ninguna oportunidad contra tu atacante en tu estado actual. Claro, Toriel había tomado el cuchillo con el que te habían apuñalado con distancia mientras estabas inconsciente, pero los cuchillos no eran muy raros. Si la persona que te había atacado aún estaba ahí, entonces probablemente tenía una nueva arma por ahora. Ese solo pensamiento de alguna manera te asustaba más que la idea de que tu alma fuera tomada.

Tu mano cayó de la puerta y se apoyó en tu frente contra la madera fría en su lugar. Era posible que tu plan no había sido una buena idea después de todo. Tú, evidentemente, no habías pensado en ello. Pero, ¿cómo podías simplemente sentarte y no hacer nada? Claro, podrías ser paciente a veces, pero había una diferencia entre esperar y darse por vencido. Estabas de pie alrededor, listo para irte. Si no te ibas a ir de la casa esta noche, entonces tendrías que buscar otra cosa que hacer hasta tener un mejor plan.

Lentamente miraste alrededor y miraste el resto de la casa a oscuras. La sala y la cocina estaban a tu izquierda, extrañamente fría y sin vida con la chimenea estando vacía. A tu derecha estaba un solo pasillo que conectaba a las otras habitaciones de la casa, dormitorios a la izquierda, almacén y algo parecido a la derecha. Y entonces, justo en frente de ti, una escalera, probablemente conducía al sótano. No sabías mucho sobre esta además de lo que Toriel había dicho que no deberías pasar por ahí.

Bueno. Ya sabías lo que ibas a hacer ahora.

Fue difícil prevenir que tu bastón golpeteará tan fuerte en el piso de madera mientras hacías tu camino por las escaleras. Sentías como si cada paso o desplazamiento de tu hicieras fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a toda la casa. Te diste cuenta de que estabas conteniendo la respiración a medida que llegabas al final de las escaleras. Exhalando lentamente miraste hacia delante. No había nada más que oscuridad por delante de ti y tú comprobaste para ver si era lo suficientemente lejos el sótano, para justificar, encendiste la linterna. Tan pronto como te sentiste seguro de que la luz no llegaría al piso de arriba la encendiste.

Lo que viste fue un muy largo pasillo. Era casi tan ancho como el pasillo de vuelta en la casa principal, aunque un poco más alto y hecho de ladrillos de un color púrpura profundo. No solo no se ajustaba a la imagen de fondo de arriba, no pudo coincidir con el calor de la casa también. Si no tuvieras un palo en una mano y una linterna en la otra te habrías cruzado de brazos en reflejo para mantener el frío repentino controlado.

El frío solo empeoró a medida que avanzabas. Te estremeciste, pero no solo por la temperatura. El pasillo era muy _largo_. ¿Qué clase de sótano era esto? ¡Diste con una pared y giraste a la izquierda del camino solo para continuar! ¿Quién diseño esto? ¿Cuál era el propósito de este pasillo en forma de túnel raro?

Tus piernas estaban un poco adoloridas al momento en que finalmente llegaste a el final. Con toda la preparación, de pie alrededor y la caminata que habías estado haciendo, estabas por alcanzar tu límite en algún momento pronto. Fue una buena cosa que decidiste renunciar en dejar la casa, nunca lo hubieras podido hacer hasta ese punto.

Iluminaste con tu linterna una puerta gigante en frente de ti, en contraste que era del mismo color morado oscuro que el resto del no-sótano. Mirando las impresiones sobre la piedra de repente te diste cuenta de que eran las mismas marcas que Toriel llevaba en su ropa. Tred triángulos en la parte inferior y un círculo con alas volando por encima. No tenías idea de lo que significaba, pero te preguntabas si era algún tipo de símbolo religioso o emblema de monstruo.

Poniéndote en una posición, te preparaste para abrir la puerta. Con toda la fuerza qué pudiste reunir comenzaste a tratar de mover las gigantesca losa de piedra. Hubo un pequeño _chirrido_ antes de que tu pierna mala casi se venciera y silenciosamente te maldijiste. No. Nop. De ninguna manera moverías esta cosa. No en tu condición. Apenas habías movido los bloques de piedra a unos malditos pocos centímetros y casi te caías al suelo de dolor. A medida que tu cuerpo comenzó a temblar, incómodo por el esfuerzo que solo habías ejercido, decidiste retirarte por la noche. Estaría bien si te relajabas por ahora. Tal vez la siguiente vez tú podrías-

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Casi te lástimabas de nuevo con el fuerte salto que diste. Tenías un agarre de muerte en tu bastón y linterna mientras te dabas la vuelta para encarar la voz detrás de ti.

De pie en medio del pasillo, inmóvil, era Sans. Tenía su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo de una manera que no podías ver si las luces de sus ojos se habían ido o si sólo era el ángulo que te impedía verlos. El tono de su voz sugería que podría ser lo primero. Ya habías conocido que el tipo tenía una extraña habilidad para aparecer silenciosamente en cualquier habitación en la que estuvieras, pero realmente habías esperado que eso no pasará mientras estabas investigando. Bueno, eso fue solo mala suerte, ¿eh?

Por un momento estuviste realmente asustado. Por alguna razón Sans parecía aún más como un esqueleto que lo habitual, lo que sonaba tonto, pero realmente te estaba asustando. Tal vez era por la razón que estaba rígido. Sans no era conocido por moverse tanto como su hermano, pero por lo general tenía signos de vida en el para recordarte que él era una persona, no un símbolo de muerte andante.

Aún así, tal vez pudiste voltear las cosas por ti mismo. No había nada que pudieras hacer sobre la situación ahora que ya estabas en ella, ¿por qué no intentabas utilizarla a tu favor? Habías conseguido llegar hasta aquí intentando preguntar sobre el subsuelo directamente y siempre te sentiste mal intentando empujar por más información, en caso tocar accidentalmente un nervio y generar conflictos. No sabías porque le habías dado prioridad a los sentimientos de los monstruos por encima de tu curiosidad justificada, lo habías hecho. Pero ahora que ya habías puesto un pie en ella, podía ser que lo tomarás tan lejos como fuera posible.

"¿Qué tipo de sótano es este?" A medida que rezabas en silencio para que tu corazón dejará de latir con tanta fuerza. A pesar de tú bravuconeria interna aún estabas intimidado. Claro, estabas acostumbrado a que Sans aparentemente apareciera de la nada, pero esta fue la primera vez que apareció mientras estaban rompiendo una regla. Tenías que reconocer que también era la primera vez que estabas haciendo eso también, pero no sabías si él lo sabía.

"El tipo que conduce hacia afuera." Sans respondió de una manera cortante, "¿Estás intentando irte?"

"Tal vez." _No realmente._ Pero Sans no tenía que saber estabas a punto de darte por vencido y regresar. Está podría ser tu oportunidad de aprender finalmente algo sobre porque te mantenían adentro. Sea cual sea lo que fuera a decir el esqueleto menor o bien podría ser la verdad o el sorteo de una mentira.

"No haría eso si fuera tú, amigo. Es peligroso para los humanos allá afuera."

"¿De verdad?"

"Si"

Levantó la cabeza para bloquear los ojos contigo. Se veía bastante molesto. Una mirada entre enojado molesto pero también un poco preocupado... O algo por el estilo. Por Dios, era tan difícil de leer sus expresiones cuando él tenía esa sonrisa pegada permanentemente a la cara. En cierto modo se mezclaba con cualquier tipo de emoción que tratara de retratar hacia ti.

"He estado aquí durante un mes" dijiste claramente, intentando de no dejar que tus nervios se mostrará mientras intentabas empujar por demás una oración a la vez.

Parecía que Sans no estaba teniendo nada que pensar sobre ello. Aplastó tu excusa con un simple, "si, ¿y qué?"

Lo miraste con fuerza, negándote a responder a ese tipo de preguntas insípidas. Sans estaba siendo vago y no te agradaba. Solo querías que él viniera y te dijera qué era tan peligroso afuera y por qué. ¿Era por los guardias? ¿Era por los monstruos? ¿Peligrosos ambientes naturales de roca? ¿Espeluznantes asesinos ojos rojos? Querías detalles. ¡Los querías de verdad! Si cualquiera de los tres monstruos _quería_ protegerte,ellos solamente pudieron decirte sobre los peligros afuera, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué necesitaban mantener esa importante información oculta de ti? ¡¿Por qué no simplemente podían decirtelo en lugar de colocar todo en una actuación como si todo estuviera bien?! ¡Todo lo que querías era perseguir a todas las pequeñas dudas estúpidas en tu cabeza por lo que solo podías _confiar_ en todos ellos otra vez!

Después de varios segundos de silencio observándolo hacia abajo, Sans río y se quedó mirando a la pared al lado de él.

"Tori tenía razón. Esto no es fácil." se rió sin humor otra vez mientras cerraba los ojos. Cuando los abrió de nuevo te miro y hablo con claridad y desánimo, "Si te vas, vas a romper lo que queda de sus corazones."

Sus palabras no respondieron a ninguna de tus preguntas, sino que te quedaste shockeado por la cantidad de emociones que estaba conteniendo en ellos. La manera en la que hablo y te miro dejó claro que Sans prácticamente estaba rogando que te quedaras, obviamente, no para sí mismo sino para Toriel y su hermano. Parte de ti quería quitar eso y decir _'Ah, olvídalo. No estaba realmente tratando de irme de todas formas.'_ pero entonces otra parte de ti, la parte de realista, y exigió reconocimiento.

"Yo... No puedo quedarme aquí. Tengo que irme eventualmente…"

La parte más difícil de decir eso era que a diferencia de las medias verdades habías estado disparando antes de que pidieras a Sans hablar, esto era del todo cierto. Por mucho que te gustarán los monstruos y todo lo cómodo que te sentías en su casa todavía no era tu verdadero hogar. Podías verte quedándote con ellos hasta que estuvieras completamente curado, entonces tal vez con un poco más de tiempo mientras intentabas aprender más sobre la barrera esa, pero eso era todo. Tú pertenecías en un lugar diferente y probablemente había gente preocupada por ti. Personas que, por un tiempo ahora, habían estado llorando por ti. Pero en la forma en que Sans estaba pidiendo que te quedaras, no parecía que había espacio para ese tipo de planes.

"Ya veo. No puedo convencerte con palabras, ¿huh?" Sans suspiró. Era obvio que él había visto tu expresión y sabías que, a pesar de como te sentías al respecto, en realidad querías decir lo que dijiste. "No quería- quiero decir, no suelo poner este esfuerzo por este tipo de cosas pero Tori- y tú han sido lo mejor para mi hermano, también. Algo con lo que pueda concentrarse para que así no tenga que pensar en cosas que no debería."

Miraste al esqueleto en confusión. Este era verdaderamente lo más que te había dicho en algún momento durante todo un mes y mientras estabas agradecido por el hecho de que realmente no entendías ni una sola palabra. Sans no te veía mientras él continuaba hablando, su voz se acercaba cada vez más y más a un susurro sin emociones. Se detuvo por un momento, tal vez se perdió en sus pensamientos. Intentaste girar tu cabeza hacia delante para echar un vistazo a su cara, pero tu linterna era demasiado débil y no querías acercarte más a él. Después de un momento lograste atrápalo murmurando algo.

" No, no puedo dejar que suceda de nuevo." él dijo, pareciendo más hacia él que hacia ti, "Esta vez... No puedo estropearlo por solo sentarme y no hacer nada."

Fue entonces cuando se hizo un gesto casi imperceptible con su mano izquierda. De pronto, el pasillo estaba aún más oscuro que antes. Tu linterna no parecía cortar a través de él a pesar de que ya estaba definitivamente de pie. A pesar de la oscuridad pudiste verte y a Sans muy bien. Lo extraño era que sus colores habían sido silenciados. La única cosa que había llamado tu atención en su mundo recién coloreado en gris, era un corazón magenta de dibujos animados que apareció de repente desde el interior de tu pecho.

Gritaste en sorpresa por lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo. Sin embargo, Sans parecía completamente despreocupado por esto, mirando hacia el suelo en lugar de a ti.

"¿Ves ese corazón?" él dijo, "Esa es tu Alma. Es todo lo que eres. Si intentas irte, especialmente fuera de esa puerta, _serás_ asesinado por ella."

Tus ojos se movían de entre el corazón al esqueleto delante de ti. ¡Esto realmente no era la forma que esperabas que las cosas salieran! De repente te sentiste más vulnerable de lo que nunca habías estado, y que era bastante el logro teniendo en cuenta que hace un momento que eras débil, renqueando que ni siquiera podías abrir una puerta. Ahora eras un débil, renqueando, apoyado contra dicha puerta y moviéndote porque tú maldita _alma_ estaba flotando a la interperie.

"Lo siento por esto pero no le voy a decir a mi hermano que otro de sus amigos 'se fue de vacaciones.' no puedo... Tienes que entenderlo. Tengo que hacerte entender incluso si- _ugh, maldición."_

Te presionaste contra la piedra fría detrás de ti, sin saber qué decir. Sans mascullaba y silbaba asimismo y le daba un aspecto un poco desquiciado. Querías retroceder un poco más pero no había espacio suficiente así que terminaste con tu espalda presionada fuertemente contra la puerta de piedra. Un pequeño sonido, sorprendente salió de ti cuando te diste cuenta de que el corazón flotante comenzó a moverse en tu dirección mientras intentabas ir hacia atrás. Estabas a punto de reaccionar y empujarlo, y el corazón se movió en la dirección donde debiste haberla empujado.

 _¿Puedo controlarlo?_ Pensaste, de alguna manera sorprendido, a pesar de que te habían dicho que ese pequeño corazón realmente era una parte de ti. Estabas a punto de investigar un poco más a fondo cuando un pequeño hueso se materializó y se volvió en tu alma desde la izquierda.

"¡Ah _cc_ -! ¿Qu- eh?" te enroscaste por el dolor y la sorpresa, principalmente sorpresa. El hueso desapareció el momento en que golpeó al pequeño corazón pero sentiste una punzada de dolor cuando estuvo en contacto. El dolor no duró más que un segundo y no era mucho peor que un tropiezo, pero te dejo con la sensación no natural de ansiedad.

Miraste a Sans como si pudieras proporcionar una respuesta. El esqueleto menor todavía no te estaba mirando. Él tomo un punto en el suelo para mirarlo sin emoción mientras fríamente explicaba lo que había sucedido.

"¿Sentiste eso, eh? Heh… eso es lo que se siente que ataquen tu alma con magia. Y así serás asesinado por los otros monstruos si dejas este lugar."

No sabías cómo responder a esa información. En cierto modo explicaba como los monstruos podían haber tenido la oportunidad de luchar contra los humanos en el pasado, lo sabías desde la primera experiencia con magia, solo tenía un pequeño defecto en los cuerpos físicos. Pero, ¿por qué _esta_ era la manera en que Sans tenía que decírtelo? ¿Realmente _atacandote?_

" ¡Ok, lo entendí! ¡Gente allá fuera realmente va a matarme! ¡Creo que ya lo averigüe!" soltaste.

"¿En serio? Porque no creo que realmente lo hayas entendido aún."

Otro hueso se materializó y voló hacia tu alma. Entendiendo que había otra ronda de dolor en tu futuro si dejabas que se conectará, te inclinaste hacia delante para cubrir el corazón y sacarlo del camino. Sin embargo, al igual que antes, tu alma se movió en sintonía con tus pensamientos antes de que incluso pudieras actuar sobre ellos. Rápidamente se movió fuera del camino del ataque entrante y liberaste una pequeña respiración- solo para jadear bruscamente de nuevo mientras un hueso mágico diferente se precipitó desde la derecha y golpeó tu alma justo en el medio.

"¡Detente!" gritaste, irritado. Otra vez el dolor no duró y no era lo peor que jamás había sentido, pero todavía te dejo con una preocupación que se sentó en lo profundo de ti. Habías intentado establecer claramente la sensación pero parecía emanar de cada fibra de tu ser. Confundido, miraste el corazón magenta para ver si tenía algo que ver con la extraña ansiedad que estabas experimentando. Mientras observaste algo que parecía hacerse más claro con él: números.

HP 23/25

Podías imaginar los números más en tu mente en lugar de realmente verlo con tus ojos, pero definitivamente estaban ahí. ¿Qué no Toriel había dicho que solo los monstruos tenían HP? Pero el corazón era tu alma, lo que eso significaba que tenías 25% de salud total. Bueno, 23, ya que habías sido atacado dos veces. ¿Qué pasaría si de repente llegaba a 0? No fue demasiado difícil decir que el sentimiento de temor se arrastraba lentamente por ti que fue gracias a tus puntos de salud recién desaparecidos.

"Sabes, Paps tiene razón sobre mí, soy todo un perezoso," Sans dijo, aún pretendiendo estar embelesado con el piso, "Nunca me gusto entrenar. De todos los monstruos en el subsuelo yo hago el menor daño posible en una simple batalla. La cuestión es que algunas personas pueden hacer 6,7, un mundo de más puntos de daño." se detuvo por un momento, mientras tú no dijiste nada antes de suspirar, "Supongo que realmente no entenderías sin experimentarlo de cómo es eso…"

Y solo como eso, Sans con magia creó más huesos para atacar. Pero esta vez fue no sólo uno o dos, si no, era una onda entera. Te las arreglaste para mover tu alma fuera del camino de una buena parte de los ataques, pero todavía tomaste algún daño. Como los de los ataques perdidos llegaban a tu cuerpo físico y se dispersaban, dejando apenas una contusión cuando hicieron contacto. Sacaste tu alma hacia ti y trataste de sostenerlo cerca de tu pecho. ¿Tal vez podrías regresarlo de nuevo dentro de ti donde estaría a salvo? Por desgracia, no funcionaba. Se sentía como si estuvieras tratando de empujar dos imanes juntos con carga negativa. Había una fuerza invisible que te impedía propiamente sostenerlo y no podías atraparlo de vuelta a tu pecho. Sabiendo que no podía cubrirlo propiamente, no tuviste otra opción más que simplemente mantener a la oequeña Alma esquivando.

Igual como él había dicho, los ataques de Sans no hacían más que solo un dígito de daño a la vez. El problema era que no parecía que iba a dejar de atacar en absoluto. Tu HP se había reducido a 18 y estabas lleno de nervios. La onda continuó con los huesos largos y cortos en un movimiento hacia ti a un ritmo moderado con patrones variados. Ahora que habías entendido la técnica de mover tu alma no fue tan malo, pero te preguntaste cuando te daría un descanso. No podía mantener sus ocurrentes ataques para siempre... ¿Verdad?

Tus pensamientos errantes permitieron que otro hueso te sorprendiera y te golpeará duro. Tu cuerpo se sentía frío y rígido contra la puerta de piedra. Sabías que era solo porque tu alma estaba adquiriendo el daño, pero no podías evitar estar asustado en ese instante.

"¡E-es suficiente! Hiciste tú punto, ¿okay Sans?" tartamudeaste, intentando mantenerte de pie sobre tus débiles y palpitantes pies.

"¿Eso crees? Porque no creo que voy a creerte hasta que digas que te vas a quedar aquí."

 _¿Qué, él piensa que solo voy a prometer eso? ¿Que me quedaré aquí y ser su pequeño humano mascota por siempre? O al menos hasta que la guardia real posiblemente llegue de la nada para recolectar mi alma. ¡No puedo creer que realmente me esté tratando de esta manera!_

Gruñiste mientras otro ataque se colaba a través. Parecía como si los ataques vinieran más rápido ahora. Los huesos se movían a un ritmo donde que podían atacarte solo a tener la siguiente oportunidad sin causar daño al entrar en contacto. Tu alma parecía tener un enfriamiento de la magnitud del daño que podrías llevar a la vez, pero eso no iba a durar para siempre.

Tu instinto de lucha o pelea estaba pateando para intentar conseguir correr hacia delante hacia Sans, para pasar a través de él o aventarle tu bastón- pero no eras físicamente capaz de hacer eso. Cuanto más larga fuera la lucha más cerrado se volvía tu cuerpo. Estabas sin dolor y temblando un poco pero realmente no podía sentir el más frío. ¿Era el efecto de los ataques mágicos? Realmente no lo sabías. Tu salud estaba marcada hasta los 13 antes de que tuvieras lo suficiente.

"¡D- _detente!_ Es-ess suf- sst… No p-p-ue-ed… _nngh…"_

Entraste en pánico mientras tu cuerpo se volvía más y más débil. Ni siquiera podías manejar para forzar las palabras de tu boca salir correctamente debido a la forma en que tu mandíbula se sentía cerrada, en su lugar al arrastraste los sonidos a medida que te sacudiste sin poder hacer nada contra la piedra detrás de ti. Sentiste como el dolor hiperventilado envolvió tu camino hasta tus extremidades a través de la totalidad de tu cuerpo. A medida que tus piernas se dieron por vencidas, caíste con tu bastón en el piso. La linterna se quedó en tu otra mano, pero el agarre era tan insoportablemente apretado que no estaba seguro si estabas por romperla o a tus propios huesos.

Mientras tocabas el suelo viste a Sans finalmente moviendo su cabeza hacia ti para mirarte. Desafortunadamente no tenías mucho tiempo para ver la expresión que estaba vistiendo a medida que bruscamente te desmayaste.


	12. Charlas nocturnas

_**Esta historia le pertenece a theparanoidpanter y los personajes a Toby Fox.**_

Dolor y confusión. Esas fueron las dos primeras cosas que sentiste cuando estuviste consciente. Todo te dolía, pero tu pierna, cabeza y espalda eran lo peor. Te quejaste y gruñiste cuando la sensación se hizo más y más clara, enviandote de vuelta al mundo de los vivos.

Dios, no te habías sentido tan mal desde que fuiste acogido por Toriel todo ese tiempo.

Mientras parapadeabas para alejar la niebla de tu cabeza, notaste que estabas tendido de alguna forma sobre tu espalda. Estabas bastante seguro de que eso estaba mal; estado presionado contra la gigante puerta morada así que estaba seguro de que sólo habías podido caer hacia adelante. La luz de tu linterna no era de mucha ayuda para entender las cosas. Todavía estaba en tu mano, pero no tenías la energía para levantarla y mira a través de la oscuridad a tu alrededor. En lugar de eso trabajaste en despegar tus dedos de metal calentado y dejarlo golpear el suelo con un traqueteo _pap._ Tus dedos estaban rígidos y estaba seguro de que había una huella del mango en tu palma.

Había una ligera presión sobre uno de tus hombros y escudriñaste en la oscuridad para ver lo que era. Resultó ser una mano. Atado a la mano había un cuerpo y encima de eso había una cabeza sosteniendo dos luces por ojos. Huh, ese era Sans, ¿no es así? ¿Cuál era el problema del tipo y sólo aproximarse a ti cuando estabas en mal estado? La primera vez fue después de que habías estado cautivo- o lo que sea- y la segunda vez fue cuando tenías ese episodio extraño en la sala de estar y necesitabas sentarte... Pero espera, ¿Qué había pasado esta vez?

Oh, claro. Él te había atacado.

Tus recuerdos volvieron rápidamente y tú lo miraste duramente. A pesar de la oscuridad en el pasillo, el color había regresado al mundo y tu alma rosa profundo no estaba en ningún lugar para ser visto, pero podías recordar qué había pasado antes de golpear el suelo. En algún lugar dentro de ti, aún podía sentir los pequeños golpes de daño mágico que se habían hecho en tu alma. La pelea te había hecho consciente del pequeño corazón y abrió tu capacidad de sentirlo dentro de ti. Si te concentrabas podías imaginar tu HP en tu mente: 10/25.

Cuando él vio tu mirada resentida fijada en él, Sans inmediatamente soltó tu hombro y empujó sus previas emociones lejos de su cara. Ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta de su expresión hasta que se desapareció. ¿Eso había sido miedo y preocupación? ¿Culpa tal vez? No. Debiste haberlo imaginado. O tal vez simplemente no te importaba lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

"¿V-ves?" murmuró, sin hacer más contacto visual, "no sobrevivirías un segundo allá fuera. Sí eso es lo que- lo que puedo hacer... Y eres tan débil que estás cayendo con casi la mitad de tu HP ahí... Así que ya sabes que tienes que quedarte con Paps y Tori o-"

" _Imbécil"_

Sin duda eso hizo que Sans te mirará de nuevo. Dios, estabas _molesto._ ¡Cómo se atrevía a mirar lejos de ti! ¡Cómo se _atrevía_ a ser tan apartado y sin emociones después de _atacarte_! ¡y luego tratar de convertir toda esa mierda en torno a ti también, tratando de hacerlo _tu culpa!_ Claro, podías ser bastante compatible solo para mantener la paz, ¡pero eso no significaba que habías de tomar todo lo que se acuesta! ¡No tenías que escuchar sus débiles intentos de justificar el truco estúpido que había sacado! ¿Siquiera él había pensado su pequeño plan idiota? ¡Por alguna razón habías estado bajo la impresión de que él era más inteligente que eso!

"¿¡Qué demonios _sucede_ contigo!?" continuaste abucheando, "¿de verdad pensaste que yo podía pasar esa maldita puerta gigante en mi estado?"

Sus ojos abiertos mirando al suelo ante tus enojados ojos. Tenías la impresión de que el tarado realmente no había estado esperando que lo ofendieras. _Bueno, mala suerte amigo._ Solo porque te esforzaste por ser leve y considerado con los demás no significaba que no te pudieras tomar en consideración también. Tenías un equilibrio entre mantener tu cortesía hacia los demás sin dejar de ser consciente de ti mismo y Sans tontamente había pensado que podía torcer ese equilibro en su favor por asustarte.

"Dijiste que estabas-"

"¡Estaba mintiendo!" escupiste al suelo, "¡Ni siquiera sabía que ese era el camino que llevaba afuera! ¡Si realmente quisiera irme, hubiera utilizado la puerta principal como una persona normal! Solo quería conocer este lugar. Pensé que había un secreto aquí, tal vez. Cuando apareciste yo creía- No sé qué- ¡Pero realmente _me atacaste_! Yo quería- pensé que si te empujaba un poco tú explicarías las cosas…"

" _Si_ lo explique" Sans replicó, frustrado.

"¡No! ¡Nunca explicaste nada! ¡Ninguno de ustedes lo ha hecho!" Gimoteaste miserablemente en el suelo. El frío de las piedras se filtraba a través de tu espalda y te hacía sentir terriblemente incómodo. La congelante temperatura no hizo nada para calmar tus músculos tensos y doloridos y te retorciste incómodo con la poca energía que tenías.

Sans simplemente te miro batallar desde su punto de vista a tu lado, frunciendo las cejas (o su ausencia).

"No sé cómo puedo hacerlo más claro para ti, amigo. Afuera morirás. Tienes que quedarte aquí si quieres vivir."

"Oh claro", dijiste malhumoradamente, "permanecer aquí para siempre. ¡Estoy seguro de que nada va a salir mal! Ustedes tendrán que cuidarme por siempre a pesar de que soy un humano y que, obviamente, necesitan mi alma para dársela al Rey como-se-llame y _nunca_ me tendré que preocupar de esos Guardias tipos en venir y encerrarme-"

"Espera, espera, ¿cómo sabes de esas cosas?" Sans interrumpió.

"Papyrus". Respondiste simplemente.

Sans te miro antes de asentir con la cabeza y suspirar, "Sí, eso parecía. Apuesto qué te dijo de cómo todo el mundo está fuera de quicio sobre los humanos, pero no pueden ordenarse y juntar el ánimo suficiente para hacer los informes sobre ellos".

Asentiste y él suspiró aún más profundamente.

"Piensas que vamos a entregarte eventualmente a la Guardia Real si te mantenemos aquí".

Asentiste de nuevo, un poco impresionado con la facilidad con la que Sans trabajaba. Tal vez sentido después de todo. Incluso lo dijo como una declaración en lugar de una pregunta; un testimonio de su confianza en sus deducciones.

Sans sacudió la cabeza hacia ti, "Nunca haríamos eso. A Paps y Toriel realmente les agradas. Es por eso que vine aquí, para impedirte que arrojarás tu vida lejos. No los había visto así de brillantes por... Unos meses ahora. De ninguna manera ellos dejarían que te pasara algo, a pesar de que eres humano".

"Si, _claro"._ Murmurante. Gimiendo, te giraste sobre tu lado lejos de Sans hasta que te inclinaste sobre tus antebrazos. La posición todavía te lastimaba en las piernas pero estabas cansado de estar acostado sobre tu espalda contra el piso frío. Parte de ti maldijo el hecho de que Sans todavía no parecía dispuesto a ayudarte, al igual que la última vez que estaba luchando para moverte y él era el único alrededor. Otra parte agradecía que él sabía que no debía tocarte porque probablemente hubieras golpeado su mano lejos por la irritación.

"Vamos, amigo ¿por qué no confías en nosotros? ¿Salvar tu vida no es suficiente?"

"Quiero confiar en ustedes". Admitiste silenciosamente, viendo el suelo entre tus brazos "Quiero confiar en ti y confío en ti. Solo que no sé _porque_ confío en ti. Ni siquiera te _conozco._ Ninguno de ustedes. A pesar de que he estado aquí por años".

"Entonces, ¿por qué no sólo nos preguntaste?" Sans dijo, como si fueran la respuesta más simple del mundo.

Te burlaste ante él. ¿Él realmente pensaba que era así de fácil? ¿Así de sencillo? ¿Lo habría olvidado ya?

"Lo intente pero _realmente_ no puedo preguntar. Lo prometí."

"¿Qué prometiste?

"Que no iba a empujarte con eso de la persona de ojos rojos".

El silencio sigio tu respuesta. Utilizaste la pausa de la conversación para empujarte lentamente y dolorosamente hacia arriba y hacia atrás sobre tus rodillas. Cuando estuviste sentado hacia atrás y empujaste tus piernas adelante tuyo para que no se lastimaran, particularmente tu pierna mala.

Una vez que te ajustaste, dejaste escapar un suspiro agotado y te quedaste mirando el techo oscuro por un momento antes de mirar de nuevo a Sans. Ahora que habías conseguido sacar toda tu ira inicial de tu sistema, te sentías mucho más tranquilo; no completamente perdonado, sólo un poco menos irritado. Sans estaba sentado a tu lado con una mirada en blanco en su cara. Las luces de sus ojos aún estaban presentes, pero eran muy tenues. Si no estuvieras tan agotado podías haber agarrado tu lámpara para verlo claramente, pero desde que estabas tan cansado, sentado en la oscuridad estaba bien para ti.

"No pensé que recordarás nada de eso". Admitió finalmente.

"No estaba _así_ de ido". Resoplaste.

"Pudiste haberme engañado".

Cruzaste tus brazos y te encorvaste mientras Sans sonreía y guiñaba un ojo hacia ti en la oscuridad. No estabas haciendo esa salida de enojo infantil. De ninguna manera. Lo estabas haciendo porque estabas con frío. Hacía frío en el sótano. No estabas actuando inmaduro y si lo estabas, era porque te sentías mareado por cuando te detuviste y te desmayaste.

"¿Por qué pensaste que estamos dándole vueltas por eso de todos modos?" Sans te pregunto, "Esas cosas que pasaron fueron cosas de la superficie y no de monstruos que puedan llegar allí.

"No pretendas. Ví la manera en que tú y Toriel miraron el cuchillo y todo. Sabes algo sobre eso y hace que la casa esté... Rara. Silenciosa y tensa. He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello y eso fue lo que pensé que era".

"Bueno, eso es una buena suposición". Sans soplo una risa a medias, mirando hacia abajo sus rodillas en el suelo, "Técnicamente, no _prometiste_ nada, pero... Si. Tiene razón. No quiero hablar de eso."

Mientras escuchabas a Sans arrastrar su voz en un murmullo, viniste a una comprensión repentina. Wow, ¿cómo no te diste cuenta antes? Tal vez la tensión de la casa realmente _había_ llegado a ti. El pequeño pensamiento te dejo un poco culpable, de alguna manera y sabías que era justo admitir tu culpa al esqueleto responsable a lado tuyo.

"Está bien", susurrarte en tus propios brazos mientras empujabas tus rodillas lo mejor que pudiste sin lastimarte, "yo- yo en realidad no quiero hablar mucho de ello. Creo que también lo he estado evitando. Sólo pensaba en ello... ¿Tal vez tres veces en el último mes?"

Te encogiste un poco mientras escuchabas tus propias palabras en voz alta. En realidad, no estabas libre de culpa en esta situación. Claro, que habías estado enfocándote en otras cosas durante el mes pasado, las cosas importantes también, pero el motivo del enfoque era el temor de que había enterrado profundamente dentro de ti. Para evitar que pensaras en esos pequeños ojos alegres e inquietantes, te habías ocupado con pensamientos paranoicos acerca de tu salud, en lugar de pensar en esa noche en la montaña, pero te habías posicionado deliberadamente sobre las emociones de los tres monstruos cuidadores, incluso momentos antes de que te rindieras de huir en la noche y en lugar de eso convencerte de explorar el sótano era lo suficientemente bueno, simplemente evitando la posibilidad de que te pudieras encontrar a tu atacante de nuevo.

Sí, todas tus acciones fueron bien pensadas y justificadas y no, ninguno de ellos había sido inútil, pero había que admitir que te habías motivado ligeramente por un miedo que no había sido totalmente consciente- De que te pegaste a tu promesa implícita de no hablar acerca de tu atacante porque una parte asustada y egoísta de ti simplemente no quería.

"No voy a perdonarte solamente por ser estúpido así. No debiste atacarme," dijiste y Sans se torció ligeramente de pesar, "pero creo que puedo sentir de dónde vino esa mala decisión. Me refiero, yo fui el que vino aquí y empezó a empujarte a causa de mi propia paranoia... Mira lo que una gran idea resultó ser. Ja…"

Podía sentir los ojos de Sans en ti por un momento antes de que él diera una débil risa propia de él. Él todavía estaba murmurando, pero al menos te miraba mientras hablaba ahora.

"Supongo que los dos somos buenos sobrepensando estas cosas un poco. Debí saberlo. Supongo que yo- Bueno, tengo que ser honesto, estoy encontrando difícil confiar en ti también a pesar de que ya has estado aquí por un tiempo. Y antes de que lo preguntes: si, es porque eres un humano."

Asentiste en un gesto de admisión y suspiraste, probablemente tan contento de tener la amarga verdad en el aire mientras estabas.

Después de un momento tú rompiste el silencio, "Así que tú no confías en mí, ¿pero quieres que me quede?"

"Como dije, Tori y Paps realmente les agradas." Se encogió de hombros, empujándose asimismo para sentarse contra la pared del ladrillo a través de ti y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, "De hecho, es todo lo contrario para ellos. Quieren cuidarte específicamente porque eres un humano."

Levantaste una ceja curiosa. No tenías ninguna intención de incitar al esqueleto para dar más detalles, pero parecía como si quisiera sacar algunas cosas fuera de su pecho, por lo que lo dejaste.

"Paps tenía un- bueno, el conoció un humano una vez. Él lo llamó su amigo, incluso a pesar de que lo dejó un poco colgado al final aquí y ellos realmente no eran... Bueno, mi hermano siempre se ve lo mejor en las personas. Es así de genial. El punto es, ese humano... Se fue por ahora, y la Guardia Real dónde había estado trabajando muy duro para unirse, se ha vuelto un desastre. Cuidarte le ha hecho muy bien. Cuando hable con Tori y ella dijo que él podía ayudarla a cuidar del siguiente humano que cayera, el tiro todo lo que tenía en eso. Era como si él volviera a ser el mismo y el otro humano jamás hubiera existido."

"… Creo que parte de eso fue por ti."

Fue sobre todo gracias a sus brillantes ojos-luces que pudiste ver a Sans inclinar la cabeza en la oscuridad. Se notaba que no acababa de entender lo que quisiste decir, así que lo elaboraste.

"Cuando yo estaba hablando con él, dijo que habías estado actuando decaído durante un par de meses antes de llegara aquí. Estoy bastante seguro de que una buena parte de la razón por la que está tratando tan duro conmigo, es porque lo único que quiere ganar es tu confianza y hacer que dejes de preocuparte. De hecho, prácticamente subió y lo admitió. Lo cubrió con una tonelada de positividad, seguro, pero creo que él está realmente muy preocupado por ti."

Hubo un momento en el que Sans se sentó completamente rígido ante tus ojos arrugandose hacia arriba. Incluso con la misma luz podías ver con una simple acción hacia su sonrisa parecer diez veces más grandes de lo normal.

"Je. Sí, mi hermano es el mejor," dijo con cariño, todo su lenguaje corporal se iluminó de orgullo, "Hay mucha gente que sólo piensa que solo es escandaloso y toda esa basura, pero tiene el Alma más brillante de todo el subsuelo. Todo el mundo lo subestima. Sí, eso es, qué tienes razón- eso es exactamente algo que él haría…"

Dejaste el silencio sentarse mientras Sans se perdía de alguna forma en sus pensamientos. Todavía tenía un poco de afecto que revoloteaba a través de sus ojos por hablar de su hermano, pero parecía que había cierta preocupación y pesar mezclada con ella ahora también.

"¿Qué hay de Toriel?" Preguntaste en voz baja, sacando a Sans de sus pensamientos.

"Oh si, Tori... Tori tiene esta cosa donde ella cuida a todos los humanos que caen aquí. Ella realmente quiere protegerlos, por sus propias razones. La cosa es, todos los humanos que han caído aquí terminan dejándola; por lo que ella me ha dicho ellos usualmente toman la primera oportunidad que tienen. Es una de las razones por la que he estado manteniendo un ojo cerca de ti. Ya sabes, además de lo obvio."

Asentiste solemnemente, "¿Así que todos ellos murieron por ahí?"

"Uh, más o menos." Sans sacó una de sus manos fuera de su chaqueta y se rasco la mejilla mientras miraba hacia la oscuridad. Habías intentado no mostrar lo incómodo que el sonido de sus huesos rascándose te hizo sentir. "Los humanos son todos diferentes, pero ella trata de cuidar de cada uno de ellos de todos modos. Supongo que la mayoría de ellos no se sentía a gusto con eso sin embargo. Incluso contigo ella estaba tan feliz... Pero, uh, mientras más te recuperas, más ella se aleja de ti. Ella tiene miedo de que te vayas a la primera oportunidad que tengas, y hey, no se equivocó."

La culpa te golpeo con fuerza y tuviste que mirar hacia otro lado para recoger tus pensamientos. No sabías que eras una fuente tan importante de la estabilidad de los tres monstruos. La mayor parte de tus pensamientos se habían desplazado a la posibilidad de que tú eres una carga, pero las palabras de Sans hacían sentido para ti. Sus explicaciones parecían demasiado sentimentales y crudas para ser mentira.

Por fin tenías la verdad. Podías finalmente callar tus susurrantes ansiedades. Ahora todo con lo que debías lidiar era con la culpa de haber llegado con un plan tan arriesgado como 'huir'.

"Lo siento. Me hubiera gustado haber hablado de todo esto antes." Dijiste en voz baja. "Debí haber pensado en una manera de hablar de todas estas cosas en lugar de pensar en lo peor."

"Hey, ya somos dos, camarada." Sans río.

Le sonreíste al esqueleto. Es la esa fue la segunda vez que te decía 'camarada' y de alguna manera te hacía sentir un poco más a gusto al oírlo. Sentías cómo las cosas eran un poco más cerca de ser naturales, tal y como deberían ser.

"Bueno, no me puedo quedar aquí toda la noche. Tengo que dormir. Tenemos mucho que hacer mañana."

De repente, Sans se levantó y extendió su mano hacia abajo para ti. Lo miraste con confusión.

"¿Qué haremos mañana?" Preguntaste tomando su mano. No puso mucho esfuerzo en ayudarte, pero tenías la sensación de que eso era solo porque en realidad estaba siendo genuinamente relajado a tu alrededor y ahora solo estaba haciendo perezoso. Una vez que estuviste de pie empujaste tu bastón y la linterna en tu mano. Espera, ¿cómo habías recogido las cosas sin que te dieras cuenta?

"Bien, vas a ir a través de las ruinas con nosotros, ¿no? Paps estaría basatante decepcionado si te duermes todo el día y no tuvieras la oportunidad de probar sus rompecabezas."

Tus ojos se iluminaron de emoción cuando te diste cuenta poco a poco de lo que Sans estaba diciendo están.

"Nosotros- ¿confías en mí ahora? ¿Puedo finalmente salir de la casa?"

"Hey, yo sé que dije que no confiaba en ti antes porque eres humano, pero yo confío en ti por ser _tú._ Quiero confiar en ti y confío en ti. Solo no sé _por qué."_ Sans guiñaba mientras repetía tus palabras anteriores de regreso a ti, "hasta que llegue a conocerte."

Por primera vez desde la primera vez que habías hablado directamente con él, aparte de cuando se habían conocido, dejaste escapar una pequeña risa genuina. Sabías que el realmente lo decía y estaba agradecido de confiar en él también.

"Vamos. A partir de ahora vamos _a poner nuestro mejor pie adelante."_

"...Sans, ¿ _en serio?"_

Tenías la sensación de que las cosas iban a ir bien.

 _Hola lectores y lectoras, estoy bastante feliz de que tenga gente leyendo mi traducción. Pero esta vez me gustaría pedirles algo como escritora y no como traductora. Si durante la historia han leeído un error o una incoherencia o alguna falta gramatical, hagan me saber cuál es el error en los comentarios y yo lo corregiré para que su lectura y de otras personas sea más cómoda y agradable. ¡Gracias por la atención!_


	13. Caminando en las ruinas

_**Esta historia le pertenece a theparanoidpanter y los personajes a Toby Fox.**_

Estabas tan emocionado de estar caminando alrededor que ni el dolor de tu pierna te iba a detener de explorar las Ruinas con tus tres guías.

...Incluso si uno de tus guías era demasiado insistente de que completarás los muchos rompecabezas que él había estado creado y manteniendo el mes pasado.

Tan sorprendido como habías estado todo el día sabiendo de que _finalmente_ ibas a dejar la casa de Toriel, nunca hubieras podido igualar la reacción de Papyrus cuando le dijeron las noticias. Él había estado tan feliz que parecía que no sabía qué hacer con él mismo. La primera cosa que hizo fue arrebatar a su hermano en un abrazo y agradecerle una y otra vez, proclamando audazmente que no iba a dejar que se desperdiciará la decisión. El esqueleto más pequeño se le quedó mirando muy sorprendido cuando se llevó a cabo su aplastada y colgando en el puño de su hermano. Él pareció recuperarse bastante bien de él, aunque (de hecho, estabas seguro de que había mejorado su humor diez veces más) mientras su hermano gritó con entusiasmo y rasgó de arriba abajo la casa para prepararse para la excursión.

Toriel había reaccionado con mucho menos sorpresa y tenías la sensación de que había hablado con Sans antes de que te despertarás. No es que supieras cómo o cuándo había hecho eso; te habías dormido muy ligeramente después de todo lo que había sucedido y pensaste que le habrías oído hablar con ella en la habitación contigua. En cualquier caso, Toriel parecía mucho más… _brillante_ a tu alrededor.

No te habías dado cuenta de que las palabras de Sans eran verdaderas hasta que llegó la mañana y ella empezó a hablar contigo otra vez, pero la pobre mujer realmente se _iba_ a alejar de ti. Durante los últimos días Papyrus había sido el único para ocupar tu tiempo. Había sido justificada como tomar un descanso después de la curación de forma continua durante dos semanas seguidas, pero ahora sabías que había una segunda razón, más sutil para eso. Dios, te habías olvidado simplemente que _agradable_ era mantener una conversación sencilla con ella. Te encontrabas extasiado con su conocimiento de las ruinas y escuchabas atentamente cada hecho.

"Los mecanismos son bastante antiguos, pero algunos todavía están bien mantenidos." Toriel explicó al caminar lentamente al siguiente rompecabezas, "Y los de junto al camino principal siguen siendo los mismos que cuando se formó por primera vez la barrera. Muchos monstruos estarían molestos horriblemente si altero el camino principal, pero los que yacían más profundamente dentro pueden ser cambiados libremente por cualquier persona que así lo desee ".

"ES VERDAD" Papyrus confirmó con entusiasmo el discurso de la mujer monstruo en las ruinas, "AUNQUE CUANDO ME ENCONTRÉ CON ELLOS MUCHOS DE LOS ROMPECABEZAS ESTABAN EN UN COMPLETO MAL ESTADO. POR FORTUNA YO, EL MAESTRO DE ROMPECABEZAS PAYRUS, POR CASUALIDAD LOS ENCONTRÉ Y LOS REJUVENECÍ."

"Sí, esos rompecabezas se estaban cayendo _pieza por pieza_."

"SANS-"

"¡Oh, pero tu hermano tiene razón, Papyrus! ¡Fue buena cosa que tuvieras la _solución_!"

"RÁPIDOHUMANOELSIGUIENTEROMPECABEZASSEACABOENESTECAMINONOLESPRESTESATENCIÓNSOLOLOEMPEORARÁS"

No pudiste evitar reírte un poco para ti mismo mientras Papyrus medio te empujaba, medio te llevaba lejos de los dos otros monstruos risueños.

Técnicamente Toriel y Sans habían estado utilizando juegos de palabras y no necesariamente chistes, pero era lo mismo en el libro de Papyrus. Una gran parte del tiempo sabías que el alto esqueleto sólo reaccionaba exageradamente por el bien de él (no era como si nunca hubiera hecho un chiste sí mismo, aunque lo habías adivinado, él lo negaría como si no hubiera mañana) pero nadie lo llamó para salir en una cita aún así. A veces te preguntabas si él reaccionaba de cierta manera sólo para añadir a la diversión. Nunca podías estar completamente seguro dado a su, uh, forma _única_ de pensar. En cualquier caso, desde luego, puso a los otros dos monstruos a gusto. El regaño inconsistente parecía funcionar más como combustible para su fuego.

Y realmente tenían que estar en relajación. Incluso con la decisión ya hecha de salir a las ruinas, tanto Toriel y Sans estaban pareciendo un poco nerviosos. Hubo un momento justo antes de salir de la casa, donde Papyrus salió de su habitación usando algún tipo de traje extraño que nunca había visto antes. Te habías reído de él un poco al principio - _a pesar de todas las pulseras fluorescentes-arco iris_ ; _las hombreras con forma de balón de baloncesto; los garabato en las sudaderas; el estilo de traje de superhéroe había sido simultáneamente la más divertida y sorpresiva cosa que pudo haber existido como vestuario-_ pero la mirada en la cara Sans había sido... algo. Estabas casi asustado que él llamaría a llamar a todo el asunto en ese mismo momento. Afortunadamente para ti, los ojos de Sans se habían roto rápidamente de nuevo y le dijo a su hermano que se veía asombroso. Desde entonces, Papyrus había estado poniendo adelante su mejor esfuerzo para asegurarse de que el viaje fuese "¡El Mejor, al igual que yo!".

Con mucho cuidado te colocaron en el suelo en un camino salpicado de pintura. Rápidamente te posicionaste sobre tu bastón negro para que pudieras apoyar la mayor parte de tu peso sobre él. Habías estado medianamente interesado en aprender que el palo que utilizabas para caminar era una rama grande de la misma corteza del árbol negro que habías visto fuera de las ventanas de Toriel.

Sin embargo, lo que habías encontrado aún más interesante fue el hecho de que las hojas rojas del árbol de alguna manera habían hecho su camino a través de la totalidad de las ruinas. Se acostaban en profuuuundas pilas en puntos aleatorios de muchos pasillos púrpura de las ruinas. Varios incluso habían sido parte integral de los rompecabezas, aunque Toriel no quería que intentarás con esos. En ellos había caídas y no necesitabas más de _eso_ en tu vida. Capaz de caminar podías ser, pero eso no quiere decir que lo habías hecho muy bien. Las cicatrices brillantes casi idénticas presentes en el frente y la parte posterior de la pantorrilla eran indicadores muy pobres de cualquier daño que tenías debajo de la piel. Todavía tenías ataques disparados aleatorios de dolor a través de tu pobre extremidad. A veces, podrías jurar que la maldita cosa se iba a torcer hasta tal fuerza que tus huesos serían aplastados en polvo. Pero, al igual que los otros dolores ajustados al azar que fueron plagando por tu cuerpo, estabas aprendiendo a tratar con él. Probablemente desaparecerían una vez que te hubieras recuperado por completo (eso esperabas). ¿Y qué mejor manera el progreso de tu recuperación que hacer algo de ejercicio adecuado?

"COMO SE PUEDE VER, ESTE ROMPECABEZAS ES BASTANTE ANTIGUO, YA QUE ESTÁ EN EL CAMINO PRINCIPAL, TAL COMO DIJO TORIEL" Papyrus empezó a explicar, "SIN EMBARGO, GRACIAS A MIS GENEROSOS ESFUERZOS, AHORA ESTE ROMPECABEZAS HA SIDO MEJORADO SIGNIFICATIVAMENTE"

"¿Va en ambas direcciones ahora?"

"EN EFECTO. VA EN AMBOS SENTIDOS"

Tu sonreíste. Durante los últimos cuatro rompecabezas que habías intentado, Papyrus los había introducido exactamente de la misma manera, sólo que con un toque ligeramente diferente cada vez. Parecía que todos los rompecabezas de las ruinas fueron diseñados para ser resuelto de la misma dirección. Esto habría sido un problema para ti ya que estabas caminando hacia el exterior de la casa de Toriel y por lo tanto se acercaban a la salida equivocada. Afortunadamente (?), Papyrus había puesto el tiempo y el esfuerzo (con permiso de Toriel) para hacer cada rompecabezas funcional no importaba la forma en la que los aprovecharás. En general, esto se consiguió mediante la duplicación de rompecabezas, pero a veces el método de terminación era completamente diferente.

Por ejemplo: cuando llegabas a través de una hilera de clavos en un puente de unos cuartos de vuelta. Se podía ver las placas de presión en el otro lado del foso, pero en tu lado derecho se habían instalado tres interruptores. Papyrus había explicado que no había lugar en su lado del rompecabezas para copiar las placas, por lo que había colocado los interruptores en la pared en su lugar. Él reactivo el rompecabezas una vez que lo habías resuelto y pasado a través de él, alegando que podía divertirte al resolverlo desde una perspectiva diferente cuando todos regresaron a casa.

Después de eso Toriel había murmurado algo sobre los cantos rodados y Sans habían hecho una broma acerca de "dormir como una _roca_ ". No tenías idea de lo que estaban hablando, pero la reacción sobre dramática de Papyrus te hizo reír de todos modos.

Pero de vuelta al presente. El rompecabezas que enfrentabas ahora parecía ser la variedad de espejos y tu alto amigo esqueleto aún estaba con orgullo explicando.

"LA PLACA CON LAS INSTRUCCIONES A ESTE ROMPECABEZAS ESTÁ EN LA PARED" Papyrus exclamó con orgullo.

"Eso es genial, pero yo prefiero que me digas las instrucciones."

"AH, SÍ, POR SUPUESTO" sonrió, "TU PENSAMIENTO ES CORRECTO, COMO DE COSTUMBRE, HUMANO. SERÍA UNA OPORTUNIDAD DESPERDICIADA PARA NO ESCUCHAR LAS INSTRUCCIONES DEL ROMPECABEZAS DIRECTAMENTE DEL APUESTO PÍCARO QUE LE IMPLEMENTO GRANDES MEJORAS"

Asentiste junto con las demandas egoístas sin causar daño, sobre todo porque ya te habías dado cuenta de que Papyrus había escrito cada instrucción en la placa. Nueve de cada diez veces que apenas eran legibles y el número restante eran innecesariamente largas a un punto en el que te confundía un poco acerca de lo que se supone que debías hacer.

"MUY BIEN, ENTONCES. LA PISTA ES 'LA HABITACIÓN OCCIDENTAL ES'- ESPERA, ESO NO ESTÁ BIEN. ERA DIFERENTE DESPUÉS DE QUE LO CAMBIÉ. ASI QUE- EJEM '¿LA SALA DEL ESTE ES EL MODELO DE LA SALA SUR…? NO, ESO NO ES ASÍ. NO ES 'SUR'. QUISE DECIR 'OCCIDENTE' PERO NO COMO LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LO DIJE. QUISE DECIR LA SEGUNDA"

"...Bien. Gracias." _Pensándolo bien, conseguir una explicación verbal no es mucho mejor._

Mirabas hacia adelante a la habitación contigua para encontrarla llena de picos de metal en un puente que ya habías visto. Hasta ahora, cuando los habías encontrado, picos como esos se utilizaban comúnmente para impedir tu camino. Sin embargo, sólo se produjo en una o dos filas a la vez. Este fue un número sorprendentemente innecesario de picos... ¿a menos que tuvieran algo que ver con el propio rompecabezas?

Comprender la pista de Papyrus se parecía mucho a la solución de un rompecabezas en sí mismo ( _bueno, más como un enigma, pero ¿a quién le importa?_ ) Pero era la única pista que tenías. No importa su dirección, él había mencionado que había al menos dos habitaciones involucradas. ¿También había algo acerca de un plan? ¡Oh!

Volviste a mirar a la habitación anterior y inspeccionaste la pintura seca en el suelo. La pintura era de un rojo notable contra el suelo de púrpura y no se limitaba a la vía ondulada que se extendía por el pasillo que acababas de pasar a través. Fue un poco crudo, pero que tuviste una idea: la pintura era una indirecta a la trayectoria a través de los picos en la habitación de al lado.

Tratando todo lo posible para mantener el patrón en tu mente que había sido introducido a la sala de picos y diste un paso vacilante hacia la zona que lo más probable correspondía con el mapa pintado. Para tu gran alivio los picos se retraían fácilmente al caminar sobre ellos. Prácticamente podías sentir a Papyrus vibrar de alegría a medida que continuabas a lo largo de la vía oculta. Al igual que los otros, era un rompecabezas relativamente simple. No había ninguna duda de que tú lo resolverías en unos diez segundos.

Luego, a mitad de camino, llegaste a una baldosa que no se retraía.

Bien.

Por Dios, ¿habías ido por el camino equivocado? ¿Habías sobreestimado la longitud de la ruta? ¡Rayos! ¡Te habías olvidado del patrón ya!

La habitación no era realmente tan grande, pero también te las había arreglado para perder la ruta de vuelta al principio. ¡Eso te pasa por ser tan condenadamente confiado en exceso! ¿Tal vez podrías mirar en la pintura de nuevo a través del arco al cuarto anterior? Trataste de no mostrar tu vergüenza mientras te dabas la vuelta y rápidamente descubriste que tu plan no iba a funcionar.

De pie en el arco, bloqueando la vista de la pista dibujado en el suelo, estaban tus tres cuidadores monstruo. Cómo habías adivinado, Papyrus te estaba viendo con impaciencia, esperando con ansiedad a tu siguiente movimiento. Toriel estaba de pie junto a él, mirando como una madre, realmente preocupada que estaba observando con nerviosismo a su niño ( _ja, niño_...) en un parque público y la preocupación de que se despegará de las barras de mono. Sans se estaba riendo de ti en silencio y ocultándolo mal.

Sacaste la lengua a ellos un poco con una sonrisa, tanto para mostrarles que aún lo estabas haciendo muy bien y para devolver a Sans. Tanto Toriel y Papyrus emitieron una de vuelta a ti y risitas Sans se volvieron un poco audibles.

Volviste de nuevo a los picos que te rodeaba y rápidamente corriste a través de tus opciones. Por lo que podías recordar el camino era una única línea sin callejones sin salida. Eso significaba que sólo había un camino a seguir. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era encontrarlo.

Te abrasaste para soportar adecuadamente, agitaste su bastón en los picos. El extremo del palo golpeó el metal duro con un tintineo hasta que uno de los picos retraídos. ¡Estupendo! ¡Encontraste el camino otra vez! Fácilmente hiciste tu camino por completo al otro lado y agitaste tu victoria de nuevo a los monstruos.

"¡Bien hecho, mi querido! ¡Estaba bastante preocupada por un momento!" Toriel dijo felizmente.

"SÍ, HUMANO. LO HICISTE MARAVILLOSAMENTE" Papyrus animó, "¿A PESAR QUE TU SOLUCIÓN TÉCNICAMENTE NO ESTABA PERMITIDA?"

"Dale un descanso, hermano." Sans guiñó un ojo y le dio un golpe al suelo salpicado de color rojo, "tal vez este rompecabezas fue mal ex _picada_."

Mientras Papyrus daba su ruidosa reacción y Toriel estallaba en un ataque de risa, te preguntaste cuánto tiempo Sans estaba conteniendo ese chiste. Probablemente desde el momento en que habías mostrado signos de quedarte atascado. Tal vez incluso antes de eso. De verdad no lo pondrías por delante de él.

De repente Papyrus revoloteo sobre ti… _Espera, ¿queeeee?_ Él como que... ¿saltó y corrió a través del aire? ¿Muy repentinamente? No sabías que él podía- Maldita sea. Los monstruos eran raros. Los _esqueletos_ eran _raros_. Y Papyrus era de verdad el más _extraño_.

"BUENO, HUMANO" declaró él cuando se dejó caer torpemente al lado de ti, ignorando por completo tu expresión honestamente desacostumbrada, "SUPONGO QUE YA HAS ENCONTRADO UN RESQUICIO TAN VIL DENTRO DE ESTE ROMPECABEZAS, DEBES ASEGURARTE DE QUE EL SIGUIENTE ES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE DESAFIANTE. YA HAS SIDO ADVERTIDO"

Y con eso se fue, corriendo como una persona normal de nuevo. Es decir, si una persona normal consistía en extremidades con forma de ramitas finas que parecían desgranadas casi sin control, Mientras se reían desde la parte superior de sus pulmones.

 _Eh, todavía tiene más sentido que volar_.

Miraste por encima del mar de picos para ver que Toriel y Sans seguían riéndose hacia ellos mismos, sin duda atrapados en otra serie de chistes. Sabiendo que la pareja era básicamente imparable por saber que diste un pequeño suspiro satisfecho antes de pasar a cojear después de que Papyrus se llevó tu bastón. Sin duda, él estaba en el siguiente rompecabezas en este momento, ya volviendo a cablear las cosas y esperando tan pacientemente como fuera posible para que llegarás y lo intentaras.

Caminaste por un atajo, a una sala torcida; apenas molestandote en leer la placa original para el rompecabezas que acababas de terminar. A pesar de no existir caminos de ramificación y al menos uno de tus amigos monstruo los había cerrado en cualquier dirección, se sintió relativamente aislado y tranquilo.

En cuanto mirabas a la mampostería te preguntaste qué clase de materiales estaban los ladrillos de color púrpura. Parecía ser una tendencia en las ruinas, o al menos el material más común. Cada túnel en el que habías caminado había sido hecho de estos ladrillos, ¡incluso la parte delantera de la casa de Toriel! Nunca habías sido capaz de ver el lugar desde la perspectiva de un forastero antes, por lo que había sido una pequeña sorpresa para ti para ver cuál era el lugar en el que habías estado viviendo en el mes pasado y como parecía de verdad. Toriel incluso te había llevado a un balcón que mostraba una gran vista de los muchos edificios antiguos y ruinosos que dieron las ruinas su nombre. Al ver aquella vista solo- la arquitectura en expansión, la cueva que bordeaba cada uno de sus bordes y que encerraba la ciudad abandonada por debajo de esta- realmente adquiriste cierta perspectiva sobre lo que realmente era el subsuelo.

No habías bajado a la ciudad en ruinas, pero Toriel hubiera dicho 'Todavía no...', que era casi tan bueno como decir 'Definitivamente después'. Todo estaba bien para ti; no había manera de que podrías haber caminado a través de todo ese lugar. La única cosa con la que estabas ligeramente decepcionado era por el hecho de que no parecía como si te reunirías con nuevos monstruos en el corto plazo. A pesar de que Toriel alegaba que atravesaban un camino importante, en la medida que había visto los pasillos de las ruinas en las que habías estado atravesando fueron relativamente abandonados. Fue una pena, pero parecía que no te toparías con caras nuevas en cualquier momento tempra-

"¡Uf!"

Por un momento aterrador luchaste para recuperar el equilibrio. Sacudiendo tu bastón hacia atrás, lograste estabilizarte antes de que tu cabeza se reuniera el suelo de piedra. Tu cuerpo gritaba por el repentino giro de los acontecimientos y te castigaste por dejar que tu mente vagara mientras caminabas. _¡Ocurrirán cosas malas si lo hago! ¡¿No he aprendido esta lección antes !?  
_  
Empujandote en posición vertical mirabas hacia arriba para ver lo que te habías encontrado. Era un... ¿maniquí flotante de algún tipo? Parecía bastante golpeado y se acaba tipo de flotando en frente a ti. Algo así como ese pequeño corazón magenta que estaba en frente de tu pecho y- _Espera, mierda, ¡esa mi alma otra vez!_

Interiormente maldijiste cuando te diste cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Las paredes de color púrpura que te rodeaban habían sido drenadas del color mientras tus sentidos instintivamente se centraron en el objeto flotante de antes. ¿El maniquí en realidad era un monstruo? ¿Cómo se supone que ib a saber _eso_? Y ¿por qué habían llamado tu alma como lo hizo Sans? _¿¡Realmente iban a matarte tal como él dijo!?_

"H-Hey, ¡lamento mucho eso! ¡Fue mi error!" inmediatamente comenzaste a disculparte, tratando de parecer tan intimidante como fuera posible. Maldita sea, ¡no había nadie más alrededor! Papyrus estaba probablemente hasta más adelante y Sans y Toriel probablemente fueron tomando su tiempo dulce para ponerse al día a causa de toda su eslinga juego de palabras.

"... Oh ... oh nooo ..." el maniquí murmuró entre dientes en señal de socorro, "eres un h-h-humano..."

Mientras veías a el monstruo de peluche comenzar a temblar incontrolablemente. Los botones de sus ojos vacilaron y de repente ardientes lágrimas calientes viajaban en tu dirección. Rápidamente moviste tu alma fuera del camino de cada ataque, contento de que tenías al menos alguna experiencia previa esquivando. Tu cuerpo, sin embargo, fue significativamente menos ágil. Varias de las lágrimas lograron llegar a la parte superior de tu cuerpo. Ya que era energía mágica lo que estaba golpeando a un ser físico, como tu mismo, el daño no era demasiado amplio, pero si picaba como una quemadura solar leve cada vez que te ponías en contacto.

"Hey, no, yo-" a tientas, buscaste las palabras adecuadas y fallando horriblemente, "¡No quise toparme contigo de esa manera! ¡Cuanto lo siento!"

" ...Oh, tu... ¿lo sientes?" Las lágrimas dejaron de caer por un momento mientras el maniquí agitado te miraba con la expresión más patética en su rostro mal cosido.

"¡Sí! ¡Lo lamento mucho! ¡Debí haberte asustado mucho! Debería haber estado prestando atención en donde iba."

" ...Oh, no, es... Es mi culpa... Perdón... yo ni siquiera debería estar aquí así..."

Estabas a punto de relajarte un poco antes de que otra ronda de lágrimas ácidas viajará a tu camino. Entraste un poco en pánico mientras esquivabas, pero no sin antes darte cuenta de que la acción era totalmente involuntaria. El monstruo flotante ante ti, en realidad era muy tímido y al ver eso te hizo sentir un poco mejor acerca de tu situación. Quizás hablar de tu salida de las cosas sin tener que gritar para pedir ayuda de tus cuidadores después de todo...

"No, no te preocupes, no es tu culpa en absoluto." Le dijiste con tanta calma como podías evitando al mismo tiempo la onda dolorosa de las lágrimas. "Metí la pata y te hice llorar. No tiene que echarte la culpa de nada."

" ...Gracias", murmuró el maniquí, a lo que le devolviste una sonrisa con suavidad, "...Pero en realidad estás mal... metí la pata..."

"¿Qué?, ¡no! ¡No, en realidad no lo hiciste!" argumentaste, sólo para que el maniquí sacudiera la cabeza con tristeza y mirar hacia otro lado.

" ...No, realmente lo hice," se sorbió la nariz, "Siempre regreso a las ruinas cuando necesito estar solo... Pero mis lugares habituales se cayeron... muy mal. Pensé que tal vez podría intentar poseer este maniquí en su lugar... Pero terminó siendo t-tan... triiiiste que accidentalmente me convertí corporal... Si yo todavía fuera un fantasma no te habrías tropezado conmigo... lo siento mucho... "

Lo viste con impotencia mientras el monstruo comenzaba a sollozar en silencio a sí mismo, aunque por suerte sus lágrimas se dirigían más a el suelo y a la pared de tu derecha en lugar de a ti. Así que el maniquí no era su verdadera forma. Un fantasma hizo un poco más de sentido porque los asociabas automáticamente con esqueletos y monstruos, ya que a ellos ya los habías conocido. ¿El pobre se habrá atorado ahí?

"Eso es realmente terrible", lo consolaste con cuidado, "¿Hay alguna forma en que te pueda ayudar?" Realmente no sabías qué hacer, pero te sentías lo suficientemente fuerte como para ofrecer al menos una mano de ayuda. Por desgracia, el monstruo se limitó a sacudir la cabeza con tristeza.

"...No, noooo... ya es demasiado tarde... Una vez que un fantasma se convierte en corpóreo ...Estarán atrapados en ese cuerpo hasta que sea destruido y ellos-... mu-mueren c-con eeeso... " No tenías idea de cómo, pero el muñeco poseído comenzó a llorar y sollozar aún con más fuerza. "...Oh, yo... nunca voy a ser capaz de llegar a casa y-y... Todo es taan triste..."

Por un momento te quedaste allí mientras el fantasma se convirtió en una forma-de-costal-de-boxeo continuó flotando en su lugar y llorando con sus pequeños ojos de botón afuera. Tenías una idea acerca de lo que podría ayudar, pero no podías juzgar lo peligroso que era el monstruo a pesar de ser tan obviamente manso y aún así tenía lágrimas que te habían afectado seis de tu veinticinco HP. Pero al verlo tan miserable, te motivo por lo que poco a poco, con gentileza, _con mucho cuidado_ le diste un abrazo un poco incómodo.

"...¿Oh? ¿Qué estás... oh... ¿Es-esto es ...?"

"Hey, todo estará bien." frotase suavemente pequeños círculos en la espalda del maniquí, asegurándote de que podría fácilmente alejarse de ti si se incómodaba. Tener que apoyarte en tu bastón para mantenerte en pie no estaba realmente ayudando a hacer el gesto tan cálido como podría ser, pero estabas haciendo lo mejor posible. Afortunadamente, parecía que estabas haciendo lo correcto y las lágrimas ardientes estaban cayendo cada vez menos. Fue una buena cosa que el voluntariado para el grupo de búsqueda todo ese tiempo te había preparado para consolar a las personas en peligro.

"... ¿Es esto un abrazo? Yo, um, nunca he sido abrazado antes... Al ser un fantasma y todo... Esto es... bueno... quizás no es del _todo_ malo..."

"Supongo que no, ¿eh?" te reíste entre dientes a medida que lo liberabas. "Pero lo entiendo. Tu... tu no puede ir a casa ahora mismo y apesta. Un montón de cosas malas le suceden todo el tiempo. Pero tal vez va a estar bien. ¿Has, um, hablado con alguien? Porque... me he olvidado de hacer ese tipo de cosas también ".

No podías negar que en realidad podrías simpatizar con el fantasma teniendo en cuenta sus circunstancias; no ser capaz de llegar a casa, estando atrapado por las limitaciones de su propio cuerpo, tiene pensamientos de culpa... Pero eso no era en lo que tenías que estar centrado en estos momentos. No, tenías que estar prestando atención a las palabras cada vez más silenciosas que el muñeco estaba diciendo.

"...Oh... no podría causarle problemas a nadie... He visto algunos monstruos que vienen por aquí todos los días, pero... Son un grupo y no quería interrumpir... El alto me recuerda-... é-él es muy escandaloso... Así que tengo que irme cada vez que lo veo... por eso me encontré contigo... lo siento mucho... "

"Está bien, yo también lo siento." Te disculpaste otra vez, " sólo habla con alguien cuando creas que estás listo, ¿ok?"

"...Oh, está bien... Pareces muy agradable... E-Espero estar bien esta vez... oh..." El maniquí se estremeció por un momento antes de que te mirará y se agitará. De repente, tu alma se fusionó de nuevo en tu pecho y la siguiente cosa que sabías, es que tres monedas de oro estaban flotando en tu mano.

"...Desde que soy corpóreo... He sido capaz de recoger objetos físicos... He encontrado estos en las hojas... puedes tenerlos... Voy a ir a pensar por un tiempo supongo..."

Y con eso el maniquí flotó hacia arriba dentro de un agujero oscuro en el techo antes de que tuvieras la oportunidad de dar las gracias.

Te paraste sin habla a medida que te quedaste mirando el techo de piedra, contemplando todo lo que acababa de suceder. Te sentiste... un poco orgulloso de tí mismo. Fue una buena cosa la que hiciste, animando a ese pobre fantasma. Mirando a las monedas en tu mano admiraste lo brillante que eran. No sabias qué tipo de monedas eran hasta que detectaste un símbolo con los triángulos y el círculo con alas mientras que en el lado opuesto a la letra 'o'. El mismo patrón en el vestido de Toriel, la puerta del sótano y varios lugares de las ruinas. Entonces, moneda de monstruo. Genial.

Mientras inspeccionabas las monedas algo suave se posó en tu hombro, haciendote saltar. Azotando a tu alrededor oíste un crujido y de repente estabas en un viaje de ida en el suelo de cemento. O hubiera sido de esa manera, excepto que fuiste atrapado y mecido por brazos cálidos y peludos con rapidez.

Mirando hacia arriba viste a Toriel sonriendo a ti con tanto orgullo que no podías detener el rubor de la iluminación de una buena parte de su cara.

"Bien hecho, mi querido." Ella dijo, y te sonrojó aún más. ¿Vio todo eso? Oh rayos. No debería haber sido embarazoso pero la forma en que ella estaba actuando como una madre cuyo niño recién había hecho algo adorable sólo lo hizo de esa manera.

"Ah, ja, ja... gracias..."

Oh, por Dios, ¡ahora comenzabas a sonar como el fantasma! Alejaste la cara lejos de Toriel sólo para hacer contacto visual con Sans.

"Así que, ¿es la primera vez que hablas con un fantasma?" preguntó y podías sentir la acumulación evidente en su voz, "supongo que estás _rompiendo_ el hielo"

Para clavar en el juego de palabras alzó tu bastón roto y te quejaste. Bien, ahora no podías caminar más. Las lágrimas ácidas del fantasma / maniquí habían debilitado la madera, por lo que encajaba en la mitad una vez que te habías dado la vuelta y colocabas una mayor parte de tu peso sobre él. Maldición.

"Ahh... Lo siento." Suspiraste, "Creo que tenemos que volver ahora, ¿eh?"

"Hmm, no exactamente, querido." Toriel tarareó, "Es muy desafortunado en el caso de Papyrus, pero deberíamos dejar los restantes rompecabezas para otro día. En este momento… hay algo que creo que tienes que ver".

 _Hola querid s lectores. Lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto, pero lo que pasa es que acabo de pasar temporada de exámenes y el capítulo estaba muy largo. Prometo ponerme al corriente. ¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	14. Tocando fondo con Toriel

_**Esta historia le pertenece a theparanoidpanter y los personajes a Toby Fox.**_

"ES UNA LÁSTIMA, PERO INEQUÍVOCAMENTE CREEMOS QUE PODEMOS SUPERAR UN PEQUEÑO PERCANCE. DE HECHO, PARA ASEGURARNOS DE NO ENCONTRARNOS CON ESE TIPO DE DESGRACIAS EN EL FUTURO, LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE INTENTES RESOLVER MIS ROMPECABEZAS TRAERÉ MÁS BASTONES, POR  
SI ACASO."

"Gracias Papyrus." Le sonreíste desde el fuerte agarre de los brazos de Toriel.

Fue una honesta vergüenza de que habías roto tu bastón, pero casi habías alcanzado el límite para caminar de todos modos. Tu cuerpo estaba tan tieso al punto en el que estabas preocupado de que la tensión podría arrastrarse para arriba en tu cara. Afortunadamente,  
estar en manos de Toriel te hizo sentir un poco más relajado, como si ella estuviera usando su magia curativa en ti otra vez. En realidad, ¿estaba haciendo eso? El proceso no siempre era visible para ti. Ella tenía un nivel de talento que ella sólo  
necesitaba estar cerca para tu curación para transmitir correctamente.

Mientras eras cargado por los afelpados brazos de tu cuidadora monstruo más grande, te encontraste con una nueva habitación con dos escaleras curvadas hacia abajo en el suelo de la hoja cubierta antes. A pesar de estar hecha de los mismos materiales que  
el resto de las ruinas, la habitación tenía una sensación muy real a la misma; al igual que el vestíbulo de una mansión. Vides verdes (era otra característica repetitiva para hacer los pasillos púrpura menos monótonos) se tejían en sí mismos y en  
marcaban la puerta por la que habías pasado. Las hojas rojas que hasta ahora sólo habían existido dentro de pilas desechadas se dispusieron cuidadosamente para decorar la circunferencia de la vía.

"Uh, hey, ¿Paps?" Sans habló de repente a medida que comenzó a descender las escaleras.

"¿SÍ HERMANO?"

"¿Piensas quedarte atrás por un tiempo? ¿Ir a los rompecabezas de nuevo?"

Al principio no podías ver el intercambio, debido a que estabas envuelto en un par de brazos fuertes y sobre todo peludos. Sin embargo, una vez que Toriel llegó a terreno plano en la parte inferior izquierda de la escalera se dio la vuelta para ver el  
cambio, lo que significaba que te dio una buena vista de lo que estaba ocurriendo también.

Papyrus se detuvo a mitad del camino por las escaleras y miró a su hermano. Desde la parte posterior de su cabeza por sí sola no podías trabajar en buscar su expresión, pero él estaba jugando con los extremos de sus guantes. Te diste cuenta de que estaba  
nervioso o rigurosamente pensando sus opciones. Teniendo en cuenta las pocas pistas que había compartido contigo acerca de tu relación con su hermano, tenías la sensación de que muy posiblemente podría ser el primero.

Sans, por su parte, ni siquiera había tomado la molestia de acercarse a las escaleras todavía. Aún estaba de pie debajo de la arcada por la que todos habían entrado, viéndose lo suficientemente casual para que te sintieras que era un poco extraño. A pesar  
de ser capaz de ver su cara, todavía eras bastante mediocre en la lectura de expresiones del tipo. No ayudaba el hecho de estar acunado en los brazos de Toriel en un suelo ligeramente diferente, ponía tu línea de visión en un ángulo un poco extraño.

"UM... ¿NO ESTOY SEGURO-?" Papyrus comenzó.

"Conmigo, por supuesto." Sans añadió rápidamente, inclinando la cabeza de una manera que ayudó a su permanente sonrisa parecer más genuina.

"OH, ¿ _CONTIGO_? ¡POR SUPUESTO!" Al instante el comportamiento del esqueleto más alto cambió mientras se encendía, colocando una mano dramáticamente sobre su blanco pecho de la placa, "ESTE ES EL MOMENTO PERFECTO PARA QUE TE ACOMPAÑE A TRAVÉS DE  
LAS MODIFICACIONES QUE HICE A TODOS LOS ROMPECABEZAS POR LOS QUE HEMOS PASADO. SERÁ MEJOR QUE PRESTES MÁS ATENCIÓN PARA RECOMPENSAR TODO EL TIEMPO QUE TE PERDISTE POR DECIDIRSE EN QUEDARTE EN CASA Y DORMIR"

"Je, no puedo hacer ninguna promesa, pero lo intentaré." Sans hizo un guiño a disgusto de su hermano antes de pasar a Toriel preguntando "¿Van a estar bien por ustedes mismos?"

"Sólo estaremos a unas pocas habitaciones de distancia." Toriel le sonrió. Tu también asentiste mientras Papyrus salía de la habitación, atado con rapidez por el esqueleto mucho más perezoso. Antes de irse, Sans disparó un guiño de vuelta a ti específicamente.  
No sabías exactamente lo que estaba tratando de comunicar con eso, pero estabas satisfecho cuando reconociste la misma sensación de confianza que tu y Sans habían formado de nuevo en el frío sótano.

"...Espero que las cosas vayan bien para él." Toriel suspiró una vez que la pareja estaba fuera de la vista. Te preguntaste si deberías preguntar qué quería decir con eso, pero te contuviste. Había una mirada de ternura en los ojos de la mujer amablemente,  
en capas sobre tonos de simpatía y nostalgia posible. En su lugar, le permitiste continuar en la oscuridad de la habitación de al lado y más allá.

De los brazos de Toriel viste que el cuarto oscuro se desaparecía detrás de la esquina, mientras caminaba, dejando atrás la visión inquietante de un punto vacío de la hierba iluminada desde arriba. Por primera vez desde que entraste a las Ruinas viste  
un área que no estaba pavimentado de púrpura. Todo alrededor de las paredes de piedra gris consistía en que sólo se llevaba lo suficiente como para evitar cualquier roca sobresaliera desde el exterior. El suelo estaba desnudo, a diferencia de los  
caminos que había estado antes de desplazamiento, y el techo todavía tenía estalactitas que colgaban de él. A pesar del hecho de que ya habías experimentado la misma sensación al mirar por encima de la ciudad en ruinas hace tan sólo una media hora,  
te recordó que realmente estabas en una cueva.

Me alegro de que eso nunca fue mentira, pensaste para ti mismo, no podría imaginar lo que habría hecho si hubiera descubierto que no estaba realmente atrapado debajo de una montaña. Si todo el mundo en realidad hubiera estado mintiéndome... Me alegro  
de que son buenas personas. Estoy muy contento de que puedo confiar en ellos como yo quiero.

En cuanto habías terminado ese pensamiento, Toriel torció su cuerpo para sentarse en el suelo de piedra.

"¿Quieres que te siente a mi lado o prefieres que te sostenga?" Ella preguntó en voz baja.

"Uh, me puedo sentar por mi mismo, gracias." Le devolviste la sonrisa. Ser llevado cargado todo el tiempo, sobre todo ahora que habías demostrado que podías caminar, te había hecho sentirte muy poco digno. No es que podías decir eso en la cara de nadie,  
¡por supuesto! Sólo necesitabas ser tratado como un adulto de vez en cuando.

Asintiendo, Toriel se colocó cuidadosamente a tu lado. Al igual que el punto por el que habías pasado antes, un único rayo de luz iluminó un parche de hierba situado en la caverna de piedra. La diferencia era que este lugar era un poco más grande y cubierto  
de una franja de flores amarillas bonitas. Habías intentado adivinar si eran buttercups o algo similar. Tras el haz de luz hacia arriba hiciste un seguimiento de los bordes irregulares de las paredes de la cueva hasta que tu cabeza estaba inclinada  
hacia atrás a tal punto de quedar en posición horizontal. Muy, muy lejos por encima de ti había un pequeño punto de luz.

"Mi querido... He querido mostrarte esto hace bastante tiempo. Pero... había dudado. Y por eso lo siento."

Miraste a Toriel con curiosidad. Tu pensabas que tenías una idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero necesitabas que la mujer continuará para confirmar esos pensamientos. Por un momento, sólo respiraba y parecía abatida en el suelo. Después de que ella fue  
capaz de ordenar sus pensamientos, Toriel te miró a los ojos y le dio una extraña sonrisa melancólica.

"Esto," ella finalmente afirmó, "es la entrada al subsuelo."

Hiciste un gesto de comprensión y volviste para mirar hacia atrás a el techo de nuevo. Dios, ¡es tan alto! No es de extrañar que nadie podía escapar del subsuelo.

"¿Cómo demonios sobreviví eso...?" murmuraste para ti mismo.

"Hace mucho tiempo en la superficie se desmoronó hacia abajo a través de la barrera, trayendo consigo suciedad y flores", explicó Toriel y tu recordaste el agujero en el techo de la cueva por la que habías entrado hace mucho tiempo. "Al crecer aquí en  
el subsuelo las flores quedaron expuestas más a la magia y así ganó ligeramente nuevas propiedades. Cualquier persona que cae desde la superficie puede estar seguro de que van a estar seguros en este lecho de flores."

"Me alegro de que no aterrice mal entonces," Hiciste una mueca al recordar la peligrosa colocación de la hoja oxidada. Si la caída te hubiera empujado lo suficiente, es probable que no hubieras sobrevivido a la caída independientemente de lo suave que  
eran las flores.

Toriel asintió en un acuerdo silencioso, sin duda siguiendo el hilo de pensamiento.

De repente decidiste que tu no deseabas continuar con un tema tan sombrío más de lo necesario, así que hablaste de nuevo.

"En realidad, es tan alto que no puedo ver la barrera. Es ahí arriba, ¿verdad? Es decir, que probablemente podría entender si era demasiado peligroso salir de esta manera, incluso sin una pared mágica que bloqueará, pero aún así..."

"De hecho, la barrera es bastante alta." Toriel estuvo de acuerdo, "Es muy poco probable que tu fueras capaz de verla en este momento del día, sobre todo se hace visible por la noche o el crepúsculo, pero yo puedo asegurar que está presente. Nosotros  
intentamos encontrar maneras alrededor de ella; Nueva Hogar fue fundado en el otro lado de la montaña puramente porque tenía fácil acceso a una parte del nivel de la barrera con el suelo de la cueva. Es muy parecido a una burbuja, nos atrapa dentro  
de cada ángulo. No importa la cantidad de rocas que cavemos, no hay puntos débiles. Muchos han intentado y fracasado en encontrar una solución que no fuese horrible. Todos ellos fracasaron y, finalmente... todos simplemente se rindieron ".

El silencio se instaló en torno a los dos, cargado de angustia y el peso del pasado. Contemplaste las palabras de Toriel. Cada uno se ata con profunda desesperanza. Tu te imaginabas un momento donde los monstruos sólo se habían quedado atrapados debajo  
de la montaña, aferrándose a la esperanza de que algún día podrían ver la superficie de nuevo si sólo se esforzaban lo suficiente. Las familias que se sientan en la oscuridad con sólo velas para la compañía, sin saber si era de noche o de día, en  
cualquier momento dado. Poco a poco la ciudad se construyó a medida que comenzaron a cavar, con la esperanza de encontrar un resquicio en la magia que los mantenía atrapados.

Sólo pensar en ello te hizo sentir un poco deprimido. Después de todo, estabas atrapado aquí abajo ahora también. Incluso si tu decidiste de repente que la barrera no existiera no había manera de que pudieras subir una altura tan imposible altura a la  
superficie- incluso si tú llegarás allí no había manera de saber lo que podría estar esperando para ti...

Dejaste escapar un suspiro.

"No te preocupes, te creo." Murmuraste, con los ojos todavía cautivados hacia arriba. ¿Cómo diablos ibas a salir de ésta? Tal vez... tal vez no podrías. Pero no tenías que perder la esperanza en eso. Si tu te convirtieras en esperanza entonces podrías  
quedarte sin motivación, y todavía tenías tu recuperación para trabajar.

Volviendo a Toriel, abriste tu boca para hacer otra pregunta, sólo para olvidar lo que ibas a decir una vez que viste su cara.

Su cabeza se inclinó hacia abajo mientras se sentaba a tu lado. Sus hombros encorvados y las manos ligeramente flojas yacían en su regazo. De repente viste grandes, lágrimas rodando mojadas por la cara, dejando senderos más pequeños que empapan en el  
pelaje alrededor de su hocico. Ella estaba completamente en silencio mientras lloraba y lo que te dejó confundido en cuanto a lo que debías hacer.

"T-Toriel," susurraste mientras que ponías una mano sobre su rodilla cuidadosamente, "Lo siento mucho. ¿Quieres-"

"¡No, no! ¡Yo soy la que lo siente!"

De repente Toriel te tomó en un fuerte abrazo y chillando a moco tendido. Tu luchabas por respirar a medida que estabas dentro de una prisión de vestidos de púrpura y pelaje, pero lograste liberar un brazo para acariciar la espalda de la mujer de cabra.

"L-lo siento. ¡Lo siento!" Ella continuó a llorar, incluso ella aflojó su agarre por lo que tranquilamente pudiste jadear un poco de aire hacia abajo, "Yo sé que tu quieres ir a casa, a pesar de haber sido tan paciente. Oí cuando estabas atrapado en la  
lucha antes- y-y de Sans también... Cada ser humano que cae siempre- ellos siempre se van. Yo entiendo que quieren volver a casa, lo hago, es sólo que... quiero protegerlos. Así que traté de evitar el tema de la barrera. Lo intenté. N-nunca ayudó,  
pero tu... tú me crees".

Sin dejar de llorar, Toriel retrajo un brazo de tu alrededor para limpiar su cara empapada. Todavía estabas cerca de ella por el brazo restante mientras trataba de calmarse.

"Así que realmente Sans habló contigo acerca de todo eso." Comentaste mientras continuabas frotando y acariciando la espalda de la mujer. Teniendo en cuenta todas las lágrimas de consuelo y, a partir de hoy algunos podrían ser capaces de llamarte un terapeuta  
para monstruo.

"Sí, lo hizo." Toriel murmuró desde detrás de la manga. "Yo sabía que intentarías dejarnos finalmente, a pesar de mis advertencias. He fallado en proteger a tantos que simplemente asumí que lo mismo iba a pasar. Incluso mi solo éxito terminó siendo una  
mentira. Es por eso que me había distanciado de ti cuando empezaste a caminar de nuevo. Es por eso que Sans decidió bloquear tu camino en lugar de mí. Todo se debe a que soy una simple cobarde. Y en ser una cobarde... supongo que soy un hipócrita  
también. "

"Está bien, ya te he perdonado," sonreíste, "Además, no es como si yo no hubiera nada malo tampoco. Quiero decir, ¡he intentado huir en lugar de sólo hablar las cosas! Eso es bastante estúpido, teniéndolo en cuenta ".

Hiciste un gesto hacia tu pierna mientras Toriel sonrió y sopló una respiración.

"Ah, pero tu estabas en lo correcto, querido, no te habríamos dicho mucho," sollozó ella, con vergüenza, "Mi cobardía es tan profunda que realmente que- que yo consideré... terminar con mi vida sólo para salvar la tuya."

Eso hizo que la miras en estado de shock. ¿Toriel estaba pensando en matarse para ayudarte?

"¿Recuerdas lo que dije sobre la barrera y las almas?" preguntó ella y tu asentiste. "Cuando un monstruo desea pasar la barrera requiere el alma de un humano para poder hacerlo. Y cuando un ser humano desea cruzar, que requiere el alma de un monstruo,  
con la única excepción que solo un tipo específico puede durar el tiempo suficiente para que eso ocurra."

"Monstruos jefe..." dijiste entre dientes, recordando el vago recuerdo de Toriel al explicar las almas en tu caso.

"De hecho, querido. Yo soy muy posiblemente el último monstruo jefe en el subsuelo."

Te sentaste sorprendido mientras veías la sonrisa miserable de la mujer monstruo. Había tantas cosas sobre ella que no tenían sentido. Ella era un monstruo que no quería un alma humana para que pudiera escapar, o utilizarla para liberar a su pueblo. En  
cambio, los protegía y lloraba cada vez que morían. Y encima de que era un monstruo jefe; el tipo exacto que contenía un alma lo suficientemente potente como para que un humano quisiera matarla. Y ella estaba... ¿dispuesta a morir por ti? O, más exactamente,  
ella era suicida. Probablemente debido a todos los humanos muertos que le habían roto el corazón.

"Toriel... no. Simplemente no". Susurraste, "no hagas eso. No digas eso. Hay personas que te extrañarían si tu mueres. No quiero pasar a través de cualquier barrera si eso significa que alguien tiene que salir herido por eso de todos modos. No debería  
tener que pasar algo así".

"Yo-yo ahora lo sé. Gracias." Toriel sorbio su nariz, "con el tiempo me di cuenta de que llevarte a través del subsuelo al otro lado de la barrera sería muy difícil. Era posible que tendríamos que morir en un viaje así. Supongo que con el tiempo lo pensé  
mejor... o, más probable, que estaba siendo egoísta como de costumbre ".

"Tu no eres egoísta por la decisión de vivir."

"Ja, ja... Mi querido, tu no entiendes cuánto tiempo he vivido."

"Uh, ¿cuánto tiempo?"

"Más que un humano, te lo aseguro." Toriel sonrió débilmente.

"Oh," tu dijiste, una idea se formuló de repente en tu cabeza, "¡y yo que pensaba que Papyrus y Sans eran los únicos fósiles por aquí!"

El efecto de tu plan fue instantáneo mientras Toriel soltó un resoplido feo y se echó a reír. Tu reíste por lo bajo junto con ella y tu mismo le diste una palmada en la espalda por cada sibilancia e hipo que se separó de tu flujo aparentemente interminable  
de la risa. Con un solo chiste habías borrado la atmósfera amarga y dejado las lágrimas de la pobre señora. Los problemas subyacentes no se fijaron, pero era al menos un comienzo.

"¡Oh! ¡Oh Dios! ¡E-eso fue-fue un poco-!" Toriel continuó a reír, sosteniéndose sobre sus lados.

"Ja, sí, estoy aprendiendo de los mejores." Sonreíste ampliamente, causando que Toriel tuviera otro pequeño ataque de risa.

"Pero en serio," le dijiste mientras contenías la respiración, "no tenemos que hacer nada drástico. Sólo podemos hablar las cosas a partir de ahora,¿o no?"

Toriel te sonrío con cariño, lágrimas tanto de alegría y dolor siguió brillando en los bordes de sus ojos.

"Es un trato." dijo, tomando suavemente tu mano.

Tomando una respiración profunda para no perder el equilibrio, ella se levantó y bajó la mirada hacia ti.

"Bueno, supongo que hemos estado aquí durante el tiempo suficiente, ¿no crees? Sugiero que nos vayamos y nos pongamos al día con los hermanos esqueleto de nuevo."

"Buena idea."

A pesar del hecho de que habías estado sentado en la hierba suave y el suelo, tu cuerpo se sentía incómodamente rígido. En particular, el área alrededor de la pierna se sentía bastante apretada y nerviosa, muy a su pesar. Estabas contento de que tu ya  
no tendrías que caminar de regreso por ti mismo, ya que Toriel tendría que llevarte. Extrañamente notaste que tu mandíbula estaba bastante rígida también, casi como si se estuviera a punto de encerrar. ¿No habías estado hablando durante tanto tiempo,  
o si? Oh, bueno, estaba cansado y listo para regresar a la cama de todos modos.

Poco a poco, Toriel se inclinó para recogerte fuera del césped, cuidando de no torcerte por el dolor de tus-

PAF

Diste un sobresalto y siseaste de dolor cuando tus músculos se tensaron. ¿Qué demonios fue eso? no tenías mucho tiempo para hacerte preguntas mientras veías el suelo delante de ti.

Acostado, rodeado por las flores, estaba un cuerpo humano, cubierto de sangre y con los ojos parcialmente abiertos. El lío de color rojo había sido untado sobre tu pecho en la forma de un corazón rojo corazón.

En el espacio por encima de este estaba un mensaje garabateado desordenadamente:

"te extraño ;)" 


	15. Quedando sin suerte

_Sé que existen miles y millones de excusas, pero ¡hey! Mejor tarde que nunca; bue' aún así, déjenme decirles que este capítulo es muy especial para mi, porque fue en este capítulo en que oficialmente fui anunciada como traductora de la historia y me siento feliz de (FINALMENTE llegar hasta aquí) Bueno ya saben:  
_

 __

 _ **Esta historia le pertenece a theparanoidpanter y los personajes a Toby Fox.**_

 _Ya los dejó en paz. Disfruten_.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido mientras mirabas sin comprender el cuerpo que había aterrizado sólo a un par de metros delante de ti. Era como si una eternidad hubiera pasado en ese momento, aunque en realidad ni siquiera habían sido tres segundos. En el instante en que tu cerebro finalmente había registrado la vista de los ojos apagados, vidriosos y el olor de la sangre coagulada, entraste en pánico inmediatamente.

Como una inyección de adrenalina, te atravesó como una bala temerosa, que te rasgaba de nuevo al presente tan rápido que casi te mareabas. La opción de "vuelo" en tu instinto de lucha o huida se inició en el equipo completamente mientras tratabas de ir hacia atrás y lejos del cadáver manchado de sangre. Por desgracia, tus instintos se habían olvidado de tu pierna mala y terminaste tropezando y cayendo con fuerza sobre tu espalda. Un fuerte _crujido_ resonó mientras tu cabeza se golpeó contra el suelo de la dura cueva. El grito que hubieras tenido se escapó débilmente y confuso por el impacto inesperado. A pesar del dolor y el pánico, golpear tu cabeza en realidad te dio un momento de claridad y rápidamente intentaste recuperar el control de tus emociones antes de que terminarás perjudicándote más.

Toriel, que se había paralizado igualmente de horror como tú, de inmediato se cuadró a su grito ahogado. Ella rápidamente recogió tu cuerpo rígido y dolorido en sus brazos antes de fugarse fuera de la habitación. Mientras corría, murmuró lo que deberían haber sido palabras tranquilizadoras, pero en cambio, traicionaron su terror al tartamudear y precipitar sus palabras. Algunas de las cosas que estaba diciendo ni siquiera parecían estar dirigidas a ti, sino a sí misma, a pesar de que estaba demasiado ocupada con sus propios pensamientos para escucharse adecuadamente.

 _¡Estaban muertos! ¡Esa persona estaba muerta! Oh por Dios, ¡esa persona fue asesinada!_ Tu mente te gritó mientras que eras empujado sobre los brazos afelpados de Toriel. Aunque el ángulo en el que había llegado era extraño, no había ninguna duda de que el humano que acababa de caer estaba bien muerto antes de alcanzar el suelo. Después de todo, tú habías oído un grito, ¿verdad?

Un repentino pensamiento te golpeó, _¿Quién era? Yo-yo ni siquiera lo reconocí... Oh, no, no era uno de los del equipo de búsqueda, ¿o si?_

Buscaste frenéticamente a través de tu memoria de nuevo cuando te ofreciste para el grupo de búsqueda. No había algo más de diez personas en tu grupo, pero no pudiste igualar el humano muerto detrás de ti a cualquiera de ellos. A pesar de que no habías conocido ninguno de los otros voluntarios estabas seguro de que hubieras reconocido uno de ellos.

¿Qué pasa con la lista de personas desaparecidas, entonces? Habías intentado recordar cada foto que había sido proporcionada por los familiares llorosos a tu grupo antes de ir a la montaña. Lamentablemente, las fotos hechas por los recuerdos bastantes pobres y no podías combinar ninguno con cualquiera de ellos en tu cabeza. Además, a partir de lo que habías visto del cuerpo era... inquietantemente fresco. El primer informe fue un completo día antes de tu viaje al Monte Ebott, y ahora tenías el valor de un mes adicional de tiempo por encima de eso.

Te acurrucaste más apegadamente en los brazos del monstruo que huía, en ti se hacia una mezcla entre la náusea inducida por lo que acababas de presenciar y las náuseas causadas por el impulso de Toriel haciendo girar tu cabeza lesionada. Era difícil respirar repentinamente y trataste de tragarte la extraña sensación con espasmos que estabas recibiendo. Por desgracia, nada podía detener tu temblor mientras tus pensamientos giraban en tu cabeza palpitante.

 _Fueron ellos_ , tus pensamientos gritaban, _fue el que me atacó. Mataron a alguien-alguien que ni siquiera conozco- sólo para enviar un mensaje. Ese mensaje... Oh dios, ¡mató a alguien sólo para asustarme! ¡Sólo para hacerme saber que van a venir para terminar el trabajo! Ellos saben que estoy vivo y que van a venir a matar-_

"¡S-Sans! ¡Papyrus!"

Repentinamente la huida de Toriel llegó a un alto. Ni siquiera podías levantar tu cabeza para mirar a los dos hermanos, estabas demasiado ocupado por estar atrapado en el terror y la incomodidad vertiginosa que fue surgiendo a través de tu cuerpo.

"Tori, ¿qué es...?"

"¡OH, DIOS MÍO! TE VES HORRIBLE. QUIERO DECIR- ¿TE VES MENOS RECUPERADO DE LO NORMAL? TODO ESTÁ BIEN... ¿ _VERDAD_?"

"N-no, hay-" Toriel comenzó, todavía temblando un poco y tratando de no jadear, "P-Papyrus necesito que te lleves al humano. ¡Esto es muy importante! Tienes que llevártelos y _no vuelvas a las ruinas hasta que tu hermano o yo te digamos lo contrario_. ¿Entendido? "

"¿YO...? ¿ESTÁS SEGURA DE QUE ESO ES NECESARIO? TAL VEZ-"

"Tori, ¿qué pasó-?"

" _No discutas conmigo. Sólo prométeme que vas a cuidar al humano_ ". Toriel ordenó antes de empujar rápidamente tu forma rígida en los brazos de un Papyrus igualmente rígido, "Sans, necesito que te quedes aquí y te lo explicaré."

Hubo un breve momento en el que Toriel tuvo que luchar contigo. Tus dedos se habían encrespado inconscientemente firmemente en su túnica y tuviste que ser arrancado rápidamente fuera. Incluso una vez que te retiraron, encontraste tus manos cerradas aún por alguna razón. Tu susurraste dolorosamente un débil ' _no_ ' hacia ella, incapaz de aclarar aún más debido a que tu garganta se estaba cerrando. No entendías por qué estabas tan asustado o por qué tu cuerpo estaba reaccionando de esa manera, pero ver un atisbo en la estoica cara a propósito de Toriel te daban ganas de llegar a ella otra vez a pesar de todo.

"E-ESTÁ BIEN SU MAGEST- T-TORIEL" Papyrus tartamudeó, todavía confundido y alarmado pero de alguna manera volvió a caer en su actitud de apoyo habitual, "ME IRÉ DE INMEDIATO"

Y antes de que pudieras hacer algo al respecto, estuviste siendo llevado lejos de nuevo a una velocidad de vértigo; aunque esta vez en brazos delgados pero sorprendentemente fuertes de Papyrus. Habías intentado girar sobre tí mismo en sus manos y gritar, pero tu voz terminó atrapada detrás de tu mandíbula reacia.

En la fracción de segundo antes de que fueras llevado fuera de la habitación, te las arreglaste para echar un vistazo en la busca del monstruo cabra con una cara perturbada para dirigir a Sans. El esqueleto estaba dudando mientras observaba a su hermano correr contigo, sus cuencas de los ojos se tornaron completamente negros con una preocupación profunda evidente en sus huesos.

La velocidad de Papyrus te estaba dando un mareo grave, al salir corriendo por el largo pasillo que habían caminado a través con calma no hace ni una hora. La sensación de movimiento combinado con el dolor en los músculos y la tensión de ver un cadáver te hizo sentir como si fueras a desmayarte. Débilmente, te acurrucaste contra el traje duro que llevaba Papyrus, intentando y fallando en sostenerte.

"H-HUMANO, ¿QUÉ PASÓ?" el esqueleto gritó huyendo con preocupación, "ERA ALGO MALO, ¿VERDAD? Y NOS ESTÁBAMOS DIVIRTIENDO. PERO AHORA... ¿PARECES ESTAR ENFERMO?"

Sólo pudiste dar un gemido dolido seguido de un amordazamiento amortiguado a medida que llegaste de repente al final del pasillo y comenzaste a hacer giros bruscos. Al darse cuenta de tu malestar no frenó Papyrus en lo más mínimo. De hecho, él aceleró, más probable es que quería volver a la casa de Toriel aún más. Como obligación ya que ella te había sacudido alrededor en su pánico, siendo llevado por Toriel había sido como un crucero por el río suave en comparación con los pasos irregulares y movimientos inesperados de Papyrus. Realmente no podías ver gracias a que tus ojos fuertemente se cerraron, pero se sentía como si sus pies no estaban ni siquiera tocando el suelo la mitad del tiempo.

"OH, NO. ¿DE VERDAD ESTÁS ENFERMO?" Papyrus se quedó sin aliento, sosteniéndote con más fuerza, "TORIEL ME DIJO TODO ACERCA DE CÓMO LOS HUMANOS SE PONEN ROJOS Y SUDOROSOS CUANDO NO ESTÁN BIEN. Y-Y TU ESTÁS ROJO Y SUDOROSO"

Retorciéndose en sus brazos, silbaste débiles sonidos. _Demasiado apretado, me está apretando demasiado. Todo es apretado. Duele. Duele. No puedo respirar. ¡Suéltame!_

Tus débiles intentos torciéndote libre de las garras del esqueleto pasaron desapercibidos mientras seguías balbuceando mientras que él corría, apenas manteniendo un ojo en el camino frente a él.

"ESTA NO ES LA MANERA QUE ESPERABA QUE ESTA CAMINATA FUERA ASÍ, P-PERO TODA VA A ESTAR BIEN" él te aseguró, "PUEDES TOMAR MÁS TIEMPO PARA RECUPERARTE Y DESPUÉS LO VOLVEREMOS A INTENTAR. Y VOY A LLEVAR UN MONTÓN DE BASTONES. AH, Y MANTAS Y PELUCHES TAMBIÉN PORQUE SON SUAVES. DE HECHO YO-

"¡Mira por donde vas, compadre!"

La advertencia vino un segundo demasiado tarde mientras Papyrus de repente tropezó con algo en su camino. Él dejó escapar un grito poco digno de él cayó hacia delante, lanzando sus brazos en un intento inútil para detener su impulso hacia adelante. Tu fuiste acurrucado con demasiada fuerza en tí mismo para mantener tu asimiento en la suave placa del pecho del esqueleto y fácilmente caíste con él.

Tus ojos se resquebrajaron por el menor grado de caerte hacia adelante, que te dio una idea de lo que te esperaba en el suelo.

Picos. Estabas en la habitación donde Papyrus re-activó el rompecabezas. Y él se había tropezado justo en frente de los picos.

Ni siquiera pudiste gritar cuando te sentiste cayendo en cámara lenta. Este no era el camino que querías para morir. De hecho, no querías morir en absoluto; la muerte por empalamiento acaba de hacerse que pareciera aún peor. Un breve pensamiento entró en tu cabeza y sugirió que tal vez esta era la manera de equilibrar el universo de las cosas. Tu no morirías por el cuchillo, así que en vez te tocaba un fin con un tipo _diferente_ de metal peligrosamente cortante.

...Ese iba a ser tu último pensamiento, ¿no? Otra pequeña idea horrible apareciendo exactamente cuando no lo necesitabas.

Típico.

De pronto, antes de que pudieras hacer contacto con las afiladas puntas de metal mortal, Papyrus te lanzó fuera de alguna manera. Tu visión se hizo borrosa mientras te revolcabas, primero sin color, después, negro como si te hubieras desmayado, luego azul oscuro. Apenas registraste tu espalda golpeando el suelo suavemente mientras tu cuerpo seguía apoderándose dolorosamente. Todo estaba en partes iguales, demasiado brillante y demasiado oscuro a medida que intentabas controlarte a través del dolor repentino.

En cuanto el azul se disolvía entre el brillo y la sombra chocantes, todo tu cuerpo se convulsionó y todo se volvió opaco. Lo último que recordabas haber sentido era algo frío que te rodeaba y una sensación de ardor en tus pulmones antes de que te desmayarás.

...

"...oh, no sé... Lo siento ..."

"Esta bien pepinillo. Nunca he visto los tipos como este. Tengo que admitir que estoy plomada sin ideas, hijito."

Tu derivaste lentamente en consciencia, todavía rodeado de oscuridad, pero la sensación era notablemente libre de dolor. Colores flotaron delante de tus ojos sin que fueras capaz de realmente comprenderlas y parpadeaste con fuerza. Todo parecía estar arremolinándose a pesar de que no movías la cabeza.

"...oh, uh... ¿estás bien...?"

Te llevaste una mano a la cabeza. Al igual que los colores, no podías entender lo que se suponía que los sonidos a tu alrededor podían significar. Todo se sentía tan ligero. Tu cabeza, tu brazo, tu cuerpo... así, tan ligero. Y extrañamente entumecido por encima de eso. ¿Qué pasó?

"¿QUE- H-HUMANO?"

¡Oh Dios! ¡Eso fue ruidoso!

Te encogiste duramente, juntando las dos manos sobre los lados de la cabeza y apretando los ojos cerrados. Una parte distante de tu mente reconoció el tono nasal como algo familiar, pero eso no quería decir que no te dolía.

"¿Qué hay ahí? ¿Hay algo malo, muchacho?"

"EL HUMANO. EL HUMANO EST-"

Al presionar con más fuerza contra tu cabeza te sacaste a tí mismo hacia el interior. ¿Por qué esa voz era tan ruidosa? Te estaba causando una sensación extraña en el interior que no podías determinar con precisión; algo parecido a la excitación nerviosa que se siente cuando llegas a la cima de una montaña rusa. No tenías ni la menor idea de por qué te gustaría llegar a esa comparación, pero era necesario. E incómodo.

Mientras te sostenías, la sensación comenzó a torcerse y girar por tu interior de forma rápida. Tus dientes se apretaron juntos mientras sostenías tu cuerpo rígido, tratando de mantenerte bajo control.

Al instante, el extraño sentimiento se transformó en algo que sólo se podía describir como claustrofobia, que sólo te hizo encogerte aún más. Estabas aliviado de que nada te había tocado todavía porque estabas entrando en un poco en pánico. Si lo que te perturbaba ahora era que sabías que sólo podrías saltar y hacerte daño. Centrándote en mantenerte en calma, respiraste hondo y trataste de saber lo que era exactamente lo que estabas sintiendo.

La claustrofobia comenzó a desaparecer en cuanto más enfocado estabas en salir del pánico que se había acumulado en tu interior. Pronto sentiste oleadas de alivio y unos nervios sueltos que tendrías que ordenar además. Eso era bueno. Después de todo lo que había sucedido, un ataque de pánico era la última cosa con la que querías tratar.

Con un último aliento dejaste que tus manos cayeran lejos de tu cabeza y con cuidado abriste los ojos.

"¿Estás bien allí, compadre?" preguntó la roca con la que estabas actualmente cara a cara.

La imagen hizo que te sentarás en posición vertical en confusión. Sentado inconscientemente en el suelo de color púrpura había una roca gris grumosa. Que no tenía absolutamente ningún rasgo facial, o incluso cualquier característica notable del todo considerando que era una _roca_ , pero de alguna manera sentías como si te estuviera mirando.

"¿Eh?" respondiste de forma inteligente.

"Sólo digo que estás actuando medio extraño allí. Creo que puedo entender, considerando la situación. Todo hecho está retorcido."

"OH, NO. ESTA TODO BIEN. EL HUMANO ESTÁ BIEN"

Oh, ahora reconociste la voz. Era Papyrus, por supuesto. Nadie más que habías conocido, posiblemente, podría ser tan rompedor de tímpanos y ruidoso como él, sobre todo en una conversación normal.

Azotando tu cabeza alrededor, esperaste ver a el alto esqueleto de pie en algún lugar detrás de ti. Sin embargo, todo lo que viste fue un maniquí flotante a tu derecha.

"...¿estás seguro de que todo está bien…...?" el fantasma oculto en el relleno preguntó, inclinando su cabeza como un triste, muñeco gastado.

Una vez más escuchaste la respuesta de voz de Papyrus "SI. TODO BIEN. ¿ESO CREO..."

Bien, ahora estabas muy confundido. ¿Qué tan difícil es detectar a un monstruo esqueleto de 2 metros de altura en un traje de héroe hecho en casa? Tu sabías que tenías que estar en algún lugar cerca.

Confundido, miraste a tu alrededor. No había nadie detrás de ti o elevándose por encima, el muñeco estaba flotando a tu derecha, mientras que la roca se quedó inmóvil a tu izquierda, frente a ti-

Un humano completamente empapado que se parecía mucho a ti.

Hubo un momento en el que tu mirada se perdió en el cuerpo empapado frente a ti, muy parecido de cuando te quedaste mirando ese lamentable cadáver antes. El humano en el suelo estaba completamente inmóvil. Cuanto más lo mirabas, más se torcía una rara sensación dentro de ti en una extraña combinación de pánico y aseguramiento. Era como si estuviera tratando de impedirte volverte loco.

Bueno, al menos lo intentó.

Te tiraste de golpe, sólo entonces te diste cuenta de que habías estado sentado en tus rodillas todo el tiempo. Rápidamente descubriste que moverte tan rápido fue un gran error, ya que de repente sentiste vértigo. ¡No tenías idea de que te podías poner de pie tan rápido! ¡Y el suelo de repente se veía distante-! En una recreación casi perfecta de tus acciones antes de ese día, trastabillaste, cayendo hacia atrás, y golpeando el suelo de nuevo con un chillido aterrado.

"Woah, ¡para el carro allí, hijito!"

"...¡oh no! ¿Qué pasa...?"

Mantuviste tu miedo interno mientras miraste hacia 'tus' piernas. Eran tan finas, como hueso, pero cubiertas con un material delgado negro por lo que realmente no se podían ver. Grandes botas rojas cubrían tus pies, aunque se veían distantes gracias a la longitud con la que tus piernas estaban unidas. Hiciste una rápida revisión de tu pecho y tus manos mostraron aún más de la tela negra que cubría tus brazos e imposiblemente pequeña sección media. Un pectoral blanco cubría tu cuerpo superior. Era duro y brillante, parcialmente cubierto por un pañuelo rojo ligeramente desgastado de algún tipo. Tus manos enguantadas estaban hechas de un material grueso que todavía dejaba espacio para que cada dedo pudiera moverse cómodamente.

Casi te veías como Papyrus. Casi. Todo era _un poco_ apagado, no obstante, la idea te puso en cortocircuito.

"¿Q-qué pasó? ¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntaste desesperadamente, tus ojos como dardos, se desplazaron entre tu cuerpo nuevo y débilmente traqueteaste y la enervante copia de ti mismo aún estaba tendido en un charco en el suelo.

"...¿H-huh?... No lo entiendo ...".

"¿Te siente' bien chico?"

"C-CREO QUE ES COMPLICADO"

Una vez más te sobresaltaste al oír el sonido de la voz familiar. No estabas equivocado, sin duda era Papyrus quien había estado hablando antes. Pero ¿dónde estaba? Él no esta- ¿no podías ser-?

"CREO QUE EL HUMANO ESTÁ DENTRO DE MI CABEZA AHORA" él declaró que desde algún lugar sonaba como si estuviera contigo dentro de tu cabeza, justo al lado de ti.

Las palabras hicieron que te congelarás. No había forma de que estuvieras en el interior de la cabeza de Papyrus. ¡Eso no tenía ningún sentido!

Como si estuvieras de acuerdo con tus pensamientos, la roca habló de nuevo: "Ahora siento decirlo, ¡pero eso no tiene una pizca de sentido!"

"Pero es verd-TIENES RAZÓN"

Casi te atragantaste con nada, mientras las palabras tropezaban y se derramaban fuera de tu boca. Por otro momento te sentaste allí con nervios antes de atreverte a hablar de nuevo.

"¡No, no, no puedo estar en la cabeza de nadie!" reíste con nerviosismo, como si nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo en realidad fuera divertido. "¡Esto- esto no es como Papyrus luce! ¡No había nada de esto... material negro en su traje y él usa guantes de cocina, no guantes!. ¡¿C-cómo alguien incluso podría cocinar con estas cosas?! Ja, ja ..."

Te apagaste cuando sentiste tus manos comenzar a temblar ligeramente. Las plantaste firmemente en el suelo, giraste tu cabeza para estudiar una pared cercana. Tal vez podrías tratarlo como si se tratará del cuchillo en tu pierna: ignóralo y no mires hasta que el pánico se vaya. Excepto que en lugar de sólo la pierna, ahora tratabas desesperadamente de ignorar todo en toda la habitación.

"Bueno... seré condenado. ¿En realidad nos estás diciendo la verda', compadre?"

"¡Sí!-¿NO? SI".

Golpeaste con la mano enguantada sobre tu boca. ¿Por qué estabas diciendo cosas que te contradecían a ti mismo? Una sensación de hundimiento se arrastró a través de ti mientras te dabas cuenta de que habías adquirido tonos diferentes de tu voz. Uno de ellos era ruidoso y bullicioso, y sonaba casi exactamente como Papyrus. El otro era un poco más suave con el borde agudo y nasal que se debilitaba hasta un grado en que era apenas perceptible. El segundo no sonaba como tu voz, pero había dicho lo que querías decir, en lugar de la voz de Papyrus, que había afirmado lo contrario.

Una profunda, inquietante preocupación se dejó caer en tu intestino y sólo se agravó cuando te diste cuenta de que tu no tenías un intestino, solamente una espina dorsal cubierta de tela. Había algunas otras cosas que notaste que faltaban, así como labios. Podías sentir los golpes y las crestas de los dientes debajo del grueso guante que se había plantado en tu cara. Examinaste los extremos de los dedos permitiendo que cepillarás sobre la espalda de ellos a través de un agujero en donde la mejilla estaría normalmente.

Si tuvieras un latido de corazón, te imaginaste que estaría yendo a mil por hora con estos descubrimientos, pero por alguna razón no podías sentir uno dentro de ti y eso te hizo estremecer. Como sustituto, pudiste sentir algo que fluía, no en la forma en que la sangre fluía con bombeos de gran potencia y pulsos, si no en la forma en que el agua estaba siempre en marcha en un río o en un remolino acuático.

Sin tu permiso, tu mano se quitó de tu boca y tu cuerpo se enderezó.

"HUMANO, ESTÁ BIEN" la voz de Papyrus de repente salió de tu boca, "ESTO ES MUY CONFUSO, PERO CREO QUE PODEMOS SUPERAR ESTE DESAFÍO JUNTOS"

No respondiste. Tu mente se sentía como ruido blanco. No podías comprender todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y si en verdad era real.

Tu mirada se desvió a tu cuerpo que yacía en el suelo empapado. Con tanto cuidado como podías con tu cuerpo poco familiar, desgarbado, regresaste a arrodillarte a su lado.

Eras tú, sin duda, aun cuando la mayor parte de tu mente se negaba a aceptarlo. Nunca te habías visto a ti mismo fuera de espejos y fotos, por lo que mirar el cuerpo delante de ti, ¿te dejó sentir perturbado...? ¿Desconectado?¿Como si no fueras una persona real? Había un nombre para eso, de eso tenías certeza. ¿Algo a lo largo de las líneas de...disociación?

Con manos temblorosas empezaste a comprobar los signos vitales de tu cuerpo. Si bien no podías entender lo que estaba pasando o por qué, pudiste reconocer los signos de ahogamiento: empapado en agua, no hay respiración, los latidos del corazón ausente... ¿No deberías estar haciendo algo al respecto? Otros miembros del grupo de búsqueda habían estado mejor preparados para una emergencia, pero aprendiste algunas cosas. Al igual que los conceptos básicos de la reanimación.

Usando una de las manos con guantes rojos le diste la vuelta, uh, tu (?) Cabeza hacia un lado. El siguiente paso fue compresiones en el pecho. Era lo mismo que habías visto en la televisión un millón de veces, sólo que en la vida real.

 _Y sin lo de boca a boca_ , pensaste con aturdimiento para ti mismo a medida que recordabas que tenía grandes lagunas en tu rostro. No había manera de que pudieras empujar adecuadamente el aire en los pulmones del cuerpo sin mejillas, después de todo.

De repente, después de unas compresiones repetidas sin sentido, sucedió lo inesperado. El cuerpo que se parecía tanto a ti, tiró una pequeña cantidad de agua de su boca. La acción repentina te sorprendió tanto que se saliste de tu trance y te echaste hacia atrás.

"BUENO, MIRA ESO. NO PENSÉ QUE PUDIERAS HACER ALGO ASÍ"

Como piloto automático, revisaste... _tu_ cuerpo otra vez. Una pequeña cantidad de agua se había escapado, seguro, pero no había cambiado mucho. Todo lo que habías logrado hacer era empujar un poco de agua fuera de los pulmones. Todavía estaba inconsciente, no estaba tosiendo y escupiendo como debía ser. Todavía no estaba respirando. Los latido del corazón seguían siendo inaudible...

"Yo... no sé qué hacer." murmuraste atontado. Honestamente estabas tan perdido. ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo? Ni siquiera sabías muy bien. Todo era… surrealista.

"NO TE RINDAS" La voz de Papyrus de repente salió disparado de ti, fuerte y alentadora "LO ESTÁS HACIENDO MUY BIEN. ¡SIGUE ASÍ!"

Te encogiste tan pronto el cuerpo en el que estabas decidía registrar tus reacciones nuevo. Era como una especie de sueño extraño donde no siempre estuviste en control de tus acciones, pero podías predecir dónde ibas a ir y lo que iba a hacer en una fracción de segundo antes de que ocurriera. Todo era inquietante. Ahora sería el momento perfecto para despertar...

Pero todavía estabas sentado junto a tu propio cadáver ahogado misteriosamente, no yendo a ninguna parte. Por la falta de cualquier otra cosa que te impidiera romperte, continuaste hablando.

"No puedo tomar aire. ¿Su- Mi-? Los pulmones. Los pulmones necesitan aire empujado a ellos. No hay nadie para ayudar. Las rocas y los maniquíes no pueden dar RCP."

De repente dejaste escapar una risita extraña e histérica en tus propias palabras. No. Esto era demasiado. Estabas intentando tanto, sin embargo... ¿cómo se supone que cualquier persona reaccionará frente a una situación como la tuya? Esto estaba sucediendo y, a pesar de tus mejores esfuerzos, simplemente no podías mantener la calma. Había un cadáver delante de ti que se parecía a la ti, no tienes el control total de tus acciones y de alguna manera, ocupas la cabeza de otra persona. Querías reír, llorar y gritar, todo al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, de alguna manera no podías encontrar la manera de hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Tus emociones encontradas eran abrumadoras hasta el punto en que no podía sentir nada.

Aunque no te centraste en eso, las sensaciones extrañas no pertenecían a las que estaban atrapadas en tu lucha interna también. Percibiste que tu estado de ánimo cambiaba rápidamente y el mar de conflictos, no lograban mantenerte por encima y de repente se transformó en voluntad. Por eso, a medida que te deslizabas en el asiento trasero de tu mente y poco a poco te perdías a ti mismo en el pánico que se había alejado anteriormente, tu paño negro cubriendo los brazos recogieron el cuerpo empapado frente a ti.

"ASÍ QUE, ¿TODO LO QUE TENEMOS QUE HACER ES QUE EL AIRE ENTRE A TU CUERPO?" La voz de Papyrus preguntó mientras te encontraste de pie, "ENTONCES VAMOS A HACER ESO. NO NOS PODEMOS RENDIR AHORA. COMO CUALQUIER BUEN ROMPECABEZAS SIEMPRE DEBE HABER UNA SOLUCIÓN OCULTA POR AQUÍ"

Sin tu permiso, te empezaste a mover, Papyrus había animando a los otros dos monstruos para dar sugerencias sobre cómo solucionar con el problema del cuerpo en tus brazos. Su entusiasmo apenas te rozó a medida que mentalmente te tiraste. Incluso si se encontrabas en las profundidades del pánico que todavía no podías llegar a tener la explosión emocional que tanto necesitabas, tenías demasiado como para ordenar tus pensamientos y todo lo normalmente paranoico se había transformado en estático.

A pesar de que todavía estabas atrapados en las profundidades de tu propia mente, aun así las palabras estaban atrapadas en un susurro de tu boca: "LE DIJE A TORIEL QUE TE IBA CUIDAR, TE LO PROMETO HUMANO, NO IMPORTA QUE. ¡ESTARÁS BIEN!" 


	16. Planificando con Papyrus

_**Esta historia le pertenece a theparanoidpanter y los personajes a Toby Fox.**_

Era una sensación extraña ver a alguien interactuar con el mundo a través de sus ojos. No había nada con lo que realmente pudieras compararlo. Se podía decir que era como ver una película en 3D pero eso sería una injusticia; podías sentir cada movimiento  
y de alguna manera sabías qué camino ibas a tomar en una fracción de segundo antes de que ocurriera. Estabas sincronizado con el cuerpo en el que habitabas, todavía podías regresar a ti mismo en tu propia mente y aún así estar moviéndote y hablando.

Bueno en realidad no. No eras tú quien hablaba y haciendo cosas, era Papyrus.

Desde el momento en que te habías fijado, finalmente, estabas de algún modo atrapado en el mismo cuerpo, estabas constantemente consciente de la presencia de otro en la cabeza compartida. No era como si pudieras leer los pensamientos de Papyrus o  
algo así (lo que habría hecho todo el asunto aún más raro, ahora que pensabas en ello), pero podías percibirlo alrededor tan fácil como ver sus acciones. En este momento que portabas a el monstruo roca en un brazo y meciendo tu cuerpo con el otro,  
el fantasma atrapado de alguna manera flotaba lo suficientemente rápido para mantenerse atrás con los increíblemente largos pasos.

"...Froggits pueden contener una gran cantidad de aire en sus cuellos, creo que..." el muñeco poseído sugirió tímidamente, ya que flotaba sobre, um, ¿tu?, no… el hombro de Papyrus, "No es que haya hablado con uno alguna vez... o tener un cuello...  
Así que realmente no lo sé... "

"Siento decirlo, pero todos los Froggits no van a estar cerca del camino principal por un tiempo," la roca habló de debajo de tu- el brazo de _Papyrus_ , "la Sra Toriel se aseguró plenamente de eso. Ella vino corriendo esta mañana, asegurando  
de que nosotras la' rocas íbamos a estar trabajando hoy. También mencionó que todos los demás monstruos en las ruinas necesitaban darse un buen descanso lejos de los principales rompecabezas. Todo' ello' probablemente están encerrados en sus casa'."

"UF, OTRO PLAN MENOS, QUE DESALENTADOR" Papyrus tarareó. Todavía era difícil de creer que la voz venía de ti en vez de un lugar a lado tuyo. Atribuiste al hecho de que, debido a que eras un esqueleto, no podía sentir las vibraciones de tus cuerdas  
vocales, "AÚN ASÍ, NO DEBEMOS RENDIRNOS. ESPERA… ¿POR QUÉ NO ESTÁS EN EL ROMPECABEZAS SI TORIEL LES PIDIÓ ESPECÍFICAMENTE QUE ESTUVIERAN AHÍ? PARA ALGUIEN QUE ES UNA PARTE IMPORTANTE DE LAS RUINAS QUE LLEGUE TARDE… SERÁ- ¿SERÁ QUE NO TE  
GUSTA SER UNA PIEZA VIVIENTE DEL ROMPECABEZAS? ¡OH NO! DIME QUE NO ES ASÍ"

"No es así. Nosotra' la' rocas hemos estado atendiendo ese rompecabezas específico durante mucho tiempo. Porque, sin nosotra' se caería. Es sólo que hoy hemos tenido un hipo. Verás, estos pequeños muchachos araña sin hogar han ido, venido y hecho  
una telaraña en uno de mis compadres de trabajo. Hemos estado todo este horrible tiempo tratando de explicar a lo' pobres que no podían vivir en el lomo de una roca trabajadora. Ahora que intente volver y decirle al compa sobre nuestra situación,  
pero nosotras la' rocas no somos muy populares por ser tan rápidas... "

A medida que cambiaba el tema te mantuviste en silencio. Alguien más en tu posición se habría llegado a frustrar y cambiar el tema de nuevo a lo de revivir tu cuerpo, pero no hiciste nada. En realidad, no habías hecho nada en absoluto desde que Papyrus  
había comenzado a caminar; sin hablar, sin mover torpemente el cuerpo desconocido sobre- estabas completamente retraído en casi todos los sentidos. Desde una perspectiva externa, parecería que no existías; que el cuerpo que estaba siendo cargado  
por el alto esqueleto era un indicador de que estabas actualmente muy muerto y nada más. Ellos estarían casi ciertos. Estabas _muerto_. Sólo... no del todo.

Pero ese pensamiento no te molestaba.

Bueno, era más como que no _podías_ estar molesto.

Claro, habías estado entrando en pánico por un tiempo, pero eso fue antes de que de repente sintieras el estado de ánimo Papyrus. Cada vez que declaraba que mantendría su promesa de mantenerte a salvo, habías estado sintiendo constantes ondas de comodidad  
y ánimo lavándote desde su dirección. Era prácticamente imposible sentirse triste con tantos sentimientos positivos siendo empujados en el espacio de tu cabeza.

Parecía que, como ya podías sentir sus emociones, Papyrus podía sentir la tuya, y él estaba tratando su mejor absoluta para evitar desanimarse. Estabas algo impresionado por cómo podía mantener una conversación con otras dos personas y al mismo tiempo  
bombardearte con bastantes buenos sentimientos para evitar que te deprimiras. Casi podías sentirte agradecido. Excepto que no lo _estabas_.

Era un ciclo incómodo. En primer lugar, tus pensamientos vagaban en tu situación surrealista, creando un pánico instintivo profundo seguido de cerca por la desesperación. Después, Papyrus se daría cuenta de tu espiral descendente y enviaría una ola  
de positividad hacia ti. Por último, el choque se traduciría en ambas emociones reunidas en tu mente y se anularían entre sí, haciéndote sentir totalmente perdido.

No estabas triste. No estabas feliz. No eras nada.

No es que Papyrus te aplastaba a propósito; más probable era que creía que te estaba ayudando al deshacerse de todos esos sentimientos de depresión desagradables. Ni siquiera era posible que le dijeras lo que básicamente te estaba rompiendo. Con tus  
emociones anuladas no sólo no podías enviar tus sentimientos hacia él para mostrar tu malestar, también no tenías motivación para hablar y decirle lo que estaba mal.

De hecho, todo era positivo en la tierra de Papyrus y te quedabas atrapado firmemente dentro de sus fronteras sin tener idea de cómo salir. No había nada que hacer mas que permanecer en silencio, atrapado firmemente en la recuperación de tu esperanza  
y entre perderte por completo a la desesperación.

"¡AH! ¡YA LO TENGO!" Papyrus declarado de repente, otra ola de esperanza invadió tu desprotegida mente, "SÉ DONDE SANS GUARDA ESAS RIDÍCULAS BOLSAS DE AIRE QUE HACEN RUIDOS EN NUESTRA HABITACIÓN. TAL VEZ PUEDEN SER UTILIZADA PARA UN BUEN PROPÓSITO  
EN VEZ DE LAS USUALES BROMAS. ¿QUÉ OPINAS, HUMANO? ¿FUNCIONARÁ?"

Te tomó un momento para darte cuenta de que por fin se estaba tratando de ti, y luego otro momento más para encontrar la voluntad de hablar.

"...Tu… ¿quieres colocar un cojín de gases en mi garganta?"

Era extraño, tener que responder de la misma boca donde la pregunta había venido. No te podía imaginar lo extraño que debía ser mirar a una persona fuera de contexto. Un momento verían a un esqueleto muy alto y alegre hablar en voz alta a nadie en  
particular, y lo siguiente es que el mismo monstruo tomaría una postura y tono completamente diferente para responderse a sí mismo. Era como si estuvieras viviendo el estereotipo serie de televisión para una doble personalidad.

Como todo lo que estaba pasando, no sabía cómo sentirte al respecto.

"¡SI! ¿ESTÁ BIEN CONTIGO?" Papyrus respondió.

"Yo, eh, no sé si eso vaya a funcionar. Es decir, es poco probable", respondiste sin convicción alguna.

"¿PERO HAY UNA OPORTUNIDAD? ENTONCES DEBEMOS HACERLO. YO SÉ QUE VA A FUNCIONAR SI LO INTENTAMOS. DESPUÉS DE TODO, LOS HUMANOS SON INCREÍBLEMENTE FUERTES. YO, POR EJEMPLO, SE SORPRENDIÓ CUANDO DESPERTASTE POR PRIMERA VEZ Y NI SIQUIERA TE IMPORTO CUANDO  
TU PIERNA ESTABA ¿ _GOTEANDO_? NO SABÍA QUE LOS HUMANOS GOTEABAN"

"¿Yo...? ¿Eso no fue...? ¿No creo que lo entiendas?"

Frunciste el ceño a ti mismo mientras Papyrus dejó de caminar. Todo era tan difícil. Sentir era difícil, pensar era difícil… No sabías qué hacer ni qué decir. Una puñalada en la pierna no era en absoluto como ahogarse. ¿Cómo te había ahogado? Estabas  
estaba bastante seguro de que tu cuerpo había muerto por ahogamiento, pero ¿parecía imposible…?

De todos modos, eso no era tu principal problema. Tu principal problema era tratar de explicar cómo el cuerpo humano trabaja a un monstruo hecho en su totalidad de magia y huesos. Peor aún, había que explicarle a Papyrus, que podría malinterpretar  
las cosas más rápido de lo que se podría decir: ' _No, linguini no es un lenguaje'._

 _  
_

Y todo esto fue mientras estaba apenas manteniendo tu enfoque sobre el lío incómodo que era tus (falta de) emociones.

"¿HAY ALGO MÁS QUE NECESITES, HUMANO?" preguntó, sintiendo tu vacilación.

"Necesito... que entiendas", comenzaste poco a poco, "los humanos son muy complicados. No creo que podamos hacer esto. No es como... yo, ¿eh..? ¿...? …"

 _Concéntrate. Respira profundamente, pensaste a medida que te apagabas, tienes que hacer algo. Estás… tienes un cuerpo muerto aquí y estás atrapado en la mente de alguien más. Eso necesita ser… no como eso, probablemente. Necesito pensar. Es difícil pensar… sólo… ¿cuáles son los hechos? El simple hecho..._

 _  
_

Reuniendo tanta energía como podías, empezaste de nuevo.

"El humano tiene, uh, límites de tiempo. Después de que están muertos, quiero decir. Cuando se acaba el tiempo no pueden revivirlos nunca más."

Ahí. No fue una explicación muy acertada, pero era un comienzo.

Tenías dudas acerca de ser capaz de revivir tu cuerpo y que quería expresarlo, pero no podías. Las buenas intenciones del esqueleto te dirigían a la distracción. Cada ola de esperanza se insertaba en ti, anulando la ansiedad y el pánico que probablemente  
te habría dado más motivación para arreglar todo. Sin su dirección en la que te fundiste completamente separado de tu situación. Sólo la lógica y los fundamentos básicos te mantenían en marcha.

" REALMENTE NO LO ENTIENDO", Papyrus dijo entre dientes, "SUPONGO QUE SOLO ME RESTA CREER EN TI. ¿CUÁL ES EL LÍMITE DE TIEMPO?"

"... No me acuerdo."

"OH. ENTONCES DEBO SUPONER QUE AÚN NO NOS HEMOS QUEDADO SIN TIEMPO"

Eso no era lo que querías oír.

Regresaste a tu mente otra vez. Era obvio que Papyrus todavía no entendía lo que estabas tratando de decir. Por otra parte, apenas entendiste lo que estabas hablando con clareza. En la manera en la que te sentías (o más bien, no sentías) sabías que  
tomaría demasiado tiempo para explicarte por completo. Si sólo tuvieras un poco de motivación o control. No podías sentir tristeza suficiente para reaccionar adecuadamente a la situación, y sin duda no ibas a empezar a ser feliz por ninguna razón.  
Ya estabas muerto, ¿por qué no rendirse y volver a sentarte estando mareado?

La única otra opción que tenías, era tratar de dominar las emociones de Papyrus correctamente de nuevo, empujándolo a propósito hacia abajo con todo el peso de tu pánico y ansiedad. Si hacías eso, podías tomar la situación en tus propias manos en  
vez de luchar para explicarte, mientras que soportabas la alegría forzada del esqueleto. A pesar de la fuerza de positividad de Papyrus, te sentiste como si intentaras lo suficiente, si te realmente te decidas a hacerlo, lo podrías suprimir de  
la misma manera que él te estaba reprimiendo. Un gran empujón te pondría firmemente en el control... a costa de su libre voluntad.

Ya lo habías hecho sigilosamente por accidente cuando despertaste por primera vez, encerrando su voz y movimientos a fin de obtener tus rodamientos. No sería un gran salto de eso a un cierre completo.

Pero no ibas a hacer eso. Había algo instintivo dentro de ti que corrió aún más profundo que tus emociones. Algo que te decía que a pesar de que podrías forzar su voluntad sobre el esqueleto excitable, que no debías. Estaba… mal de alguna manera,  
aunque no podías concentrarte lo suficiente para averiguar por qué.

Era la única razón por la que te contuviste.

"Hmm, creo que lo que está tratando de decir es que es posible que necesitemo' un poquito más que una bolsa de aire con sonidos raros, compa. Si hay un límite de tiempo en el cuerpo de tu amigo aquí, deberías estar buscando a alguien que sepa lo que  
está pasando".

¿Oh? Casi te había olvidado de los otros dos monstruos. Parecía que mientras estabas luchando con la positividad inquebrantable de Papyrus, la roca había entendido y considerado los problemas que estabas tratando de señalar. Tal vez tu cuerpo podría  
sobrevivir después de todo. Eso fue bueno, supusiste.

"AH. ESA ES UNA GRAN IDEA. DEBEMOS DEFINITIVAMENTE PEDIR AYUDA" Papyrus exclamó, de alguna manera, irradiando más esperanza.

"Así, necesitará' un monstruo que sepa acerca de humano,entonces " la roca bajo tu brazo tarareó, "tu amiga, la Sra Toriel, podría ser capaz de ayudar. Ella cuidó de un montón de ellos."

"O-OH. YO, EH, EH... NYEH HEH… E-ESO NO ES REALMENTE ALGO QUE YO PUEDA HACER. TAL VEZ PROMETÍ ¿CIERTAS COSAS? Y EL GRAN PAPYRUS NUNCA TRAICIONARÍA SU PALABRA"

Sentiste un pellizco curiosidad mientras Papyrus tartamudeaba ligeramente. Fue sólo por un breve momento, pero habías sentido una chispa de una emoción extraña encima de él cuando mencionaron a Toriel. Algo parecido al... ¿miedo? No, eso era demasiado  
fuerte en una descripción. Era más complicado que eso. Pensando en ello, recordaste la sensación de ser regañado como un niño, o sabiendo que habías decepcionado severamente a alguien y tener que afrontar las consecuencias. Lo extraño era, que  
de alguna manera sentías que Papyrus no estaba más preocupado por la reacción de _Toriel_...

"DE HECHO, ACABO DE RECORDAR. NO SE SUPONE QUE DEBERÍAMOS ESTAR EN LAS RUINAS. CON TODA LA EXCITACIÓN ME OLVIDE POR COMPLETO"

Por una vez tus emociones trabajaron efectivamente en sincronía con las de Papyrus a medida que un recuerdo se abría paso entre ustedes dos. Ambos se habían olvidado de los recientes acontecimientos, fácilmente dejaron llevar su mente tan pronto como  
se habían encontrado a sí mismos en su... situación actual. Pero realmente, ¿quién podría culparte? ¡ _Eventualmente_ lo recordaste al menos! Y caminabas casualmente en la dirección correcta, ¡eso era una ventaja! El hecho era que podría haber  
algo peligrosa pasando detrás de ti y necesitabas irte rápidamente para reducir cualquier riesgo para sí mismos u otros.

"...oh, ¿dejarán las ruinas?" El maniquí finalmente habló, rompiendo tus pensamientos.

Extraño. En ese momento en el que Papyrus y tu habían estado pensando y sintiendo cosas similares, tenías senti-

"¡SI!" Papyrus declaró en voz alta, "ES MUY IMPORTANTE QUE DEJE LAS RUINAS CON EL HUMANO Y LO MANTENGA A SALVO. BUENO TAN SEGURO COMO PUEDA, ¿CONSIDERANDO…?"

"...oh, b-bueno... ¿puedo ir con ustedes...? …¿tal vez?... ¿por favor...?"

El tono triste del fantasma era tan lleno de esperanza vacilante que honestamente no sabías si eras tu o Papyrus hablando cuando dijeron de inmediato: "¡Por supuesto!"

"...oh… g-gracias a Dios..." lágrimas de agradecimiento brillaban en las esquinas de los ojos del botón del maniquí poseído, "...yo vivo en waterfall... en realidad, puede haber alguien allí que pueda ayudar... si vamos juntos yo podría señalarles  
el camino a Gerson... es un monstruo muy viejo... así que él podría saber qué hacer... "

"FABULOSO. TODO SE UNE AHORA"

Intentaste apoyarte en la poderosa oleada de entusiasmo que se desencadenó gracias a la sugerencia inocente del fantasma. Por desgracia, la simpatía compartida que habías sentido por el triste maniquí te había dejado abierto y vulnerable a las nuevas  
olas. Como ya estabas una vez más girando en tu propia mente, la roca decidió que quería ser colocado hacia abajo.

"El resto del subsuelo no es mi área de especialización," explicó, ya que se dejó caer en el suelo de ladrillo púrpura, "Como he dicho, que la' roca' no somo' adecuados para los viajes de larga distancia. Ademá', ¡tengo una larga tradición familiar  
que mantener al día! ¡Ese rompecabezas no se va a mover por sí solo! "

"WOWIE. TU DEDICACIÓN ES TAN INSPIRADORA "

...Eso fue extraño. No sabías que era posible _sentir_ las luces brillar en tus er-, en las cuencas de los ojos de Papyrus. Poco a poco habías asumido que era algo que sucedió sin que él lo supiera, pero ahora sabías que no era posible. El zumbido  
constante en sus huesos (el que estabas asumiendo ahora, era su magia) se había reorientado ligeramente en su cráneo y creaba la sensación de pequeñas chispas. Eso te dejo con la pregunta si en realidad lo había hecho a propósito.

"No te preocupes por eso, hijo. Te diré algo, incluso voy a mantener un ojo hacia fuera para cuando vuelvas aquí. Si veo a la Sra Toriel o a tu hermano les diré que estás a salvo y que se dirigieron a Waterfall. Con suerte, todo estará bien como la  
lluvia qué cae por el tiempo que pasa ".

"Er- ¡S-sí! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Ven con-! Um, ¿cuál era tu nombre?"

"...oh, yo nunca me presenté... lo siento tanto... soy Napstablook... pero no lo tienes que recordar… sé que es muy largo..."

"ESE ES UN NOMBRE MARAVILLOSO. PUES BIEN, VAMOS A ENCONTRAR… ESE TIPO QUE MENCIONASTE Y ENTONCES, TODO ESTARÁ BIEN"


	17. Reflexión

_**Esta historia le pertenece a theparanoidpanter y los personajes a Toby Fox.**_

"-Y ASÍ, PATRULLE TODOS LOS DÍAS Y ME ASEGURE COMPLETAMENTE DE QUE TODO ESTABA BIEN. DE HECHO, ME ASEGURE QUE ESTUVIERA MÁS QUE BIEN. A LA ALTURA DE PAPYRUS. AUNQUE HE ESTADO FUERA DE SERVICIO POR UN TIEMPO... "

Habías estado caminando por una zona nevada del subsuelo durante bastante tiempo. El viaje por la casa de Toriel había sido completamente sin incidentes. Incluso mirarte a ti mismo y a los dos monstruos pasar por la misteriosa puerta del sótano no despertaba nada dentro de ti. Era sólo una gran puerta que te dejaba pasar de un área a otra, como cualquier otra puerta. No era gran cosa.

Si no estuvieras tan distraído probablemente habrías admirado la vista con un poco más de interés. La nueva área era aproximadamente tan grande como la ciudad en ruinas que Toriel te había mostrado brevemente y había árboles gigantes creciendo alrededor de ti en los cientos. El techo de la cueva era algo que sólo viste vislumbrar gracias a la niebla pálida que se retorcía por encima de tu cabeza. Además de eso, también había pocas vistas para ver, como unos cuantos rompecabezas apenas allí cubiertos por la nieve. Deberías haberlo encontrado interesante, tal vez incluso escuchado las emocionadas divagaciones de Papyrus sobre lo que cada rompecabezas era, cómo funcionaba, por qué era importante para los centinelas como él calibrarlos... Pero, eh. ¿A quién le importaba?

A ti no.

Papyrus había empeorado aún más al ahogarte en sentimientos positivos. Parecía que cuanto más él permaneciese silencioso y dócil en su cabeza, más se daba cuenta de que se comportaba anormalmente. Podías sentir una bola apretada de nervios que se formaban en su rincón del extraño espacio mental que ambos ocupaban, inalcanzable detrás de todo lo demás que constantemente se veía forzado sobre ti. A pesar de la energía exuberante que parecía estar emitiendo en cada otro frente, se preocupaba por ti tanto como lo había hecho cuando aún estabas vivo y cojeando.

La diferencia era que cuando estabas vivo habrías sido motivado para arreglar tu cuerpo roto; ahora estabas técnicamente muerto y no te importaba para nada. Estabas cayendo en un sin fin de apatía y ambos lo sabían. Pero, ¿cómo podría arreglarlo el Gran Papyrus? haciendo lo único que hace mejor: enviarte aún más positividad.

Y también hablando. Mucho.

"- PERO ENTONCES ELLA ME DIJO QUE LOS PERROS ERAN EN REALIDAD CIEGOS DE COLOR. NO ERA DE EXTRAÑAR QUE HICIERON TAN POCO MANTENIMIENTO CUANDO NO PODÍAN DISCERNIR UN PANEL ROJO DE UN VERDE" Papyrus se había ido sin parar desde que habían dejado la roca detrás, apenas parando para respirar mientras caminabas, "ASÍ QUE DEPENDÍA DE MÍ ( _Y A VECES MI HERMANO_ ) DAR UN PASO NOBLE Y TOMAR TODOS LOS DEBERES DE RECALIBRACIÓN SOBRE- ¡OH, DIOS MÍO YA ESTAMOS AQUÍ"

Ustedes tres (?) de repente se detuvieron cuando comenzaron a analizar apropiadamente sus alrededores. Habías llegado a una pequeña ciudad de algún tipo. Era simple y acogedora y vestida con los rojos y verdes de Navidad a pesar de ser la época totalmente equivocada del año. Cada pintoresco edificio de madera básicamente gritaba promesas de chimeneas crujientes y cálidas tazas de chocolate caliente. Incluso viste un árbol de abeto decorado a lo largo del camino, justo antes de que Papyrus se agachará inesperadamente detrás de un gran cartel cubierto de nieve que leía algo como "Snowdin".

"...¿oh? ¿qué sucede...?" El fantasma-Napstablook, ¿era así? Tenía razón al cuestionar mientras se movían detrás de la señal para unirse a ti.

"N-NO ES NADA" Papyrus se defendió rápidamente, enmascarando mal sus repentinos nervios. Y eran nervios lo que estaba sintiendo, porque podías sentir que la apretada bola de tensión en su extremo crecía ligeramente más grande al mentir al maniquí flotante.

"... ¿eres tímido?" El triste fantasma preguntó en silencio antes de darse cuenta rápidamente de lo que había dicho, "...oh no... lo siento mucho, no debería suponer qué-"

"SÍ, ESO ES, SOY TÍMIDO, TERRIBLEMENTE TÍMIDO, EL MÁS TÍMIDO. ES POR ESO QUE NO DEBEMOS DEJAR QUE NADIE SEPA QUE ESTAMOS AQUÍ"

Es posible que no hayas tenido acceso a muchas de tus emociones, pero tenías lo suficiente para sentir un pinchazo de sospecha. No había manera de que Papyrus, el esqueleto infinitamente amistoso y demasiado sociable, se sintiera repentinamente tímido sin ninguna razón. Desafortunadamente (o quizás ¿afortunadamente?), a pesar de lo que podrías reunir de sus emociones increíblemente flagrantes, no podías leer su mente. Sinceramente, no tenías idea de lo que provocó la repentina ola de precaución del esqueleto.

 _Tal vez mi cuerpo es el problema aquí_ , pensate para ti mismo, inusualmente tranquilo, aunque tu mente todavía estaba llegando con pensamientos desagradables, _Toriel y Sans dijeron que los humanos como yo serían asesinado si cualquier otro monstruo me encontrase. Pero ya estoy muerto, ¿cuál es el problema?_

Si hubieras estado pensando bien, probablemente habrías recordado que ser encontrado con un cadáver era generalmente algo malo, pero para tu mente sin emociones no parecía haber ninguna razón real para que Papyrus sintiera repentinamente pánico. Claro, estaba sosteniendo el cadáver de un humano, pero eso no era un problema tan grande como parecería. Cuando su trío dejó las Ruinas, descubriste que su bufanda era ahora (por alguna razón) increíblemente larga y dividida por el medio. Terminó siendo increíblemente útil mientras que él decidió envolver tu cuerpo en la tela tan cuidadosamente que, dado al entorno, podrías ser fácilmente confundido con una gran alfombra roja de Navidad. Además, gracias a la inexpiable fuerza de Papyrus, ni siquiera necesitaba los dos brazos para llevarla; Simplemente arrastrándola suavemente bajo un codo de una manera que hubiera sido perturbadoramente casual para cualquiera que supiera lo que estaba pasando, pero apenas interesante para todos los demás.

Una parte de ti ni siquiera estaba convencida de que Papyrus estuviera tratando de evitar que alguien viera tu cadáver. Rayos, ni siquiera parecía entender la gravedad de la muerte humana (no es que estuvieras ayudando) o incluso tener conocimiento de que monstruos fuera de las Ruinas supuestamente mataban a los humanos. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba preocupado? ¿Qué tuvo que ganar de ser cauteloso en una ciudad pequeña tan soñolienta?

Tu pequeña mente aturdida no podía entenderlo, así que sencillamente volviste a no preocuparte.

"...no te preocupes, lo entiendo... ". Napstablook suspiró comprendiendo, "...sucede a veces...podemos recorrer el camino largo...yo solía pasar por el bosque alrededor de esta área... oh ... a veces había demasiada gente para mí…"

"EXCELENTE, VAMOS POR ESE CAMINO" Gritó Papyrus mientras saltaba hacia la línea de árboles con gran entusiasmo. Ni siquiera esperó a Napstab _-ugh, demasiado largo_ \- a el maniquí cuando señaló el camino, eligiendo un lugar entre los árboles y pisoteó a toda prisa a través de ellos, rompiendo varios grupos de ramitas en el camino. Para un tipo que no quería ser notado, estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo para atraer potencialmente la atención de alguien.

"...oh, pero... yo dije… yo atravieso cosas... cuando yo era incorpóreo..." el fantasma murmuró débilmente mientras tú, o mejor dicho, _Papyrus_ , se retorcía a través de los oscuros troncos de los árboles.

"ESTÁ BIEN, FORJAREMOS UN NUEVO CAMINO, UNO ESPECÍFICAMENTE PARA GENTE QUE NO SON INCORPÓREOS"

Te sentaste pasivamente mientras mirabas a través de los ojos de Papyrus. Era sorprendentemente difícil navegar por la nieve y las plantas. Cada árbol se alzaba cómodamente junto a sus vecinos como si no quisieran desperdiciar el espacio limitado del subsuelo. Y sin embargo, de algún modo, la nieve seguía apilada entre ellos, llegando casi a un cuarto de la altura de tus espantosas y largas piernas. Si no fuera por el hecho de que Papyrus era un esqueleto, es posible que no hubiera tenido el espacio para pasar a través de ellos en absoluto.

A través de los árboles densamente llenos, se podía ver monstruos de todo tipo moviéndose a través de la nieve como lo hacían en su acogedora ciudad navideña. La mayoría de ellos parecían ser animales de diferentes variedades, aunque sobre todo el tipo de piel cubierta. Había un aire particular que rodeaba a cada uno de ellos; algo a lo largo de las líneas de profunda tristeza. No es que pudieras fijarlo bien, dado que difícilmente podrías alcanzar tus propias emociones. Parecía que, además del júbilo el calor emitidos por la ciudad, había también una extraña niebla de depresión. Todo el lugar irradiaba una atmósfera extraña y melancólica.

De repente te detuviste. Bueno, otra vez, Papyrus había parado, no tú. No pudiste identificar realmente por qué, a pesar de que literalmente podías ver el mundo a través de sus ojos.

Él estaba mirando fijamente a un cierto punto a través de los árboles que se parecían mucho con todos los demás que habían pasado. La única cosa vagamente interesante que había allí era una casa que era significativamente más grande que las otras. Y así... algo se agitó dentro de ti... dentro de Papyrus. Él estaba realmente interesado en lo que sea que estaba mirando.

Te tomó un momento, pero te diste cuenta de que lo que él estaba sintiendo, era similar a la gente del pueblo, sólo con un toque de Papyrus muy marcado de felicidad en lugar de melancolía. ¿Qué diablos era eso? Se sentía como cariño y dolor a la vez ...

Oh. Era nostalgia. Tanto un recuerdo cariñoso como la tristeza de saber lo que había pasado. Un sentimiento tan poético

"...¿qué pasa?" Napstablook finalmente preguntó. Se había detenido al mismo tiempo que tú, pero no había hablado de inmediato (muy probablemente por temor a molestarlos si lo hacía).

Papyrus inmediatamente saltó varios metros en el aire y la chispa de shock que saltó de él, te golpeó en la cara, "¿¡ _HUH_?! N-NADA, NADA ESTÁ MAL EN ABSOLUTO"

No eras el único que se tambaleaba por el estallido repentino mientras el pequeño fantasma se alejó de ti como si hubieran sido empujado físicamente.

"...o-oh...oh no...lo siento, no quise..."

"¿QUÉ?, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO" Papyrus inmediatamente agitó su brazo libre frenéticamente mientras trataba de atraer el maniquí tembloroso al borde de las lágrimas, "LO QUE QUISE DECIR ES QUE ESTABA DISTRAÍDO, UH, DISTRAÍDO POR… ESTA MARAVILLOSA IDEA QUE TUVE. DEBEMOS TOMAR UN DESVÍO"

Una parte de ti quería decir que ya estaban en un desvío. De hecho, todo el viaje más allá de la casa de Toriel fue básicamente un desvío gigante. Por supuesto, no tenías la motivación para decir cualquiera de esas cosas (especialmente después de la ola de shock con la que acababas de ser golpeado en la cara), por lo que te quedaste en silencio mientras Papyrus lanzaba su cuerpo larguirucho fuera de los bosques en un instante, casi abandonando al pobre fantasma detrás de ti.

Se acercó corriendo a la casa grande, mirando rápidamente ambos lados comprobando que nadie estaba mirando antes de inspeccionarla alegremente. La casa que se paraba delante de ti, era una cabaña de madera de dos pisos con un porche y una cubierta superior aparentemente inalcanzable. Como muchas de las otras casas, estaba hecha mayormente de madera; desde el techo inclinado, hasta las paredes de troncos, hasta la puerta principal tallada. Incluso tenía una chimenea de piedra cubierta en una capa de nieve en la azotea. Había otro edificio más pequeño al lado que podría haber sido una parte de la propiedad, pero no podías decir nada. Además, los ojos de Papyrus estaban concentrados únicamente en el edificio principal y no quería arrancarlos de ahí. La casa estaba bastante vacía y las ventanas estaban oscuras, pero notaste que estar cerca de ella, exaltaba y volvía insanamente curioso a Papyrus.

"HUMANO, NAP-FANTASMA" declaró al instante, llamando la atención del maniquí para que lo siguiera hasta el lado derecho del edificio: "ESTA CASA ALGUNA VEZ FUE MUY IMPORTANTE, PORQUE, COMO VEN, EL GRAN PAPYRUS SOLÍA VIVIR AQUÍ"

Miraste el edificio, un poco sorprendido por la información. ¿Papyrus solía vivir en una casa tan grande? Sin incluir el sótano, la casa de Toriel casi parecía más pequeña en comparación. Era extraño pensar que se había rebajado tanto. Si sólo fuera él y Sans quiénes hubieran vivido allí, probablemente habría podido tener su propia habitación en lugar de verse forzado a compartir con su hermano; algo a lo que te acostumbraste a regañadientes.

"...um...yo ... es una casa muy bonita …... ¿por qué te fuiste?" Napstablook le preguntó y te preparaste para escuchar solo la historia innecesariamente expansiva que Papyrus estaba a punto de pasar los próximos veinte minutos compartiendo.

Durante su caminata, habías observado que a pesar de su terrible ansiedad social, el fantasma parecía estar obligado a dar poco aportaciones cada vez que hubiera un silencio lo suficientemente largo. Adivinaste que estaba realmente aterrado por las pausas incómodas, y por lo tanto trataba de dar ánimo o formular una pregunta para mantener el esqueleto hablando. Aún así, era un poco extraño.

Originalmente pensabas que el triste maniquí era intimidado por Toriel y los hermanos esqueletos porque eran demasiado ruidosos, -con Papyrus siendo el más ruidoso y el más atento de los tres- pero seguía insistiéndole a hablar más y más. De hecho, la sociabilidad del esqueleto alto y la auto-importancia infantil actuaban como un complemento a la personalidad más retraída del fantasma. Murmuró nuevas indicaciones con una facilidad casi practicada, permitiendo que Papyrus creará una manta de ruido blanco para llenar el silencio y evitar que el triste fantasma soportara el peso de cualquier conversación.

Mientras te alejabas de tus observaciones, notaste que Papyrus ya había estado hablando por lo menos un minuto entero.

"-ASÍ QUE REALMENTE NO FUE MI IDEA MUDARNOS, SANS SIEMPRE FUE EL QUE PAGABA LA RENTA. PROBABLEMENTE ÉL NO DISCUTIÓ PORQUE NO HAY MANERA DE QUE HUESOS FLOJOS CAMINE DESDE AQUÍ HASTA LAS RUINAS DIARIO. INCLUSO SI ERA PARA VISITAR A SU AMIGA DE BROMAS Y AL NUEVO HUMANO TAMBIÉN. ADEMÁS, TORIEL INSISTIÓ QUE SERÍA MÁS FÁCIL PORQUE A ELLA NO LE GUSTA DEJAR LA PUERTA DE LAS RUINAS ABIERTA TODO EL TIEMPO… ¿TAL VEZ NO LE GUSTA QUE LA NIEVE ENTRE?"

Hubo una ligera pausa mientras Papyrus miraba a través de una de las ventanas. Él estaba obviamente muy curioso acerca de lo que había sido de su antigua casa, tanto que estaba dispuesto a olvidar que podría estar invadiendo. Tu cuerpo era tan alto que en realidad tenías que inclinarte ligeramente en lugar de ponerte sobre las puntas de los pies para mirar adentro. De lo que podías ver de la cocina y la sala sin luces, nadie estaba viviendo allí. Además del lavabo innecesariamente alto de la cocina, la casa apenas tenía ningún carácter; ni siquiera una mesa para el mobiliario.

"A PESAR DE MUDARME CON TORIEL FUE GENIAL, REALMENTE ME GUSTABA VIVIR AQUÍ. TENÍA MI PROPIA HABITACIÓN CON COMPUTADORA Y LA SALA DE ESTAR TENÍA UNA TELEVISIÓN. LA CASA DE TORIEL NI SIQUIERA TIENE TOMA DE CORRIENTE. LO EXTRAÑO DEMASIADO. NO HAY MANERA DE QUE PUEDA SUBIR FOTOS DE MI MISMO PARA MIS ADORADOS FANS CUANDO LAS RUINAS NO TIENEN CONEXIÓN A UNDERNET"

Papyrus suspiró irritado mientras miraba desesperado a las habitaciones vacías,"ENTONCES DE NUEVO, EL PODER DE LA CASA NO ESTABA FUNCIONANDO REALMENTE ANTES DE QUE NOS FUÉRAMOS. POR ALGUNA RAZÓN, NO PUDE HACER QUE MI COMPUTADORA ARRANCARÁ Y LA TELEVISIÓN SOLO MOSTRABA ESTÁTICA. SANS DIJO QUE ALGO ESTABA ROTO Y NO ME DEJO INTENTAR ARREGLARLO. FUE TAN _ABURRIDO_."

Detrás de ti, oíste a Napstablook murmurar algo acerca de los programas de televisión, pero era tan silencioso que casi podías convencerte de que no había dicho nada. Papyrus ni siquiera se dio cuenta mientras seguía recorriendo la casa.

"NO SÉ _POR QUÉ_ NO ME DEJÓ CALIBRAR DE NUEVO LA ENERGÍA; POR LO QUE VI, LAS CAJAS DE AUMENTO SON BÁSICAMENTE INTERRUPTORES DE ROMPECABEZAS CON ALGUNOS ALAMBRES ADENTRO. PUDE HABERLO SOLUCIONADO, PERO AL MISMO TIEMPO LA GUARDIA REAL SE ESTABA VOLVIENDO PEREZOSA Y NO ME QUEDABA NADA QUE HACER DENTRO O FUERA. FUE ENTONCES CUANDO SANS REPENTINAMENTE SE DIO LA VUELTA Y DIJO QUE TENÍA A ALGUIEN PARA PRESENTARME Y ASÍ CONOCÍ A TORIEL. FUE UN GRAN DÍA. EXCEPTO CUANDO ELLA HIZO UN CHISTE SOBRE ESQUELETOS, ENTONCES FUE REPENTINAMENTE UN DÍA NO TAN ESTUPENDO. DEBERÍA HABER SABIDO QUE CUALQUIER CONOCIDO DE SANS ACABARÍA SIENDO UN INTRÉPIDO GAMBERRO DE BROMAS"

Al igual que muchos de los cuentos de tu esquelético amigo había contado mientras caminaba por la nieve, al menos ese debió haberte hecho por lo menos sonreír. Todavía no te importaba como para reaccionar a la historia, pero algo en la ventana se las arregló para llamar tu atención.

"REALMENTE PARECÍA COMO SI ESTUVIERA CADA VEZ MÁS FLOJO YA QUE NO VA MÁS A SUS TRABAJOS, PERO ENTONCES ME DI CUENTA DE QUE NO ESTABA DURMIENDO TANTO Y TORIEL DIJO QUE EN REALIDAD ÉL ERA DE MUCHA AYUDA-¿Por qué luces así?"

Tu interrupción abrupta rodó torpemente sobre Papyrus y se detuvo en mitad de la frase. En ese instante, él miró detrás de sí mismo para ver si te encontraba allí cuestionándolo y parpadeo en confusión cuando no encontró nada. Le tomó un segundo recordar que estabas atrapado dentro de su cabeza mientras tu cadáver colgaba pesadamente bajo su codo, pero cuando lo hizo repentinamente empezó a sonreír.

"OH. ¡HUMANO! ¡ESTÁS HABLANDO DE NUEVO", Gritó él, encendiéndose tanto por dentro como por fuera. Simplemente te sentaste allí, desprendido mientras sus sentimientos de alegría te rodeaban," UM... ¿QUÉ DIJISTE SOBRE LUCIR COMO QUÉ?"

"Así" aclaraste mientras volteabas tu cabeza compartida hacia la ventana," ¿Por qué te ves así? "

Mirándote fijamente desde el reflejo parcial en el vidrio había un esqueleto que parecía Papyrus… excepto que no lo era. Ya sabías que los dos eran mucho más altos de lo que habías sido (tal vez incluso más altos que Toriel) y que había algunos cambios importantes en el traje de héroe que el esqueleto llevaba puesto aquel día, pero viendo- ¿ _tu? ¿Su?_ \- rostro era realmente extraño.

Seguía siendo el mismo cráneo sonriente al que estabas acostumbrado, pero con unos pocos detalles más de extra. En primer lugar, los pómulos del Papyrus tenían unas líneas extrañas talladas en ellos que viajaban desde el fondo de cada ojo hasta las dos esquinas de su boca, sus colmillos eran notablemente más largos y más agudos hasta un punto donde parecían como una especie de vampiro esquelético. Por extraño que pareciera, a pesar de que su ropa no era parte de su cuerpo, también tenía placas de hombros azules sentadas firmemente sobre las mangas redondeadas de su camisa dura. También había un pequeño punto rosado en su ojo izquierdo -no, espera, había un punto blanco en su ojo derecho- espera, no, eso no estaba bien...

En una inspección más cercana se podía ver que las luces en sus ojos se movían a un ritmo rápido, uno iluminado de color rosa antes de que el iris blanco apareciera abruptamente en el ojo opuesto. Te preguntaste si Sans era capaz de hacer lo mismo con sus propios ojos y qué significaba. Los pequeños puntos te recordaban al otro esqueleto de las Ruinas, aunque con más resplandores rosados y rápidos parpadeando.

"ESE… ¿SOY YO?" Papyrus preguntó lentamente mientras miraba el reflejo en el vidrio, "WOWIE...YO… YO TENGO _CAPUCHA_ "

Con ansiedad, él alcanzó detrás de su cabeza y se quitó parte de la tela suelta de su bufanda ahora increíblemente larga para echar sobre su cabeza . Era bastante típico de Papyrus ignorar el hecho de que su propio cuerpo había sido físicamente mutado en favor de la comprobación que conseguía por estar excitado sobre algo insignificante. Sin embargo, tenías que admitir que el bucle extra de tela se sentía cómodo cubriendo tu cabeza desnuda. El peso de ella casi te dio la ilusión de que estabas ocupando un cuerpo que consistía en algo más que solo huesos.

"NO PUEDO CREERLO, ME VEO TAN BIEN, ¿NO LO CREEN?" El esqueleto nuevamente encapuchado sonrió brillantemente cuando él hizo una 'pose genial'

"...oh sí...es muy fresco..." Napstablook estuvo de acuerdo en silencio; y aunque su acuerdo parecía genuino, se sentía como si su mente se hubiera alejado en algún otro lugar.

"ES EXTRAÑO CÓMO MI ROPA CAMBIÓ TAMBIÉN", Papyrus tarareó, llevando una mano enguantada a su cara, "A PESAR DE QUE ME HACE VER AÚN MÁS COMO EL HÉROE QUE SOY, EL HUMANO TENÍA RAZÓN, NO PUEDO COCINAR BIEN CON ESTOS GUANTES... UN VERDADERO COCINERO SÓLO COCINA SU PASTA CON LOS MEJORES GUANTES DE HORNO"

"¿Cómo?"

Papyrus parpadeó ante tu pregunta: "¿EH?, OH, BUENO, LA MAYORÍA DE LOS COCINEROS DEBERÍAN HERVIR SU ESPAGUETI EN UNA OLLA, PERO ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL ESTILO CREATIVO EN ESO? A VECES TIENES QUE HACER ALGO REALMENTE DIFERENTE PARA SACAR EL- "

" No. Cómo eres diferente. Por qué"

Tus preguntas sonaban demasiado como demandas. No es que te importará; estabas cansado. Después de soportar todo lo que Papyrus había estado lanzándote involuntariamente durante tanto tiempo, ¿quién podría culparte por ser un poco corto con tus palabras? Papyrus parecía dispuesto a dejar el tema de lado cuando sólo vaciló un segundo antes de responder:

"BUENO, TAL VEZ NO LO SEPAS, PERO LOS MONSTRUOS CAMBIAN DEPENDIENDO DE CUÁNTA MAGIA TIENEN... IMAGÍNAME: PRIMERO, YO ERA UN HUESITO DE BEBÉ, Y LUEGO, A MEDIDA QUE CRECÍ, MI MAGIA CRECÍA. Y ASÍ ME CONVERTÍ EN EL MAGNÍFICO PAPYRUS"

" ...él quiere decir que la magia de un monstruo es una parte de nuestros cuerpos... así que la mayoría de los monstruos crecerán si absorben más magia", dijo Napstablook tímidamente para ti. "...una gran cantidad de magia a la vez puede cambiar el cuerpo entero de un monstruo... um, hay muchos tipos de monstruos que crecen de manera diferente... pero no sé cómo... lo siento... sólo soy un monstruo fantasma por lo que mi cuerpo no puede mantener la magia bien... es por eso que tenemos que poseer cosas para almacenar más magia... pero aún así no crecemos mucho, porque entonces nuestros nuevos cuerpos son físicos... oh... lo siento... eso probablemente no ayuda mucho ... "

"Así que mucha magia hizo que esto pasará" Asentiste ligeramente hacia ti mismo. Tenía sentido. Algo así. Podrías imaginarlo como si agregarás más aire a un globo. Obviamente, crecería más; excepto en el caso de Papyrus afectó su altura, rasgos faciales y, por alguna razón, su ropa. La magia era tan misteriosa como esa y, como humano, todavía no la comprendías por completo. Pero todavía había una pregunta que hacer:

"¿De dónde provino la magia extra?"

Hubo una fuerte acumulación de nervios en el lado de Papyrus tan pronto como hiciste la pregunta, pero a pesar de estar en la misma cabeza y eran capaces de sentir las emociones del otro, todavía trató de esconderlos de ti.

"B-BUENO, UM, ESTOY... NO ESTOY SEGURO" Mintió, rascándose la barbilla y fingiendo ignorancia, "SUPONGO QUE SIEMPRE SERÁ UN MISTERIO"

"... ¿eh?, pensé que era porque accidentalmente absorbiste el alma del humano..."

Así como Papyrus estaba a punto de tener un ataque nervioso, lo cortaste con un simple "Oh. Ok."

"¿O-OK?" Repitió el esqueleto sorprendido, aturdido. "¿N-NO ESTÁS ENOJADO?"

Tu única respuesta fue un sonido no comprometido. Por alguna razón, simplemente no te importaba nada más que las respuestas simples. Todo parecía bastante sencillo desde tu punto de vista: te ahogaste, moriste, Papyrus recogió tu Alma, terminaste en su cabeza. Simple.

"...u-um... no creo que fuera tu culpa de todos modos...". El maniquí silencioso defendió, "...intentaste evitar que el humano cayera a los picos con tu magia... fue, um, mala suerte que se retorciera y cayeras al agua junto con el humano"

Cuando el triste fantasma habló, otra pieza del rompecabezas cayó en su lugar. Había un conjunto de agua justo al lado de los picos en ese rompecabezas en particular, aunque no sabías lo profundo que era. Al parecer, al menos era lo suficientemente profundo como para ahogarse. No podías explicar la cosa de retorcerse que habían mencionado...

"S-SÍ, LO SÉ". Papyrus asintió con la cabeza, la culpa todavía se retorcía en algún lugar detrás de la pared de sentimientos tranquilizadores que se habían erigido entre ustedes; la mayoría de los cuales se estaban convirtiendo rápidamente en sentimientos de disculpa: "SIMPLEMENTE NO SABÍA QUE ESTABAS EN EL AGUA, HUMANO, PENSÉ QUE TE DEJÉ EN TIERRA FIRME, PERO CUANDO TERMINÉ DE DISCULPARME CON LA ROCA DE REPENTE TE FUISTE. NUESTRO AMIGO FANTASMA ME DIJO QUE HABÍAS CAÍDO. INTENTÉ SACARTE CON MAGIA DE NUEVO, PERO SÓLO TU ALMA SALIÓ Y TU CUERPO SE QUEDÓ HUNDIDO, EN-ENTONCES FUE CUANDO ACCIDENTALMENTE... PUEDE SER... QUIERO DECIR, YO YA ESTABA USANDO MI MAGIA AZUL CON TU ALMA, UM... "

"La tomaste. " Terminaste por él.

"NO, NO LO TOMÉ, NUNCA HARÍA ESO" Sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente y sentiste el sudor que le colgaba en la frente por su ansiedad. Decidiste que no te gustaba la sensación y lo limpiaste, haciendo que el esqueleto saltara ligeramente al movimiento de su propio brazo.

"¿ESA- TU ALMA- REACCIONÓ A MI MAGIA AZUL Y YO LA ABSORBÍ?" Él nerviosamente explicó: "NO QUISE HACERLO Y _ESTOY MUY, MUY APENADO_ "

Hiciste un sonido vago para demostrar que habías oído su disculpa.

"...oh, humano... supongo... ¿eres como yo?" Napstablook te miró añoranzado, "... p-porque estás atrapado en un cuerpo también... y, um... oh... lo siento, no sé a dónde iba con ese pensamiento... yo estaré callado... "

"Tienes razón, supongo que ahora soy un fantasma humano".

Suspiraste flojamente con interes. La mayoría de las historias de fantasmas involucraban astucias o posesiones; ¿y no técnicamente estabas poseyendo a Papyrus?Rayos, tu propio cadáver estaba colgando bajo tu brazo en ese mismo momento. Historias sobre monstruos eran reales, así que ¿por qué no historias sobre fantasmas y maldiciones también? Las almas ya eran un hecho establecido. Definitivamente eras un fantasma de algún tipo.

"Deberías tener cuidado con las almas humanas", añadiste después de recordar algunas de las historias más espeluznantes que habías escuchado, "Si las molestas, te matarán".

"¿¡QUÉ?! ¿MATAR?" Ambos monstruos se volvieron instantáneamente nerviosos. A pesar del hecho de que habías hablado con total indiferencia, ninguno de ellos supo que ese fue un desliz particular y parecían realmente nerviosos. Napstablook parecía particularmente agitado mientras se mantenían inseguro a una distancia un poco más lejana de ti.

"...oh, n-no harías eso... ¿v-verdad?... tú n-no nos matarías... ¿o si?"

Te detuviste a pensar por un momento antes de contestar.

"No te haré daño. De la mayoría de las historias, los fantasmas humanos en su mayoría matan por venganza. Tal vez con una maldición o con la posesión. Pero no estoy enojado. Fue un accidente"

Para ti, esa respuesta era perfectamente aceptable, no tenías ninguna motivación para matar a ninguno de los dos monstruos, no había razón para que dañaras a alguien. ¿Qué ganarías con eso de todos modos? Todavía no podía sentir nada, mucho menos ira o una necesidad de venganza. Por lo menos sabías que no eras una amenaza.

Pero Napstablook y Papyrus todavía parecían un poco enervados con tu respuesta, a pesar de que los dos podían sentir el hecho de que no tenías una mala voluntad (o cualquier tipo de voluntad en absoluto, por cierto).

"OH, BUENO, ES BUENO SABER QUE NO NOS QUIERES MUERTOS" Papyrus sonrió torpemente mientras se obligaba a ser alegre después de la ominosa atmósfera que se había creado, "BUENO, SUPONGO QUE ¿ESO ENVUELVE EL DESVÍO? VAMOS, UH... OH DEBEMOS IR A WATERFALL. ENTONCES, CUANDO CONSIGAMOS QUE TU CUERPO TRABAJE, PUEDO DEVOLVERTE TU ALMA"

No te molestaste en responder mientras tu pequeño grupo empezaba a moverse. Honestamente, ni siquiera creías que alguien pudiera restaurar tu cadáver a menos que tuvieran alguna magia realmente poderosa de la que no tenías conocimiento. Tal vez no sabías cuál era el límite para resucitar un cuerpo, pero era justo suponer que ya lo habías pasado en algún lugar en el camino a la ciudad. Aunque sólo había sido más temprano ese día, Toriel había revelado que ella era un monstruo jefe. Si ella era el tipo más fuerte de monstruo y sin embargo, su magia de curación apenas apenas selló tu pierna, ¿había realmente alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como para revivirte?

Pero, eh ¿A quién le importaba?

 _A ti no._


	18. Ecos del pasado

_**Esta historia le pertenece a theparanoidpanther y los personajes a Toby Fox.**_

Waterfall era un lugar sereno lleno de hermosas piedras brillantes y la constante caída de agua clara. Flores mágicas plantadas a intervalos impares hablaban en voz baja entre los ecos de los lejanos chorros de agua. Cada brote había capturado secretos y deseos para que otros pudieran escuchar los susurros de aquellos que habían pasado antes que ellos. Nadie podía negar que, a pesar de la oscuridad y la falta de signos de vida además de las plantas, era muy hermoso. De hecho, cualquiera podría ir tan lejos como para decir que era la imagen misma de una tierra mágica.

También fue, en tu opinión, increíblemente aburrido.

No había nada que hacer en la oscuridad y cuevas goteando, aparte de ver a Papyrus cruzar muchos, muchos, _muchos_ ríos pequeños. ¡A veces incluso tenían puentes sobre ellos! Que conveniente. ¿No sería bueno si hicieran eso para _todos_ los ríos? Pero, por supuesto, no ibas a interrumpir con pensamientos tan tontos; después de todo, Papyrus estaba en una (probablemente condenada) misión de encontrar algún viejo monstruo y revivir tu cuerpo. Interrumpirlo porque te sentías inquieto sería contraproducente. Además, de repente se había vuelto... bastante determinado. Tanto que no estabas seguro de poder detenerlo aunque quisieras.

Desde el extraño incidente con tu reflejo en la ciudad nevada, tu amigo esquelético había reducido su charlatanería al mínimo. Incluso el pequeño fantasma en tu hombro se estaba poniendo nervioso ahora que Papyrus estaba demasiado concentrado para llenar el aire con ruido blanco para los tres. ¡Ni siquiera se detenía a examinar los rompecabezas que se acumulaban entre las rocas y los ríos! Fue muy extraño de ver y te preguntaste a qué se debía su nuevo comportamiento.

Por lo que pudiste deducir, su súbito ataque de concentración ininterrumpida había ocurrido casi al mismo tiempo que cuando comenzaste a sentirte inquieto. No sabías por qué tu humor había cambiado tan repentinamente, pero tenías que preguntarte si era por tu interacción con las emociones de Papyrus. Estuviste sentado en su mente por tanto tiempo que ya habías pasado el punto de apatía y te cambiaste a algo completamente nuevo. No había una palabra para describir lo que sentías, si era siquiera una emoción. La mejor manera de explicarlo fue con una analogía: era como un deseo repentino de ser productivo después de estar acostado todo el día.

Desafortunadamente, como toda alma pobre que experimentó una repentina ola de inspiración, realmente no sabías qué hacer con ella. Estar atrapado en el cuerpo de Papyrus era increíblemente inconveniente. Mientras él estuviera en _su_ búsqueda, no podrías separarte para buscar la tuya. La única otra opción que tenías era hacerse cargo de tu cuerpo por completo, pero ¿qué sentido tenía eso?

Bueno, todavía no había un punto al menos. Si, por algún milagro, tu cuerpo reviviera, serías capaz de vagabundear por tu cuenta y encontrar una forma de descargar toda tu energía reprimida. ¿No sería eso bueno?

Pero si eso no funcionará...

Bueno, aún no lo habías planeado, pero ¿tal vez podrías pedirle amablemente tomar su cuerpo para dar una vuelta? Obtener permiso sin duda calmaría la sensación extraña que surgía cada vez que pensabas en poseerlo por la fuerza.

A pesar de todo, fue por ese deseo espontáneo de contenerte, de simplemente tomar lo que querías lo que te dejó en tu frustración, buscando desesperadamente ideas para distraer tu ruidosa mente. Casi deseabas que Papyrus comenzara a hablar de nuevo, solo para que pudieras aprender algo de sus divagaciones. Pero por lo que podías sentir de él, eso era extrañamente improbable. Claro, aún había un muro de tranquilidad presionándote desde su lado; pero a medida que caminabas, más y más sentimientos negativos comenzaron a nadar en la mente de él.

Duda, preocupación, miedo, arrepentimiento; esas eran solo algunas de las emociones que podías sentir y solo mejoraste en eso. Si te enfocabas, podías sentir cómo él valientemente estaba reteniendo su negatividad con una cantidad increíble de esperanza. Cosas como esa ahora eran tan fáciles de descifrar que rápidamente te aburriste con eso. Lo que necesitabas era hacer algo interesante mientras permitías que Papyrus llegará a donde sea que fuera.

Giraste levemente hacia el muñeco flotando sobre tu hombro, una idea comenzó a formarse en tu mente.

No sería fácil, tratar de hacer que el fantasma triste hablara por cualquier cantidad de tiempo, pero si lo lograbas, podrías aprender algunas cosas sobre el Subsuelo sin obstruir la misión del esqueleto. Ya había demostrado que conocía algunas cosas interesantes en la antigua casa de Papyrus. ¿Tal vez había algo más para ellos de lo que creías...?

 _Como sea_. ¡Ya no podías seguir siendo tan inactivo! Seguramente podría distraerte por lo menos por un tiempo...

Con la idea en tu cabeza y sin sentimientos de vacilación para recordarte que el pobre obviamente tenía ansiedad social, inmediatamente llamaste la atención del pequeño fantasma con un simple "Hola".

La reacción que obtuviste fue mucho más extrema de lo que habías imaginado. Primero el fantasma te miro en estado de shock, luego retrocedió una cantidad significativa como si fueras una especie de monstruo aterrador (bueno, uh, mientras que la parte del monstruo era verdad, nunca usarías la palabra ' _aterrador_ ' para describir Papyrus- incluso con su nuevo cambio de imagen). Se recuperó decentemente bien, pero aun así se quedó a la distancia mientras se disculpaba. Con el nuevo comportamiento de Papyrus y el reciente silencio de tu radio, probablemente haya tenido algún tipo de ataque fantasmal al corazón cuando comenzaste a hablar de la nada.

"... o-oh... ¿eres... el humano ahora? ...oh no... ¿m-me estabas hablando a mí?... lo siento... n-no sabía…"

"Está bien", parpadeaste hacia él, sin apartar la mirada de su forma nerviosa. Hmm, parecía que charlar con el pequeñin iba a ser un desafío aún mayor de lo que habías anticipado. A juzgar por su reacción injustificada a tu simple llamado de atención, iban a ser bastante difícil de trabajar. Incluso Papyrus apenas se había estremecido al tomar control de su cara y su voz para mantener tu pequeña conversación. Adivinaste que era debido a los sentimientos desgarrados que él estaba experimentando por eso; parte de él estaba feliz de que estuvieras involucrado con el mundo de nuevo y parte de él se sentía increíblemente nervioso por alguna razón.

Hmm. A pesar de toda tu práctica reciente al leer sus emociones, no podías señalar por qué no quería hablar con nadie. ¿Habías dicho algo malo en algún momento? No sabías realmente.

Pero dejando eso de lado por el momento, ¡tenías un pequeño fantasma con quien lidiar!

"Entonces, Napstablook- ¿lo estoy diciendo bien?" El muñeco asintió con la cabeza levemente, causando que una pelusa se le cayera del borde de la nariz, "Está bien. Solo quería saber cómo puedes saber tantas cosas sobre los monstruos. ¡Explicaste muchas cosas buenas allá! No creo que hubiera entendido nada sin tu ayuda ".

Bueno. Un poco de adulación nunca lastimó a nadie. Tal vez pudieras ayudar a salir al pequeño espíritu de su introvertido capullo.

"... oh... n-no... no soy... así de inteligente... oh ..."

"¡No, realmente! ¡No sabía nada de eso! ¿Dónde lo aprendiste? ¿Algún tipo de escuela para monstruos?"

"... yo-yo... yo, uh... un poco... Las cas-cascadas tienen... viejas placas en ellas... s-sobre monstruos y almas... yo vivo aquí así que..."

"¡Guau! ¡Eso es tan interesante!" sacaste lo que esperabas que pareciera una sonrisa amable, a pesar de que la expresión de Napstablook, con los ojos muy abiertos y llorosos, te dijera que probablemente no se veía del todo así. Tal vez fue la capucha la que hizo que tus facciones se vieran más oscuras: eso o los dientes de vampiro. No era exactamente tu culpa que no entendieras cómo manipular adecuadamente las características de un _monstruo esqueleto_.

"Entonces, cuéntame más".

"... ¿m-más? ¿más de qué?"

"Oh, no sé", tarareaste, "cosas sobre el subsuelo, cosas que has leído en esas placas, ¡cualquier cosa!"

"... lo... lo siento... no soy bueno hablando ..."

Sentiste una pequeña sacudida. Todo lo que pedías era que el tímido fantasma hablara un poco contigo, ¿qué era tan difícil? Parte de ti entendió lo que era sentirse socialmente ansioso. Tuviste problemas para hablar en público y para presentarte una o dos veces, pero no sentías empatía por el maniquí. Lo que querías, no, _necesitabas_ , era algo de gratificación por tus esfuerzos. Ya habías comenzado tu tarea para convencer al fantasma de que hablara y ya había completado la primera parte haciendo que respondiera; ¡no había manera de que abandonaras ese progreso! ¡Ibas a mantener el dedo en el renglón y hacer que el pequeño pobrecito te distragera como _querías_!

"¡Oh vamos!" te obligaste a reír casualmente, "¡Creo que eres genial hablando! Podrías contarme un poco más ~"

"... yo-yo, um... no puedo... n-no me gusta ser el c-centro de atención ..."

Ignorando las lágrimas que se acumulaban en los bordes de sus ojos botón, continuaste presionando el fantasma un poco más ( _si todavía no está llorando, entonces no es_ tan _malo_ ), "¿Qué pasaría si mirara hacia otro lado? Así no tendrías que ser el centro de atención si lo hago. Entonces podrías hablar tanto como quieras ".

"... pe-pero no quiero hablar ..."

"Hablaste antes en ese lugar de Snowdin. ¿Qué es diferente ahora?"

"... yo-yo... yo s-sólo..."

Justo cuando estabas a punto de acusar al tembloroso maniquí de ser más amigable con Papyrus que contigo, dicho esqueleto repentinamente te interrumpió.

"O-OH MI DIOS. MIRA _ESO_ , YA ESTAMOS EN LA CASA DE UNDYNE" gritó en voz alta, causando que el fantasma retrocediera aún más lejos de ti y que suspiraras ligeramente cuando tu pequeña conversación fuera interrumpida.

Después de meterse con éxito en su plática, Papyrus inmediatamente corrió hacia una extraña casa en forma de pez. No lo habías notado realmente en tu visión periférica, pero como ya habías aprendido en la ventana, ambos podían enfocarse en cosas diferentes a través de los mismos ojos.

Antes de agacharse en la esquina del arco de la caverna que se formó entre el área anterior y el área que contenía el edificio de diseño extraño, miró al fantasma que apenas te seguía.

"UM… H-HEY, AMIGO FANTASMA. NO TIENES QUE VENIR AQUÍ SI NO QUIERES, VOY A- MIRAR LA CASA DE UNDYNE UN MOMENTO. YO, UH, ME GUSTA, MIRA A VECES LAS CASAS VACÍAS. ES UN PASATIEMPO QUE DEFINITIVAMENTE TENGO"

Napstablook simplemente asintió con la cabeza, probablemente sin interés en mirar una extraña casa. De hecho, dado que aparentemente vivía en la zona, supusiste que debió haber visto la casa una tonelada de veces antes de todos modos. Pero eso no significaba que _tú_ no pudieras echar un vistazo. Fue un bienvenido descanso de marchar a lo largo de senderos idénticos con nada más que la ligera ráfaga de agua de la cueva para concentrarse.

Además, la casa _era_ bastante interesante, mucho más que Papyrus. Era curva como un iglú y estaba cubierto con azulejos azules en toda su extensión, dándole una textura similar a una escama. Dos ventanas circulares, cada una con una grilla cruzada singular de madera, formaban los "ojos" de la casa. Incluso la puerta de entrada estaba hecha de metal que aparentemente se abría en la sección media en una línea dentada, dándole la apariencia de dientes. Decoraciones adicionales como aletas y cola solo lo hacían parecer aún más ridículo. ¿Papyrus no dijo que la persona que vivía allí se llamaba Undyne? ¿La misma Undyne que estaba en la Guardia Real? El equipo de entrenamiento esparcido por la parte delantera de la casa te hizo pensar en eso.

Justo cuando estabas a punto de dar un paso adelante e investigar más, Papyrus presionó su cuerpo contra la pared de piedra de la cueva y se negó a moverse. Empujaste ligeramente contra su control, pero descubriste que mientras él se concentraba en mantenerlos a ambos quietos todavía no podías moverte tan libremente como antes.

"Uh, ¿no querías mirar esa casa?" preguntaste, confundido sobre por qué el esqueleto se negaba a moverse. Tardaste un momento en darte cuenta de que realmente había mentido. Realmente no quería mirar la casa en absoluto. Ya lo estabas leyendo tan bien antes, y además de eso, ni siquiera había sido tan convincente. ¿Cómo extrañaste una mentira tan obvia? ¿Fue porque estabas distraído?

"HUMANO... EN REALIDAD NO VAMOS A MIRAR A LA CASA", admitió Papyrus con sentimiento de culpa, tal como sospechabas: "EN CAMBIO, ME GUSTARÍA ABORDAR ALGUNAS PREOCUPACIONES QUE TENGO".

Inclinaste tu cabeza compartida ante sus palabras. Preocupaciones, ¿eh? Ya podías sentir que tenía muchas preocupaciones, aunque no tenías la capacidad de descubrir exactamente qué implicaban esas preocupaciones. En realidad, sería bastante interesante descubrir qué era lo que estaba alterando tanto al tipo. Seguramente sería más fácil hablar con él que con el fantasma ansioso.

"Está bien, dime", dijiste mientras te asentabas en la pared aún más.

"BUENO, MIS PREOCUPACIONES... EN REALIDAD TE INVOLUCRAN".

Levantaste las cejas un poco al respecto. Desde su increíblemente ingenua reacción a tu muerte hasta la forma en que había desperdiciado tanto tiempo llevando tu cadáver al monstruo que pudo o no haber sido capaz de curarte, no habías pensado que Papyrus estaba preocupado en lo más mínimo acerca de ti. Diablos, ni siquiera sabías si entendía algo sobre ti lo suficiente como para sentirse preocupado en absoluto.Él pensó que ahogarse y ser apuñalado en la pierna era básicamente lo mismo. _¡Lo mismo!_ ¿Cómo y por qué estaba desarrollando preocupaciones sobre ti _ahora_?

"YO... NO CREO QUE ESTUVIERAS TRATANDO A NUESTRO AMIGO NAP-FANTASMA MUY BIEN. DE HECHO, DIRÍA... QUE ESTABAS SIENDO MALO FUERA DEL LÍMITE"

Oh. ¿Eso era todo? Te hubieras reído de lo absurdo de sus palabras si de algún modo pudieras tener ganas de reírte. De alguna manera, te sentiste un poco decepcionado, como si su acusación fuera un anticlímax a tus expectativas. Solo estaba preocupado por el fantasma y sus delicados pequeños sentimientos- y aquí te preguntabas si podría estar preocupado por los tuyos por una vez. Que estúpido de tu parte.

"No estaba siendo malo, estaba tratando de hablar con él. Estaba aburrido y quería una distracción", aclaraste.

"PERO ÉL NO QUERÍAN HABLAR, CASI LOS HICISTE LLORAR"

"Sí, _casi_. Me habría detenido si _realmente_ hubiera llorado".

"ESO NO ES ALGO BUENO" Papyrus exclamó en voz alta, llevando las manos enguantadas sobre la cabeza encapuchada, "NO ES AGRADABLE HACER LLORAR A OTRAS PERSONAS O HACERLAS SENTIR MAL, PERO TAMPOCO CREO QUE LO HARÍAS A PROPÓSITO. ALGO TE HA PASADO MAL HUMANO, HAS ESTADO ACTUANDO... NO COMO TÚ. NO ERES LA PERSONA AMABLE QUE SÉ QUE ERES"

Mientras escuchabas el esqueleto parlotear patéticamente sobre cómo parecías estar ' _volviéndote muy asustando_ ', considerabas contarle todo lo que hacía que no era muy ' _agradable_ '; desde aplastarte con su abrumadora capacidad emocional, hasta balancear tu cadáver sin cuidado como un viejo trapo, perder tu tiempo con desviaciones sin sentido y discursos sobre rompecabezas que obviamente habían sido abandonados. Una pequeña voz en uno de los rincones más oscuros de tu mente sugirió que lo llamaras asesino por dejarte morir. Oh , ¡sin duda eso obtendría una buena reacción!

Sin embargo, una fuerza contraria se elevó desde algún lugar dentro de ti para señalar cómo eso de alguna manera iba demasiado lejos. Al final, te decidiste por encogerte de hombros despreocupadamente, para la angustia de Papyrus.

"HMM... HMM..." Las manos enguantadas se frotaban frenéticamente sobre tu cabeza y podías sentir claramente la frustración del esqueleto mientras intentabas descifrarlo. "LO TENGO. REALMENTE NO SÉ MUCHO SOBRE LAS ALMAS HUMANAS, PERO CREO QUE ESTAR SEPARADO DE TU CUERPO POR TANTO TIEMPO TE HA HECHO SENTIR NOSTALGIA. NOSTÁLGICO DE TU CUERPO. NECESITADO DE TU CUERPO. SÉ QUE NO ME SENTIRÍA MUY FELIZ SI NO TUVIERA MI PROPIO CUERPO (O, UM, DE HECHO, CREO QUE MI ALMA Y MI CUERPO NO PODRÍAN EXISTIR POR SEPARADO...) PERO DE HABLANDO DE TI ¿ES POR ESO QUE HAS ESTADO TAN CALLADO, HUMANO? Y, EH... ¿ALGO ATERRADO? ¿ESTÁS ACTUANDO PORQUE TE SIENTES INCÓMODO FUERA DE TU CUERPO?"

"Uh,¿claro?"

"¡LO SABÍA!" gritó victorioso: "TU COMPORTAMIENTO ESTÁ COMPLETAMENTE RELACIONADO CON EL HECHO DE QUE TU ALMA ESTÁ FUERA DE SU LUGAR. ESO SIGNIFICA QUE CUANDO SEAS REANIMADO SERÁS PERFECTAMENTE NORMAL OTRA VEZ. QUÉ ALIVIO"

"¡Oh, así que es _por eso_ que estamos perdiendo el tiempo frente a esta casa de aspecto estúpido! ¡Porque tenemos prisa por arreglarme!" gruñiste a pesar de la ola de confianza renovada y entusiasmo de Papyrus que cayó sobre ti una vez más. Honestamente, si no estuvieras tan acostumbrado a la presión por ahora, te habrías quedado dando vueltas en tu propia mente otra vez. ¿Tal vez estabas ganando algún tipo de resistencia a la exposición?

"¡SÍ! ESPERA, ¿NO?" Papyrus parpadeó e inclinó la cabeza con confusión. "NOS DETUVIMOS UN MOMENTO PARA HABLAR. LO QUE TÉCNICAMENTE NO NOS ESTÁ AYUDANDO A LLEGAR A DONDE VAMOS... OH, ¿PERO REALMENTE ESTAMOS PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO SI ES IMPORTANTE A LARGO PLAZO?... ESPERA, ESTOY... ¿NO ESTOY SEGURO DE ENTENDER LO QUE ACABAS DE DECIR? "

Bufaste. Debería haber sido obvio para ti que el tipo era completamente incapaz de entender el sarcasmo. Ni siquiera necesitaste acercarte y leerlo para descubrirlo. Vivir con él durante un mes hizo que fuera obvio que era un tipo muy literal con el corazón en la manga y la cabeza en un mundo feliz.

Y sin embargo, sabiendo eso, de alguna manera te estaba frustrando.

" _Dije, así que es por eso_ que estamos parados frente a esta _casa de aspecto estúpido-"_

"¡NO es estúpida!"

Tanto tú como Papyrus saltaron cuando una nueva voz los interrumpió. Desde el tono y el volumen se podía decir al instante que no era Napstablook. ¿Quien había-?

Antes de que pudieras preguntarte más, un pequeño monstruo amarillo apareció frente a ti y comenzó a gritar a tu cara.

"¡Esta es la casa de Undyne! ¡Era la más genial, increíble y la más _grande_ heroína de la historia! ¡Nada sobre ella ni sobre ninguna de sus cosas es estúpida!"

Hubo un momento de pausa, ya que lo que parecía ser una especie de niño monstruo te alzó la respiración enojada. Todavía apoyado contra la pared en estado de shock, miraste fijamente a la pequeña cosa que apenas llegaba a la parte superior de tu bota. Su pecho estaba hinchado como si tuviera la intención de luchar contra ti sin armas. Su camisa a rayas amarilla y marrón (bueno, era más una manga corporal cuando pensaste en ello) con pantalones de color castaño a juego lo hacía parecer un abejorro enojado. También estaba bastante sucio, con manchas de suciedad en toda su ropa y cara redonda. Pequeñas lágrimas se dibujaban en las comisuras de sus ojos y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por la ira.

Antes de que pudieras pensar en algo que decirle al nuevo monstruo, Papyrus se agachaba entusiastamente para hablar a la altura de los ojos del niño.

"SÍ, TIENES TODA LA RAZÓN. UNDYNE ES GENIAL" gritó, confundiendo al instante la pequeña cosa de lagarto.

"Pe-pero... si crees que Undyne es genial, entonces ¿quién dijo-?" el niño murmuró, confundido. Miró alrededor, como si tratara de encontrar algo. "Oye, ¿dónde está la otra persona?"

"¿O-OTRA PERSONA?" Papyrus preguntó nerviosamente, "NO SÉ A QUÉ TE REFIERES. DEFINITIVAMENTE SOLO YO ESTOY AQUÍ. OH, Y TÚ. TÚ TAMBIÉN ESTÁS AQUÍ, LOS DOS ESTAMOS AQUÍ. SOLO NOSOTROS Y NADIE MÁS. NYEH, HEH... ¿HEH...?"

Guau. Realmente sigiloso ahí, amigo.

El niño tampoco parecía que le hubiera creído porque se infló de nuevo y se alejó de ti para encontrar a la supuesta "tercera persona" en la habitación. Era obvio que solo había escuchado lo suficiente como para saber que había una conversación, pero no lo suficiente como para saber de qué se trataba esa conversación o que ambos participantes hablaban por la misma boca. _Ja... los niños son muy estúpidos._

Viste como escaneó inútilmente el área. Frustrado e incapaz de encontrar algo, tomó un respiro y gritó: "Quien haya dicho esas cosas malas sobre Undyne, tú eres ... ¡eres un gigante TONTO! ¡Y un enorme _cobarde_ por huir, también!"

Papyrus se cubrió al instante la boca ante las palabras, como si el chico realmente hubiera dicho algo grosero. Tu, sin embargo, casi te divertiste con sus travesuras. ¿De dónde había venido este chico? ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? En todas partes en Waterfall parecían completamente abandonadas. Que interesante.

"De todos modos, ¿por qué estás aquí?" el niño preguntó volviendo hacia ti, "Mi madre dice que ya nadie está permitido en Waterfall".

"B-BUENO, YA VES, VOY A CASA DE GHERKIN" Papyrus proclamó.

"... ¿Te refieres a Gerson?"

"SÍ, ESO FUE LO QUE DIJE, PERO ESO NO IMPORTA" Te mantuviste de pie en toda su altura, elevándote fácilmente sobre el pequeño monstruo, "¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ SI TU MADRE DICE QUE NO ESTÁ PERMITIDO? ES MUY IRRESPONSABLE POR TU PARTE IGNORAR LAS INSTRUCCIONES DE TUS PADRES ASÍ"

"¿H-huh?" los ojos del niño se abrieron de par en par, de repente parecía atrapado con las manos (o tal vez con los pies en este caso) en la masa, "N-no solo mi mamá, ¡son todos! ¡Todos dicen que nadie está permitido en waterfall! ¡Nadie más vive aquí ¡A-así que _tú_ eres quien no debería estar aquí! "

"¿¡QUÉ!?" Papyrus graznó, y se podía sentir que sinceramente estaba bastante conmocionado por la súbita vuelta, "BUENO, NO ME LO DIJERON. DE HECHO, DEL ÚNICO LUGAR DONDE ME DIJERON QUE NO DEBÍA ESTAR HOY, NO FUE ESTE CIERTAMENTE. Y ESO NO CAMBIA EL HECHO DE QUE TÚ TAMBIÉN ESTÁS AQUÍ. DEBERÍAS IRTE A CASA"

"¡Pero-! ¡Eso no es- S-sólo porque eres un adulto-!"

"NO HAY PEROS. Y-Y, UM..." Papyrus se detuvo incómodo cuando el niño monstruo comenzó a temblar y sorber incontrolablemente. Fue una reacción extrañamente extrema al regaño mediocre del esqueleto, pero no pudiste evitar sonreír para tus adentros ante la ironía de la situación.

 _No hacer llorar a la gente es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, ¿no Pap?_ Pensaste para ti mismo mientras él trataba frenéticamente de calmar al niño.

"OH. OH, NO. LO SIENTO POR FAVOR, NO LLORES-"

"Yo-" _Sorber_. _Hipo_. "¡Yo-yosoloqueríapracticarunhéroe!"

Los ecos del inesperado grito del niño resonaron en las paredes de la cueva mientras respiraba masivamente. El niño bajó la cabeza para mirar sus pies, pero se podía ver que aún temblaba. Parecían realmente molesto por algo. Extraño.

"OH." dijo Papyrus simplemente mientras se ponía en cuclillas otra vez, "ESE... ES UN MUY BUEN OBJETIVO"

"¿T-tu crees?" el niño sollozó, "Mi mamá no quiere que me convierta en un héroe. Nadie lo hace. No después... después..."

No logró explicarse mucho antes de romper a llorar de nuevo. Por Dios, si el chico realmente quería ser un héroe, seguro que tenía muchísimos caminos por recorrer.

"NO TE PREOCUPES, NIÑO MONSTRUO. YO CREO EN TI"

"¿En serio?" el pequeño monstruo amarillo te miró con ojos llorosos, "¿no me vas a regañar? ¿O me dirás que me rinda?"

"POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, SER UN HÉROE ES GENIAL. COMO UNDYNE O YO"

Resoplando con fuerza otra vez, el niño pareció calmarse.

"Como Undyne... sí. ¡Sí! ¡Como Undyne! ¡Quiero ser como Undyne! ¡No voy a rendirme!"

Observaste, desconcertado como el niño hizo un giro total de 180 e inmediatamente comenzó a inflarse de nuevo. Era un poco visible con todas las lágrimas aún cubriendo su rostro y sin brazos para limpiarlos, pero a Papyrus no pareció importarle, ya que alentaba aún más al niño.

"ESO ES CORRECTO. NO TE RINDAS"

"¡Está bien! ¡No lo haré! Voy a seguir usando este equipo de entrenamiento en secreto hasta que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentar toda la superficie. ¡Todos van a estar tan sorprendidos!"

"¿EH? BUENO... TODAVÍA DEBERÍAS PEDIR PERMISO CUANDO-"

"¡Soy Monster Kid por cierto!" el niño sonrió, ignorando por completo la lectura poco entusiasta de Papyrus, "¡Deberías recordarlo cuando me convierta en un héroe famoso! ¡Entonces puedes decir que conociste al impresionante héroe MK antes que a nadie más!"

"WOWIE. SOY EL PRIMERO EN CONOCER A UN NUEVO HÉROE. TODOS LOS DEMÁS ESTARÁN TAN CELOSOS, ¿QUÉ VOY HACER?."

"¡Bueno, primero...! Uh, en realidad, ¿qué estás haciendo?" el Chico Monstruo de repente inclinó su cabeza, "¿No tenías que ir a algún lado?"

"... ¡OH MI BIENAVENTURANZA, TOTALMENTE LO OLVIDÉ POR COMPLETO!"

Podrías haberte abofeteado al sentir que Papyrus de repente se dio cuenta de que se había desviado _otra vez._ Por Dios, solo estabas _muerto_ y lo estabas _poseyendo_ , ¿cómo podría él posiblemente olvidarse de eso? Por otra parte, verlo interactuar con el nuevo monstruo había sido una buena distracción para ti también. Entre una opción de caminar a través de cuevas más idénticas y ver a un niño al azar cambiar rápidamente entre las lágrimas y el orgullo bullicioso, supiste cuál era más entretenido.

"LO SIENTO MUCHO KID MONSTER-. ER- MONSTER CHILD. QUIERO DECIR- MONSTER KID. TENGO QUE IR A VER A HERSON"

"Gerson".

"SÍ, ESO. ERES TAN INTELIGENTE"

Inmediatamente, Papyrus comenzó a lanzarse, probablemente sin saber a dónde se suponía que se dirigía.

Enfrentado con la comprensión de que pronto podría estar reviviendo tu monótono viaje a través de los ojos del esqueleto otra vez, concentraste toda tu fuerza de voluntad en evitar que sus piernas se movieran.

Fue casi satisfactorio cuando le diste al monstruo esquelético una probada de su propia medicina, encerrando su cuerpo para que no pudiera moverse. Lo que fue menos satisfactorio fue la forma en que perdió el equilibrio y se estrelló de cara contra el musgoso suelo de la cueva. Compartir un cuerpo significaba compartir los sentidos, y sentir que la pelusa azul de la cueva se quedaba atrapada entre tus dientes no era algo que hubieras considerado antes de actuar.

"¡Woah! ¡Oye, estás bi- OOF"

Giraste ligeramente para ver que el niño monstruo también se había caído a tu lado. ¡Ahora era tu oportunidad! Todo lo que tenías que hacer era intentar imitar la voz de Papyrus un poco mejor y...

"¡Oye!, ¿¡por qué no vienes también?! ¡Podría usar la ayuda de un héroe ahora mismo!"

 _Más bien podría usar algo de entretenimiento en este momento..._

"Que- ¡De verdad! ¡Increíble!"

"U-UM- ESPERA. QUIERO DECIR..." Papyrus tartamudeó mientras se levantaba. No había esperado que lo invitaras, podrías sentir eso, pero también sabías que nunca mataría la mirada entusiasta en la cara recién sucia del niño. Demonios, ¡debería estar feliz de que estuvieras invitando a alguien más para la aventura! Estabas casi seguro de que, si hubiera pensado en pedirle, charlaría alegremente con la pequeña lagartija todo el día. Entonces, ¿por qué dudaba cuando le hiciste la pregunta?

"Entonces, ¿para qué vas a ver a Gerson? Es, como, una de las únicas personas que realmente está permitido aquí. ¿Es eso rojo? Oh, ¿lo estás entregando?"

Al mirar hacia abajo, te diste cuenta de que el niño se refería al cuerpo envuelto debajo de tu brazo. Wow, de alguna manera casi te habías olvidado de eso...

"¡Sí!¡Es, um!, ¡una entrega muy importante! ¡Muy secreto!"

"¡Eso es genial ~!" el chico se rió maravillado mientras miraba el cadáver escondido en tu bufanda gigante.

"AHEM. BIEN, NO PERDAMOS MÁS TIEMPO" Papyrus declaró en voz alta para ocultar su incomodidad mientras MK rodeaba el 'paquete', "TENEMOS QUE IR Y ENCONTRAR UNA GUÍA SÚPER IMPORTANTE PARA QUE PODAMOS... TERMINAR MI BÚSQUEDA PARA ENCONTRARME CON GERSPIN"

"Amigo, en serio. ¡Es _Gerson_!"


	19. Promesas rotas

_**Esta historia le pertenece a theparanoidpanther y los personajes a Toby Fox.**_

Invitar a MK al viaje fue una de las mejores decisiones que tomaste, decidiste. Incluso Papyrus parecía estar de acuerdo contigo, si no era con palabras, era con su charla casi constante con el pequeño monstruo. Parecía como si la rareza en la que se había envuelto antes fuera resuelta indirectamente una vez que le dieron al niño como distracción.

Incluso Napstablook volvió a unirse a tu grupo una vez que lo encontraste escondido junto a un par de casas curvas y cilíndricas a la vuelta de la esquina de la casa de Undyne. Por alguna razón, a pesar de que su motivación original para unirse a ti era regresar a casa, parecía reacio a entrar en realidad. Se podía ver que había estado llorando en algún momento, aunque no podías adivinar por qué... No había estado lo suficientemente triste como para llorar cuando Papyrus había decidido ir contigo, por lo que no podría haber sido tu culpa. No es que el fantasma realmente le importara mucho.

Por una vez te encontraste apaciguado; no apenado, no apático, pero tampoco muy contento, simplemente sentías que no necesitabas hacer otra cosa que sentarse y ver a los tres ir en su camino. Por lo que podrías decir, la simple acción de iniciar una conversación de nuevo había sido suficiente para completarte. Habías logrado algo -minúsculo como era- y que de alguna manera hizo que tu existencia fuese válida otra vez. Estabas fue justificado; más que sólo una presencia en la cabeza de algún monstruo, pero una persona que todavía tenía el poder de actuar y hacer realidad el mundo. La picazón extraña que habías tenido antes había desaparecido por fin y te sentías satisfecho de estar sentado pasivamente en el cráneo de Papyrus. Esperabas al menos que tales sentimientos extraños no surgieran de nuevo en cualquier momento pronto y te hicieran sentir aún más inquieto que antes.

"Entonces, um," Monster Kid se rascó los pies sobre la tierra húmeda mientras caminabas "cuando lleguemos con Gerson, ¿puedes decirle que he venido aquí contigo?, sabes, para ayudar, quiero mantener mi entrenamiento de héroe en la casa de Undyne como un secreto... "

"POR SUPUESTO, MI PEQUEÑO AMIGO, SI TUVIERA LABIOS QUEDARÍAN SELLADOS, LO CUAL SUPONGO QUE NO SERÍA SUFICIENTE PARA TENER LABIOS... SIN EMBARGO, JURO QUE VOY A GUARDAR EL SECRETO".

Arrastrando los pies y asintiendo con la cabeza, MK luego giró para ver a Napstablook, "Tú también, ¿estás bien maniquí?"

"... ¿h-huh? oh... sí, por supuesto... vivo justo al lado así que... me aseguraré de que te mantengas a salvo..."

"¿Viviste junto a Undyne? ¡Eso es genial!"

"... ¿oh?... ¿eso es...?... realmente no sé... pero es bueno estar en casa con mi música... aunque... oh..."

"Oye, tengo una idea, puedes ayudarme a entrenar, el último maniquí que trabajó allí se fue para ir a la ciudad, creo."

Mientras que Napstablook tartamudeó un rechazo apologético a ser la bolsa de boxeo del niño, Papyrus sacudió la cabeza y bufó. "PARECE QUE TODO EL MUNDO VA A LA CAPITAL EN ESTOS DÍAS ¿ES REALMENTE TAN BUEN LUGAR DE VACACIONES?".

"Hmm, bueno, no sé de vacaciones... pero mi mamá quiere mudarse allí como todos los demás." De repente enojado, MK dio pisadas con más fuerza mientras caminaba, "¡No es justo! ¡Todo el mundo está hablando de lo lleno que está la ciudad y ahora de repente todo el mundo quiere mudarse allí! ¿Cómo voy a ser más fuerte en un lugar como ese? ¿A quien le importa que sea más _seguro_? Prefiero quedarme aquí".

"ENTIENDO" Papyrus asintió con la cabeza: "TAMBIÉN ME MUDÉ DE CASA HACE UN TIEMPO, PERO INCLUSO SI TUVIERA QUE DEJAR ALGUNAS COSAS DETRÁS NO ERA TAN MALO, ¡CONOCÍ A GENTE NUEVA Y CONSEGUÍ DISEÑAR NUEVOS ROMPECABEZAS".

"¿Así? Tú tampoco te mudaste a la Capital, ¿verdad?

"EN REALIDAD, NO, ME MUDÉ A-"

"... oh, um... lamento interrumpir..." Napstablook se interpuso tímidamente, "p-pero creo que ya... pasamos la tienda de Gerson... lo siento..."

Mirando hacia arriba y lejos del niño a tu lado, tanto tú como Papyrus escanearon el área. Como el fantasma había dicho, había una simple puerta con forma de arco en la pared detrás de ti. Podrías distinguir unos cuantos cristales que brillaban ligeramente a la vuelta de la esquina y un conocido símbolo alado tallado en la pared más alejada. Era un poco oscuro para distinguir algo más que eso, pero Napstablook parecía seguro de que era donde debía estar Gerson.

"... aquí es donde suele montar su tienda… um, lo siento... estoy muy cansado... tengo que ir a casa después de esto... lo siento... sé que debería seguir más pero... la verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas ahora mismo... "

"ESTÁ BIEN, HAS SIDO DE GRAN AYUDA". Papyrus sonrió mientras retrocedía hacia la puerta, "E-EN REALIDAD, ¿POR QUÉ NO SE QUEDAN AQUÍ?, YO PUEDO MANEJAR ESTA PARTE POR MÍ MISMO. ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE NO SERÁ PROBLEMA PARA ALGUIEN TAN INTELIGENTE COMO YO".

"... oh, ok... no me meteré en tu camino..."

"Ah, eso es un poco bobo," MK resopló, "Pero supongo que no quería que nadie me viera aquí de todos modos..."

"NO TE PREOCUPES, ESTO NO TOMARÁ MUCHO TIEMPO" Papyrus llamó a los monstruos detrás de él cuando entró en la cueva ligeramente más pequeña (y más tenue), "NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN VAMOS A CASA DESPUÉS DE ESTO. ASÍ QUE NO-".

"¿Qué? ¿¡Qué es eso!? ¿Quién está ahí? ¿Quién está haciendo ruido?"

Una nueva voz provenía de la cueva en la que acababan de entrar, haciendo saltar Papyrus. Todavía estaba demasiado oscuro para ver algo específico, por lo que no podías localizar de dónde había venido la voz. Entrecerrando los ojos en la oscuridad, viste algo grumoso que iba hacia ti. Un fósforo fue encendido una linterna se encendió antes de que la luz caliente inundara el área inmediatamente y te encontraste cara a cara con un monstruo tortuga abuelo. (Bueno, rótula a cara, pero aparte del maniquí que tenía la ventaja de levitar te pareció ser la nueva norma para ti.)

"¡Ah ! ¡Un joven...! Debí saber…" gruñó la vieja tortuga mientras sacudía su fósforo encendido, moviéndose para recoger una lupa desechada con sus manos envejecidas y temblorosas. El anciano monstruo tenía una barba fina y puntiaguda debajo de la barbilla y sus dientes estaban amarillos por el tiempo. Llevaba un traje típico de arqueólogo y parecía estar besándote con sólo uno de sus ojos. Las manchas escamosas (ya fueran manchas hepáticas como las de un ser humano o simplemente patrones naturales en su cuerpo) salpicaban su piel coriácea y arrugada. No había absolutamente ninguna duda en su mente que el tipo era _viejo_.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, gritando y haciendo un alboroto? ¿No sabes que algunas de las flores de eco sostienen los últimos deseos de otro monstruo? ¡Muestra algo de respeto!"

"OH, OH, LO S- QUIERO DECIR- _OH… LO SIENTO_ ". Papyrus susurró, casi nada más silencioso. Era fácil decir que estaba muy emocionado de encontrar finalmente al viejo vejestorio, la alegría antes de la victoria y la ansiosa anticipación golpeando torpemente tu mente apática mientras se precipitaba en su voz.

" _Eres Gerson, ¿verdad?_ " Tu -oops, aquí vamos de nuevo- _Papyrus_ continuó susurrando ruidosamente.

El viejo monstruo simplemente asintió con la cabeza y alzó una ceja: "Yo sí, muchacho, ¿por qué has venido aquí?"

"OH MARAVILLOSO, ME TOMÓ TANTO TIEMPO LLEGAR A TI QUE ESTABA EMPEZANDO A PREOCUPARME"

"¡ _Shh_ , muchacho!"

"OH, SÍ, CLARO… _LO SIENTO, AHEM_ ". Rodaste interiormente tus ojos mientras Papyrus se aclaraba la garganta para dar un efecto dramático (Ya sabes, ¿la que _no tenías_?) mientras él finalmente comenzó.

" _TENGO ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE QUE ENSEÑARTE. ME HAN DICHO QUE SÓLO TÚ PUEDES AYUDARME CON ESTA DELICADA SITUACIÓN"._

"¿Delicado qué ahora?"

Con mucho cuidado, Papyrus depositó tu cuerpo fuertemente envuelto en una roca aplastada. Había unas cuantas botellas y latas encima de la roca, pero fueron fácilmente despejadas por las grandes manos enguantadas. La superficie parecía ser una especie de mesa de exhibición y era bastante baja, lo que significó que debían arrodillarse para permanecer a una altura razonable de tu cadáver.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí?". Gerson tarareó mientras recogía la bufanda, no desenrollando el cuerpo completamente, pero en lugar de eso, aflojó ligeramente una sección de tela. Parecía como si su curiosidad hubiera sido picado por el bulto de tela y lo que estaba escondido debajo de él.

" _ESO ES UN SECRETO"._ Papyrus respondió con entusiasmo: " _PERO ME DIJERON QUE ERAS UNO DE LOS MONSTRUOS MÁS VIEJOS DEL SUBSUELO QUE PODRÍA AYUDARME A SOLUCIONAR ESTO"._

"Wahaha ..." el anciano se rió, más sibilante y amargo que alegre, "Supongo que realmente soy uno de los monstruos más viejos que quedaron. ¿Tú viniste vino a buscarme específicamente? Me pregunto si eso va a suceder más estos días... Sólo porque soy viejo no significa que tenga todas las respuestas, muchacho, soy sólo un viejo con un par de baratijas para vender ¿Quién te dijo que resolvería todos tus problemas?".

" _EN REALIDAD FUE UNA ROCA_ " Papyrus contestó, completamente ingenuo al hecho de que la pregunta había sido retórica: " _ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE SABRÁS QUÉ HACER UNA VEZ QUE TE MUESTRE LO QUE HAY EN MI CAPA"_

Rápidamente, ante la mezcla de reacción de Gerson de molestia y diversión, Papyrus desenvolvió tu cadáver y lo puso desnudo sobre la mesa.

Finalmente se presentó la oportunidad de mirar a tu cadáver de nuevo, debidamente te diste cuenta de que no era tan asqueroso como te imaginabas que sería. Claro, el cuerpo estaba ligeramente rígido y pálido, pero también se había secado muy bien después de estar envuelto en el paño rojo durante tanto tiempo. La piel que esperabas que fuera escamosa y delgada, tal vez apenas colgando de tus huesos, estaba realmente en condiciones bastante decentes. Se parecía menos a un cadáver y más a alguien que acababa de dormirse en el frío por un tiempo. La mundanidad de la revelación te dejó bastante abrumado y emocionalmente distante ante toda la situación. Casi querías algo más dramático para poder ver las reacciones de ambos monstruos; quizás algo más parecido a un zombi putrefacto de Hollywood. Desafortunadamente no habías estado muerto por el tiempo suficiente para llegar a esa etapa.

Oh bien. Gerson aún así parecía bastante sorprendido.

"¡Pero, eso es-!"

La vieja tortuga estaba inmediatamente al lado del cadáver, usando su lupa para mirar los detalles de tu cuerpo anterior. Escaneó tu cara, abrió tus párpados sólo para verlos permanecer abiertos y libres de control, volteó tus muñecas para examinar tus venas, sintió alrededor de tus pulgares y cuello para encontrar un signo de vida- Parecía que él estaba completamente extasiado por tu difunto cuerpo, apenas creyendo lo que estaba viendo.

"¡Esto es-! ¡Bueno, es increíble!" Gerson se quedó boquiabierto, sin levantar la vista de su examen. "¿Qué-? Muchacho… ¿Dónde encontraste esto…? ¡Este es un cuerpo humano!"

Completamente olvidando su voz interior, Papyrus se lanzó con entusiasmo a una explicación: "BUENO, PRIMERO CAYÓ AL SUBSUELO Y LUEGO SE LESIONÓ DURANTE MUCHO TIEMPO- AQUÍ EN LA PIERNA, ¿VES?- Y LUEGO ESTABA HACIENDO ROMPECABEZAS PARA ENGAÑARLO Y YO LO LLEVÉ A LOS ROMPECABEZAS, PERO LUEGO ALGO SUCEDIÓ YMETROPECÉYHABÍAPICOSPEROELHUMANOSEMOVIÓYELAGUAESTABAALLÍ-"

"¡WOAH, no _puede ser_!"

La cascada verbal nerviosa que había estado saliendo de la boca de Papyrus se detuvo cuando Monster Kid corrió inesperadamente a la habitación. Inmediatamente corrió hasta la mesa donde tu cuerpo estaba acostado, su expresión llena de nada más que temor mientras te miraba.

"¿¡HUH?! CREÍ QUE IBAS A QUEDARTE AFUERA". Papyrus exclamó sorprendido cuando el niño casi tropezó con sus excitantes piernas largas y huesudas.

"... oh no..." el triste maniquí lloriqueó mientras flotaba justo afuera de la puerta, "... todo es culpa mía... lo siento... le dije que esperara, pero..."

"¡Pero la espera era súper aburrida!" MK terminó, "¡Así que me quedé junto a la puerta y escuché! ¡No me dijiste que salías con un humano! ¡Eso es tan _genial_!" _._

"EN PRIMER LUGAR, ES MUY GROSERO ESCUCHAR LAS CONVERSACIONES DE OTRAS PERSONAS" Papyrus regañó: "EN SEGUNDO LUGAR, AUNQUE SIN DUDA SOY MUY ROMÁNTICO Y QUERIDO POR MUCHOS, NUNCA HE 'SALIDO' CON UN HUMANO".

Ignorando la conferencia, Monster Kid siguió mirando tu cadáver, danzando y casi tropezando con un Gerson completamente distraído.

"¿Está durmiendo? ¿Se cayó?"

"¡Si lo vas a meter en mi tienda, al menos te importará tus modales en torno a tus mayores!". Gerson resopló mientras examinaba tu torso con su lupa, "Hmm... Sí. Este está definitivamente muerto."

"¡Eww! ¡y el cadáver todavía está aquí, eso es _raro_!"

Disgustado por alguna razón, el chico sacó la lengua e hizo un exagerado sonido de ahogo. Gerson, por su parte, había cambiado de examinar el cuerpo para mirarte y a Papyrus desde el otro lado de la mesa.

"¡Wa ha ha! ¡Ya veo!" Finalmente declaró: "No sólo el humano falleció, sino que su Alma ha desaparecido. Niño ¿Tú absorbiste el Alma de este humano?".

Una punzada de culpa atravesó tu cortesa del esqueleto. Esta era, obviamente, una pregunta que había temido. Lo habías sentido antes en Snowdin, pero con la presencia de dos nuevos monstruos que no conocían la historia completa, parecía que Papyrus sentía un nuevo arrepentimiento por lo que les había sucedido a ambos.

Manoseando los extremos de sus dedos con ansiedad, Papyrus reunió todo su coraje y respondió con un pequeño "... SÍ".

...

"¡Eso es ASOMBROSO!"

Tu confusión combinada era palpable mientras tanto tú como Papyrus miraban fijamente al niño monstruo que los miraba con estrellas en los ojos.

"¡Mataste a un humano! ¡Oh, _Dios mío_! ¡nadie va a creer esto! ¡Eres como- como- tan genial como _Undyne_! ¡Haha! ¡Wow!"

"YO, ¿UM-? ¿GR-GRACIAS...?" El esqueleto respondió con incertidumbre. Normalmente los halagos eran enteramente bienvenidos por Papyrus- alentado, incluso- y sin embargo, algo sobre la situación entera le hacía sentirse incómodo con los elogios del niño.

Al mismo tiempo algo persistía en ti. No sabías lo que era, ya que era demasiado débil para identificar correctamente, pero lentamente se arrastró sobre ti como un alquitrán enfermizo frío. A medida que tu confusión se mezcló se volvía inidentificable con la de Papyrus, una sensación familiar se empujó al fondo de tu mente. ¿No te habías sentido de la misma manera una vez antes? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"EN-EN REALIDAD, NO. ESO NO FUE LO QUE QUISE DECIR". Papyrus se corrigió, rompiendo la desorientada emoción que acababa de pasar entre ustedes: "NUNCA HERIRÍA A NADIE. EL HUMANO… _M-MURIÓ_... COMPLETAMENTE POR ACCIDENTE".

"... um... él tiene razón... yo estaba allí... el humano se ahogó después de que fue arrojado por su magia..."

"¿¡Lo mataste sin siquiera intentarlo!?" Monster Kid gritó con emoción, "¡VIEJO! ¡Debes ser el monstruo más fuerte _jamás_!"

"¿Q-QUÉ? NO, ESO NO ES LO QUE YO- YO-YO _SOY_ MUY FUERTE, SÍ, P-PERO NO LO HICE-".

El sudor goteaba por su frente, te viste obligado a mirar hacia atrás a tu cuerpo de nuevo mientras los ojos de Papyrus se disparaban alrededor por la incomodidad. Era como antes: pálido, frío y seco. Sin embargo, mirándolo otra vez, notaste algunos otros detalles. Tu pelo todavía se pegaba descuidadamente a tu cara debido a la humedad restante del agua; tus ojos, que Gerson había dejado abiertos, estaban desenfocados y con una tapa irregular; aún estabas... tan quieto... sin respirar, sin ruidos... nada. Fue... más inquietante a primera vista. Realmente no te habías ahogado antes. Estabas mirando a tu propio cadáver. Parecía helado. De hecho, estaba helando, de hecho, empezaste a temblar con tan sólo mirarlo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te sentiste de repente tan...?

"POR FAVOR" Papyrus juntó las manos e inclinó la cabeza hacia Gerson, "VINE A PEDIRTE AYUDA, ACCIDENTALMENTE ROMPÍ AL HUMANO Y NO SÉ CÓMO ARREGLARLO"

"¿ _Arreglalo_?" Gerson repitió con las cejas levantadas, "Ahora, ¿por qué en esta tierra estarías buscando arreglar un _humano_ , muchacho?"

"PORQUE ES MI AMIGO Y ESTAR MUERTO PARECE SER MUY MOLESTO"

"¿¡Qué!? ¡ _No_!" MK pisoteó los pies, "¡No puedes arreglarlo! ¡Los humanos son _malos_! ¡Sólo pretenden ser tu amigo porque son tan malvados que quieren usarte para sus malvados planes y luego tratan de matarte cuando han acabado contigo y entonces ellos asesinan a todos los demás también porque son _grandes. TONTOS. Malvados_! "

"ESO- ESO NO PUEDE SER CIERTO". Papyrus chirrió, inclinándose nerviosamente ante la mirada de MK, "TODOS LOS HUMANOS QUE HE CONOCIDO HAN SIDO MUY AMABLES"

"¿ _Todos_ los humanos dices?" Gerson entrecerró los ojos sospechosamente, "¿Y dónde están estos otros humanos que has conocido?"

"EN REALIDAD, ERA SÓLO UN HUMANO, ERA MUY TRANQUILO, TAL VEZ ESTAR CERCA DE ALGUIEN TAN ABRUMADOR COMO YO LO HIZO TÍMIDO, PERO AÚN ASÍ TERMINÓ MUCHOS DE MIS ROMPECABEZAS Y SE COMIÓ MI ESPAGUETI. BUENO, _CREO_ QUE COMIÓ UN POCO, PERO CUANDO REGISTRÉ EL PLATO QUE HABÍA DEJADO NO HABÍA MUCHA DIFERENCIA. TAL VEZ TENÍA SÓLO UN _POCO_ DE HAMBRE Y NO PODÍA- "

"¿Estás hablando de ese humano que apareció hace un par de meses y _asesinó_ a todo el mundo?" MK preguntó: "¡Porque _definitivamente_ te han mentido!"

"¿MENTIDO? ¿POR QUÉ MENTIRÍAN? MENTIR ES MALO"

"¡Exactamente! ¡Eso es lo que estoy diciendo! ¡Los humanos son _malvados_! ¡Te han mentido acerca de tu espagueti y me mintieron haciéndome pensar que éramos amigos!"

"BUENO- ¿UM? ¿TAL VEZ FUE UN ERROR? NO CREO QUE-"

"¡No estoy equivocado! ¡Lo _vi_ matar a Undyne!"

"... ¿HUH?"

La declaración parecía sacar las palabras de la boca de Papyrus. De hecho, la súbita acusación había sido tan inesperada que incluso tuviste que hacer una pausa para pensar.

Undyne, el jefe de la importante y poderosa Guardia Real, ¿estaba muerta? Y asesinada por un humano, también. De vuelta en la casa de Toriel, la habías imaginado como un obstáculo casi impasable. No esperabas oír que ya estaba muerta. Pero Papyrus había dicho que estaba de vacaciones en la capital...

Ambas historias no podían ser verdad, así que alguien tenía que ser un mentiroso. Podrías sentir que Papyrus creía plenamente en su versión de los acontecimientos, pero ¿y si hubiera sobrestimado quién era realmente esa Undyne? Sin embargo, Sans había estado tan seguro de que serías asesinado una vez que pensaste irte. Eso podría funcionar como una prueba de la historia de Papyrus, a menos que el otro esqueleto haya estado fanfarroneando. Tal vez había mentido para asustarte y mantenerte como una distracción para Toriel y Papyrus. Incluso con su tregua tácita, él nunca parecía importarle tanto como los dos, siempre permaneciendo a distancia o viendo desde fuera de tu visión periférica ...

Monster Kid te estaba mirando con lágrimas en los ojos. Parecía confiado en sus palabras, como si atreviera el esqueleto a negar lo que había dicho. Incluso si Papyrus creía que Undyne estaba "de vacaciones", siempre había la posibilidad de que fuera simplemente demasiado inocente para descubrir la verdad. Añadiendo tu teoría de Sans ser un masivo mentiroso y cómo él te había admitido básicamente que haría cualquier cosa para mantener a Toriel ya su hermano felices... ¿Sería la historia de MK la verdadera después de todo?

"Esa... _humano_ ", el chico escupió la palabra como un veneno, "me engañó para que pensara que era genial. Pensé que ambos íbamos a ir a ver a Undyne golpear a algunos malos- ¡Pero yo no sabía que no era un monstruo! Ugh, ¡Hombre, nunca me había sentido tan _estúpido_!"

MK tuvo que apartar la mirada de ti por un momento, luchando por no dejar caer sus lágrimas. Algo tiró de tu pecho a la vista, haciendo que tus manos se contrajeran y tu cuerpo se sintiera frío. ¿Q-Qué te estaba pasando? Esos eran todos los sentimientos del Papyrus, ¿verdad? Podías sentir un temor nervioso que se acumulaba en su costado, contenido sólo por una cantidad insana de negación, pero de alguna manera se sentía diferente de lo que estabas experimentando...

"C-Cuando llegamos al pu _ente_..." el chico chilló, intentando y fallando para detener su voz de vacilar, "el p-puente antes de entrar a Hotland... Le pregunté si era un humano y s-sólo me sonrió. Yo estaba tan confundido que iba a ir a casa pero... ¡tropecé con una tabla suelta y me dejaron para morir!"

Sentiste tu mandíbula moverse, como si Papyrus fuera a decir algo, pero se cerró de nuevo en silencio mientras el niño continuaba.

"Undyne me salvó, ella me dijo que fuera a casa... y yo lo habría hecho, pero... ¡Pero yo estaba tan enojado! ¡Me _dejó_ para caer a mi muerte! ¡Quise que Undyne le pateara el trasero, y yo quise verlo! Cuando llegué allí... ¡ _e-ella_!"

Fallando en mantener sus lágrimas de caer más, MK pisoteó los pies con rabia y comenzó a llorar, "¡ _Waaaaah_! ¡La mató! ¡La vi moriiiiir! ¡No es justo! Se supone que los buenos deberían ganar n-no- _Nnnh_ \- ¡Soy tan _estúpido_ y _débil_! ¡Debí haber luchado! ¿¡Por qué no puedo ser más _fuerte_?!

Cuando el chico empezó a llorar incontrolablemente, quedaste perdido completamente. Papyrus estaba luchando para mantenerse positivo y todas sus preocupaciones estaban reemplazando rápidamente la pesada tranquilidad con la que lo habías estado pesando. Podías sentir sus conflictos pesando tan fuertemente sobre ti como lo fueron en él. Él no tenía nada para llamar al niño de mentiroso, a pesar de que sentiste que él estaba sintiendo una gran cantidad de negación después de escuchar su historia. Papyrus creía que Undyne seguía viva. Personalmente creías en la versión de MK, y, por alguna razón, eso _dolía_.

Sabías que ver a Gerson probablemente no te iría bien, lo _sabías_. ¡Tu lógica era demasiado paranoica y propensa a calcular el peor de los casos para no sospechar que las cosas iban mal! Entonces, ¿por qué no estabas preparado para manejar lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué te dolía el pecho y los ojos te picaban mientras mirabas a un chico que apenas conociste diez minutos antes, gritando frente a ti? ¿Y por qué sentías que ibas a seguir su ejemplo en cualquier momento?

"YO-YO..." Papyrus tartamudeó, ante una inusual pérdida de palabras, "NO ERES ESTÚPIDO O DÉBIL..."

Un fuerte sollozo vino de detrás de ti, y te giraste ligeramente para ver que Napstablook _también_ estaba llorando fuertemente. Con todo el drama centrado en MK, no habías estado prestando ninguna atención al fantasma en lo absoluto.

"... oh, yo... yo-yo entiendo... la misma cosa... me pasó..."

Miraste con los ojos muy abiertos al maniquí que lloraba. ¿Había tenido una experiencia similar? ¿Fue con el mismo humano que mató a Undyne? ¿O uno diferente?

"...allá en las ruinas, antes de que obtuviera este maniquí... bueno... yo... iba allí para estar solo...". él giró la cabeza un poco, avergonzado ante la admisión, pero continuó: "... un día... conocí a un humano... pensé que era agradable al principio... pero luego regresé a casa a waterfall y... de repente estaba ma-matando a todos... yo estaba tan asustado..."

"Eso es correcto", Gerson asintió solemnemente (así como Napstablook casi te olvidaste de que estaba allí). "No sé lo que podría haber estado pasando por la cabeza de ese chico, pero sólo empezó a asesinar a la gente una vez que pasó de Snowdin. Si hubiera sabido lo que estaba haciendo antes de que llegaran a mi tienda... Bueno, yo no le habría dado un saludo tan cortés, ¡eso es seguro!

"... t-todo el mundo está tan deprimido ahora..." Napstablook bufó, "... waterfall es tan vacío que da miedo... e incluso en otros lugares... no tienen a m-... n-no tienen a m-mm... m-mettaton... para animarlos..."

"¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ?" Papyrus gritó de repente en angustia: "OH, NO. NO ME DIGAS QUE CANCELARON A METTATON"

Gerson inmediatamente lanzó luna risa fuerte y amarga, golpeándote con su lupa, "Muchacho, si estás tratando de bromear, ¡entonces no eres muy bueno en eso! No vi a los robots de nueva generación con demasiada frecuencia, pero incluso _yo_ sé que Mettaton cayó tratando de detener al niño, al igual que Undyne... sólo en la televisión donde todo el mundo podía presenciarlo".

"NO... ESO... _ESO NO PUEDE SER CIERTO_ ". Papyrus susurró.

Era la segunda vez que lo oíste hablar tan suavemente.

Como antes,te sentiste mal. _Estaba_ mal. Algo dentro de ti gritaba que Papyrus _nunca_ debía sonar así. Te sentiste enfermo mientras percibías sus dudas arremolinadas y la construcción de tristeza a niveles que tu nunca habías pensado que el esqueleto fuera capaz. El muro de sentimientos positivos que había puesto sobre ti se estaba aclarando cada minuto. Pronto la presa estallaría... y luego...

"... Seré honesto, pareces un buen muchacho", Gerson suspiró mientras le daba palmaditas a Papyrus en el hombro, "pero no sé lo que esperabas de mí. Los humanos han sido traidores hacia nosotros monstruos desde hace mucho tiempo ... Nadie quiere ver a otro de estos muchachos caminando entre nosotros después de todo lo que ha ocurrido, nunca estuve de acuerdo en que los matáramos para romper la barrera, pero tal vez lo que has hecho es lo mejor.

"P-PERO YO NO..."

"Entiendo, probablemente fue un accidente, pero tal vez el viejo Felpudo tenía razón de alguna manera, nosotros los monstruos no podemos quedarnos bajo tierra para siempre, incluso aquí no estamos a salvo. Puede ser el momento de ponernos serios en romper la barrera. Con esta Alma humana podríamos- "

"¡PERO _NO_ ES POR ESO QUE VINE AQUÍ!". Papyrus gritó mientras se paraba a su aterradora altura completa, "¡SÓLO QUERÍA ARREGLAR A MI AMIGO ANTES DE QUE MI HERMANO SE ENTERE DE LO QUE HICE!".

Debajo de ti, MK y Napstablook retrocedieron ligeramente, intimidados ahora que ya no estabas arrodillado más cerca de su nivel. Gerson, sin embargo, dio un paso adelante, sus viejos y vacilantes ojos llenos de piedad.

"Tú realmente no entiendes, ¿verdad, muchacho? Yo soy un monstruo viejo - lo suficientemente viejo para saber sobre los humanos, sí, pero no hay magia que existe para restaurar la vida de un humano. E incluso entonces, ¿cómo separaría Su Alma de tu cuerpo? Casi nadie ha visto nunca algo como tu... e incluso entonces no habría sido por mucho tiempo. "

"ASÍ QUE... ¿NO PUEDES ARREGLAR ESTO?"

"No puedo arreglarlo."

Esas palabras, las que tú sabías que venían por tanto tiempo ahora, todavía logró deprimirte. Saber sin lugar a dudas que estabas verdaderamente muerto, que ya no tenías una forma para ti solo, te hizo preguntarte por qué estabas ahí. Tu apatía anterior fue completamente arrastrada por la comprensión de que estarías atascado en la cabeza de algún monstruo para siempre como una extraña segunda conciencia. ¿Qué se suponía que debías hacer contigo mismo? Tu vida se había ido. _Juego terminado_. Tan muerta como tu cadáver delante de ti. ¿Cómo podrías volver a casa y continuar con tu vida estando atascado con Papyrus durante el tiempo que existiese? Y ni siquiera en un cuerpo separado para ese tema... ¿Por qué molestarse en existir si no podrías incluso ser _tu mismo_?

Pero tu súbita crisis mental no fue _nada_ comparado con cómo Papyrus reaccionó.

El muro de positividad que había estado desesperadamente sosteniendo para ti finalmente se derrumbó, desatando un poderoso torrente de emociones que eran similares a las tuyas, sólo que mucho, _mucho_ más fuertes. La desesperación, la culpa, el miedo, la desesperanza, el arrepentimiento- incluso parpadeos de ira y la negación persistente... Ellos se barrieron a tu alrededor y amenazaron con hundirte, ahogándote por segunda vez.

 _Y no había_ _ **nada**_ _que pudieras hacer al respecto._

Eras un fracaso. ¡Ni siquiera habías muerto bien! **No lograste llegar a tiempo**. Fallaste en sobrevivir. **Fallaste en revivir tu cuerpo**. No lograste escapar del subsuelo. **Fallaste en saber que todo estaba mal**. Le fallaste a Toriel, que había querido desesperadamente que vivieras. **Le fallaste a tu hermano, que tan desesperadamente querías animar.  
**  
 **No** lograste **volver** a **cumplir tu promesa.**

Repentinamente abrumado, arrebataste tu cuerpo de la mesa. Con un simple " _Tengo que irme_ " (no podías distinguir quién había dicho eso) saliste de la habitación, dejando tres monstruos muy conmocionados detrás de ti.


	20. Descansos

_**Esta historia le pertenece a theparanoidpanther y los personajes a Toby Fox.**_

No sabías a dónde corrías. Diablos, ni siquiera sabías si eras 'tú' el que había decidido comenzar a correr en primer lugar. Todo lo que comprendías era que estabas asustado y molesto- que Papyrus estaba asustado y molesto- y los dos se sintieron realmente _extraños_.

Y sólo había una manera de lidiar con esos sentimientos.

El cambio de temperatura fue apenas perceptible para ti cuando salieron rápidamente fuera de Waterfall y a un lugar completamente diferente, pero igualmente abandonado. Las trampas y rompecabezas yacían olvidadas y rotas, extrañas áreas en forma de conjunto dejadas para desmoronarse a lo largo del camino revelando andamios de metal y cables polvorientos. Sin embargo, no te importaba. Correr con tus largas piernas ya había puesto una gran distancia entre ti y la pequeña cueva de Gerson, sin embargo, fuiste más y más lejos, impulsado por tu desesperación por encontrar un lugar realmente aislado...

Finalmente, lo encontraste. Después de una cantidad desconocida de tiempo que se había borrado instantáneamente dentro de tu mente panicada, encontraste el lugar ideal. No era fácil de alcanzar, pero con la velocidad que habías acumulado y tu cuerpo tan fuerte, saltaste con habilidad varios cactus y sobre un barranco lleno de lava hasta una meseta abandonada.

Perfecto.

Dejaste caer tu cadáver sin cuidado al suelo antes de soltar el _grito_ más singular, alto y _frustrado_ posible.

Algunos de los gritos fueron definitivamente de ti. Frustración, confusión, desesperanza... Te abrumaron. Lo peor de todo era que ninguna de esas emociones pertenecía a Papyrus. Nope. Eras tú y era todo tuyo. Sentimientos que habían sido involuntariamente retenidos por el ingenuo esqueleto desde que las Ruinas estaban ahora libres de estrellar sobre tu cabeza como una constante cascada de desesperación. Cada temor reprimido, angustia y lágrimas amargas surgieron a la vez para compensar el tiempo que pasaste como una presencia sin emoción en la parte posterior del cráneo de Papyrus.

Pero no estabas solo en tu sufrimiento. Papyrus, también, estaba experimentando su propio ataque de pánico y tristeza, aunque con un grado mucho más fuerte y aterrador. No tenías ni idea de cómo él no sólo explotó de la tensión que esas emociones fuertes le daban. ¿Era cosa de monstruos o de Papyrus? No lo sabías, pero eso no impidió que los lastimara mientras sus sentimientos se mezclaban para hacer una amalgama volátil de depresión que rompía sus corazones. Todo lo que podías hacer era gritar y llorar en un intento de dejar salir algo de la presión que ardía en tu pecho, desgarrando cada centímetro de tus huesos y rugiendo en tu cabeza como una tormenta que rompía la tierra.

Y durante un tiempo, eso fue todo lo que hiciste: gritar en ira, confusión y desesperación hasta que estuviste tan agotado que no pudiste gritar más. En ese momento ya habías caído a tus manos y rodillas, el sudor rodaba de tu cuerpo en montones y todo tu cuerpo se quedó agitando de toda la experiencia. Ni siquiera podías levantar la cabeza para registrar tu cuerpo que habías tirado. No cabía duda de que se encontraba en un ángulo incómodo en algún lugar fuera de tu visión periférica, tan frío y muerto e inútil como antes. No era como si quisieras mirarlo. Tenías suficientes lágrimas rodando por tu huesudo rostro.

 **De-Debe haber alguna manera de arreglar esto..**.

El pensamiento se te ocurrió de repente. Pero ¿cómo? tus pensamientos negativos susurraron, ahora volviendo por una revancha, _¿Cómo podría alguien arreglar algo como esto? Mi cuerpo es inútil, mi muerte irreversible y mi Alma está atrapada. ¿Qué opciones podrían quedar después de todo eso?_

 **¡Tal vez todavía hay una manera! ¡Una opción que no he buscado todavía! ¡Sólo porque Gerson no tenía una solución y Toriel esté fuera de esto, no significa que no hay una manera! ¡Sólo tengo que buscarlo!  
**  
Tú estremeciste un suspiro mientras la confianza y la cálida positividad empezaban a deslizarse sobre ti una vez más, cubriéndote y empujando tu tristeza como-

 _¡NO!_

Apretando los ojos cerrados, empujaste hacia atrás las emociones que te invadían, agarrando desesperadamente la angustia que habías estado sufriendo. Sí, no era una buena sensación y sí, estabas demasiado cansado para sentir la fuerza de tu tristeza, pero no podías rendirte ante ella. Tu mente estaba llena de la desesperada súplica de _No otra vez, no de nuevo, por favor, no, no, no..._ mientras luchabas para que tu negatividad se quedara.

Hasta que habías perdido la compostura, tus emociones habían estado en espera. No habías estado sintiendo nada hasta que te fusionaste con Papyrus; existiendo como un eco vacío de ti mismo que apenas se preocupaba por el mundo y existía sin propósito. Una vez que habían sido devueltos y habías pensado en afligirte otra vez, te diste cuenta cuánto te faltaba poder _sentir_. _Necesitabas_ tus emociones, aunque fueran negativas. Tus emociones completaban quién eras y te daban equilibrio y contexto. Claro, estabas llorando y sollozando como un niño perdido, ¡pero Papyrus también lo estaba hasta hace un momento! ¿Por qué era libre para sentir esas emociones y sin embargo se veía forzado a permanecer ahuecado e incapaz de pensar correctamente?

"NGGH... ¿HUMANO? ¿QUÉ-QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO? ¿QUÉ PASA?"

Te estremeciste cuando los dos trataron de luchar por alguna forma de control sin sobrepasar límites imaginarios. Papyrus no parecía entender por qué tratabas de suprimir tu resurgimiento de alegría y tu confusión y preocupación cambió rápidamente a tu alrededor. No había mucho en lo que pudieras pensar para detenerlo, impedir que tomara completamente de tu cuerpo compartido, de modo que con toda tu desesperación sacaste un solo "N- _no lo hagas_ ".

"¿NO LO HAGAS?, ¿NO HACER QUÉ? YO... YO NO ENTIENDO. "

Te quejaste y luchaste bajo el peso del refuerzo positivo que se presionaba hacia ti. Tal vez el pobre hombre pensó que al empujar sus sentimientos sobreabundantes sobre ti, sería capaz de abrirte. Pero eso simplemente no era el caso. No estabas feliz. No estabas consolado. Estabas _aterrorizado_.

"¡No me aplastes!" Finalmente exclamaste, "¡ _Por favor_! ¡Tus emociones son más fuertes que las mías! ¡Me e-estás aplastando!"

"YO- NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN- LO SIENTO- SÓLO QUIERO QUE TE SIENTAS MEJOR"

Presionaste la cabeza contra el suelo mientras te defendías de otra oleada de tranquilidad. Afortunadamente se debilitó por la culpabilidad y la confusión que Papyrus estaba sintiendo.

 **No sabía... Pero, ¿qué hago ahora? No puedo hacer para que se sienta mejor si sólo tratando lo lastimo ¡Esto es difícil!**

Los pensamientos que resonaban en tu cabeza giraban y se apretaban, tratando de llegar a una solución, pero sólo dejando un dolor de cabeza. Cada opción parecía un callejón sin salida, dejándote con un disturbio y pánico en tu pecho. Se podía decir que Papyrus estaba preocupado por ti, pero también tratando de contenerse. Te sentías mal por ponerlo en una posición así: siempre había sido amable contigo y no había querido hacer nada malo, pero necesitabas que él mantuviera su distancia, a pesar de lo ridículo que sonara dada la situación.  
 _  
Realmente cree que está ayudando. Rayos, ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo equivocado que todo ha estado hasta hace un momento_ , pensaste distraídamente mientras buscabas desesperadamente una manera de resolver tu situación, _Él no es el tipo de hombre que tampoco está inactivo. ¡Si no puedo hacerle entender lo que él me ha estado haciendo aquí y ahora entonces nunca podría tener otra oportunidad! ¡No tendría sentido de hablarlo más tarde! Voy a ser franco como antes y todas mis emociones-_

 **¡JADEAR! ¿¡Humano, es tú!?  
**  
El repentino volumen de tu cabeza te hizo estremecer. ¿Por qué había llegado tan fuerte repentinam-

"¿Papyrus? ¿Qué fue- Acabas de decir la palabra 'jadear'?

 **¡No no no! Vuelve a... Quiero decir sí, lo dije pero- ¡vuelve a la forma en que hablabas antes!**

 _¿De qué está hablando?_ , Te preguntaste, confundido por-

 **¡Sí! ¡Como eso!** , Papyrus gritó con entusiasmo y tu cuerpo se levantó en línea recta mientras sentías la sensación familiar de las estrellas en tus ojos, **¡puedo oírte en mi cabeza! ¡Esto es increíble!  
**  
Parpadeaste lentamente. Papyrus podía oírte. Más exactamente, él podía oír tus pensamientos y... ¡tu podías escuchar los suyos! Fue un desarrollo extraño e inesperado, que provocó preguntas como _¿cómo?_ y _¿por qué ahora?_

 **¡No lo sé!** , Llegó la respuesta innecesaria, junto con la sensación de júbilo infantil.

 _Eso es- ¿Puedes oírme ahora mismo?,_ probaste.

 **¡Sí! ¡Wowie! ¡Esto es como una superpoder! ¡Ambos podemos leer mentes!  
**  
 _Excepto que es un poco tramposo cuando ambas mentes están en la misma cabeza...  
_  
Tan interesante como fue el descubrimiento, todavía estabas confundido. Habías sido capaz de detectar las emociones de Papyrus desde hace bastante tiempo, así que ¿por qué sólo ahora podías escuchar los pensamientos de los demás? ¿Había sido una reacción tardía?  
 _  
Tal vez es una señal de que nos estamos perdiendo_ , tus ansiedades se escabullían en su opinión, _Tal vez con el tiempo mi Alma estará tan dentro de Papyrus que no podré decir más quién es quién. Mi Alma podría desaparecer con el tiempo y luego-_

 **¡No! ¡No! ¡No pienses así! ¡Todo estará bien!**  
 _  
Espera, no quise-_ Apretaste los dientes mientras una ola de tranquilidad te golpeó la cabeza. El repentino giro de los acontecimientos había bajado tu guardia, dejándote vulnerable a la presión emocional del esqueleto. Azotado en el pánico, te protegiste otra vez para defenderte de la oleada emocional repentina. Afortunadamente, el asalto no duró mucho, y te encontraste volviendo a tus sentidos, sacudiendo tu cuerpo y mareado.  
 **  
¿Qué?... Humano, ¿estás bien? ¿Q-Qué sucedió?** , preguntó Papyrus, y a la distancia notaste que se sentía asustado y molesto.  
 _  
Eso fue... No hagas eso..._

Empujaste el pensamiento en la dirección de Papyrus y volviste a respirar, agradecido de que no tuvieras que gastar tanto esfuerzo como de costumbre al comunicarse con el pensamiento.

 **No entiendo** , sentiste tus ojos comenzar a llenarse de lágrimas una vez más, **¡Estoy tratando de ayudar! ¿Por qué todo lo que hago empeora las cosas? ¡Tiene que haber una manera de arreglar esto! D-de alguna manera...  
**  
La piedad te llenó cuando oíste los pensamientos de Papyrus sobre ti. Realmente te había estado hundido con esos sentimientos felices para tratar de animarte. Fue desafortunado que, empujando su positividad en la parte superior de tu cabeza, él te aplastaba emocionalmente con su peso...

Al instante, recordaste tu anterior tren del pensamiento; ¡Tenías que decirle a Papyrus que no hiciera eso de nuevo! ¡Tal vez con su extraño enlace psíquico podrías obtener tu punto de todo antes de que algo más se interpusiera en el camino!

 _¡Papyrus!_ Gritaste en tu mente, _¡sé que no lo dijiste en serio! Estabas tratando de animarme, lo sé, pero no puedes simplemente montar una tonelada de positividad en la parte superior de mi cabeza y ¡esperar que esté bien!  
_ _ **  
**_ **Pero- ¿Tu-?** Papyrus comenzó, los pensamientos se desvanecían dentro y fuera de tu comprensión mientras él trataba de averiguar qué decir, **Yo no entiendo. ¡Estabas tan triste! ¡Todos esos malos pensamientos no pueden ser buenos para ti!**

 _A veces la gente tiene malos pensamientos_ , le aseguraste, _¡sólo porque tenía un mal pensamiento no significa que es todo lo que estoy pensando! Cada uno tiene pensamientos malos o tristes a veces._

 **¿Enserio? Hmm, pero yo soy parte de 'todo el mundo' también. No creo tener malos pensamientos. E incluso si algunas personas tienen malos pensamientos a veces, eso no significa que sean buenos. ¡No serían llamados 'malos' si fueran 'buenos'! ¡Son dos cosas separadas!**

Podías decir que los pensamientos confusos de Papyrus estaban más dirigidos a sí mismo que a ti, pero sentías la necesidad de interrumpirlo de todos modos; _Tienes razón, 'malo' y 'bueno' son cosas separadas. ¡Pero no es tan simple! Los pensamientos son diferentes; Si no piensas en las cosas "malas", ¿cómo puedes lidiar con ellos? Te agarrarían desprevenido si no pensaste en algunos escenarios malos para prepararse para esas cosas, ¿verdad?  
_  
 **Eso... tiene sentido, ¿creo? Oh, ¿quieres decir estrategias de batalla? ¿Como cuando el capitán tiene que planear para una batalla difícil y tiene que tener en cuenta los números del ejército enemigo malvado? Si no pudieran hacer ejercicios de escenario entonces-**

Diste un pequeño suspiro de alivio cuando Papyrus cayó profundamente en pensamientos. Los ecos de su voz se hicieron lejanos mientras reflexionabas sobre tus palabras hasta que apenas lo oías. Parecía que entendía al menos un poco de lo que decías, aunque probablemente no lo hubieras entendido muy bien. Explicar la ansiedad y los pensamientos intrusivos era difícil, especialmente para alguien como Papyrus que no era muy bueno en reconocer el suyo propio. Y él _debió haber_ tenido ese tipo de pensamientos; lo habías sentido nervioso y triste, ¡incluso antes de la gran crisis! Pero esos sentimientos siempre fueron rechazados a favor de una actitud casi increíblemente brillante y positiva. Hablando de eso...

 _Oye, ¿Papyrus?_ , empezaste, presionando hacia afuera para ver si podía de algún modo 'sentir' su presencia. Todavía podías sentir sus emociones, pero aparte de saber que estaban allí y algo los separaba de los tuyos, no podías exactamente saber en qué dirección se derivaron. Todo lo que sabías era que existías en tu lado y él existía en el suyo- aunque incluso la definición de 'lados' estaba borrosa ahora que el muro de implacable positividad entre ustedes se había roto.  
 **  
¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa humano?** , Papyrus preguntó, y tu juraste que escuchaste un eco un poco más tranquilo de un no dicho '¿Hice algo más mal?'

 _Antes, cuando dije que me estabas aplastando_ , sentías que el esqueleto se encogía y se inundaba de culpa, _necesito que intentes y no lo hagas de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor. No lo vuelvas a hacer..._

 **L-Lo siento, no sabía- ¿Cómo sabré si estoy haciendo eso?  
**  
 _En realidad, no-. ¡Espera! ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que estaba actuando apagado antes?_ De repente recordaste, _Si me percibes actuando así de nuevo, ¡entonces sabrás que algo está mal!  
_  
 **Cierto. ¡Si, ok! ¡Eso podría funcionar! Excepto... ¡No podía sentir nada de ti en ese entonces! ¡Lo cual era extraño porque sé que sentía que te sentías triste en las Ruinas, y puedo sentirte ahora pero-! ¡En ese entonces no podía sentirte en absoluto! ¡Era como si no estuvieras allí!  
**  
Una franja de miedo se deslizó de Papyrus y se encrespó fríamente a tu alrededor. ¿Se asustó de que habías desaparecido para siempre cuando no podía sentirte? ¿O simplemente se había vuelto tan inquietante mientras estabas sin emoción? Desde tu punto de vista habías estado un poco frío, pero nada lo suficientemente aterrador como para generar miedo real. ¿Tu memoria se deformó con la experiencia? ¿De verdad te habías vuelto tan asustador?

 _Lo siento_ , empezaste el pensamiento automáticamente antes de que pudieras pensar en otra cosa que decir, _mis emociones estaban siendo aplastadas -por ti- y yo estaba siendo raro. No recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó._

Hubo un momento de pausa antes de que tus palabras se registraran. Grandes y mágicas lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en tus ojos de nuevo cuando Papyrus captó tus pensamientos accidentales, prácticamente cegándote detrás de sus brillantes superficies.

"Espera, no, no, no, no, no. Yo -sniff- ¡no quise pensar eso!" tú gritaste accidentalmente en voz alta cuando Papyrus comenzó a sollozar, "Quise decir que- yo- ¡yo no sé qué decir!" - _salvo que me quitaste las emociones por un tiempo.  
_

 **¡Lo lameeeeeentoooooooooooo!** "LO _LAMEEEEEENTOOOOOOOOOOOO_ "

Papyrus se lamentó tanto mentalmente como en voz alta cuando otra ronda de sus emociones escandalosamente fuertes te amenazaba. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de tus ojos otra vez, humedeciendo la tierra roja en la que estabas arrodillado. La culpabilidad era increíblemente pesada dentro de Papyrus, irónicamente haciéndote sentir culpable por la cantidad comparativamente menor de culpa que sentías por volver a molestar al pobre esqueleto: ¡e incluso esa cantidad de culpa no era lo suficientemente fuerte para igualar la suya! Comparar tu capacidad emocional con la suya parecía comparar un charco con el océano; simplemente tenía reservas mucho más profundas de las que sacar. Pero independientemente de la cantidad de culpa que ambos estaban sintiendo, había otro sentimiento extraño fluyendo a través de ti. Algo que no has podido identificar durante un tiempo...

 _H-hey, ¿Papyrus? ¿Sientes eso?  
_  
Todavía llorando, Papyrus consiguió componerse lo suficiente para concentrarse en la extraña sensación que pasaba entre ustedes.

 _¿Soy sólo yo o se siente...?_

… **familiar**. Papyrus terminó, secando débilmente sus lágrimas y frunciendo el ceño en concentración, **Me recuerda-  
** _  
¡Cuando nos sentimos mal por Napstablook!_ , terminaste por él

 **¡Y cuando ambos nos acordamos de esa cosa en las Ruinas al mismo tiempo!,** añadió rápidamente.

 _Así que, siempre que sentimos lo mismo-_

 **¡Este sentimiento aparece!**

 _Creo que eso es lo que pasó antes también_ , tarareaste cuando recordaste la sensación de la pared emocional entre Papyrus y tú rompiéndose, _Comenzaste a entrar en pánico y sentirte molesto, y mis emociones de repente empezaron a volver..._

Recordando las sensaciones formadas de trepidación y de tristeza antes del broche de presión, te preguntaste si quizás esas emociones eran lo que tu debías haber estado sintiendo en todo el recorrido en las Ruinas. La fuerza de tu desesperación había sido aterradora por sí misma, como si todo lo que hubieras estado sintiendo durante ese tiempo te golpeara de inmediato. Tal vez por enmascarar accidentalmente tus sentimientos negativos con los positivos, Papyrus no sólo te había aplastado, sino que te neutralizó y mantuvo tus emociones controladas hasta que su positividad se rompió y te re-incorporaste.

La teoría era tan interesante que tenías que compartirla con Papyrus.

 **P-pero,** _ **dijiste**_ **que te aplasté... ¿No fue cierto?** , Papyrus preguntó vacilante.

 _Todavía podría ser que_ , pensaste antes de que pudieras detenerte, rápidamente corrigiendo tu error con un precipitado, _¡o podría ser debido a esta nueva razón! Quiero decir, no hay forma real de saberlo, pero tenemos que considerarlo. Creo que si podemos sincronizar mejor nuestras emociones ¡tendremos un tiempo más fácil!  
_  
 _O por lo menos eso espero..._ tus ansiedades susurraron, y te aliviaste cuando Papyrus no los oyó o optó por ignorarlos.

 **Bueno, ¡eso debería ser fácil para mí! Junto con mi entrenamiento físico y culinario, también me he entrenado incansablemente tanto mental como emocionalmente** , exclamó con confianza, y tú, no tan sutilmente, miraste los rastros de lágrimas que caían sobre tu rostro. Ruborizado, pero no dispuesto a admitir en voz alta su momento de debilidad (y para alguien que ya había presenciado todo el calvario, el tonto esqueleto), Papyrus continuó como si no pudiera ver el problema, **¡S-sin no mencionar que todos los monstruos naturalmente tienen mucho amor en sus Almas! ¡Si tu necesitas un rescate emocional entonces juraré ser su esqueleto en armadura brillante!**

 _Yo, ¿uh?, ¿sí? ¿Bueno?_ te reíste en confusión. No te sentía tan confiado en tu situación, pero no podías negar que Papyrus creyó en sí mismo y estaba completamente serio acerca de su promesa. En cierto modo fue un poco tonto, pero también te concedió una gran cantidad de alivio, que a su vez llenó el esqueleto con orgullo por finalmente hacerte un poco más feliz.

 _Si tan sólo hubiéramos trabajado esto desde el principio..._ pensaste amargamente.

 **Sí, ¡pero ahora sabemos lo que estamos haciendo-! ¡Probablemente-!** Papyrus te tranquilizó, **¡así que estaremos preparados para el futuro! ¡Tienes que pensar en las cosas malas primero antes de que estés preparado para ello, ¿verdad?**

"Uh, sí, claro..." murmuraste en voz alta, limpiándote la cara hasta que no hubo más molestos rastos de lágrimas para distorsionar tu visión. Papyrus tenía razón. Habías sufrido cosas malas y sobrevivido, así que ahora tenías experiencia. Si la situación se repitía entonces definitivamente serías capaz de trabajar tu salida de forma segura, sin la necesidad de otro desglose. Tal vez. Ojalá.

Lo único que quedaba por hacer era... um...

...

 _Um, oye, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?_

 **Yo... ¡estaba esperando que pensaras en algo!**

...  
 **  
**Por supuesto que no sería tan fácil.


	21. Resultado reluciente

_**Esta historia le pertenece a theparanoidpanther y los personajes a Toby Fox.**_

 _Volvamos a la casa de Torie_ l, sugeriste. No parecía haber nada más que pudieras hacer en tu situación, con la única opción de quedarte donde estabas solo en caso de que todo volviera espontáneamente a la normalidad. Con tu pequeña aventura para conocer a Gerson (el maravilloso mago del subterráneo, que había demostrado ser tan efectivo como la versión de Oz), finalmente, comenzaste a preocuparte por Toriel.

Durante tu tiempo como un eco sin emociones de ti mismo, habías olvidado por completo tu preocupación por la cabra maternal. Te preguntaste si tal vez ella había notado tu repentina desaparición y la de Papyrus. Parte de ti esperaba que no, ya que acababa de hablar contigo sobre tu delicado estado emocional, justo antes de que te lanzaran al azar a un desorden aún mayor. No querías pensar en lo que podría haber sido su reacción si pensara que te habías ido para siempre después de tu pequeño corazón a corazón. Ella no se merecía eso.

Sin embargo, Papyrus estaba sintiendo un tipo diferente de preocupación que tú. Solo mencionar que volver a las Ruinas había alterado sus nervios y lo había hecho sudar.

 **¡No! ¡No podemos volver a las ruinas todavía!** La idea fue tan fuerte y repentina que casi creíste que él había gritado en voz alta.

 _Tranquilízate_ , pensaste, preguntándote si el alterado esqueleto había significado que captaras sus gritos por la forma en que se estremeció, _sé que será difícil explicarlo todo, pero no podemos simplemente dejar a Toriel y a tu hermano preocuparse así Probablemente no tienen idea de dónde estamos ahora._

 **Pero si hacemos eso- Sans va-...**

El pensamiento se desvaneció de tu audición, haciéndote a partes iguales de curioso y preocupado. ¿Realmente estaba Papyrus tan preocupado por cómo reaccionaría su hermano? Por otra parte, tal vez su preocupación estaba justificada. Tú mismo habías tenido dificultades con el tipo: desde que te interrogó mientras estabas desprevenido y vulnerable a ser directamente atacado por él. Claro, aparentemente tenía buenas intenciones, pero eso en realidad no excusaba sus métodos. Además de eso, el momento en que Papyrus se le escapó y lo llamó 'controlador', así como tu creciente sospecha de que era un gran mentiroso y, bueno, no tenías exactamente el mejor registro.

Pero todo eso no significaba que pudieras eludir la responsabilidad de dejarle saber qué pasaba con su hermano. Sin mencionar que evitarlo probablemente llevaría a evitar a Toriel, que no había hecho nada malo. En general, volver las Ruinas parecía la opción más lógica; solo necesitabas convencer a Papyrus de eso también.

Decidir que un enfoque empático funcionaría mejor, comenzaste a enfocar tus pensamientos nuevamente.

 _Escucha, Papyrus, tampoco lo estoy esperando_ , comenzaste, escuchando atentamente el vago murmullo en la parte posterior de tu cabeza (que ahora entiendías que eran sus pensamientos más profundos) para cualquier interjección, _pero no tenemos en cualquier otro lugar para ir._

 **Pero- ¿que pasa-? Yo- ¡Tenemos que arreglarte! Si retrocedemos así, sería ... ¡sería como rendirse!**

 _No creo que haya una manera de arreglarme_... pensaste amargamente, inmediatamente dándote cuenta de que Papyrus también lo escuchó cuando soltó un grito angustiado.

"NO. NO TE RINDAS" se puso de pie y gritó en voz alta: "HAY UNA MANERA DE RESOLVER ESTO, LO SÉ. SIMPLEMENTE NO ESTAMOS MIRANDO LO SUFICIENTEMENTE"

 _Bueno, esa roca DIJO que Toriel podría tener algún conocimiento sobre este tipo de cosas._

"¿UM? ¡E-ESPERA...!"

La confusión y el pánico que siguió a tu sugerencia estuvieron acompañados de pensamientos que se aceleraron tan rápido y se superpusieron tan a menudo que no se podías captar nada en particular. Era como estar en medio de una multitud preocupada; sus pensamientos se convirtieron en un zumbido ininteligible, a excepción de unas pocas palabras que rompieron el ruido blanco.

-dijo que **Sans sería** \- y luego **Sans** podría- pero ¿ **y si Sans-**?

 _¿Es Sans realmente tan aterrador?_ , te preguntaste. Prácticamente cada pensamiento que corría gritando a través de la cabeza del esqueleto involucraba a su hermano de alguna manera. Claro, Sans te había dado razones más que suficientes para desconfiar, a pesar de que quisieras darle el beneficio de la duda, pero nunca pensaste que Papyrus se sentiría intimidado por él también.

 **¿Q-qué? ¿¡Intimidado!? ¡No me siento así en absoluto!** , Papyrus declaró mientras atrapaba el final de tu línea de pensamiento. **¡Mi hermano ni siquiera asusta un poco! ¡A menos que consideres que su mala higiene personal y la falta de ejercicio son aterradores! ¡Porque en ese caso sería absolutamente aterrador!**

 _Eso es... bastante divertido. Pero no es lo que quise decir._

 **¡Eso no fue broma, humano! ¿Alguna vez has intentado compartir una habitación con un ávido colector de calcetines? Creo que encontrarás que es bastante-**

 _Lo que quiero decir es que sigues pensando en cómo reaccionará Sans ante esto_ , apuntó antes de que la conversación pudiera descarrilarse más. _Parece que tienes miedo de que se enoje contigo. Como...si él fuera hacer algo._

 **Oh... ¡Bueno, en realidad no era** _ **eso**_ **en lo que estaba pensando!**

La facilidad de admisión y el tono casual del pensamiento te aseguraron que era genuino, pero mentirías si dijeras que no te sentiste un poco sorprendido. Si Papyrus no se intimidaba en absoluto por su hermano o le preocupaba que lo castigaran por lo que técnicamente era su propia masacre, ¿cuál era su problema? Tu curiosidad rápidamente luchó con tu respeto por la privacidad de otras personas y apenas lograste llegar a la cima, insitándote a que ( _respetuosamente_ ) curiosees en los motivos y el razonamiento del esqueleto.

 _De acuerdo, entonces... no tienes miedo de tu hermano o de ser castigado por lo que nos sucedió a nosotros- y lo siento por asumirlo -pero entonces, ¿por qué estás tan preocupado por su reacción?_

Hubo otro instante en el que se podía sentir a distancia el trabajo de Papyrus a través de algún tipo de proceso mental, seguido de un pensamiento que transmitía un tono de ansiedad y secretismo, como si te lo susurraran al oído: **¿Prometes que no lo contarás?**

 _Por supuesto que no lo diré_. Como si necesitara tu palabra, ¡existen en el mismo cuerpo! Si incluso _pensaste_ en revelar secretos, Papyrus sería obviamente el primero en saberlo. A pesar de todo, fue la sensación de confianza detrás de tus palabras lo que convenció al nervioso esqueleto de compartir su secreto.

 **Bueno, nunca debes mencionarle esto a Sans (porque lo hice una vez y él me rechazó con los peores chistes que jamás haya escuchado, así que puedes confiar en mí cuando digo que no solo no te llevará a ninguna parte, sino que lo lamentarás mucho y- ¿En qué estaba? Oh, eso es-) ¡Él es realmente es muy temperamental! De hecho (si recuerdas lo que dije ayer), ha estado declinando rápidamente por un largo tiempo.**

 _¿Temperamental? Papyrus, dijiste que no tenías miedo de su reacción..._

 **¡Sí, lo hice! ¡Pero también dije específicamente que no tenía miedo de su reacción hacia** _ **nosotros**_ **! ¡Cómo reacciona él solo es completamente diferente! El detalle está dentro de, um... ¿otros detalles? ¡Simplemente no quiero molestar a Sans más de lo que él ya pretende que no está!**

El extraño fraseo del esqueleto añadió segundos adicionales de pausa antes de que lo que él había dicho finalmente hiciera clic y... Oh. Por supuesto. ¿Cómo pudiste haber supuesto que Papyrus, esa gran pila de huesos entusiasta, esperanzada y de buen corazón, pensaría diferente? ¿No había ya implicado sobre esto antes? Claro, estabas un poco preocupado desde ayer, pero no habías esperado olvidar tan fácilmente después de hablar con _el mismo Sans_ al respecto.

Si su hermano era tan 'malhumorado' como Papyrus afirmó, entonces...

 _Nunca te asustaste de lo que te pasaría a ti o a nosotros_ , pestañeaste al darte cuenta, _solo estabas asustado de lo que Sans se haría a sí mismo cuando descubriera lo que pasó_...

 **¡Si! ¡Si él se entera!** , Papyrus te corrigió, **¡conozco a mi hermano lo suficiente como para saber que de alguna manera se culpará a sí mismo por este desastre! Es un hábito terrible que ha desarrollado en los últimos meses, tal vez más. ¡Incluso podría ser peor que todos sus otros hábitos terribles juntos! ¡Pero las cosas empezaron a mejorar una vez que comenzamos a hacer viajes regulares a las Ruinas! Quiero decir, ¡ni siquiera tuve que echarlo de la cama la mayoría de las mañanas! ¡Ya estaba levantado y despierto y haciendo bromas terribles con la Re-Toriel! ¡Y luego apareciste y comenzó a estar aún** _ **más**_ **atento! ¡Fue increíble! Después de que todos mis planes brillantemente elaborados terminaron en fracaso y malos chistes, de repente estaba actuando casi como siempre. ¡Intuí ingeniosamente que la ronda de rompecabezas y días de campo de hoy iban a ser la confirmación final de que ya no tenía una extraña preocupación! También estaba yendo tan bien-** hasta el final, donde nuestra conversación se interrumpió cuando Toriel entró corriendo y- **¡De todos modos, no podemos renunciar a este progreso! ¡Es por eso que nunca debemos darnos por vencidos y resolver juntos este rompecabezas inesperado!... Y tampoco vuelvas a las Ruinas porque definitivamente nos atraparán.**

Estuviste asombrado por un segundo, animado por la esperanza y la confianza que Papyrus sentía por su hermano. Sus motivaciones fueron mucho más claras para ti ahora. Todos excepto por un punto...

 _Pero la roca en las Ruinas dijo que les diría a Toriel y a Sans sobre lo que sucedió cuando regresaran. Nos hemos ido hace mucho tiempo. Es probable que ambos sepan lo que nos ha sucedido ahora._

 **¡No temas, humano! ¡Porque ya he considerado ese hecho!** Papyrus declaró con confianza, **¡he estado evitando las áreas donde Sans trataría de encontrarme! Como cuando nos deslizamos por Snowdin y tomamos caminos de rompecabezas no convencionales. ¡Y mira qué bien funcionó! ¡Seguimos sin ser descubiertos!**

 _¿Pero pensé que querías que se preocupara MENOS?_ Te llevaste una mano a la cabeza, confundido por la lógica conflictiva del esqueleto. _Papyrus, si sabías que Sans y Toriel probablemente ya sabían que estábamos en problemas, ¿por qué no dejarlos ayudar? Correr de esta manera y evitarlos a propósito probablemente los atemorice._

 **No, pero ya ves, ¡se sentirán tan aliviados cuando volvamos como siempre! Si volvemos ahora sin resolver nada, seguramente Sans nos prohibirá salir de la casa nuevamente. ¡Y Toriel estará de acuerdo con él! ¡Pero si resolvemos este problema por nuestra cuenta, se darán cuenta de que nunca tuvieron nada de qué preocuparse! ¡Esta podría ser una oportunidad única en la vida para demostrar que podemos ser responsables de nosotros mismos!**

Si pudieras filtrar tus palabras normalmente, probablemente habrías respondido al plan de Papyrus con un razonamiento detallado de por qué su lógica no podía y no _debía_ aplicarse a tu situación específicamente. Puede que hayas llegado incluso a tratar de hacer que el esqueleto se imaginara lo que probablemente sería en los zapatos de su hermano en ese mismo momento. Lamentablemente, tus pensamientos fueron abiertos y no fueron retenidos por el proceso normal de 'idea', 'consideración' y finalmente 'discurso', por lo que tu primera reacción se redujo a una simple y elocuente: _¡Eso es estúpido!_

 **¿¡Estúpido!? Oh, espera, ¡ya veo! ¡Debes haberme entendido mal mientras estaba explicando! Permíteme comenzar de nuevo desde el principio-**

 _¡No!_ , lo interrumpiste, irritado más allá de toda creencia por su completo fracaso en aceptar tu crítica, _¿eso es-? ¡Papyrus! ¡Eso no tiene sentido! ¡Estás creando más problemas!_

 **No, no, no, humano** , Papyrus hablaba como un padre explicando gentilmente un concepto a un niño, **¡el objetivo de cualquier buen plan es resolver problemas, no crearlos!**

 _¡Bien, entonces tu plan no es bueno!_

Te quemaste en frustración, pero lo apartaste para pensar con claridad. Nada bueno vendría de ti simplemente al reprender al esqueleto por sus intentos ingenuos y mal pensados para salvar a su hermano de la preocupación. Debías hacerle entender _por qué_ su idea dañaría más que ayudar.

 _Escucha, no creo que vayas a poder arreglarme_ , pensaste, antes de darte cuenta de que tal vez deberías haber empezado con un golpe más suave que el hecho de que estabas innegablemente muerto. Independientemente de tu falta de tacto, te obligaste a continuar simplemente para que Papyrus no pudiera interrumpirte. _¡Al rehusarse a regresar a las Ruinas y evitar Sans, vas a empeorar las cosas para cuando inevitablemente nos atrapen! ¡No puedes revertir la muerte! Si sigues evitando ir a casa hasta que me arregles, entonces vas a terminar vagando por siempre. Este no es un acertijo que pueda ser resuelto. Ni siquiera era un 'rompecabezas' para empezar. Todos ustedes- Todo lo que_ _ **hemos**_ _logrado es huir y asustar a la gente. Literalmente, no hay nada más que podamos hacer al respecto. Lo siento._

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras mentalmente cruzabas los dedos y esperabas que Papyrus entendiera y aceptara tus palabras. Por mucho que quisieras que volver a la vida, no podías imaginar que fuera posible y te estaba causando mucho estrés. Regresar a las Ruinas no solo era para el beneficio del monstruo; era para tu propia tranquilidad también. Necesitabas hablar sobre tu situación con alguien que escucharía tus inquietudes y actuaría sobre ellas, sin tratar de convencerte de que las encubrieras con una sonrisa. Por supuesto, a pesar de que Gerson parecía estar bien informado sobre tu situación, la única persona que podría pensar que escucharía era Toriel. Sans al menos había tenido razón acerca de los otros monstruos en el Subsuelo que no le gustaban los humanos; no encontrarías consuelo de nadie fuera del trío que te había salvado en primer lugar.

 **Bueno... Entonces tal vez** _ **tendremos**_ **que pedirle ayuda a Toriel.**

¡Sí! ¡La suerte estuvo de tu lado! Ahora podrías-

\- **¡Pero no podemos regresar con las manos vacías! ¿Qué dirían si pasáramos tanto tiempo evitándolos solo para regresar sin nada? Debemos fortalecernos y hacer algo que impresionará a Sans! ¡Y Toriel! ¡Impresionaremos a ambos!**

 _¿Estas bromeando?_ , una parte amarga de ti siseó en frustración. No pudiste evitar llevar ambas manos enguantadas hasta tus ojos con incredulidad, una risita amarga se deslizó cuando oíste a lo lejos los pensamientos de Papyrus de repente gritar **¡Aah! ¡Me he quedado ciego!**

 _¿Qué más podríamos hacer?_ , Le preguntaste a Papyrus cuando dejaste caer las manos e hiciste un gesto hacia afuera. _¡No hay nada aquí!_

Por primera vez, ambos examinaron activamente la meseta en la que se habían aislado. Fiel a su palabra, el área en la que se encontraban guardaba un silencio mortal. La suciedad roja y la roca comprimida que formaban la plataforma chisporroteaban bajo tus botas. Algo burbujeó en las profundidades del suelo, distante y lento. Los restos de humo flotaban desde los acantilados, llevando un calor que realmente no se podía sentir. El techo por encima de su cabeza reflejaba el resplandor rojo desde muy abajo, lo que te hizo preguntarte si estaba parado en el vientre de un volcán dormido, a pesar de que nunca escuchaste nada sobre que el Monte Ebott fuera un área volcánica.

En general, el lugar no estaba vacío de nada que hacer, aparentemente carecía de cualquier señal de vida. Ahora que estabas prestando atención, cada aliento de aire parecía pesado. La atmósfera silenciosa y teñida de rojo era tan abrumadoramente opresiva que incluso Papyrus no pudo reprimir una punzada de nostalgia.

Justo cuando estabas a punto de alejarte de la gran caverna y continuar despotricando, un movimiento repentino llamó tu atención.

Al otro lado del barranco que te separaba de la tierra firme, había algunos cactus de aspecto descuidado y un letrero que había sido derrumbado recientemente (posiblemente en tu prisa por llegar a la plataforma). Estaba bastante vacío a excepción de la pequeña cosa amarilla que rebotaba de arriba y abajo e intentaba llamarte desde el otro lado de la brecha llena de magma.

 **¡Oh! ¡Es nuestro niño amigo!** , Papyrus aplaudió alegremente. Y tenía razón, porque el Monster Kid sin brazos estaba desesperadamente saltando arriba y abajo y corriendo en círculos cerca del acantilado para llamar tu atención.

 _Deberíamos... ¿Regresamos allí?_ , Tu pensaste. Por un lado, tú y Papyrus no habían acabado con su charla; pero por otro lado, MK estaba corriendo como si una bomba estuviera atada a su espalda y te preocupaba que se cayera por el borde del acantilado.

 **¡Pienso que deberíamos!**

Miraste la brecha entre tu meseta aislada y la elevación principal de la tierra. En realidad, era una distancia considerable de un área y la siguiente. ¿Cómo hiciste el salto antes? ¡Nadie podría llegar tan lejos! ¿Estabas atrapado?

 **¡No temas!** , Papyrus sintió tu duda y se apresuró a tranquilizarte. **¡Con mi magia, cualquier brecha, desde el pozo más pequeño hasta el barranco más profundo, es fácilmente conquistado!**

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y los preparó para saltar...

 _¡Espera!_

Te volviste y te arrodillaste en el suelo.

Tal como sospechabas cuando lo dejaste, tu cadáver yacía en un ángulo incómodo. Uno de los brazos estaba sujeto por debajo de su torso, mientras que el otro estaba tendido hacia adelante. Estaba increíblemente flojo y sucio por haber sido descartado tan bruscamente. Lo recogiste cuidadosamente, buscando daños severos. Con tus emociones devueltas, la visión de tu propia cara sin vida era a la vez surrealista e inquietante. Una parte de ti incluso sintió ganas de llorar nuevamente, pero honestamente no tuviste la energía para una segunda ronda de ese fiasco. Se había acumulado suciedad candente en la ropa y en la cara, y uno de ustedes la sacudió suavemente, aunque estabas demasiado atontado para descubrir si habían sido tú o Papyrus.

"Me sentiría mejor si pudiéramos llevar esto por un tiempo más largo... Incluso si es inútil", murmuraste en voz alta mientras escondías tu propio cadáver en la capa de Papyrus una vez más.

 **¡Por supuesto! ¡Todo lo que haga que mi amigo humano se sienta mejor es algo que vale la pena! Fiable y Papyrus tienen al menos una letra en común** (creo), **¡así que tu comodidad está garantizada! ¡Ahora, de vuelta a esa caída llena de magma de cien metros!**

De pie otra vez y con tu cadáver una vez más atado bajo un brazo, Papyrus de repente se atornilló por el lado del acantilado, casi haciéndote gritar con qué tan rápido despegó. Por un momento único y aterrador, vislumbraste lava hirviente debajo de ti. La sensación de caer en picado rápidamente fue hacia abajo a tu estómago el que técnicamente no tenías. No había nada para detener o ralentizar tu descenso, y en un extraño momento de claridad te diste cuenta de que acabas de permitir que Papyrus saltara por un precipicio sin ninguna objeción. ¿¡Que estabas _pensando_!?

A pesar de su velocidad y sus largas piernas, el esqueleto todavía estaba cerca de la otra plataforma en unos diez metros. Fue entonces cuando te diste cuenta de que definitivamente _no_ ibas a dar el salto, y en su lugar te convertirías en ceniza en el estómago de la montaña. Y, sin embargo, Papyrus no se inmutó.

De repente, todo cambió y tú estabas yendo hacia arriba y lejos de las profundidades abrasadoras una vez más. Era como si la gravedad se hubiera revertido a sí misma, y ya no corrías el riesgo de caer en la lava, sino que empalmaste con las estalagmitas que tenías encima. Tu instinto básico exigía que cayeras en pánico, pero te contuviste mientras Papyrus despejaba la brecha y aterrizaba junto al cartel roto que decía algo sobre las reuniones de arte.

Tan pronto como tus botas tocaron el suelo, miraste maravillado detrás de ti. ¿Qué pasó allí?

"¡Guau! ¡Eso fue increíble!" vino un grito entusiasta por tus pies. "¡No sabía que los esqueletos podían volar!"

Tampoco tú, pero estabas inclinado a estar de acuerdo con el juicio. Incluso si hubiera sido menos como un vuelo y más como emular un avión de papel endeble atrapado en medio de un grupo de fanáticos poderosos, la sensación de 'vuelo' de Papyrus había sido estimulante. Honestamente, habías olvidado que eso era algo que él podía hacer.

"NYEH HEH HEH. SABÍA QUE ESO TE IMPRESIONARÍA. PERO ESA MAGIA ES MERAMENTE UN JUEGO DE NIÑOS PARA EL GRAN PAPYRUS"

Él posó dramáticamente y tú te sentiste divertido por el orgullo que se hinchaba dentro del esqueleto jactancioso. Si sus palabras estaban dirigidas a ti o a Monster Kid con ojos estrellados a tus pies, no lo sabías, pero sentiste la necesidad de enviarle un mensaje silencioso diciendo; _Eso fue genial._

El orgullo vertiginoso instantáneamente se multiplicó por diez por tu alabanza y tuviste que alejarte mentalmente de ello. Incluso cuando no era su intención, las emociones de Papyrus estaban presionando constantemente en tu espacio en su cabeza- eran tan fuertes. Decidiste tratar de calmar la ola repentina tomando medidas y hablando con MK.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" preguntaste tranquilamente, "¿Nos seguiste- quiero decir, a mí?"

"¡Bueno, sí! ¡Pasé años intentando localizarte!" el niño saltó arriba y abajo con entusiasmo, antes de detenerse repentinamente, "Um, hey... ¿Estás bien? Suenas diferente".

"U-um-" tartamudeaste, maldiciéndote a ti mismo por olvidar que había sido sobre todo Papyrus quien le habló al niño. ¿Fue la diferencia entre ustedes dos tan obvia, incluso con tus emociones restauradas? Mentalmente llamaste a Papyrus para ayudar y te sentiste inmensamente agradecido cuando se hizo cargo de la conversación por ti.

"¡ESTOY BIEN!" gritó en voz alta, y no del todo convincentemente. Pero parecía satisfacer a MK, que estaba ocupado mirando con asombro a tu cara.

"Oye, ¿qué pasó con tus ojos? Ya no están parpadeando. ¿Se rompieron?"

"N-NADA ESTÁ MAL CON MIS OJOS, TE LO ASEGURO" Papyrus fanfarroneó, antes de arrodillarse nerviosamente a la altura de MK y preguntar: "¿QUÉ SE VE DIFERENTE SOBRE ELLOS?"

"Hmm", tarareaba el niño mientras saltaba sobre una de tus huesudas piernas y miraba fijamente tus cuencas oculares. "Antes tus ojos eran extraños, como la luz en la lavandería de mi casa que tarda un rato en encenderse y nos mantenemos pensando que se va a romper o simplemente no va a encender... Ahora solo tienes una luz en tu ojo derecho. Pero hace un momento estaba rosada. ¡Y en el otro también! "

"O-OH. ESO ES... MUY INTERESANTE. GRACIAS" Papyrus sonrió.

 _¿Tal vez es porque estamos sincronizados ahora? Quiero decir, finalmente puedo pensar claramente y te recuperaste bastante rápido de nuestro pequeño colapso también_ , pensaste, lanzando la idea en dirección a Papyrus.

"SI, DEBE SER ESO"

"¿Qué debe ser?" Preguntó MK, confundido.

"N-NADA" Papyrus mintió y tú gemiste por dentro. Por supuesto, su enlace mental recién formado causaría un problema de comunicación extraño. Tendrías que ser consciente de lo que decías internamente y de lo que decías en voz alta; aunque si Papyrus podía seguir el ritmo era un problema diferente. "DE TODOS MODOS, ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ? ¿PENSÉ QUE IBAS A CASA PRONTO?"

"Bueno, yo _iba_ ," MK saltó de tu pierna y de vuelta al suelo, "pero después de que te fuiste ese viejo me dijo que corriera detrás de ti y te dijera algunas cosas-"

Inclinaste la cabeza con curiosidad. ¿Gerson había enviado a MK para darle a ustedes dos un mensaje? Había muchas posibilidades de que fueran más malas noticias, pero descartaste ese pensamiento negativo a favor de la cortesía y la curiosidad inocente de Papyrus. El niño te había perseguido por quién sabe hasta dónde, lo mínimo que podías hacer era escuchar al pequeño monstruo.

"¡Pero me olvidé por completo de lo que dijo!"

...

Bueno. Olvidalo entonces.

"Pero, oye, todo eso es verdad, ¿no? ¿Sobre tomar el alma de un humano?" MK rebotó emocionado e inmediatamente sentiste que Papyrus se ponía nervioso de nuevo.

"BUENO, NO NECESARIAMENTE LA _TOMÉ_..." dijo tímidamente.

"Pero todavía tienes una, ¿sí?" presionó y Papyrus asintió. "¡Increíble! ¡Podrías patearle el trasero del estúpido humano por matar a Undyne!"

"Um..." Ambos se torcieron incómodos ante la sugerencia; tú porque rastrear a un asesino sonaba como una idea terrible, y Papyrus porque- "TODAVÍA NO ESTOY SEGURO DE CÓMO ME SINENTO POR LO QUE DIJISTE SOBRE UNDYNE..."

Monster Kid se enfureció, "¿Qué? ¿ _En serio_? ¿Cómo no puedes creerme?" ¡Literalmente TODOS saben esto! ¿Es porque no tienes oídos?"

"MI FALTA DE OÍDOS NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON ESO. Y TÚ TAMPOCO TIENES OÍDOS." Papyrus resopló ofendido, "SIMPLEMENTE NO CREO QUE UNDYNE PUEDA PERDER ALGUNA VEZ. ESPECIALMENTE A UN SER HUMANO AL QUE NUNCA VI INVOLUCRADO EN UN COMBATE SERIO."

"Bueno, supongo que solía pensar lo mismo, hasta que..." De repente, los ojos de MK se iluminaron, "¡Amigo! ¡Ya sé! ¡Por qué no buscas a ese humano y lo ves por ti mismo! ¡Y luego pateas su trasero! "

 **¡Esa no es una mala idea!**

 _¡Esa es una MUY mala idea!_

 **Bueno, tal vez lo de patear el trasero si es malo**...

 _¡Papyrus, no!_ Gruñiste en frustración. _En el peor de los casos, terminarás enfrentando a un asesino._

 **¡Ooooo podría terminar arreglando un gran malentendido! ¡Oh! ¡Y Sans estaría muy impresionado también! ¡Esto es justo lo que estábamos buscando!**

"¡No!" gritaste en voz alta, parándote en toda tu estatura, "¡Es una mala idea! ¡Sin mencionar peligrosa!"

"¿¡Qué!?" Gritó MK, pensando erróneamente que tu arrebato fue hacia él, "¡Pero tienes un Alma humana! ¿No eres súper poderoso? ¡Podrías conseguirlo por completo y romper la barrera también! ¿No quieres ser libre? ¡Se supone que eres un héroe!"

 **¿¡Un h-h-héroe!?** Papyrus jadeó internamente, **si me volviera un héroe, entonces... ¡sería tan POPULAR! ¡Todos se alinearían solo para verme y tendría tantas personas tratando de hablar conmigo todo el tiempo que incluso Undernet no podía hacer un seguimiento de todas las solicitudes de mis amigos! Incluso Sans podría- ¡Sans podría-!**

"¡ACEPTO TU DESAFÍO, PEQUEÑO AMIGO!" Papyrus gritó de inmediato y comenzó a correr antes de que pudieras detenerlo, "ENCONTRARÉ AL PEQUEÑO HUMANO Y LO CURARÉ DE SU MALVADO CAMINO, POSIBLEMENTE AÚN NO CONFIRMADOS. PUEDES CONTAR CON EL GRAN PAPYRUS HASTA HOY"

 _¡Detente ahora mismo!_ Gritaste cuando tu cara huesuda chocó contra el suelo. Cruzaste deliberadamente tus propias piernas para hacer que los dos tropezaran, pero estabas más que dispuesto a caer (literalmente). ¿No podía Papyrus ver lo loca que era la sugerencia del chico? No. Por supuesto que no podía. Podías escuchar sus pensamientos y todo lo que parecían contener eran algunos fragmentos de la vida de los famosos y la emocionante perspectiva de sacar a su hermano de la extraña rutina que estaba cavando por sí mismo. Honestamente, el chico tenía más corazón que el resto del mundo combinado, pero eso no dejaba absolutamente espacio para ni siquiera una pizca de auto preservación.

 **¡Humano! ¿Por qué me detuviste?** , gimoteó, **¡esta es una oportunidad fantástica!**

 _¡Pensé que íbamos a intentar trabajar juntos! ¿Qué hay de mi opinión?_ , respondiste con enojo, suspirando cuando Papyrus se estremeció de culpa, _¡No puedes simplemente huir así sin permitirme decir nada al respecto! ¿Y si esta loca idea termina dejando a Toriel y Sans con DOS cadáveres en lugar de-_

 _¡Whump!_

Sacando tu rostro de la tierra y mirando hacia la izquierda, viste a MK plantado de forma similar en el suelo y sonriéndote con un brillo curioso y esperanzador en sus ojos.

"¿Quieres decir que vas a salvar a todos?" te preguntó en voz baja mientras los dos yacían en el suelo.

Un disparo de culpabilidad te golpeó en el pecho cuando el niño te miró. Realmente esperaba que pudieras ir tras ese asesino.

"¿Ye- UM- Yo- ER-?" tú y Papyrus tropezaron el uno con el otro, las mentes en conflicto y los pensamientos se superponían mientras trataban de llegar a una especie de conclusión.

Papyrus obviamente quería probarlo. No quería regresar a las Ruinas después de haber logrado nada más que tu muerte accidental. La idea de convertirse en héroe lo extasió y la posibilidad de ver al supuesto asesino humano (que aparentemente era su 'amigo') lo había convencido de que correr una nueva aventura era una gran idea.

Tú, sin embargo, tenías una mentalidad diferente. Papyrus aparentemente nunca había visto a alguien con verdadero instinto asesino- pero tú si. La idea de perseguir deliberadamente a alguien tan similarmente desquiciado como tu atacante, hizo que tu piel se erizara (bueno, si todavía tuvieras piel, estaría arrastrándose; el único cuerpo equivalente de Papyrus provisto era un incómodo remolino de magia estática). Ya una vez fuiste horriblemente atacado, no estabas preparado para una segunda ronda. No solo eso, pero si Papyrus se hiciera daño (o, Dios no lo quiera, muera) tú... Bueno, no sabías lo que sucedería. Para cualquiera de ustedes.

Tomando su debate interno como una vacilación, MK suspiró, soplando alrededor del polvo caliente con su exhalación.

"Supongo que no... _tienes_ que patearle el trasero del humano", murmuró amargamente, "incluso si lo merecen totalmente. Pero... ¿podrías al menos tratar de liberarnos? Yo... quiero poder ver el cielo uno día. Y quiero que mi mamá (y mi hermana, supongo)... sonrían de nuevo. Entonces, um... ¿ _por favor_?"

Lo que fuera que los esqueletos de los monstruos tenían para un corazón, podrías sentirlo quebrarse bajo la mirada llorosa de MK.

"Um, el Sr. Gerson dijo- Por Dios, salí corriendo bastante rápido para ponerme al día... Creo que dijo que puedes cruzar la barrera con el Alma del humano. Es decir, eso es lo que decía la historia anterior, así que probablemente sea ¡Y luego puedes romperlo desde el exterior! ¡Probablemente sea _demasiado_ fácil para ti! " Una risita nerviosa y nerviosa brotó del niño mientras continuaba mirándote con esperanza.

Eso era correcto... Toriel había dicho cuando llegaste que tanto un alma monstruo como una Alma humana eran necesarias para cruzar la barrera. Finalmente podrías irte... pero solo mientras estuvieras atorado en el cuerpo de Papyrus. No tenía sentido que salieras a la superficie mientras te veías así, ¿verdad? ¿No asustarías a la gente, siendo un esqueleto gigante y todo? Pero, de nuevo, parecía egoísta dejar a una raza entera de personas atrapadas debajo de una montaña simplemente porque, _específicamente_ , no obtuviste mucho de su libertad. Era solo... los _riesgos_...

Echando un vistazo al bulto de tela roja que por poco habías perdido al aplastarte bajo tu peso, fuiste sobrio por la reafirmación de que estabas definitivamente, cien por ciento muerto. ¿Quién eras tú para interponerse entre toda la raza de monstruos y un cielo que no habían visto en quién sabía cuánto tiempo? Eras solo un fantasma; una presencia humana que accidentalmente continuó persistiendo después de la muerte debido al error de un honesto esqueleto ingenuo. Además, si no tuvieras que perseguir a ese asesino... ¿tal vez no era el peor plan que habías escuchado después de todo? Siempre podías hablar con Toriel después de derribar la barrera.

Finalmente, con Papyrus animándote internamente durante todo el camino, de mala gana dejaste escapar un serio incierto "Creo que puedo... intentarlo".

"¡SÍ! Oye, cuando te vuelvas famoso y todo eso, ¿puedo decirles a todos que fui totalmente tu amigo antes que nadie?"

Tuviste que maldecir a tu ego sin emociones, porque honestamente (dependiendo de cómo fueron las cosas), invitar a MK a tu viaje podría haber sido una de las _peores_ decisiones que jamás hayas tomado.


	22. Problemas en el Núcleo

_**Esta historia le pertenece a theparanoidpanther y los personajes a Toby Fox.**_

'Hotland', como Papyrus lo llamó, ciertamente estuvo a la altura de su nombre increíblemente obvio y mundano. Al igual que Waterfall, Hotland parecía bastante desolada. Después de despedir a MK (quien te animó a ti y a Papyrus llamándote ' _raro pero genial_ ' antes de correr a casa), te encontraste mirando distraídamente las paredes iluminadas de rojo y las ondulantes torres de humo a lo largo de los senderos elevados. Solo el burbujeo del magma muy abajo los acompañó a los dos mientras caminaban, haciéndolos sentir bastante solos y nerviosos.

 _Tal vez no deberíamos estar haciendo esto después de todo_ , pensaste en voz baja- y ciertamente tampoco por primera vez. Desde que permitiste que la culpa dictara tu decisión de intentar el peligroso plan del monstruo, intentabas encontrar formas de recuperarlo.

 **¡No podemos rendirnos ahora! ¡Aún no hemos hecho nada! ¡Piensa en los niños! ¡O al menos ese hijo! ¡Estaría tan decepcionado si rompieras tu promesa tan rápido!**

 _No lo prometí... técnicamente_ …

Pero sabías que tu argumento era débil. A pesar de que era cierto que no habías prometido nada apegándote a un débil "Lo intentaré", la idea de romper el corazón pequeño y excitable de MK te hizo titubear. Era el mismo problema con el que te encontrarías con Sans cuando 'prometió' no hablar sobre tu atacante de ojos rojos. Simplemente no querías ser la causa del malestar de otra persona. Claro, no habías jurado nada por seguro, pero de alguna manera te sentías como si lo _tenías_ que hacer. ¡Uf, eras tan ridículo! ¿Por qué tu brújula moral y tus pensamientos plagados de ansiedad tenían que hacerte la vida tan difícil?

Papyrus podía sentir fácilmente la falta de convicción en tus palabras, apenas se molestaba en reconocer tus argumentos vacíos mientras continuaba tratando de animarte.

 **¡No te preocupes! ¡Estoy 100% seguro de que todo irá bien! ¡Puedes dejármelo a mi!**

Luchaste contra el impulso de cerrar los ojos para un suspiro profundo y deprimente. Cada vez que hacías algo así, tu guía esquelético entraba en pánico por un segundo antes de tratar de disuadir el evento como si no lo hubiera sobresaltado en absoluto. Hacer que tu cuerpo actuara sin que él lo dijera era probablemente desconcertante, o tal vez los esqueletos no necesitaban parpadear teniendo en cuenta que no tenían ojos. No podrías recordar si incluso pestañeaste _una vez_ entre las Ruinas y Hotland; tu recuerdo del viaje estaba desconcertantemente desprovisto de detalles debido al desinterés de tu yo previamente apático. Por otra parte, ¿por qué Papyrus sería capaz de cerrar sus ojos si de alguna manera no necesitaba esa función? Honestamente, no pudiste resolverlo, ni te sentiste lo suficientemente cómodo para preguntar. Solo sabías que ignorar tu frustración no valía la peligrosa distracción que causaría a tu compañero de cabeza.

Era muy importante que Papyrus tuviera su enfoque completo en todo momento en Hotland. Él estaba sacando provecho de su extraña magia flotante gracias a los escarpados acantilados y los desmoronados rompecabezas de la zona. Más de una vez los había llevado a ambos por agujeros llenos de magma para poder continuar. El 'camino' por el que viajaban, estaba tan mal mantenido que incluso experimentaste el terror de sentir que el suelo se desprendía de ti al menos _dos_ veces. Afortunadamente, Papyrus los había salvado a los dos de una muerte ardiente las dos veces, pero todavía estabas un poco conmocionados por eso.

 _Todavía no entiendo cómo puedes hacer esto_... le murmuraste al esqueleto mientras él aclaraba otro espacio con toda la gracia de un títere tirado con cuerdas elásticas.

 **¡Es magia!,** respondió amablemente, **¡la magia azul es una habilidad familiar tanto para Sans como para mí! ¡Me he entrenado muy duro para dominar esa hábil manipulación!**

 _Magia azul, ¿eh...?,_ pensaste para ti mismo. Honestamente, no tenías idea de qué era la "magia azul". Sin embargo, no te perdiste en eso, estabas demasiado ocupado concentrándote en el hecho de que Sans aparentemente podría manejarlo también. Por alguna razón, tu mente decidió evocar la imagen del esqueleto más pequeño usando poderes similares para flotar sin gracia, similar a una bolsa de plástico atrapada en el viento. La imagen mental era tan extraña que casi estallaste en carcajadas.

 **¿Qué tiene de divertido? ¿Me perdí de una broma?**

 _No, no, yo solo- pensé en lo que Sans podría usar este tipo de poder._

No habías querido revelar realmente en qué habías estado pensando, pero tus pensamientos se transfirieron tan rápido que no pudiste pensar en una excusa para reemplazarlo. Oh bien. Realmente no importaba ya que la información era inofensiva. Si solo pudieras haber compartido la imagen visual también... era muy divertido.

 **¡Bah! ¡Como si lo hiciera! Mi hermano podría tener las mismas habilidades, ¡pero usar demasiada magia puede ser agotador! Por eso, apenas ejerce su poder completo... ¡o ejercicios en absoluto, realmente! ¡Prefiere encontrar atajos para todo en lugar de gastar el esfuerzo adecuado! Si él recorriera la distancia o utilizara su magia para viajar como lo hago yo, ¡entonces no estaría en tan mala forma! ¡Eso y una dieta saludable son los ingredientes clave para un esqueleto fuerte!**

 _Cierto. Entonces la magia es como cualquier otra fortaleza; tienes que practicar mucho antes de que se convierta en una habilidad adecuada._

 **¡Sí! ¡Mas o menos! Quiero decir, ¡cualquiera puede usar magia! ¡Solo es natural! ¡Trabajar solo te convierte en un monstruo más fuerte y saludable!**

 _Ja. Bueno, no soy realmente magia O un monstruo, ¿verdad?,_ Te reíste un poco, sabiendo que nunca entenderías completamente la magia. Aunque hubiera sido genial si pudieras haber manejado un poco como un monstruo…

 **¿No magia? ¿Tú?,** Papyrus frunció el ceño, **¡creo que debe haber algún error aquí! ¡Sin dudas eres mágico de alguna manera! ¡Tu Alma estaba llena de poderes desconocidos cuando la vi!**

 _Espera, ¿en serio?,_ Te preguntaste, _pero si eso está en mi Alma, entonces probablemente no pueda acceder a él. Quiero decir, nunca había visto mi propia Alma hasta ayer, hoy. Um. Yo... era hoy, quiero decir._

Tus pensamientos tropezaron y tartamudeaban cuando intentabas evitar revelar demasiada información a la vez. Papyrus no sabía que la primera vez que habías visto tu Alma fue cuando su hermano te atacó. Una gran parte de ti quería mantenerlo en secreto; al menos hasta que se resolciera la mayor parte de tus problemas. Para pensar, ni siquiera un minuto atrás casualmente ignoraste tus pensamientos siendo tan fácilmente escuchados. No fue tan agradable cuando los pensamientos que trataban de escapar de ti fueron negativos o potencialmente dañinos.

 **¿Um? Amigo humano? ¿Estás bien?,** Papyrus preguntó a través de la neblina restrictiva que habías forzado sobre tus pensamientos, **pareces muy distante. Y como si estuvieras hablando mucho de ti mismo. ¡Es realmente impresionante! ¡Puedes pensar tantas cosas a la vez! ¡Que conveniente! Lamentablemente, no tengo idea de lo que dices.**

 _Está bien_ , respondiste, finalmente volviendo a poner tu cabeza en orden sin dejar que nada se deslizara. _No te preocupes por eso._

 **De acuerdo, ¡no lo haré!,** vino el alegre carillón del esqueleto, **pero quería hacerte saber que en realidad estabas equivocado sobre otra cosa: ¡eres un monstruo!**

Hiciste una pausa por un momento mientras se filtraba la información. Técnicamente... Papyrus tenía razón. Huh. De alguna manera no te habías dado cuenta de que estabas atrapado en un cuerpo esquelético mientras declarabas tu humanidad. Por un lado, te sentiste triste al recordar que habías muerto y que ya no podías ser "tú mismo", posiblemente atrapado para siempre dentro de la mente de otro y un cuerpo que no tenías derecho a controlar. Por otro lado, probablemente podías usar magia. ¿Yeei?

 _Ah... jaja... supongo que tienes razón. Realmente no sé si usar tu magia está bien. Parece un poco... invasivo. Como si literalmente existiera en tu cabeza y esas cosas no fueran lo suficientemente raras_...

Está bien, entonces, ese último pedazo se había colado en tus pensamientos sin tu permiso, pero al menos habías entendido el mensaje básico. No solo la sensación de la magia de Papyrus parecía ingobernable y un poco difícil de usar, sino que no querías hacer nada que significara que debías tomar el control de su cuerpo demasiado. Seguro, llevabas un tiempo sentado en su cabeza, pero a veces moverse en el cuerpo de Papyrus (incluso por accidente) era como si estuvieras robando algo. Algo así como si hubieras entrado en la habitación de alguien por primera vez y no supieras qué estaba bien mover y qué no. No era como si a Papyrus realmente le importara, y seguro, estabas bien con tal vez gesticulando para expresar un punto o haciendo inconscientemente expresiones faciales, pero había algunas cosas que parecían demasiado grises para que te sintieras cómodo. Usar la extraña magia flotante del esqueleto parecía un paso bastante incómodo sobre la línea mental que intentabas mantener.

Papyrus, sin embargo, simplemente se rió cuando se detuvo en medio del camino abandonado.

 **¡Oh no, amigo humano! ¡Nunca esperaría que nadie sea capaz de manejar** _ **mi**_ **magia de forma adecuada! ¡He trabajado en ello por tanto tiempo después de todo! ¡Simplemente estaba sugiriendo que ahora sería una excelente oportunidad para practicar tu propia magia humana!**

 _¿De Verdad? ¿Está bien?,_ Preguntaste, de repente un poco más entusiasta sobre la idea. El hecho de que tuvieras que usar un poco de control para probar la magia siendo un área borrosa, pero si realmente lograbas usar la magia... ¡Sería genial!

 **¡Por supuesto! Magia de distancia!**

…

…

...

 _Yo, eh... no sé cómo._

 **¿¡QUÉ!?,** Papyrus gritó mentalmente, tanto su volumen como sus sentimientos de incredulidad te hicieron temblar, **¡pero hasta los bebés pequeños pueden usar magia básica! ¿Cómo es posible no tener el instinto de usar algo dentro de tu propio Alma?**

 _¡No lo sé! ¿Tal vez así es como son los humanos?_

Honestamente, no sabías por qué nunca habías usado magia, excepto por el hecho de que simplemente no sabías cómo hacerlo. Nadie que hayas conocido usó magia real. De hecho, hasta que te encontraste con los monstruos debajo de la montaña, pensaste que no existía. Los humanos no parecían tan mágicos para ti, así que era fácil creer que solo estaba presente en los cuentos de hadas. Sin embargo, una vez que descubriste que era real, de alguna manera había sido una cosa ridículamente fácil de aceptar...

 **¡Oh! ¡Pobre *sniff*,** _ **pobre**_ **humano!** , Papyrus gimoteó (notaste que de alguna manera había recreado mentalmente un sonido de sollozo para un efecto dramático en lugar de hacer el ruido en voz alta), **¡Le han negado tanto! ¡No puedo imaginar lo que sería vivir sin magia! Principalmente porque mi cuerpo está hecho de una gran cantidad y me desmoronaría en pedazos, ¡así que me resulta un poco incómodo pensarlo! ¡Muy bien, amigo humano! ¡Ahora intentaré otorgarte lo que el destino te negó tan cruelmente! ¡Te enseñaré los conceptos básicos de la magia!** \- ¡Dios mío! ¡No sé cómo enseñar sobre los instintos mágicos! Pero ¿cómo puedo dejar a un buen amigo privado de cosas tan básicas? ¡Si hubiera pensado recoger un manual de antemano! ¡Oh, lo sé! ¿Cómo lo haría Undyne...?

Te quedaste parado torpemente mientras Papyrus reflexionaba sobre algunas ideas vagas en algún lugar de la parte posterior de su cráneo. Después de un momento su voz volvió a enfocarse, y se aclaró la garganta de una manera que era un gesto aún más innecesario de lo habitual porque no solo era un esqueleto, sino que también pensó la acción en su cabeza en lugar de recrearla con su cuerpo.

 **¡Bien entonces! ¡Estoy listo para enseñarte!,** declaró, mucho más firme que antes. **Y, um, es mejor que estés listo también! Er- ¡Punk!**

 _...¿Punk?_

 **¡Sí! ¡Es un género específico de música que incluye ropa rasgada y cabello teñido! ¡Ahora por favor presta atención!**

Una mano enguantada golpeo tu pecho lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que un sonido de tambor rebote en tus costillas. Te sobresaltaste un poco antes de darte cuenta de que Papyrus había sido responsable de la acción.

 **¡La magia viene del alma! ¡Es parte de tu mismo ser! ¡Todos los monstruos tienen una gran cantidad de magia dentro de ellos! ¡Y creo que los humanos también, aparentemente! ¡Todo lo que necesitas para desbloquear tu verdadero potencial es mucha y mucha pasión!**

 _Pasión..._ repetiste con incertidumbre.

 **¡Sí, pasión! Esa es la clave del éxito, estoy seguro de eso. ¡Ahora, enfoca toda tu pasión hacia la magia en tu Alma y solo** _ **hazlo**_ **!**

Confundido y un poco consciente de sí mismo, extendiste un brazo hacia ti sin convicción e intentaste concentrarte en... algo. Tu Alma probablemente. Al menos la habías visto antes, así que tenías eso de tu lado. Podrías imaginar fácilmente el pequeño corazón rosa en tu mente, pero eso era todo, solo una imagen estática conjurada por tu imaginación. Decidiendo cambiarlo un poco, buscaste la sensación que tenías cuando sentiste por primera vez una disminución en tu HP. En ese entonces, habías podido sentir tu Alma incluso mientras estaba en tu cuerpo, así que tal vez eso podría ayudar.

Desafortunadamente, las tácticas de cambio no te dejaron mejor que antes, ya que de alguna manera no parecías poder localizar la 'culminación de tu ser' cuando no estaba dañado o directamente frente a tu cara. Muy rápidamente te encontraste no solo atrapado, sino sintiéndote cada vez más ridículo. Si alguien te viera parado en el medio de la nada, silenciosamente gesticulando hacia la nada sin ninguna razón, serías tan-

Tus nervios repentinos llamaron tu atención sobre algo naranja moviéndose en la esquina de tu visión. Girando, descubriste un monstruo escondido en la próxima coyuntura del sistema de cuevas. Supusiste que probablemente era un tipo por su apariencia, de pie con una camiseta casual y pantalones (pero de nuevo algunos monstruos tomaron literalmente formas de rocas y muñecos, por lo que siempre puedes estar equivocado). Cuando tus ojos se encontraron, saltó un poco, justo antes de enyesar en la sonrisa más grande e incómoda que hubieras visto en tu vida. Era obvio por esa sonrisa solo lo que había sucedido:

Él. Vio. _Todo_ .

¡Oh, no, estabas avergonzado! La mirada en la cara de ese monstruo claramente decía que pensaba que estabas loco y que estaba tratando de ignorar el hecho de que te había estado viendo actuar como un tonto. Todo el interés que habías tenido en la magia desapareció rápidamente cuando un súbito y extraño miedo escénico te atrapó por las agallas inexistentes.

 **¿Qué pasa?,** Papyrus te preguntó, claramente no viendo el problema de ser juzgado silenciosamente por el extraño monstruo, sino más bien preocupado por la ola de nervios que estabas experimentando.

 _Oh, Dios mío, ¡vámonos!_ , silbaste en tu mente, listo para alejarte de la incómoda tensión que repentinamente se había acumulado en el aire. _Yo- No puedo concentrarme. Esta magia no funciona para mí._

 **Oh... eso es un poco decepcionante** , suspiró Papyrus, **¡supongo que tendremos que continuar con nuestro heroico viaje! ¡Estoy seguro de que habrá muchas otras oportunidades para practicar tu magia en el camino!**

Exhalaste un suspiro de alivio, ansioso por alejarte de la mirada del extraño monstruo y-

 **¡Ahora! Vamos a preguntarle a ese simpático monstruo por allí para obtener instrucciones.**

 _¡No! ¡Papyrus! ¡Espera!_

Desafortunadamente para ti, tus largas piernas ya te habían llevado al cada vez más nervioso monstruo. Antes de que pudieras hacer nada para detenerlo, te encontrabas imponiéndote a lo que parecía ser un gato naranja y bípedo de algún tipo.

 **¿Hm? ¡Oh, no, lo siento mucho! ¿Hay algo aquí que te esté preocupando? ¡Porque parece que estás realmente incómodo ahora mismo!**

La observación de Papyrus llegó demasiado tarde, cuando tu mente aterrorizada y terriblemente avergonzada golpeó una especie de pared en blanco. No tenías idea de qué hacer o qué decir una vez que te encontraste frente al otro monstruo, y aparentemente él tampoco. El pobre hombre estaba sudando balas, los ojos saltando a los lados como si tratara de encontrar una ruta de escape. Su sonrisa de aspecto doloroso se crispó y su cuerpo entero tembló mientras levantaba la vista hacia arriba, hacia su rostro, por encima de su cuerpo tembloroso. Era como si te hubiera visto como una especie de líder de pandillas, como una táctica intimidatoria antes de que le amenazaras con romperle las piernas si alguna vez le decía algo sobre lo que acababa de ver.

Oh no. ¡Probablemente pareces _así_! Todo alto y amenazante y mirándolo silenciosamente desde debajo de tu capucha roja... ¡Cualquiera estaría aterrorizado!

De repente, sentiste el fuerte impulso de romper la tensión insoportable y solo disculparme por ser tan _raro_.

"Lo siento mucho-"

"Haha, l-lamento eso-"

Hubo otra pausa incómoda cuando tú y el monstruo gato detuvieron sus disculpas. El monstruo nervioso soltó una risita extraña mientras evitaba el contacto visual, mirando preocupado hacia las paredes de la cueva iluminadas por lava con su sonrisa apenas grapada en su rostro.

"Ah, solo estaba diciendo lo siento", continuaste una vez que pensaste que tenías una mejor oportunidad de no volver a hablar sobre esto con el pobre chico, "por, uh, incomodarte. ¡ _Prometo_ que lo que estaba haciendo tenía sentido en contexto!"

Tu disculpa genuina, si no un poco nerviosa, pareció finalmente aliviar la tensión en el cuerpo del monstruo sudoroso. Su sonrisa se relajó cuando volvió a mirarte, todavía algo nervioso, pero mayormente aliviado de que no hicieras nada extraño.

"¡Ha... bien! ¡N-no hay problema, amigo!". Trató de actuar de manera casual dándote un pequeño y amistoso golpe en el pecho con el puño, solo para retroceder un poco accidentalmente de la fuerza, encogiéndose en sí mismo por la vergüenza. _Literalmente_ , encogiéndose dentro de sí mismo por vergüenza. Era como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho de masilla fundida de la misma manera en que su cara se volvió más pequeña y tensó sus hombros, como si tratara de ocultarse en su propio cuello.

Independientemente de su error, él se las arregló para continuar, "L-lo siento por espiar, eh, lo que sea que estabas haciendo…"

Asentiste con la cabeza y abriste la boca para hablar-" _MARAVILLOSO_. Y AHORA QUE SOMOS AMIGOS, PUEDO PEDIR DIRECCIONES"

Fue increíble cuán rápido la ingenuidad de Papyrus arruinó la atmósfera relajada. Aunque ambos compartían la misma voz ahora, el uso de volumen y tono de Papyrus era significativamente más alto y más sorprendente que el tuyo. Fue como encender un interruptor; en un minuto había un esqueleto gigante actuando en tono de disculpa y en silencio, y lo siguiente que se sabía era que ese mismo esqueleto gritaba a todo pulmón y se veía más entusiasta que un perro que recibía una golosina.

El monstruo gato reaccionó de inmediato, endureciendo su cuerpo y fijando sus orejas sobre su cabeza. Una vez más te miraba como si estuvieras enojado, aunque en lugar de sonreír con esa sonrisa nerviosa, mantenía su cara pequeña con la boca apretada, los ojos formando amplios círculos y dilatando exactamente como se vería cualquier gato asustado si de repente se presentaba con un esqueleto gritando. Empezaste a sentirte avergonzado de nuevo, pero el sentimiento fue ahogado por la abrumadora necesidad de darte una palmada en la cara con exasperación.

 **¡Oh no! Humano, ¿hice algo mal?,** Papyrus se dio cuenta cuando sintió tu malestar, **¡Espera! ¡No me digas! ¡Lo tengo!.** "LO SIENTO. ESO FUE GROSERO. DEBERÍA PRESENTARME. MI NOMBRE ES EL GRAN PAPYRUS, ¿CUÁL ES TU NOMBRE?".

"Ajá... ja... Sí, ya nadie me llama por mi verdadero nombre..." Murmuró el gato, su rostro de alguna manera se encogió aún más, aunque su cabeza seguía siendo del mismo tamaño.

"ENTONCES, ¿CÓMO TE LLAMO?"

El monstruo miró hacia un lado por un momento antes de finalmente balbucear "Burgerpants..."

"WOWIE. ESE ES UN NOMBRE TAN ÚNICO", Papyrus sonrió, genuinamente sin pensar en el ridículo apodo mientras intentaba que el gato sonriera, "Y SOLO DENTRO DE MI RANGO DE SILÁBICO TAMBIÉN".

"Sí, genial."

Y así el gato volvió a su sonrisa tensa y nerviosa.

Suspirando, le pediste a Papyrus que te perdonara a ti y a Burgerpants, extrañamente bautizado, por el aire incómodo que colgaba espeso alrededor de sus cabezas.

 _Papyrus. Direcciones. Ibas a pedir direcciones._

"OH, SÍ, POR SUPUESTO" Gritó de repente cuando su foco regresó, nuevamente causando que Burgerpants se moviera nerviosamente a su volumen. "SEÑOR BURGERPANT, ESTOY BUSCANDO DIRECCIONES PARA LA BARRERA, ¿PODRÍAS AYUDARME?"

"Oh, sí. Simplemente ingresa al hotel MTT y luego al Núcleo. Después de eso solo camina por Nueva Casa y estarás allí".

Si bien la respuesta parecía bastante simple, Papyrus no parecía particularmente satisfecho con eso. De hecho, parecía completamente inquieto por la sugerencia.

"DE HECHO, ESTABA ALGO ASÍ COMO ESPERANDO QUE CONOCIERAS UNA RUTA _ALREDEDOR_ DEL NÚCLEO..." murmuró esperanzado, golpeando inocentemente las puntas de sus dedos índice.

 _¿Qué es el núcleo?_ , Preguntaste curiosamente, sorprendido por la cantidad de incomodidad que estaba mostrando, _Oh, ¿crees que Sans podría aparecer allí de alguna manera?_

 **No necesariamente…** , Papyrus comenzó nerviosamente, **es solo-**

Pero antes de que pudieras oír a Papyrus terminar su pensamiento, Burgerpants ya estaba asintiendo y respondiendo, "Oh sí, amigo, te entiendo totalmente. ¡Ese lugar me da escalofríos! Todos los caminos se mueven sin motivo y está lleno de láseres y basura. Quiero decir, los rompecabezas son una cosa, ¡pero las trampas explosivas son aún peores! ¡Sin mencionar que a veces son impredecibles!".

"SÍ, SÍ. ESO ES EXACTAMENTE", Papyrus asintió vigorosamente de acuerdo, "CADA VEZ QUE ME ACERCO A ESE LUGAR O ESCUCHO EL NOMBRE O LO PIENSO, ME SALEN ESCALOFRÍOS POR TODAS PARTES. SE SIENTE _RARO_ ".

"Bueno, ¡supongo que estás de suerte! Porque yo podrííííííía saber un cierto camino de los empleados que conduce alrededor del perímetro de esa cosa. Aun así tenemos que ir al hotel MTT..."

"OH CHICO. EL HOTEL MTT. NO PUEDO ESPERAR".

Eso fue verdad. A diferencia de la inquietud que creó el Núcleo, la mención de ese lugar de MTT hizo que Papyrus casi se llenara de entusiasmo. Prestaste atención a las emociones para advertir al alegre esqueleto que se contuviera un poco, al menos por tu bien.

"...Ha. Amigo, tienes una inocencia bastante ingenua para ti. Creo que podría compartir algunos consejos y secretos con un tipo como tú. No tengo nada mejor que hacer después de todo".

Tener a Burgerpants como guía no era tan malo. Claro, era un poco raro y le gustaba hablar de anécdotas pesimistas; y claro, a mitad de su viaje encendió un cigarrillo que olía desagradablemente agrio; pero él no era el peor tipo al que se les pegaba. Por un lado, sus divagaciones fueron en realidad un poco útiles para ayudarte a aprender sobre lo que significaba el MTT y por qué no le gustaba.

Aparentemente, el tipo Mettaton que Papyrus había mencionado había sido el dueño del hotel y todas sus facultades. Según BP, el lugar fue diseñado para guiar a los fanáticos con su brillo y maravilla, justo antes de atraparlos en un sistema de destellos y caos antes de que se dieran cuenta del error que habían cometido.

Sin embargo, a Papyrus no pareció importarle la opinión negativa del gato, ya que abiertamente adulaba el diseño evidentemente descuidado del lugar cuando pasaste por allí. Sin embargo, tú, a pesar de haber encontrado el despotricamiento de Burgerpants dolorosamente similar al de un estudiante universitario pretencioso, tuviste que estar de acuerdo con su visión más amarga del edificio. Honestamente, las plantas plásticas se veían fuera de lugar, las brillantes baldosas de oro a lo largo del techo y el suelo eran demasiado chillones, y la fuente de aspecto extraño en el medio de todo había rociado agua por toda la alfombra reluciente. Se habría visto bastante mal incluso durante el horario comercial, pero parecía aún peor cerrado; todo cerrado y cerrado con las luces apagadas. No podías entender cómo Papyrus podía mirar el lugar y no sentirse al menos un poco asustado.

Una vez que Burgerpants abrió la puerta de entrada y te condujo a un único elevador a un lado, casualmente reveló que había sido un empleado en la articulación de comida rápida MTT.

"Quiero decir, realmente no me gustó el trabajo. Enserio. _En absoluto_ ", se encogió de hombros, tirando la colilla de su cigarrillo hacia la fuente, donde desapareció con un suave chasquido, "Pero un sueldo es un cheque, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, Dios, pensé que encontrar trabajo era difícil antes de que todo se fuera al sur. Supongo que es solo mi suerte ".

"WOWIE, CREO QUE ERES MUY BUENO POR HABER TRABAJADO PARA METTATON", Papyrus prácticamente chirrió, las cuencas de sus ojos brillaron a propósito para mostrar su admiración. Incluso a través de algunas de las burlas más aburridas de BP, Papyrus había sido a la vez atento y receptivo, colgando ansiosamente de cada palabra que le decía. "NO ME PUEDO IMAGINAR LO INCREÍBLEMENTE SORPRENDENTE QUE DEBE HABER SIDO".

Burgerpants simplemente encendió otro cigarrillo y sonrió, "Oh hombre, amigo... Desearía tener tu tipo de entusiasmo. Pero bueno, también fui fan de Mettaton una vez. Lo admito, realmente fue muy bueno para mí al principio. Demonios, incluso echo de menos todo este desastre ahora que el alto y poderoso cubo de óxido se ha ido. Por Dios, nunca pensé que diría _eso_ ".

La declaración casual hizo que Papyrus se detuviera en seco. Desde tu asiento de la primera fila, sentiste el momento exacto en que su humor se desplomó profundamente en el territorio del duelo y la negación. El cambio repentino los distrajo a los dos tan completamente que ni siquiera notaron cuando el ascensor llegó con un pequeño ruido.

Cuando abordó el ascensor, BP te miró y te vio con tristeza a tus pies.

"Oye, vamos amiguito. Todavía podría tener una tarjeta de acceso especial, pero incluso yo no puedo sostener este elevador para siempre".

"¿Es eso cierto? Ese Mettaton... y, um, ¿todo...?".

Parpadeando, el gato inclinó la cabeza y soltó una bocanada de humo.

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que está bastante muerto? No sé cómo no lo sabrías, pero no voy a juzgar. Así que sí, el cubo pateó el cubo. Pero él era un robot, ¿sabes? Alguien inteligente podría hacer otra. Tal vez incluso podrían programar con más cortesía hacia sus trabajadores... ¡Ahora rápido, súbete!"

"¿ENTONCES QUIERES DECIR QUE METTATON PODRÍA ESTAR BIEN?", Preguntó Papyrus esperanzado mientras se lanzaba al ascensor, "QUIERO DECIR, SI CONSTRUIR UN NUEVO ROBOT DESDE EL PRINCIPIO ES TAN FÁCIL, ENTONCES REPARAR UNO DEBE SER AÚN MÁS FÁCIL".

"Uh, no sabría nada de eso, amigo", BP suspiró mientras tomaba otra bocanada de su cigarrillo, llenando el elevador con humo agrio (que tu estaba casi seguro, debió haber sido algún tipo de peligro para la seguridad o algo así). "El único monstruo que sabía algo sobre el código de Mettaton era esa dama Científico Real. Er, Alphys, creo que era su nombre. Por Dios, estoy tratando de recordar lo que le sucedió...". Por un momento, Burgerpants hizo una pausa, quitándose el cigarrillo y rascándose detrás de sus orejas como sumido en sus pensamientos. Casi te perdiste cuando lanzó una mirada rápida y compasiva hacia ti.

"¿S-sabes qué? Solo conocía a algunas personas que la conocían, no a ella específicamente. Supongo que _no puedo_ recordar lo que le sucedió después de que todo se vino abajo. Entonces, adivina que, eh, solo... tienes que preguntarle a alguien acerca de eso, que no sea yo, ok, amigo? Jaja..."

Uno de ustedes asintió con la cabeza cuando el monstruo gato apartó rápidamente sus ojos de ti y tomó una profunda calada de su cigarrillo, quemándolo hasta el final de una vez.

El elevador se sacudió una vez, antes de detenerse y abrir sus puertas a un

nivel marcado como Acceso para Empleados solamente. BP caminó tranquilamente fuera del ascensor mientras lo seguías por detrás, mirando nerviosamente el área en la que terminabas.

"Esto parece... _seguro_ ", murmuraste sarcásticamente mientras salías a la nueva área.

 **¿De Verdad? ¡Porque creo que se ve increíblemente peligroso!**

De alguna manera, el ascensor te había llevado al perímetro de una máquina gigante. Rejillas metálicas delgadas formaban un círculo alrededor de la pared de la estructura elevada para obtener una vista clara del magma hirviendo debajo de sus pies. La máquina a tu lado zumbó ominosamente, creando una misteriosa orquesta de ruido cuando se combinó con la lava burbujeante y el chirrido revelador del metal en expansión.

"Eh, quiero decir, sí", BP se encogió de hombros, "pero aún es un poco mejor que pasar por el Núcleo. Solo ponte en mi lugar. ¿Podrías imaginarte corriendo por ese lugar solo para trabajar en un turno de noche? Porque lo hice una vez. Aquí hay un consejo para ti, amigo: ¡nunca querrás hacer eso! Porque tu jefe se quejará del olor a pelaje quemado infectando sus pétalos de rosas de emergencia por el resto de la semana... "

Rápidamente seguiste al pesimista gato mientras observabas los crujientes pasillos bajo tus pies. Papyrus fácilmente te aseguró que si se rompía alguno de los alambres estabilizadores o se escabullía, fácilmente los salvaría a ambos con sus poderes. Tú le creíste, por supuesto, pero eso realmente no aliviaba la sensación de paranoia cada vez que oías rugir y gimotear la máquina a tu lado.

Esperando desesperadamente una distracción, recurriste a Burgerpants. Papyrus solía hablar mucho cuando se trataba de otros monstruos; sin embargo, ahora que estabas armado con deseos y emociones nuevamente, te sentías un poco más inclinado a tratar de involucrar al gato en una conversación.

"Entonces, um, ¿Burgerpants...?" Comenzaste, todavía sin realmente envolver tu cabeza con el nombre. BP pareció erizar un poco cuando tú también lo dijiste, aunque se tranquilizó bastante fácilmente y se volvió hacia ti con un zumbido cuestionador.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo en Hotland? Nosotros éramos- Uh, _yo_ era el único allí afuera".

Parecía una pregunta sensata. Después de todo, Waterfall, Hotland y el hotel MTT parecían bastante abandonados. Aparte de Gerson, los únicos otros signos de vida que habías visto se remontaban a las Ruinas y Snowdin.

"Bueno, una historia divertida, en realidad", BP se rió, "Hubo este post que apareció en Undernet hace un momento. Fue esto que hablabla de un monstruo que logró obtener un alma humana o algo imposible, y estaban en camino a romper la barrera. ¡Fue compartido como loco! ¡Todos y su mamá se habían enamorado por completo! No es que realmente lo crea, por supuesto".

Emocionado, Papyrus comenzó a abrir la boca para escupir la sopa, justo antes de cerrar tu mandíbula con tanta fuerza que tu cráneo se sacudió.

 _¡Papyrus, no! ¡Mala idea! ¡No puedes simplemente decirle!,_ regañaste regañó

 **En realidad, ahora que estás actuando como tú otra vez, ¡no entiendo por qué deberíamos mantenerte en secreto!,** Papyrus discutió. **Si más gente supiera que estabas en mi cabeza, ¡entonces tal vez no te sentirías tan incómodo todo el tiempo!**

 _Oh... Eso es muy amable de tu parte. ¡Pero todavía pienso-!_

"¡Quiero decir, vamos!" La risa de Burgerpant cortó tus pensamientos, "¿Quién va a creer que un niño realmente conoció a un monstruo que _acababa_ de tener un Alma humana? Digo, son como, _once_. Es por eso que asumí esta apuesta de que si esperaba un tiempo en Hotland sin encontrar a este 'héroe' imaginario al que todo el mundo está volviendo loco, ¡entonces estos tipos que conozco me deberían totalmente 5000G!".

Mientras BP sonreía para sí mismo, Papyrus y tú comenzaste a sudar.

 **...Nunca debemos decirle.**

 _Me alegra que podamos estar de acuerdo._


	23. Barreras entre nosotros

_**Esta historia le pertenece a theparanoidpanther y los personajes a Toby Fox.**_

"FINALMENTE. NO PUEDO CREER QUE YA HAYAMOS LLEGADO TAN LEJOS. Y TODO GRACIAS A TI, LA MARAVILLOSA ESTRELLA DE LAS INDUSTRIAS MTT, BURGER PANS".

Como era de esperar, las gracias bastante dramáticas de Papyrus cayeron en oídos sordos. Gracias a la tarjeta de acceso de empleados de BP, los tres lograron un progreso sorprendente al acercarse al único lugar donde supuestamente la Barrera hacía contacto limpio con el Subsuelo.

El paisaje urbano que rodeaba la ubicación de la Barrera aparentemente se llamaba Nueva Casa. Era un nombre un poco extraño, pero te hizo sentir un poco más cálido de alguna manera; como un cliché de letrero de bienvenida dolorosamente colgado en la pared de la casa de una pareja de ancianos. Habías hecho un pequeño viaje a través de las áreas menos densas de la ciudad cuando entraste después de usar la Plataforma Giratoria del Núcleo MTT™ (Burgerpants lo había llamado así exactamente antes de escupir como si lo hubieran obligado a tragar una pastilla de jabón) y en realidad era bastante interesante. Los edificios en sí parecían un poco opacos e incoloros, así como innegablemente estrechos, pero aún así era un lugar hermoso y único que contenía un montón de elegantes pilares de mármol e impresionantes torres que llegaban hasta el lejano techo de la cueva.

Desafortunadamente, lo único que conseguiste fue dar un vistazo antes de que BP te guiara por algunos callejones hasta otro ascensor más poblado. Ese fue el momento en que te diste cuenta de que las cosas iban a ser complicadas.

Probablemente deberías haber prestado más atención cuando tus compañeros de viaje mencionaron 'La Capital'- específicamente las quejas de MK acerca de que aparentemente todos se mudaban allí- porque no habías estado preparado para la cantidad de monstruos que de repente encontraste.

Parecía que mientras Burgerpants había visto lo que probablemente sería la publicación de MK en línea y lo descartaba como un engaño, muchos más habían decidido tomarla en serio. Creías que te dañaban los nervios cuando tenías que pasar por delante de otros monstruos a cierta distancia de las fronteras de la ciudad, desesperadamente esperabas que no se dieran cuenta de lo que era ese gran 'paquete' rojo bajo tu brazo... pero eso era antes de que llegasen a los senderos grises que dominaban Nueva Casa y vieron el camino completamente lleno de monstruos, todos curiosos por ver si ese mensaje en particular que habían leído en línea era real o no.

Había una tensión en el aire, llena de conversaciones que iban desde la excitación más esperanzada hasta el despido más pesimista. Cuanto más te acercabas a donde se suponía que estaba la Barrera, más poblada y más nerviosa parecía estar la multitud. Honestamente, te desgastaban los nervios con cuerdas pequeñas, e inconscientemente te aferraste más fuerte a tu cuerpo cuidadosamente envuelto, esperando que en cada poder del universo conocido nadie notara nada inusual sobre ti y Papyrus. Después de todo, si ibas a llegar al lugar donde se encontraba la barrera, no tenías más remedio que desafiar a la multitud y fingir que eras 'normal'.

"Jaja... W-wow. ¡Es difícil de creer que muchas personas se emocionen por un mensaje de un niño!". Burgerpants se echó a reír, el sudor nervioso le corría por la frente a montones. Asentiste con la cabeza, sintiéndote igualmente ansioso por razones muy diferentes mientras escaneabas a la multitud reunida.

Había una gran variedad de monstruos, agradeciste descubrir que tu presencia apenas se notaba. Con casi todos los individuos siendo totalmente únicos, incluso tu apariencia aparentemente gigante y esquelética era simplemente otra gota en el océano. Ser capaz de esconderse a la vista era tanto un alivio como un terror; fácilmente podías atravesar las multitudes sin llamar la atención, pero no sin el temor constante de que te descubrieran rascándote en el fondo de su mente. El progreso fue lento, no solo por la densidad de la multitud o por tus nervios, sino porque en realidad te dejó un poco sorprendido al ver tal reunión.

Solo habías experimentado un límite de tres monstruos a tu alrededor en cualquier momento, y por eso no pudiste evitar mirar fijamente a los grupos apretados cuando los pasaste. Un buen número de monstruos simplemente aparentaban ser animales casualmente vestidos de diferentes tamaños, a veces con piel técnica o colmillos. Otros parecían tener una forma casi sorprendentemente caricaturesca; aparentemente tomando forma de manchas amigables para los niños o formas geométricas. Algunos parecían consistir en nada más que un elemento singular, como fuego, plantas o agua. Incluso había monstruos de apariencia 'tradicional' (el ser tradicional en el sentido de las criaturas representadas en los antiguos mitos humanos), y cada uno estaba decorado con varios cuernos, alas, espolones, garras y dientes.

Al final había demasiada variedad para que pudieras asimilarlo todo. Incluso Papyrus parecía un poco nervioso por todo, aunque si no hubieras logrado que aceptara mantenerte en secreto por el bien de BP, tuviste casi cero dudas de que él hubiera arrojado esos nervios por la ventana para presentarse alegremente a las franjas de monstruos que esperaban pacientemente. Ni siquiera querías imaginarte lo agitada y ansiosa que hubiera sido inducir tal cosa.

"Bueno, supongo que estás emocionado por este tipo de cosas también, ¿eh amigo? ¡Después de todo, pareces un tipo tan optimista!", Burgerpants te sonrió incómodamente mientras observabas de nuevo a la multitud.

"No demasiado..." respondiste en lugar de Papyrus. _Obviamente_ , el esqueleto estaba entusiasmado con el giro de los acontecimientos, aunque en silencio lo convenciste de que no le dijera eso a BP. A diferencia de Monster Kid o Napstablook, tanto tú como Papyrus habían hablado con el monstruo gato en igual medida. En realidad era un poco gratificante tenerlos a los dos activos y sincronizados cuando interactuaban con alguien, y no querían arruinarlo asustándolo con una respuesta demasiado apasionada. Si ibas a hacer que Burgerpants señalara el camino hacia la Barrera, entonces tendrías que canalizar tu lado más pesimista porque (a pesar de tus extraños cambios de actitud) honestamente apreciaste tanto su guía _como_ su compañía.

"¿Oh enserio? Ja, supongo que en realidad eres un poco escéptico también, ¿eh? Un poco inesperado, pero genial", BP soltó una risita, algo tranquilizada por su fingido desinterés en el asunto, "Oh hombre. Con toda esta gente aquí, seguro que habrá una gran decepción cuando no aparezca nadie. Pero así es la vida, ¿no? Esperanza inocente seguida de una lenta y persistente dosis de una cruel, cruel realidad".

Si tuvieras ojos, estarían rodando en tu cráneo ante los esfuerzos del gato por sonar muy sabio. Mantuviste la boca cerrada mientras mirabas por los senderos grises llenos de gente, finalmente te diste cuenta de lo que exactamente le habías prometido a ese pequeño monstruo amarillo en Hotland. Pensar que tanta gente se reuniría debido a una singular publicación en línea... ¡Y nada menos que una hecha por un niño! O los monstruos eran incluso más extraños de lo que habías observado hasta ahora, o estaban realmente desesperados por salir a la superficie.

 _Bueno, supongo que es demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, ¿eh?,_ tarareaste, deseando tener labios para preocuparte mientras tratabas de elegir un camino hacia adelante. Es cierto que, aunque tu altura te ayudó a escanear el área, debido a que había tantos monstruos de diferentes tamaños dando vueltas, temías pisar accidentalmente a alguien mucho más pequeño que tú.

 **¡Hay tanta gente!,** Papyrus miraba con asombro, disfrutando de las vistas más que analizándolas como tú lo hacías, **¡y todos vinieron a verme! Bueno- nosotros, pero no quieres que nadie sepa que estás aquí por alguna razón.**

 _No es 'por alguna razón'_ , reprendiste mentalmente al esqueleto, _es 'por una buena razón'. ¡Pienso que sigues olvidando que a la mayoría de los monstruos en realidad no les gustan los humanos!_

Negando con la cabeza apenas un poco, Papyrus se burló alegremente, **¡Tonterías! ¡Eres uno de los humanos más agradables que he conocido! ¡Eso te hace empatar en el primer puesto ya que solo conozco a otro humano! ¡Creo que si permites que más monstruos te conozcan, estarás gratamente sorprendido de las amistades que podrías hacer!**

 _¿No oíste las cosas que dijo Monster Kid sobre los humanos? Estaba convencido de que la humanidad es irremediablemente malvada. ¡Ese tipo de pensamiento no surge de la nada, Papyrus! Obviamente no es el único monstruo en creer eso. Si ese chico actuó de manera tan hostil cuando él no sabía que yo estaba allí, ¿cómo crees que hubieran sido las cosas si él lo HUBIERA sabido?_

 **¡Bien, obviamente él habría visto lo amable que eres y se habría dado cuenta del error de sus maneras!**

 _... Burgerpants está junto a nosotros. No puedes decirle a nadie quién somos o que estoy aquí sin arruinar su día._

Suspiraste por culpa y alivio cuando Papyrus cedió a regañadientes a tu razonamiento. Era una táctica barata usar la apuesta de BP como excusa para mantener a Papyrus con la boca cerrada, pero no había otra forma de que pudieras obtener a el esqueleto optimista de tu lado.

Papyrus siempre esperaba lo mejor de cada situación, mientras que normalmente tú preverías algo más neutral o potencialmente peor. En el caso de que se revelara que el alto esqueleto tenía a un humano dando vueltas en su cráneo, el peor de los escenarios sería probablemente que los monstruos se volvieran contra él. Estar prácticamente en el centro del camino solo empeoraba el miedo, ya que sabías que si algo salía mal probablemente no serías capaz de escapar de las garras de la gran multitud.

Realmente no querías pensar en cosas tan oscuras, pero tu mente paranoica no te dejaría engañar considerando esa posibilidad. Era difícil expresar tus pensamientos a Papyrus, sobre todo porque- siempre optimista- no parecía entender la base de tus preocupaciones. Era molesto (y más que un poco preocupante) cómo seguías llegando a un punto muerto cuando se trataba de tales temas, considerando que la existencia de tus emociones dependía completamente de que ustedes dos estuvieran en la misma página. Claro, todo lo relacionado con la desincronización de tus emociones seguía siendo solo una teoría, pero no querías arriesgarte a volver a convertirte en esa versión abatida de ti mismo. Parecía irresponsable permitirte caer por las grietas de esa manera, arriesgándote potencialmente a dañarte y asustar a Papyrus una vez más en el proceso.

... Aún así, estabas un poco celoso.

¿Por qué eras el único en ser castigado cada vez que Papyrus no podía procesar esa ansiedad como algo real? Cada vez más sentías que te inclinabas hacia atrás solo para evitar que la brecha entre los dos se ampliara y te tirara hacia abajo. En otro momento lo convencías de cosas que ustedes dos debían o no debían hacer y (a pesar de su tendencia misericordiosa de estar de acuerdo con tus demandas) era cada vez más frustrante. Sin embargo, no había mucho que pudieras hacer al respecto. Pudo parecer injusto, pero esperabas que el jovial esqueleto comenzara a pensar de repente que los mismos pensamientos paranoicos que tenías eran estúpidos, en el mejor de los casos.

 _Hay que salir de aquí ya._

"Oye, ¿crees que podríamos atravesar esta multitud?", Le preguntaste al felino naranja a tu lado.

BP tarareó, mirando a los monstruos reunidos mientras se rascaba la barbilla. Le preguntaste, mientras salías del atajo alrededor del Núcleo, si se uniría a ti caminando hacia la Barrera y afortunadamente estuvo de acuerdo. Como ya había aparecido en Hotland debido a su apuesta (era solo por un tiempo, claro, pero la apuesta nunca especificó cuánto tiempo el monstruo gato tenía que permanecer allí y buscar al monstruo poseedor de almas mencionado en línea), Burgerpants tenía mucho tiempo libre en sus manos. Estaba más que feliz de acompañarte hasta la puerta de entrada del sello mágico que había atrapado a su especie, siempre y cuando se le permitiera hablar a tus oídos metafóricos. El tipo necesitaba desahogarse, y lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

"Es difícil de decir, amigo", se encogió de hombros, buscando otro cigarrillo, "Normalmente, podrías evitar el camino con el elevador. Supongo que alguien fue y lo desactivó por alguna razón. Pero bueno, con tu estatura, apostaría a que podrías 'convencer' a algunas personas para que se salgan del camino. Entonces podríamos echar un vistazo a lo que está sucediendo".

Con cuidado, los dos (técnicamente, tres) de ustedes comenzaron a arrastrarse a través de los monstruos que los rodeaban. Debido a la extraña fluidez de tu cuerpo, BP se las arregló para deslizarse a través de una buena parte de la multitud sin obstáculos, solo retrocediendo detrás de ti cuando se encontraba con alguien mucho más grande que él. Si bien el cuerpo larguirucho de Papyrus ciertamente te ofrecía destreza extra, tenías que tomar las cosas un poco más despacio ya que tenías que tener mucho cuidado de no dejar que tu cuerpo encubierto golpeara nada o viceversa. Afortunadamente, dado que transportar objetos al azar parecía ser un hábito de monstruos común (algunos de ellos arrastrando por la inusual elección de regalos, jabón, piedras o incluso _armas_ ), nadie se detuvo para interrogarte sobre el objeto envuelto en tu bufanda.

Rápidamente pensaste que los dos y Papyrus podían controlar su cuerpo en tándem, lo que significaba que mientras estabas ocupado navegando hacia donde BP había señalado dónde estaba la Barrera, Papyrus podía mirar emocionado alrededor de la zona. Al tener al monstruo maravillosamente ingenuo a la vanguardia de sus mentes, tus nervios se calmaron un poco. Su auténtica maravilla y curiosidad hizo que los dos parecieran mucho más naturales de lo que hubieras podido lograr al pasar junto a los grupos de monstruos nerviosos y excitables.

"¡Simplemente no creo que sea real! ¿ _En serio_? ¿Algún monstruo toma un alma y se necesita un niño al azar para contarle a todos lo que pasó? "

"No digas eso. No sabes lo que es verdad o no hasta que se pruebe ".

" _Pfft_. ¿Qué harías si de repente tuvieras un alma humana de todos modos?

"Alardearía de ello, obviamente"

"¡Y es por eso que _no_ eres un héroe! Alguien así no debería alardear. ¡El Rey nunca fanfarroneaba de cosas cuando estaba cerca, y era maravilloso! "

"... ¿Lo era? Ahora que lo pienso, ¿el Rey no tenía al menos seis Almas humanas escondidas antes de que desaparecieran? Si todo lo que se necesitaba para liberarnos era _un_ monstruo que absorbiera _un_ alma humana para cruzar la barrera y romperla, entonces tal vez no era tan maravilloso después de todo".

"¡Cierra tu pico! ¡Asgore era un gran monstruo y un rey amable! Si él no absorbió las Almas para cruzar y romper la Barrera en ese entonces, ¡entonces debe haber tenido una buena razón para eso!".

"Tienes razón. Y oye, ¿por qué estás aquí si crees que todo esto es una mentira de todos modos?".

"¿Q-qué? ¡Yo no-!"

"Solo admite que esperas que sea cierto. Todos queremos ver el cielo algún día, y tal vez ese día podría ser hoy... "

No podías evitar sentir curiosidad cuando pasabas a los monstruos que conversaban. Escuchar las conversaciones ra prácticamente imposible de evitar con tanta gente alrededor (incluso si no te gustaba), pero lo que habías escuchado era interesante. Al mencionar a Asgore, te hicieron recordar algunos de los pocos detalles que Papyrus había compartido contigo el día anterior. Por lo que sabías, Asgore era un monstruo que había gobernado el Subsuelo y muy posiblemente 'sirvió té' a sus invitados humanos. Sin embargo, no sabías si podrías creer eso, ya que Papyrus también había estado convencido de que muchos de sus ídolos se habían ido de vacaciones, por lo que era difícil saber si alguna información transmitida por él había sido censurada creativamente en algún momento.

A pesar de eso, la forma en que los monstruos habían hablado sobre su rey lo hizo sonar como si se hubiera ido a alguna parte. Teniendo en cuenta el destino que aparentemente le había sucedido a la jefa de la Guardia Real y al animador más destacado del Subsuelo, lamentablemente te sentías confiado en la suposición de que el tipo probablemente había muerto hacía tiempo cuando caíste. Lo extraño fue que, a pesar de que aparentemente tenía seis Almas enteras a su disposición, el Rey no había absorbido ninguna para romper la Barrera. Si eso era cierto, no podrías evitar preguntarte por qué había hecho esa extraña elección...

No. Ahora no era el momento de adivinarse. Casi habías dado tu palabra de que ayudarías a la especie de monstruos. Sería cruel simplemente decidir no hacer nada después de viajar tan lejos y saber que había una raza entera esperándote. Con un Alma humana y un monstruo, tú y Papyrus cruzarían la Barrera, encontrarían la manera de romperla y luego... harían algo. Honestamente, aún no habías pensado en eso, pero ambos habían acordado que finalmente se permitirían buscar a Toriel y Sans una vez que todo estuviera dicho y hecho.

Recopilando tu voluntad, casi caminabas de puntillas sobre la mayoría de la multitud, de vez en cuando, rodeabas a monstruos más grandes que eran casi iguales a tu propio tamaño.

A medida que seguiste la iniciativa de BP, te encontraste avanzando rápida y confiadamente hacia adelante. Pronto los monstruos comenzaron a disminuir cuando llegaste a un área más cerrada, lo que te permite caminar sin miedo a aplastar accidentalmente a nadie debajo de tus botas.

 **¿Hmm? ¡Esta área es familiar! ¡Siento que he estado aquí antes!**

Echando un vistazo a las paredes de ladrillos grises, no podías evitar pensar que Papyrus tenía razón. Aunque unos pocos monstruos desconocidos descansaban contra las paredes, algo en el lugar parecía picar en tu memoria. Caminando hacia adelante se reveló que la nueva área eventualmente se desvió, llevando a la entrada monocromática de...

 _¿Esa es... la casa de Toriel?_

El edificio que tenían ante ustedes era prácticamente idéntico al hogar de la amable mujer en las Ruinas. Aparte del hecho de que estaba desprovisto de color como un sueño desvanecido, cada ladrillo, astilla y piedra en el camino que conducía a él parecía exactamente el mismo.

 **¡JADEAR! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Quien diría que terminaríamos en un lugar que refleje dónde comenzó nuestro viaje! ¡Cuán adecuadamente dramático!**

 _Cierto_... tarareaste mientras te acercabas cuidadosamente a la casa, asegurándote de que nadie te estuviera prestando atención. Honestamente, aunque fue realmente dramático, mirar la casa solo sirvió para recordarte que Toriel probablemente se estaba preocupando a sí misma desde el principio del Subsuelo. Y eso te hizo sentir bastante culpable.

"Bueno, amigo", Burgerpants de repente habló a tu lado, "allí debe estar la casa del Rey. Pasando eso probablemente esté el salón y el trono o algo así. Entonces creo que si vamos un poco más allá probablemente nos encontremos en la Barrera". El gato se rió entre dientes mientras mirabas inexpresivamente al sendero que se aproximaba, sacudiendo otra de sus aparentemente interminables reservas de cigarrillos en el suelo. "Nunca lo he visto, pero no hay mucho que nos impida echarle un vistazo ahora; con eso de que el Rey está desaparecido y todo eso".

Sin siquiera molestarse en pescar otro paquete de cigarrillos, BP bajó tranquilamente el vals hasta la puerta de entrada de lo que aparentemente era la casa del difunto Rey. Era extraño pensar que el monstruo que una vez gobernó el Subsuelo vivía en una casa exactamente igual a la de Toriel... solo que de alguna manera más fría.

 **Hmm. ¿Este lugar no te da la sensación más extraña de dejá vù?,** Papyrus zumbó en pensamientos mientras seguías al monstruo naranja frente a ti. **¡Se siente como que una vez que pasamos por este umbral, algo asombroso sucederá en el mundo!**

 _Por favor, ¡no digas ese tipo de cosas!,_ rogaste silenciosamente cuando llegaste a la puerta, _realmente no estoy entendiendo todo lo de 'dejá vù', pero esto todavía me está haciendo realmente..._

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

De repente, BP saltó de la puerta de la casa monocromática, golpeándote ligeramente en su prisa por retroceder. Lo agarraste por un hombro por reflejo, tratando de mantenerlo estable mientras buscabas desesperadamente cualquier peligro que lo hubiera hecho comenzar a gritar de repente.

Burgerpants miraba con terror a la puerta que conducía a la casa del Rey. Mientras seguías su mirada, descubriste algo retorciéndose bajo el picaporte de la puerta. Una negrura borrosa comenzó a temblar y retorcerse debajo de la perilla plateada antes de separarse y arrastrarse sobre la manija para mirarte cuidadosamente.

"OH. ESO FUE MUY ATERRADOR." Papyrus de repente declaró en voz alta cuando al menos una docena de diminutas arañas te fulminaron con la mirada, "PODRÍAMOS HABER HERIDO A ESAS POBRES ARAÑAS. FUE UNA BUENA COSA QUE REACCIONARAS TAN RÁPIDO".

Parecía como si BP no pudiera tomar el cumplido, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado gritando internamente.

Afortunadamente mantuviste la calma mientras las arañas corrían afanosamente por la parte superior del mango y comenzaban a... ¿escribir algo? No habías adivinado tanto al principio, pero finalmente hizo clic en que los pequeños arácnidos peludos eran probablemente más monstruos. No se parecían mucho a las arañas regulares después de todo; sólo bolas pequeñas de pelusa con varias piernas delgadas asomándose desde algún lugar dentro. Trabajaron juntos para sacar una delgada hoja de pizarra blanca brillante de debajo del marco de la puerta, una de las arañas hábilmente empuñaba un marcador grande mientras se arrastraba a lo largo de la superficie lisa. Una vez que terminaron de moverse, las arañas mantuvieron su rótulo improvisado en alto para poder leerlo.

¿QUIEREN PASAR? pregunto.

"SÍ, POR FAVOR", Papyrus sonrió y asintió brillantemente tan pronto como ambos leyeron las palabras.

"S-si. Lo que él dijo". Burgerpants murmuró, todavía actuando con cautela y aferrándose a tu mano derecha como si hubiera sido quemada.

Las arañas parecieron mirarse el uno al otro por un momento antes de que la del bolígrafo se arrastrara nuevamente hacia el tablero. El grupo que sostenía la hoja se balanceó cuando las palabras fueron completamente borradas por un cuerpo peludo reemplazadas por una nueva nota.

¿ERES EL ELEGIDO?

¿El ele-? Oh. Oh no.

"¿Qué? ¿Te refieres al monstruo misterioso que todos están esperando?", Preguntó Burgerpants, su respuesta tomó en un tono casi burlón, "Pfft, nah. Solo queremos echar un vistazo a la barrera, eso es todo".

Asentiste con la respuesta automáticamente. Tanto tú como Papyrus sabían que ustedes eran técnicamente 'el elegido' (que era un título que hacía que el esqueleto se regocijara en un ridículo orgullo propio); sin embargo, no podías dejar que nadie lo supiera. En el caso de Papyrus, simplemente no quería que BP se sintiera mal por perder su apuesta, mientras tanto su paranoia era demasiado fuerte como para permitir que cualquiera de los monstruos reunidos supiera de ti.

Una vez más las arañas se movían rápidamente, borrando su mensaje y reemplazándolo con uno nuevo.

NO HAY ENTRADA.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Papyrus gritó decepcionado, haciendo que BP se encogiera ante su volumen, "¿PERO POR QUÉ NO?"

"Cálmate amigo, creo que sé lo que está pasando aquí".

Tomando un respiro, BP dio un pequeño paso tentativo hacia la puerta cubierta de arácnidos.

"Así que, déjame adivinar... ¿hay un peaje?" Cuestionó con una mirada de disgusto.

Sorprendentemente, las arañas en realidad asintieron en respuesta, haciendo que varias más descendieran del techo con una canasta y una nota escrita previamente pegada al frente.

PASO A TRAVÉS DE LA CASA DEL REY, SÓLO 9999G. ¡DESCUENTO DEL 100% PARA TODOS LOS DESTRUCTORES DE BARRERAS!

"¿¡Estás bromeando!?" Burgerpants gritó mientras leía el letrero, su rostro se contorsionaba en uno de completo disgusto, "¡Eso es prácticamente un robo en la carretera! ¡Nadie va a pagar tanto como para atravesar un viejo hogar vacío! ¡Esto es incluso peor de lo que fue tu configuración de Hotland!".

Irritadas, varias de las arañas levantaron sus patas delanteras y sisearon al monstruo ultrajado, haciéndole gritar y dar varios pasos hacia atrás. Mal se recuperó muy fácilmente del susto, BP les escupió, aunque no escalaron las cosas más allá de eso.

"Bueno, supongo que no se puede evitar", de repente se encogió de hombros y comenzó a alejarse.

"¡E-espera! ¿A dónde vas?"

Nuevamente fue difícil saber si tú o Papyrus estaban haciendo la pregunta mientras bloqueaban rápidamente al monstruo que se retiraba con calma. BP los miró con curiosidad mientras se rascaba detrás de una de sus orejas y contestaba, "Lo siento amigo, pero me voy a casa. Ha sido agradable pasar el rato, pero en realidad ha sido un gran día para mí. Oye, ¿por qué no vuelves conmigo? Sé que no lograste ver la Barrera como querías, pero podríamos pasar el rato en otro lado. Simplemente no sucede tanto aquí como pensé que habría".

"¡Pero no podemos rendirnos ahora!", Respondiste, y sabías con certeza que Papyrus había hablado esta vez: "HEMOS LLEGADO TAN LEJOS PARA CONSEGUIR PAS- ¡VER LA BARRERA! ¿NO HAY OTRO MODO DE AVANZAR?".

"No". El gato se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente mientras hacía un gesto hacia la puerta, "Lo siento mi buen amigo, pero una vez que las arañas han establecido un punto de control puedes pagar sus honorarios o convertirte en su próxima receta exitosa. Además, no es tan importante que puedas ver la barrera hoy. Todavía estará allí mañana y el día después de ese. Y el día después de ese y el día después de ese... "

Burgerpants se tomó un momento para suspirar y sacar otro cigarrillo, encendiéndolo con una mirada cansada en los ojos.

"Créeme, habrá muchas oportunidades para comprobarlo una vez que todo el entusiasmo se agota. Se está haciendo bastante tarde de todos modos. Al menos ambos logramos quemar algo de tiempo aquí afuera".

No podías evitar compartir la ligera frustración y desilusión de Papyrus mientras mirabas con tristeza a la casa. No había otro camino más allá de esa puerta, pero no podrías pasar las arañas sin llamar la atención. Incluso con la mayor parte de la multitud detrás de ti, no querías provocar nada que pudiera enviarlos a un frenesí excitable. Si eso sucediera, las cosas podrían perder un poco de control.

Tal vez era hora de dar un paso atrás y pensar en una nueva estrategia. Probablemente podías seguir los consejos de BP y esperar hasta que la curiosidad de la multitud se desvaneciera. Sin embargo, eso tomaría un tiempo. Incluso si el gato hubiera mencionado que se estaba haciendo tarde (cómo podría decirlo, en realidad no estaba seguro), no sabías si eso garantizaba la dispersión de las multitudes. Tampoco garantizaba que las arañas dejaran su posición en la manija de la puerta, ya que se podía ver que ya habían colocado finas redes en las esquinas de la cueva sobre la casa. Esperaban mucho tráfico en el área y estaban totalmente preparadas para capitalizarlo, por las razones que una araña quiera recaudar dinero.

Aún así, con los conocimientos y recursos limitados de ti y Papyrus, esperar te pareció tu mejor apuesta.

Justo cuando comenzaba a alejarse del grupo de arañas con BP, la puerta se abrió de repente.

"Oye, no te preocupes por eso. El alto está conmigo".

Si Papyrus tenía un corazón en alguna parte de las costillas, estaba seguro de que se habría detenido por la conmoción cuando vio a Sans inclinarse casualmente por la puerta y guiñarle los ojos a los asustados arácnidos.

Todo en la cabeza del alto esqueleto parecía detenerse bruscamente tan pronto como vio a su hermano. Por lo que le había dicho, chocar inesperadamente con Sans era básicamente su peor escenario hecho realidad. Incluso después de todo su secretismo y correr, Papyrus todavía no tenía nada impresionante que mostrar. Si se dejaba arrinconar antes de haber hecho algo importante, estaba seguro de que Sans terminaría decepcionado y estresado.

Para ser sincero, no te fue mucho mejor lidiar con la revelación. Claro, habías pensado muy seriamente en dejarlo y solo regresar a las Ruinas unas cuantas veces, pero no habías contado con que te atraparan _antes_. Si acababas de regresar a tus propios términos, cualquier discusión posterior hubiera sido más fácil de controlar. Pero estar acorralado en Nueva Casa era diferente. Fuiste atrapado por sorpresa; atrapado entre la multitud de monstruos detrás de ti y el pequeño esqueleto frente a ti. De antemano, tuviste la oportunidad de tomar la iniciativa y mostrar tanto a Toriel como a Sans que estabas dispuesto a hablar de cosas; pero ahora, en tu situación actual, eso fue imposible. Por lo que Sans podía saber, tanto tú como Papyrus habían huido deliberadamente de él y Toriel.

Teniendo en cuenta las motivaciones de Papyrus, eso era técnicamente cierto.

"¿Huh? ¿Qué... qué está pasando?", Burgerpant murmuró a tu lado, involuntariamente rompiéndote a ti y a Papyrus de su súbito ataque de pánico. El monstruo gato estaba mirando a Sans en estado de shock, su cigarrillo encendido amenazaba con caerse de su boca cuando sus ojos se lanzaron entre tú y el esqueleto en la entrada.

"¿Bien? ¿No quieres entrar?", Preguntó Sans, ignorando por completo la pregunta del otro monstruo.

Te retorciste bajo la mirada intensa que el hermano de Papyrus había fijado en ti, ambos buscando desesperadamente una retirada rápida. ¿Cómo se había adelantado a ti? No lo sabías y Papyrus estaba entrando en pánico demasiado fuerte para dar respuestas.

"O-OH MI DIOS. ACABO DE RECORDAR QUE DEJÉ ALGO ENTRE LA MULTITUD". Gritó Papyrus de repente, preparándose para correr a toda velocidad por el camino por el que había venido, "TENDRÉ QUE REGRESAR Y-"

"No te preocupes por eso", Sans continuó mirándote sin pestañear. Ni siquiera un indicio de lo que podría haber estado sintiendo estaba presente en su rostro. Para el espectador promedio, estaba completamente a gusto, hablando con su hermano como si nada estuviera mal. "Lo que sea que sea, probablemente puede esperar, ¿verdad?"

"U-UM, NO ESTOY TAN SEGURO..."

"En serio, ¿qué está pasando? ¿No eres el tipo que juzga-?"

Las preguntas de BP fueron una vez más ignoradas cuando Sans se volvió hacia las arañas, gesticulando hacia ti y diciendo "Estaremos dentro por un tiempo, si no te importa".

No había lugar para discusiones en su declaración casual mientras te miraba de nuevo, fijándote en tu lugar con sus pequeñas y penetrantes luces oculares. Estaba muy claro que no iba a dejar que escaparas sin hacer una escena, algo que ninguno de ustedes realmente quería. Las arañas parecieron comunicarse entre ellas un poco antes de huir sin palabras, permitiéndole a Sans abrir la puerta por completo.

"¿Bien? ¿Quieres entrar?"

 _No._

 **¡En realidad no!**

"Espera, a-amigo, ¿qué estás-?"

A pesar de que ni tú ni Papyrus querían seguir a Sans a la casa, sabían que probablemente no podrían salir de allí. A regañadientes, los dos entraron por la puerta, evitando cuidadosamente el contacto visual con todos los que te rodeaban. Tu cuerpo se puso rígido cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ti, cortando cualquier sonido de los monstruos afuera, incluyendo a Burgerpants horriblemente confundido que había sido rápidamente abandonado.

Ambos se prepararon para lo que sucedería después. No sabías cuál sería la reacción de Sans, y los dos temían por varias razones.

Sin embargo, nada se dijo cuando Sans comenzó a caminar en silencio hasta el final del pasillo.

Le echaste un vistazo cuando se detuvo en la última puerta en el pasillo de la derecha. Si la casa en la que estabas era realmente idéntica a la de Toriel, entonces la puerta frente a la que se encontraba conduciría a la habitación que la mujer cabra había renovado para que Papyrus y Sans la compartieran unos días después de tu inesperada llegada.

Tus vacilantes pasos resonaron a través de la casa vacía mientras seguías el esqueleto más pequeño. Los dos no pudieron evitar agachar la cabeza cuando Sans los miró. Te sentías como un niño a punto de recibir una regañiza seria; quizás peor, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Por un segundo tenso, simplemente te miró con una expresión ilegible antes de finalmente alcanzar y abrir la puerta sin palabras.

La habitación en la que entraste no estaba ni cerca de lo que esperabas. En realidad no te habías aventurado en la habitación de Sans y Papyrus, pero estabas seguro de que no se parecía a un gigantesco salón dorado lleno de imponentes columnas de mármol. Las motas de polvo revoloteaban en las corrientes de luz que se filtraban a través de altas ventanas de vidrios de colores. Todo, desde el techo de piedra arqueada hasta el acabado liso y pulido de los suelos de mármol, gritaba la antigua catedral. En realidad era bastante impresionante, con un aire de solemnidad y poderoso silencio. No podías evitar mirar fijamente en silencioso asombro mientras te parabas en el medio de todo.

"Es un poco más privado aquí", dijo finalmente Sans mientras se volvía hacia ti, y tanto tú como Papyrus saltaron cuando su voz resonó sombríamente en las paredes, "pensé... ¿tal vez podríamos hablar un poco?"

El giro repentino en el tono del esqueleto te confundió y preocupó a Papyrus. Casi sonaba como si Sans estuviera pidiendo permiso para hablar. Como si fuera _él_ quien hubiera hecho algo mal y estuviera esperando _tu_ juicio. Esperabas que te castigaran o algo así, pero Sans solo miraba... bueno, nunca habías sido el mejor en adivinar sus emociones, pero estabas dispuesto a ir con las manos vacías y atraídas. Parecía tan triste a pesar de su sonrisa. Incluso las líneas debajo de sus cuencas parecían más profundas y las luces de sus ojos se habían atenuado. Casi parecía como si alguien hubiera alcanzado a él y absorbido la poca energía que tenía, transformando lo que debería haber sido un comportamiento perezoso y tranquilo en uno de completo y absoluto agotamiento.

Mientras mirabas fijamente al monstruo más pequeño en la incertidumbre, Sans arrastró sus pies con pantunflas contra el suelo.

"Tú, eh, c-creciste mucho más, ¿eh?" Murmuró, mirándolos a los dos con ojos tristes. No pudiste evitar notar cómo su sonrisa se crispó cuando trató de mirar tu cara, no. No, él no te estaba mirando... esa mirada era solo para su hermano. Solo eras... No se suponía que debieras-

"UM, SÍ… CRECÍ", finalmente Papyrus respondió, mirando hacia abajo al otro con preocupación.

El silencio que se extendía por el pasillo era doloroso cuando los dos se alternaban entre mirar el uno al otro y al piso. La mente de Papyrus estaba clamando por algo que decir, flotando en algún lugar entre las líneas de tristeza y puro pánico.

 **¿Q-qué hago? ¡Humano! ¡Ayuda!,** él rogó silenciosamente. Pero no tenías una respuesta para él. Estabas tan perdido y ansioso como él.

 _No sé qué hacer_... pensaste, sin siquiera tener la intención de contestar mientras mirabas aturdido el suelo.

Nunca pensaste que Papyrus de todas las personas se quedaría sin cosas que decir, pero ciertamente estaba justificado. Técnicamente había muchas cosas que tenían que decirse y los dos sabían, era solo... que encontrar las palabras correctas estaba resultando difícil.

Afortunadamente, antes de que ninguno de ustedes pudiera hacer o decir algo estúpido, Sans decidió morder misericordiosamente la bala y hablar primero.

"... Lo siento."

Eso... _no_ era lo que esperabas escuchar.

"No estoy enojado. Lo siento si yo-yo no quise asustarte o algo así. Yo solo... sé que no es tu culpa, ¡Paps! La roca nos dijo a mi y a Tori todo y- Quiero decir, estaba el niño y el fantasma también pero- T-Te fui a buscar a todos lados, pero tú no- ¡No quise hacerlo! ¡ _Por favor_ solo-!"

Cuanto más hablaba, más Sans parecía asfixiarse cuando estaba debajo de ti. Ni siquiera podía mirar a su hermano mientras trataba desesperadamente de mantenerse en pie, tartamudeando lo que podía. Fue desgarrador de ver.

Inmediatamente te arrodillaste por la voluntad de Papyrus, no por la tuya- y antes de que te dieras cuenta te habías convertido en una tercera rueda incómoda en un abrazo del que realmente no deberías haber sido parte.

Sans se congeló por solo un segundo antes de devolver el abrazo de su hermano con toda su fuerza. Hundió la cabeza en la placa pectoral de Papyrus y se agarró con fuerza a cualquier cosa que pudiera encajar en sus brazos. El resto de su cuerpo simplemente se relajó, solo el ocasional traqueteo que pasaba a través de él mientras temblaba silenciosamente. Era dulce, conmovedor y triste, todo al mismo tiempo, y no podías evitar sentir que probablemente lo estabas arruinando.

Intentaste distanciarte rápidamente del evento, haciendo todo lo posible para retirarte del momento íntimo sin distraer a Papyrus. El abrazo, los temblores, las disculpas... ninguno de ellos era para ti y lo sabías. Simplemente no perteneces a la reunión familiar cercana que se desarrollaba ante ti. Parecía una invasión de privacidad estar tan cerca de los hermanos cuando apenas hablabas con uno de ellos.

Sabías que necesitaban su momento; sin interrupciones, sin excusas. Entonces te obligaste a retirarte. Papyrus ni siquiera se dio cuenta ya que tu presencia desapareció repentinamente de su mente.

"N-NO TE ENOJES, HERMANO", Papyrus intentó desesperadamente animar al tembloroso monstruo en sus brazos, "ESTÁ BIEN"

Pero Sans solo enterró su cara más en la bufanda de su hermano, apenas manteniéndose erguido mientras se apoyaba pesadamente en el esqueleto de rodillas.

"No lo está. No está bien…"., murmuró repetidamente en la tela roja, '' Está tan lejos de estar bien... ''

Justo cuando Papyrus estaba a punto de decir algo reconfortante, Sans levantó la mirada y le miró a la cara como si fuera la primera vez que lo estaba viendo.

"Paps... Por Dios, mírate. Eres todo... ", se calló mientras solo miraba a su hermano, con los ojos tras la capucha que cubría la cabeza de Papyrus, con las marcas de los ojos impares, y todo el camino hasta sus nuevos colmillos.

"YO-YO NO SOY TAN DIFERENTE", Papyrus rápidamente respondió: "A PESAR DE LOS CAMBIOS FÍSICOS, HE CONSERVADO TODOS MIS ENCANTOS NATURALES"

"Heh... si. Sí, aún los tienes."

Cautelosamente, Sans miró profundamente a su hermano con su nuevo y brillante ojo blanco, sus propias luces se tambalearon al verlo.

"Her-hermano... ¿Por qué no volviste? Pudimos... pudimos solucionar esto juntos".

"YO, EH, T-TENÍA... COSAS... ¿POR HACER?"

Sans aumentó un poco más su agarre en la placa pectoral de Papyrus y suspiró, "Escuché. Todo el mundo ha escuchado. Yo... p-pensé que era demasiado tarde."

El silencio volvió a caer entre los dos mientras Papyrus continuaba arrodillado torpemente en el suelo mientras su hermano permanecía de pie, con la cara apretada contra su pecho. Ninguno de los dos estaba listo para abordar ninguno de los temas más oscuros que se cernían sobre sus cabezas. Pero tenían que hacerlo. Sabiendo que Sans ya había dado un gran paso tratando de hablar de cosas en primer lugar, Papyrus comenzó a hablar lentamente.

"REALMENTE LO SIENTO", comenzó en voz baja, causando otro suspiro estremecedor para escapar silenciosamente de su hermano, "CUANDO NOS ESTÁBAMOS PREPARANDO PARA SALIR POR EL DÍA, ESTE _NO_ ERA EL TREN DE EVENTOS QUE TENÍA EN MENTE. YO SOLO... NO QUERÍA QUE TE PREOCUPARAS".

"Heh. No he hecho más que preocuparme porque me di cuenta de que te habías ido...", murmuró Sans, manteniendo su cara oculta, "sé que no es tu culpa. Nada podría ser tu culpa".

Papyrus se relajó un poco cuando de repente se dio cuenta de que sus palabras anteriores habían sido ciertas. Su hermano había estado terriblemente preocupado por él porque había huido para resolver todo por sí mismo. ¡Oh, si hubiera logrado romper la Barrera antes de que Sans lo encontrara! ¡Seguramente una hazaña tan espectacular habría multiplicado por diez el espíritu del otro esqueleto! Después de todo, ¿cómo podría su hermano tener tiempo para preocuparse por algo cuando fuera libre para mirar un cielo lleno de cosas como estrellas, nubes y asteroides? Con tal logro en su haber, ceder y conseguir que Toriel arreglara a su amigo humano no habría dejado espacio para que su hermano se preocupara innecesariamente.

"Solo... no te preocupes, Paps", Sans suspiró profundamente, dando palmaditas en la espalda a Papyrus mientras se alejaba. "Olvidémonos de esto y vamos a casa. Todo el mundo se calmará eventualmente. Voy a... arreglarlo todo para ti."

"E-ESPERA" Gritó Papyrus, estremeciéndose mientras su voz hacía eco en todo el pasillo y corría hacia él, "NI SIQUIERA HE VENIDO A..."

"¿Romper la barrera?" Preguntó Sans, sus cejas se arrugaron mientras su sonrisa muerta permanecía clavada en su lugar, "Lo siento... Sé que nadie probablemente te lo dijo, pero las otras seis Almas que estaban aquí se han ido. Algo rompió los recipientes. Supongo que simplemente... fueron a donde las almas humanas van cuando las dejas ser."

Papyrus simplemente arqueó una ceja, "¿QUÉ ALMAS? ¿Y A QUÉ BOTÍN TE REFIERES? SOLO QUIERO HACER ALGO LO SUFICIENTEMENTE IMPRESIONANTE COMO PARA HACER QUE TODOS ESTÉN BIEN DE NUEVO."

Las palabras ingenuas parecieron sorprender a Sans mientras miraba a su hermano con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Quieres decir que recorriste todo este camino y ni siquiera sabías que necesitabas siete Almas para romper la Barrera?", Preguntó desconcertado.

"WOWIE, ¿SON SIETE? SIENTO QUE YA LO SABÍA DE ALGUNA MANERA, PERO CREO QUE LO OLVIDÉ. TENDRÉ QUE ENCONTRAR A ALGUNOS HUMANOS Y PREGUNTAR MUY BIEN SI PODRÍA PEDIR PRESTADO SUS ALMAS".

Sans miró a su hermano con incredulidad cuando el hermano más alto sonrió con confianza. Normalmente habría dicho algo de apoyo para alentar a Papyrus, pero en cambio el monstruo más alto se quedó preocupado cuando los ojos de su hermano se volvieron aún más oscuros en su declaración.

"Hermano... no...", Sans habló en voz baja, casi en un susurro, "No lo entiendes. Tomar el alma de un humano es como obtener EXP y LV de un monstruo... Tendrías que... "

Por un momento, Papyrus se quedó mirando confundido la expresión sombría de Sans antes de darse cuenta de lo que el otro quería decir. La cruda realidad puso su peso encima de él mientras miraba a su hermano vergonzosamente girar la cabeza hacia abajo, hacia el piso. Parecía como si Papyrus finalmente se diera cuenta del peso de lo que había prometido. Cuando Papyrus hizo su promesa de liberar monstruos y te animó a hacer lo mismo, los dos se habían enfocado tanto en lo que se requería para _pasar_ la barrera que habían olvidado por completo lo que se necesitaba para _romperla_.

Un monstruo y un Alma humana eran todo lo que se necesitaba para escapar del Subsuelo; pero deshacerse de él por completo requeriría siete almas humanas. Eso significaba que Papyrus y tú tendrían que obtener de alguna manera seis almas más. Si lo que Sans estaba insinuando era tan oscuro como sonaba, entonces la inocente idea de 'tomar prestado' Almas no era una opción. Tu propia Alma solo había sido obtenida después de que... hubieras muerto. Por accidente, ¡por supuesto! Y-y habías perdonado al pobre esqueleto por ese error, ¿no? ¡Papyrus no era un mal tipo! Él nunca lastimaría a la gente ni las m-m-ma-... ¡haría otras cosas malas! Para hacer... _tales cosas_ a propósito estaba mal, ¡y mucho menos hacerlo seis veces!

De repente, un pensamiento se le ocurrió al esqueleto ingenuo. Si tomar el Alma de un ser humano era similar a ganar LV... y se necesitaban siete Almas para romper la Barrera... y el Rey había obtenido seis Almas humanas en el pasado...

"¿SANS...?" Preguntó Papyrus, inusualmente callado, "SANS. SANS... LA GUARDIA REAL TIENE LA TAREA DE RECOLECTAR ALMAS HUMANAS. ¿SANS? ¿ERA UNDYNE-? ¿ELLA LO SABÍA? SANS, ¿UNDYNE SABÍA ALGO DE LAS ALMAS?".

Un pesado silencio llenó la sala. Los ojos de Sans se habían vuelto completamente vacíos mientras miraba al suelo. Parecía como si su cráneo estuviera completamente vacío no solo de expresiones sino de cualquier cosa. Por un momento Papyrus pensó que tal vez su hermano no le respondería, aunque finalmente un "sí" casi inaudible fue susurrado fuera del cráneo del esqueleto.

Papyrus se quedó sin aliento ante la noticia, entristecido por la idea de que Undyne estuviera completamente preparada para hacer cosas tan terribles para obtener un Alma humana. Ella siempre fue tan dura e inspiradora; ¿De verdad había estado tan convencida de que tenía que herir a otros para liberar a los monstruos? Tal vez se sintió como si no tuviera otra opción y estaba tratando de salvar a otros de tal horror. Podía aceptar más fácilmente la idea de que su mentor solo hacía cosas malas porque evitaba que los demás lo hicieran por ellos mismos. ¡La habían atrapado en una mala situación! ¡Fue la única explicación razonable! Pero si eso fuera cierto, entonces...

"¿ES POR ESO? NO SÉ SI ES VERDAD, PERO MUCHAS PERSONAS HAN DICHO QUE UNDYNE NO ESTÁ... VIVA. DIJERON QUE EL PEQUEÑO HUMANO... ¡L-LA MATÓ!".

Sans simplemente permaneció en silencio cuando su hermano comenzó a teorizar en voz alta: "NO SÉ SI PUEDO CREERLO, PERO SI UNDYNE REALMENTE TUVIERA QUE... HACER _ESO_... PARA OBTENER UN ALMA HUMANA, ENTONCES ¿TAL VEZ TENGA MÁS SENTIDO? ¿TAL VEZ EL HUMANO ESTABA ASUSTADO Y ACTUANDO EN DEFENSA PROPIA?".

Una risa hueca hizo eco en su hermano cuando Papyrus lo miró preocupado.

Muy de repente, como un interruptor se activó, Sans comenzó a hablar en un tono bajo y amargo.

"Paps... tanto como me gustaría que creas que... Simplemente no es cierto. Ese humano... hubo algo con él, hermano. No sé por qué, pero solo comenzó a matar gente una vez que llegó a Waterfall". El más pequeño de los dos hermanos se estremeció ante el recuerdo, aparentemente perdido en su propia cabeza al permitir que la verdad se derramara de él. No miró a Papyrus ni siquiera una vez mientras hablaba, como si verlo pudiera evitar que continuara. "Tenía algún tipo de estrategia. Él... Sí... Él mató a Undyne. Es verdad. También mató a Mettaton. El viejo rey Asgore también. De hecho, aniquiló a todos los que tuvieron la desgracia de estar rondando entre aquí y el camino de salida de Snowdin. Somos muy afortunados... Tengo tanta suerte... que decidió evitarle a la gente lo que hizo".

Sans negó con la cabeza lentamente. Incluso con las propiedades resonantes de la sala, era difícil percibir su susurro de "Tal vez sea demasiado afortunado para que sea una coincidencia..."

Alzando su voz en un gruñido silencioso, el monstruo esquelético continuó.

"El pequeño engendro salió del Subsuelo con más de doce LV y EXP de sobra. Sé que querías seguir pensando en él como tu amigo... Yo-yo incluso te _deje_ pensar eso. No sé por qué lo hice después de todo lo que había hecho. Simplemente seguí adelante y lo dejé dejar ese mensaje para él como si no fuera gran cosa. Pero ahora yo-yo me di cuenta cuando te escapaste que hice mal contigo. Debería haberte dicho la verdad para que no salieras corriendo al peligro... que te mataran... como todos los demás en ese momento".

"HERMANO..." Papyrus se detuvo, inseguro de qué decir a toda la información que de repente se le revelaba. Si bien una gran parte de él simplemente quería descartar la revelación deprimente, no podía posiblemente afirmar que su hermano solo estaba bromeando con él esta vez. Sans nunca haría una broma con tan mal gusto, y mucho menos con una expresión tan sombría y sin vida. De hecho, cuanto más tiempo miraba Papyrus la cara de su hermano, más la dura verdad clavaba sus garras en su Alma. Todo el tiempo, su hermano había sido...

"Yo... sé que este no es el tipo de cosa que alguna vez quisiste escuchar," resonó la voz entrecortada de Sans desde algún lugar dentro de su cráneo sin luz, "Debería... quería decir la verdad. Finalmente. Yo solo... esperé demasiado. Estaba siendo un cobarde. Yo... te mentí, Paps."

Asquerosos sollozos finalmente hicieron que Sans levantara la cabeza para mirar la cara de su hermano. Parecía que se había quedado sin cosas que decir, o al menos con la voluntad de decirlas. Papyrus era un lío de lágrimas apenas retenidas, mirando a su hermano como si fuera a comenzar a llorar en cualquier momento. La culpa se hizo evidente de inmediato en la cara del esqueleto más pequeño cuando su sonrisa comenzó a moverse hacia abajo en las esquinas apenas por un momento.

"S-... ¿S-SABÍAS SOBRE ESTO... TODO EL TIEMPO?" Papyrus sofocó las palabras, manteniendo su compostura por el hilo más delgado posible.

No hubo respuesta de Sans por mucho tiempo. Simplemente miró a su hermano temblar con los ojos en blanco. Después de unos sólidos veinticinco segundos finalmente asintió; un movimiento que era tan pequeño que era casi como si no se hubiera movido en absoluto.

"Yo..." susurró Sans, mirando hacia otro lado culpablemente, "Lo arruiné, hermano. Ni siquiera te culparía si lo sostuvieras contra m-".

"¡OH NO-HO-HO! ¡MI POBRE, QUERIDO HERMANO! ¡ESTO ES TAN TRI-TRIS-TE!"

Los ojos de Sans volvieron repentinamente a sus órbitas, sorprendidos cuando Papyrus inmediatamente lo levantó y lo abrazó de nuevo. El segundo abrazo fue tan fuerte que los pies con pantunflas del esqueleto más pequeño quedaron apenas rozando el suelo. Con la cabeza pegada al hombro de su hermano y los brazos atrapados a los costados, Sans solo podía ofrecer una palmadita confusa y vacilante mientras Papyrus clavaba los ojos en su chaqueta.

"N-N-NO ME EXTRAÑA QUE HAYAS ESTADO TAN CAÍDO. ¿SABÍAS DE TODAS ESTAS COSAS HORRIBLES T-TODO EL TIEMPO? ¡NO PUEDO IMAGINAR LO TRISTE QUE DEBE HABER SIDO PARA TI! ¡SI ME LO HUBIERAS DICHO ANTES, PODRÍA HABERTE A-A-AYUDADO MUCHO MÁS!".

Oleada tras oleada de lágrimas de simpatía se derramaron de los ojos del esqueleto mientras sollozaba. Sabiendo que las muertes de sus modelos eran verdaderas había sido extremadamente deprimente para el monstruo alto, pero la revelación de que su hermano había estado llevando secretamente un conocimiento tan aplastante en su alma durante meses fue la gota que colmó su corazón metafórico. Papyrus no pudo evitar sentirse mal porque el mismo Sans, que se suponía que era gracioso y relajado, había estando cargado con un peso tan terrible durante meses. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonto que no se había dado cuenta del dolor por el que estaba pasando su hermano? ¿Qué clase de hermano era tan ignorante de las emociones de su única familia?

"DIOS MÍO. ¿TORIEL SABE DE ESTO? ¿HABLASTE CON ELLA? "El esqueleto siguió llorando mientras apretaba a su hermano.

"Yo, eh... ¿Algo así?" Sans habló desde su posición sobre el hombro de Papyrus, "Realmente no hemos hablado mucho de eso. Es un tema agrio. Paps, tú... ¿Ni siquiera estás molesto porque te mentí en la cara?"

"¿¡ _MOLESTO_!? ¿POR QUÉ ESTARÍA MOLESTO?", Gritó Papyrus, colocando el esqueleto más pequeño frente a él otra vez y agarrándose a sus hombros con fuerza, "QUIERO DECIR, _ESTOY_ MOLESTO, PERO NO ESTOY MOLESTO _CONTIGO_. SANS, NO PUEDO CULPARTE POR ESTAR DEMASIADO TRISTE PARA DECIR NADA. ESO SERÍA RIDÍCULO. SOLO PUEDO ESTAR ENOJADO CONMIGO MISMO POR NO HABER ENTENDIDO ANTES LA CAUSA DE TU DISPOSICIÓN DEPRIMENTE. S-SI HUBIERA SABIDO QUE ESTABAS S-SUFRIENDO M-MUCHÍSIMO"

Otra ola de lágrimas caía en cascadas dramáticamente por la cara del esqueleto mientras miraba a su hermano, como si lo estuviera inspeccionando por cualquier daño físico de sus luchas emocionales. Sans simplemente lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y completamente asombrado. Obviamente, había esperado lo peor una vez que reveló la verdad, pero Papyrus tenía la extraña habilidad de subvertir las expectativas y tomar a los demás por sorpresa. Incluso _te_ había admitido que no era del todo inmune a que el pensamiento único de su hermano lo desanimara, y de repente, allí estaba, demostrando su punto como un idiota.

"Oye, vamos hermano, no llores", Sans comenzó a sonreír de nuevo, un peso que aparentemente había sido levantado de sus hombros, "Está bien. Dejemos todo detrás de nosotros, ¿está bien? Alguien tan genial como tú no debería tener que llorar así ".

"¿E-ESTÁS SEGURO?" Papyrus sorbió groseramente.

"Como un banco", respondió Sans con un guiño.

Hubo un momento en que Papyrus frunció el ceño confundido, seguido de una ráfaga de indignación cuando se levantó bruscamente y miró a su hermano.

"UGH, SANS. ESO FUE TERRIBLE. NO ENTIENDO CÓMO PUEDES GENERAR TAN CONSISTENTEMENTE CHISTES TAN HORRIBLES. SE SUPONÍA QUE ÍBAMOS A TENER UN MOMENTO AQUÍ", Gritó en voz alta, pisoteando sus botas," ¿¡NO HAY NADA QUE NO ARRUINES CON TUS INCESANTES CHISTES!? "

"No~"

"QUÉ DESAFORTUNADAMENTE ESPERABA LA RESPUESTA. DEBERÍAS CONSIDERARTE AFORTUNADO DE QUE HAYA ELEGIDO AGUANTAR TUS TRAVESURAS CONSTANTES".

A pesar del regaño, ambos hermanos sonreían ampliamente con alivio. El encuentro dramático que tanto habían temido había resultado ser poco más que una sesión de ventilación desesperadamente necesaria. Con una cantidad significativa de la tensión entre los dos se había disipado, el par de esqueletos aparentemente se había relajado.

"... Uh. Odio que aparezca esto, pero aún tenemos que hablar sobre el elefante envuelto en papel de regalo en la habitación... "

Repentinamente traído a la tierra por las palabras de su hermano, los ojos de Papyrus se perdieron en el cadáver medio desenredado en el piso donde sin saberlo lo había dejado después de abrazar a su hermano.

"UM, SÍ, POR SUPUESTO. NECESITAMOS HACER ESO"

Ambos monstruos se arrastraron torpemente mientras miraban el cuerpo parcialmente descubierto. Papyrus se rascó la barbilla mientras Sans arrastraba los pies y se miraba, esforzándose por pensar en un curso de acción para resolver-

Espera, espera. Burgerpants acaba de aparecer en el pasillo. ¿Cómo entró él? ¿No se suponía que las arañas estaban protegiendo la puerta?

El monstruo gato nervioso se acercó incrédulo, haciendo que Papyrus entrara en pánico al darse cuenta de que el cuerpo que había estado escondiendo _específicamente_ de él, había sido descubierto. Como era de esperar, la reacción de BP fue mala, e inmediatamente comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que había perdido 5000g. No se podía oír realmente de qué se quejaba a sí mismo, pero ya se estaba deseando que se detuviera.

Papyrus hizo todo lo posible para calmar la crisis del gato cuando Sans miró la intrusión, aparentemente inseguro de cómo podría desalojar al monstruo berreando del área sin molestar a su hermano.

A través de la neblina de distanciamiento alrededor de tu mente, reconociste vagamente la voz de Papyrus que te buscaba desesperadamente, ambos pidiendo ayuda y expresando pánico por el hecho de que no podía ubicarte por alguna razón. Rápidamente buscó una solución para él, ansioso por deshacerse de la interrupción naranja para que los hermanos esqueleto pudieran continuar su discusión importante. A lo lejos, recordabas haber recibido monedas de monstruo como recompensa por algo y le enviaste un breve mensaje a Papyrus diciéndole que revisara tus bolsillos.

Rápidamente lo hizo, sacando tres monedas brillantes que habías obtenido en las Ruinas y colocándolas rápidamente en las patas de Burgerpants. El dinero podría ir hacia su apuesta perdida o algo así. Realmente no importaba, siempre y cuando él se fuera. Pero el estúpido gato no se fue una vez que recibió las monedas, sino que las miró con tristeza con un labio tembloroso mientras gimió miserablemente, todavía de pie y arruinando cualquier posibilidad de que los dos esqueletos siguieran hablando.

Justo cuando parecía que Sans estaba dispuesto a espantar al monstruo, más movimiento llamó tu atención.

A través de la entrada a la sala salieron unos curiosos monstruos, aparentemente atraídos por la conmoción causada por el gato idiota. ¿Enserio? ¿Qué estaban _haciendo_ allí? ¿Cómo se suponía que Sans y Papyrus se reunirían adecuadamente si iban a haber tantas interrupciones? ¿Eran esas arañas realmente tan _inútiles_?

Tan pronto como los monstruos vieron tu cuerpo yaciendo medio descubierto en el suelo, se desató el infierno. La multitud rápidamente empujó hacia adelante y rodeó a Papyrus, cada uno gritando preguntas y actuando increíblemente excitable. Habían descubierto fácilmente que él era el que estaba en posesión de tu alma (teniendo en cuenta que era _su_ bufanda, tu cadáver todavía estaba atrapado) y estaban ansiosos por mostrar su apoyo a él.

El alto esqueleto hizo todo lo posible para contrarrestar cada pregunta que se le pedía, tratando de escabullirse hacia atrás para escapar de las atenciones de los monstruos reunidos. La multitud lo abrumaba; no porque temiera la fama, sino porque sentía que no era el momento para esas cosas. Y tenía razón, realmente _no era_ el momento. En _realidad_ , era hora de que continuara hablando con su hermano, y los muchos monstruos que habían aparecido espontáneamente lo estaban _arruinando_.

Mirando desesperadamente a su alrededor, Papyrus intentó localizar a su hermano otra vez. Su ventaja de altura lo ayudó a localizar a su hermano significativamente más bajo, ya que estaba siendo empujado hacia atrás por las franjas de monstruos excitables. Sin olvidarse de recoger su cuerpo, el esqueleto incómodo rápidamente se dirigió a Sans y lo sacó de la multitud por la parte superior del brazo, haciendo caso omiso de la presión demasiado entusiasta de la multitud cuando se acercaron a él.

En un momento en el que pensaste que tal vez los monstruos entrometidos tendrían algún sentido y dejaron a los hermanos para volver a sus discusiones privadas, Sans de repente comenzó a darles una dura lección a las multitudes en un esfuerzo por alejarlos. Afirmó que la sala era un lugar de tradición sagrada y que solo a aquellos que el Rey les daba permiso se les permitía entrar durante un tiempo de juicio. Lo que sea que eso signifique. Solo querías que todos se _fueran_.

La muchedumbre se calmó hasta convertirse en un murmullo solemne ante las palabras del esqueleto, considerando el peso de ellos en susurros pasados entre ellos.

Luego, desde algún lugar en la parte posterior, una voz gritó que el Rey estaba muerto y que lo que quedaba de la monarquía no hablaba de monstruosidad, haciendo que el punto de Sans fuera inválido.

La declaración gritada fue seguida por un acuerdo colectivo de la multitud y un canto repentino de "Sin gobernador, sin reglas". A pesar de los débiles intentos de Sans de calmar a los monstruos reunidos, parecía como si no tuvieran la intención de detener su creciente entusiasmo por la presencia de Papyrus.

No podías creer en qué se había convertido todo. Justo unos momentos antes, Papyrus y Sans habían estado hablando de cosas de una manera tranquila y productiva. Te contentabas con simplemente observar su conversación, permitiendo que los pensamientos y sentimientos de Papyrus pasasen pasivamente sobre ti mientras permanecías dormido. Ahora esto estaba pasando... y te sentiste _raro_.

Aunque estabas tremendamente aturdido debido a la distancia entre tu mente y Papyrus, algo se retorcía en ti cuando intentabas encontrar la forma de dispersar a la multitud. No era así como se suponía que iban a ir las cosas. No te importaba nada más que tu decisión previa de permitir que la privacidad del esqueleto discutiera los eventos entre ellos. Se suponía que los hermanos estarían hablando todo sin. Ninguna. ¡ _Distracción_! ¿Eran los monstruos realmente tan estúpidos? ¡¿No podrían ver lo que estaban _arruinando_?! Incluso tú habías sabido distanciarte de ellos, permitiéndoles el espacio para hablar sin que tu incómoda y constante presencia hiciera eco en el cráneo de Papyrus.

Los dos necesitaban su momento.

Sin interrupciones

Sin _excusas_.

Algo fue lanzado en arco sobre la multitud hacia Sans. No sabías si el objeto estaba hecho de materia o magia, pero fue la gota que te hizo chasquear.

En un instante, te detuviste sobre el esqueleto más pequeño y centraste toda tu voluntad en detener el despreciable proyectil. La energía que habías crecido acostumbrada a girar tranquilamente a través de los huesos de Papyrus, se disparó a medida que viajaba por tu brazo y se concentraba en tu mano libre. Con una velocidad que no sabías que eras capaz, golpeaste el objeto con toda tu fuerza, haciéndolo pedazos en fragmentos inofensivos al impactar.

De repente, un velo se levantó de tu mente.

"Oh, Dios mío, ¡¿has visto eso?!"

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Eso fue tan rápido! "

"¡Tan genial!"

"¿Es ese el tipo de poder que puedes obtener de un Alma humana?"

"¡Tipo! ¡Eso fue _increíble_!"

 **¿H-humano? ¡Regresaste de nuevo! ¡Y finalmente usaste la magia!**

Parpadeando por la sorpresa ante el volumen repentino que te rodeaba, te miraste la mano a tiempo para ver cómo se disipaba un hueso grande y sorprendentemente rosado de tu palma. ¿Realmente habías hecho eso?

"¿Qué...?", Susurraste a tí mismo mientras mirabas hacia dónde se había manifestado el arma mágica.

Algo tocó tu brazo y saltaste cuando viste un monstruo de ojos brillantes con asombro. Retrocediste en estado de shock solo para chocar accidentalmente con otro monstruo detrás de ti. Rápidamente te diste cuenta de que estabas completamente atrapado entre la densa multitud; curiosas patas, garras y otros apéndices extraños que se acercaban a ti desde todos los ángulos y te hacen sentir terriblemente incómodo.

¿Por qué había tanta gente? ¡No pensaste que la multitud estaba tan cerca hace un segundo! ¡Y también eran tan ruidosos! ¿Q-qué estaba pasando? ¡Estabas atrapado!

"¡No puedo creerlo! ¡En realidad fue _real_! "

"¡F-Finalmente podremos ver el cielo! ¡Pensé que nunca sucedería!"

"¡Oh Dios mío! Esto realmente está sucediendo, ¿no es así?"

Te alejaste de cada grito y movimiento a tu alrededor. De repente, todo parecía mucho más claro, mucho más nítido de lo que había sido solo momentos antes. La multitud estaba demasiado cerca para la comodidad. Tu mente estaba tan empeñada que sinceramente no sabías lo que te acaba de pasar. ¡Necesitabas alejarte y recogerte!

Súbitamente en pánico, tus ojos se apresuraron en intentar escapar de la aplastante multitud. Sin embargo, en lugar de espiar la libertad, lograste cerrar miradas con Sans.

Todo tu cuerpo se puso rígido al ver la mirada oscura en su rostro. Él te estaba mirando directamente a ti; ojos oscuros y una sonrisa aguda, su cuerpo completamente quieto haciendo un gran contraste con la multitud bulliciosa. Tú notaste debidamente, después de tu profunda inquietud, que realmente se había alejado del alcance del proyectil ahora destruido. Incluso si no hubieras decidido repentinamente atacar, tu nueva posición demostró que habrías esquivado fácilmente cualquier cosa que te hubieran arrojado.

En algún lugar debajo de la conmoción, escuchaste su voz. Profundo y personal, se movió debajo de la charla excitada; un mensaje para que solo tú lo escucharás.

"Sabía que estabas allí en alguna parte", susurró casi en voz baja, encerrándote en una mirada con sus cuencas oscuras, "Tanto el fantasma como la roca lo mencionaron. Pero el niño y Gerson nunca lo hicieron. ¿No es extraño? Es como si no quisieras que nadie supiera que estuviste allí ".

El tono subliminal transmitido por la voz del esqueleto te hizo estremecer internamente. El ruido de la multitud parecía desvanecerse mientras escuchabas sus palabras, como si cada uno te estuviera manteniendo prisionero solo para escuchar lo que se decía. ¿Estaba sugiriendo...?

"Sabes", continuó Sans, "pensé que después de que habláramos la otra noche, tú y yo nos llevaríamos bien. Pero ahora tengo que preguntar: ¿por qué mi hermano repentinamente siente una fuerte necesidad de romper la Barrera?"

Inclinando su cabeza un poco hacia abajo, la mirada de Sans se volvió aún más mortal y se sintió como si estuviera mirando a tu misma Alma mientras susurraba su última amenaza:

"No sé lo que crees que estás haciendo, pero será mejor que te salgas de la cabeza de mi hermano ahora mismo... o de lo contrario, amigo... vas a tener una **mal tiempo** ".

 _Oh Dios, oh Dios, ¡él piensa que es todo por mi culpa! ¡Me atacará de nuevo!_

El tono amenazante junto con la mirada aún más amenazadora del monstruo esqueleto te atravesó como una bala de miedo frío. Con los nervios ya debilitados por la multitud, no estabas preparado para que el dúo esquelético hiciera una amenaza tan vaga como aterradora. Al instante, te retiraste a las profundidades de tu mente, haciendo todo lo posible para alejarte del ruido y los cuerpos y el monstruo que te mira. Sin embargo, no podrías volverte a caer en el desapasionado aturdimiento en el que estuviste durante la conversación del esqueleto. Lo mejor que puedes hacer era luchar contra el miedo y la ansiedad dentro de ti al retirarte del control sobre tu cuerpo prestado.

En respuesta a tu vuelta atrás, Papyrus tomó la iniciativa de nuevo. Tan pronto como tuvo el control, la cara y la personalidad de Sans volvieron a la normalidad. Era como si pensara que fingir que era el mismo viejo esqueleto que rodeaba a su hermano realmente engañaría al otro, lo que permitiría que el hecho de que acabara de acusarlo de manipular al monstruo más alto pasara desapercibido. Pero no fue así como funcionaron las cosas entre ustedes dos. Incluso si hubieras tenido la mayor parte del control durante el momento en que Sans te había susurrado sus palabras mortales, Papyrus todavía estaba presente para escuchar mientras veía su cambio de personalidad. Por eso estaba mirando a su hermano con tanta preocupación.

"... ¿OTRA VEZ?" Papyrus murmuró en voz alta, habiendo atrapado tu pensamiento aterrorizado mientras huías hacia la seguridad de la parte trasera de su cráneo compartido, "HERMANO... ¿TÚ ATACASTE...? ESO NO TIENE SENTIDO? SANS, ¿DE VERDAD CREES QUE TODO ESTO FUE IDEA DE EL HUMANO?"

Los ojos de Sans se ensancharon una fracción, como si de repente se diera cuenta de su error. Técnicamente, había amenazado a su propio hermano, a pesar de que sus palabras habían sido obviamente para ti. Tal vez no había considerado el efecto total de sus acciones en el calor del momento. O tal vez él realmente _había_ creído que ustedes dos estaban lo suficientemente separados como para que un truco así se hiciera pasar desapercibido.

"Hermano, no quise-"

"PERO NO FUE SU IDEA", continuó Papyrus con el ceño fruncido, "SI FUE ALGO QUE DISCUTIÓ CONMIGO TODO EL CAMINO. PERO LO CONVENCÍ DE QUE NO PODRÍAMOS VOLVER HASTA QUE VIÉRAMOS NUESTRA PROMESA A TRAVÉS DE... "

"Espera, Paps, yo-"

"PENSÉ QUE SI HACÍA ALGO DIGNO DE MENCIÓN, PODRÍAS SALIR DE LA EXTRAÑA ESPIRAL QUE TE ATRAPÓ EN ESTOS ÚLTIMOS MESES. YO... DECIDÍ HACER ESTO YO MISMO ".

"No se suponía que..."

"SANS YO... PENSÉ QUE ESTÁBAMOS HACIENDO UN GRAN PROGRESO CUANDO DECIDISTE DECIRME LA VERDAD... ¿PERO REALMENTE INTENTAS CAMBIAR, HERMANO? ¿O VAS A CONTINUAR ESCONDIÉNDOTE DE MÍ? SOLO QUERÍA QUE TODA LA TENSIÓN DESAPARECIERA... "

"..."

La decepción inundó a Papyrus mientras miraba a su hermano permanecer en silencio entre la multitud. Mientras que parte de la emoción provenía del hecho de que Sans había demostrado con un puñado de palabras amenazantes lo poco que la conversación le había aliviado la mente; la mayoría de ellos estaba dirigida a él mismo por no haber hecho lo suficiente por su pobre hermano; una vez más demostró lo asombrosamente incapaz que era de descubrir no solo cómo reparar el mal humor de su hermano, sino también cuando le engañaban para que pensara que las cosas estaban bien cuando no lo _estaban_.

Sans todavía no estaba feliz. Papyrus aún no había hecho lo suficiente para _hacerlo_ feliz.

A pesar del bullicio y el ruido, todo parecía tan silencioso e insignificante en comparación con la mirada suplicante, pero culpable en la cara del monstruo más bajo. Sans solo necesitaba que su hermano creyera en él, a pesar de que su expresión traicionaba el hecho de que no sentía que se lo merecía. Pero mientras que Papyrus ciertamente creía en su hermano, también quería desesperadamente sacar al otro de su caparazón deprimente para que pudieran acercarse a la normalidad nuevamente después de tantos meses.

Tenía que haber algo, _cualquier cosa_ , que se pudiera decir para mejorar las cosas.

Cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños, Papyrus respiró mientras trataba de encontrar una manera de expresar sus pensamientos arremolinados. La frustración coloreó las esquinas de tu mente cuando se aferró a cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarlo a aliviar las secretas tendencias de su hermano. Desafortunadamente, los conceptos que trataban de formarse en su cabeza eran demasiado complicados para que el esqueleto lo entendiera y lo expresara con palabras. Incluso si hubieras pensado en ayudar al pobre monstruo a resolver los pensamientos abstractos que revoloteaban en su cabeza, tampoco habría manera de que los entendieras. Así que, en lugar de perder el tiempo tratando de hacer algo que no entendías del todo, Papyrus en cambio apretó los dientes e hizo la siguiente mejor cosa que se le ocurrió.

"YO-YO LAMENTO MUCHO QUE TE ENCUENTRES EN UNA POSICIÓN TAN OSCURA QUE PIENSES QUE UNA PERSONA INOCENTE ESTÁ HACIENDO ALGO INCORRECTO", comenzó Papyrus, siendo apenas capaz de mirar a su hermano a los ojos, "PERO YO-YO PUEDO AYUDARTE. TÚ CREE EN ESO, NO TODO ES SIEMPRE MALO. INCLUSO SI PARECE IMPOSIBLE, L-LO HARÉ SI TE HACE SER LA PERSONA BUENA Y ESPERANZADA DE NUEVO."

Repentinamente te diste cuenta de donde el tren de pensamiento de Papyrus lo estaba llevando, Sans comenzó a entrar en pánico.

"¡E-espera! Hermano, no tienes que hacer es-"

"SI ESO ALIVIA EL PESO DE TU ALMA Y TE HACE CONFIAR VERDADERAMENTE EN MÍ, HERMANO, ¡ROMPERÉ ESA BARRERA SIN IMPORTAR NADA!", DECLARÓ EL TEMERARIO ESQUELETO PARA GRAN PLACER DEL PÚBLICO.

"¡No-!"

Antes de que nadie pudiera detenerlo (o tal vez antes de que pudiera detenerse), Papyrus repentinamente saltó directamente y lejos de la multitud. Utilizando lo que sin duda debió haber sido su 'magia azul', el esqueleto aterrizó a varios metros de distancia con un floreo típicamente innecesario mientras estaba de espaldas a los monstruos reunidos. Los sobresaltos y los gritos de asombro brotaron detrás de ti cuando de repente te encontraste a ti mismo y al esqueleto corriendo a toda velocidad fuera del pasillo y más allá.

Ni una sola vez te detuviste ni miraste hacia atrás, incluso mientras te precipitabas por varios pasillos grises abandonados, a través de flores doradas y alrededor de esquinas agudas.

Ni siquiera cuando finalmente llegaste a la barrera hizo que Papyrus dudara en su carrera. Podías sentir el peso de sus pensamientos y sentimientos mientras se preparaba para lograr lo imposible. Distantemente, te diste cuenta de que deberías haber dicho algo. Debiste haber interrumpido sus pensamientos acelerados y recordarle los riesgos. Pero, en cambio, te sentías inútil y paralizado en tu propia mente, completamente conmocionado por la velocidad vertiginosa con la que todo había salido terriblemente mal.

Papyrus estaba _determinado_ a romper la Barrera debido a la falta de comunicación con su hermano, desatado por nada menos que tú, y no hiciste _nada_ para detenerlo.

Cuando colisionaste con la pared resplandeciente que tanto tú como Papyrus supusieron que era la Barrera, solo un pensamiento estaba presente en tu mente:

 _¿Qué demonios he hecho?_

 _ **¡Por fin! Llegue al capítulo que tenía nada más y nada menos que 11728 palabras, lo que equivale a 32 páginas. Y se preguntaran:**_ **¿Y eso qué demonios tiene de especial?, ¡** _ **pues chavos! ¡Estoy acostumbrada a traducir de 3000 a 5000!, esto fue un poco difícil...**_


End file.
